


Resurrection

by JackMack99



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMack99/pseuds/JackMack99
Summary: Matt Murdock is back from the brink of death. His life is a complicated as always, plus he has an assassin after him. And he is falling in love Jessica Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

He spent seven weeks with the nuns. The orphanage was down the street from St. Clare's Hospital in Hell's Kitchen. There he spent those weeks mending and having a revelation of sorts. He found out that Sister Margret, or Sister Maggie as the other nuns called her, was his mother. After his birth she had a nervous breakdown and ended up with this particular order of nuns. Instead of rejoining her life with Jack Murdock, she joined them. The nuns didn't find out about him until his father's died and then his time was spent with them at the orphanage they ran. The only things that kept him from going into a state of shock, or losing his mind, was his faith, his personality, and the pain he was in.

Was it irony or fate that led him to return to that same orphanage after the tunnel of Midland Circle collapses on him? Yes, it was Elektra who dragged him there and left him on their doorstep like an abandoned newborn. But why there? Stick must have told her about St. Clare's. He must have told her how he found Matt there and trained him. Matt had a great deal of time to ponder such questions while he was on the mend. Sister Maggie turned out to be a small woman, but she was also determined and kind. She was in charge of his care. He listened as she soaked a cloth in a pan of water, wring it of excess water and clean his wounds. She smelled of Dove soap and incense. The crucifix of the rosary she wore around her wrist dangled and hit the bowl and the table. While she worked on him, she mumbled an Our Father then ten Hail Marys and a Glory Be.

When they did talk it was about his childhood, which she missed and Battlin' Jack Murdock. Both of them were only raised in Hell's Kitchen, and content with living there. His father actually had a brother, but he left New York for the West Coat for he was just out of his teens and they grew apart to the point that his father thought of himself as an only child, just like Maggie. She steered their conversations away from anything that would cause either one of them pain. As he grew stronger the nuns invited Father Latham to the orphanage so Matt could go to confession. After confession, he and Latham talked.

“How was my funeral Mass?” Matt asked with a smirk.

“You got a better crowd than I anticipated,” smiled Latham. “The church was full. I served coffee and cake afterwards.”

“I wish I could have been there,” smiled Matt. “First, I thought I was dead and then, suddenly, I wasn't.”

“Well, Matthew, as far as resurrections go you've made an impression on the sisters showing up on their steps in your Daredevil custom,” Latham said. He sat in a wooden chair besides Matt's bed. Matt listened to the wood creak as the priest adjusted himself in the seat. “We are told to follow in the footsteps of our Savior Jesus Christ, but you may be taking it a bit too far.”

“I can't argue with you, Father,” said Matt.

“You need to return to your life fully now,” Latham stated.

“I know. But I'm not sure how to do it, Father,” admitted Matt.

“I could contact someone for you, someone to help you back into your life,” Latham offered.

“Franklin Nelson. Foggy. He's a lawyer at Hogarth's Chao, and Benowitz. He can help and he can keep things quiet,” Matt told him.

“Quiet, Matthew?” Latham inquired.

“This needs to be done quietly. I have too many enemies, too many people who want Matthew Murdock and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen dead,” explained Matt.

“I'll get in touch with his Franklin Nelson,” said Latham. “Is there anything else I can do for you or we can talk about?”

The priest's breathing hitched slightly, as if this was a question he didn't want to broach. Matt knew the subject was is mother, but he wasn't ready yet to talk about her with Father Latham.

“Some other time, Father,” said Matt.

Latham stood up. Matt grinned. He could tell that the priest was reluctant to leave.

“I'll contact your friend, make arrangements for him to come here,” said Latham. “Get well, Matthew. You are missed.”

“Thank you, Father,” replied Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

When Foggy came to visit Matt was dressed in gray sweat pants and a white tee shirt with remnants of his injuries still apparent. His right leg still didn't allow much movement and his back was slowly healing. But he was healing. He sat on the wooden chair Father Latham sat on when he visited and once again wore his red tinted dark glasses. One of the nuns escorted Foggy into the room. He thanked her over and over again until she shut the door then Matt could hear his heartbeat increase, and his blood pressure rise, as Foggy turned and looked at him in anger.

“What the hell, Matt?” growled Foggy in a low voice. He didn't want the nuns to hear him. “You are a alive. Alive. How the hell did that happen and why did it take so God... I mean gosh darn long for you to tell me?”

“I've been recovering from serious injuries, Foggy,” Matt stated. “I almost died. For two weeks I was in a coma.”

“Which is why you'd have been better of in a hospital,” stated Foggy. “Died! I can't believe you.”

“Here is just as good for my recovery as a hospital. A nurse from St. Clare's visited me once a week until two weeks ago,” he told him.

“Why are you alive?” demanded Foggy.

Matt got a whiff of Foggy's cologne. It was Tom Ford's Noir. When he moved his head he could tell that he now had a much shorter haircut. Foggy was doing well at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz.

“Elektra. She saved me,” Matt said simply.

“She also almost got you killed, too,” he retorted. “By the way where is your night clothes?”

“It was destroyed between the tunnel collapse and the nuns cutting me out of it,” he told him.

“Thank God for small favors,” snapped Foggy.

Foggy exhaled deeply sending a whiff of coffee with cream and two sugars mixed with peppermint toothpaste. Matt grinned.

“What are you grinning about?” asked Foggy.

“I forgot that it's morning. You can lose track of time here,” he said.

“I knew I should have bought you coffee and a bagel sandwich,” said Foggy. “Sorry.”

“Coffee and bagel sounds good, sounds normal,” said Matt.

Foggy walked over to Matt's bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“Matt, I missed you, buddy,” he admitted.

“I missed you, too,” Matt replied.

“What help do you need?” Foggy asked.

“Is my old place still mine?” he asked.

“It is. I've been paying the bills,” Foggy said. “It really is a reasonably priced condo. Good investment.”

Matt chuckled.

“Okay, firstly, I need to go back there. Secondly, I need to revive my life without making too much noise. I'm afraid that my two lives have been compromised, Foggy. Matt Murdock and Daredevil disappeared at the same time. Just another coincidence between the two,” explained Matt. “I don't know how, but I'm going to need to separate the two and in some way and make it believable.”

“How about you never put the costume on again?” Foggy goaded him.

“I don't know if that's possible now,” said Matt. “But it is worth considering.”

“Do you mean that?” asked Foggy unable to hide his surprise.

“I've lost so much this time, Foggy. Stick is dead. Elektra is gone and I have a feeling it is for good this time. Karen? Do you think she'll ever forgive me?” he asked.

“I'm sorry, Matt. I don't think so. They say there is a thin line between love and hate. She may have crossed it after the funeral,” Foggy told him.

“I thought as much,” sighed Matt.

“What about your new buddies? The ones I met at the police station?” asked Foggy.

“If I have been compromised then all I can do to them is get them involved in something they don't need to be involved in.” he said. “Believe me, Foggy, I don't want to involve you in this.”

“I know, buddy,” said Foggy.

“Thank you,” Matt said sincerely.

“Do you need money?” Foggy asked.

“I need work, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to practice law just yet,” exhaled Matt. “Of course, I'm limited at what else I can do.”

“Mixed Martial Arts, maybe,” smiled Foggy.

Matt laughed. He then he turned his head and listened for a moment. Foggy knew he was picking something up.

“What is it?” asked Foggy.

“Sister Regis is coming. Our visiting hour is over,” smiled Matt.

“I'll be back in two weeks. I'll start the ball rolling on things for you. Okay?” said Foggy.

Matt nodded. There was a knock on the door then Sister Regis opened it. She entered and looked at Foggy.

“Mr. Nelson, I hope you had a nice visit,” she said, “but our patient needs his rest.”

“Thank you, sister,” said Foggy. “Matt, I'll be seeing you.”

“Foggy,” said Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

It now had been three months since the Midland Circle collapse. Foggy had brought Matt a change of clothes, a pair of jeans, a blue dress shirt, brown leather jacket, and penny loafers, along with a new cane. Matt got dressed then waited as he heard Sister Maggie outside his door waiting to come in. He may have lost many people, but he found his mother. Now he needed to let her go. Her life was set and stable at the orphanage. She did good works and she seemed content with her life. But most of all she was protected there by the other nuns.

“Come in,” he said.

She opened the door slowly and entered his room.

“You're leaving,” she stated. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

“It's time,” he said. “But I'll be back to visit.”

It was a lie. He hated lying, or, at least, he convinced himself that he hated lying. Yet, for years, he lied to Foggy and others about who he was and what he was capable of doing. But like now those lies and this one was for the greater good.

Sister Maggie came over and hugged him. He could hear her breathing and taste the tears in the air – she was crying. It was a soft cry. Matt held her tighter then leaned his head down and kissed her on the forehead. Finally, she stepped back.

“I'll pray for you,” she said simply. “All the sisters here will pray for you.”

Matt smiled then said, “Thank you.”

“Please, Matthew, be careful. I'm not stupid. I know who you are and what you do. But you are a good man, as good a man as your father was. Just be careful,” she pleaded with him.

“I will,” he said. It was another lie for the greater good. Just like the idea that he could give up being Daredevil.

Foggy led him from the orphanage to his place. It was a long walk, but in many ways it was overwhelming for Matt. All the sounds of the city, the people, the cars, even the pets, attacked him. While with the nuns he had been able to block much of the noises, odors, and chaos of the city at bay, but now he was exposed fully to it again. When they got to his apartment, Matt folded his cane up and tossed it on the sofa then took of his jacket.

“I need a drink,” he stated.

Foggy went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of MaCallan's 12 from the cabinet and poured two glasses. He handed Matt a glass. Matt sniffed the amber liquid. Stick had taught him how to dig deep when smelling something. Here could identify so much, including the oak cask it was aged in and the Scottish dirt on the hands of the worker who stirred the liquid, and even the residue of water that was in the bottle after it was steamed clean. He drank the single malt scotch. It burned going down his throat.

“Good stuff,” Foggy said, as he sat down in the armchair.

Matt sat down on the sofa. He took another sip of his drink.

“You are home. That is phase one. Phase two is that we get you back to work,” said Foggy.

“I had been working out here,” said Matt. “Once we broke up as law partners I decided to streamline.”

“I noticed all the machines,” he said.

Matt downed the rest of his drink then raised his glass for a refill.

“Trying to get drunk, Murdock?” asked Foggy.

“Trying to stop listening to everything,” Matt said.

Foggy retrieved the scotch from the counter top and returned with it. He poured Matt another drink then placed the bottle on the coffee table between them.

“I need to work out again. I guess I'll make my old arrangement with Fogwell's again,” said Matt.

“Work out?” asked Foggy.

“Work out, Foggy. Exercise. My body needs it,” said Matt.

“Well, that is one of the differences between us,” smiled Foggy. “Marci is all the exercise I need. Oh, and the occasional softball game.”

“There's an image I don't need in my head,” said Matt.

“What? Me and Marci?” asked Foggy.

“No, you playing softball,” laughed Matt. Foggy joined him in laughing.

“Very funny,” chuckled Foggy. He reached for the bottle and poured himself another drink. “I missed this so much. Matt. You and I, our friendship.”

“Me, too,” replied Matt.

“So, do you want the bad news or the good news first?” asked Foggy.

Matt took another swig of his drink. He was sure from Foggy's heartbeat that the bad news was bad.

“Good news first,” said Matt.

“I told Karen that you were alive,” said Foggy. “Yes, she hates you, but she doesn't want you dead. At least, that's a start.”

“That's the good news,” said Matt.

“It's what I have for good news this time out,” said Foggy. “I look to improve the good news on my next visit.”

“What's the bad news?” Matt asked.

“Wilson Fisk has an excellent chance of getting a commuted sentence from the new governor. It seems that donating millions to his campaign under the table and building a wing for children with cancer at St Vincent's can gain you great sympathy in the media,” said Foggy.

“When will we know?” Matt asked.

“A few weeks,” said Foggy.

Matt downed his drink, reached for the bottle and poured himself another one. If anyone could make his life miserable it was Wilson Fisk. There was silence between the two friends for several minutes. Finally, Foggy broke the silence.

“You and I should buy Fogwell's together,” he stated. “We can consider it a business investment.”

“Boxing is a dying sport,” Matt stated.

“So, teach MMA,” smiled Foggy. “We'd make a killing.”

“It would be a career change for me,” smiled Matt.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I did some work for a friend of yours – Luke Cage,” said Foggy. “I helped him get a private investigator's license.”

“Really,” smiled Matt.

“He and Claire are still together. He's become the protector of Harlem. I guess he wanted the PI license to make some money or legitimize what he's doing. He's a good guy,” said Foggy.

“That means he up against Mariah Dillard and her henchman Shades Alvarez,” Matt stated. “By the way what happened with the police detective that was hurt. I think her name was Misty Knight.”

“Danny Rand collaborated with Tony Stark to get her fitted with some kind of bionic right arm,” Foggy told him. “She's a client at the moment while she is rehabbing and learning how to use the arm. Even though her bionic or cybernetic arm is better than a real one, the police won't let her back on active duty. Hogarth is representing her.”

“For a big city, it really is small sometimes,” said Matt.

“Ooh, fortune cookie wisdom. I think we should order Chinese food,” grinned Foggy.

“It's on you until I figure out my finances,” smiled Matt.

“No problem. I miss working with you, Matt, but I don't miss our coffee machine or stale bagels and non-paying clients. Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz pays well,” Foggy told him.

“I don't blame you, Foggy,” said Matt.

Foggy drank down his scotch then he took his cellphone out and used an app to find a Chinese restaurant near Matt's apartment. He ordered them a load of takeout food then he poured himself a fresh drink. It was going to be a long night of talking and maybe even shedding a tear or two. He noticed that Matt kept clenching and unclenching his right fist. It meant something, but he was afraid to ask what it meant.

“Matt, what's wrong? You keep clenching and unclenching your fist,” said Foggy.

“Three buildings over a husband is right now arguing with his wife. When his son tried to interrupt the father slapped him,” Matt said. “On Eleventh Avenue a bodega is being robbed. Across the street a baby is crying and no one is responding to it.”

Matt leaned his head to the right then he he tried to crack his neck with a neck roll.

“I'm sorry, Matt,” Foggy said. “I never realized it was this bad for you.”

“They all need help, Foggy. If I don't help them, who will?” Matt asked in a thick voice, as tears burned at his eyes.

“How about we don't worry about that tonight? Tonight we get drunk and we eat too much Chinese food. Okay?” smiled Foggy.

Matt nodded yes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sweat, old leather, blood, stale coffee, and more mixed in the air, as Matt wrapped his hands in tape. He had been coming to Fogwell's since he was a child. It was like a second home to him. He felt secure there, even safe. Once his hands were taped, he started in on the heavy bag. He pounded until his arms were tired and the lactic acid built up in his arms, but he didn't stop punching. Like a true fighter he forced his way through the lactic acid build up. If someone was ready to go ten rounds then Matt needed to be ready to go fifteen rounds.

Once he was done with the heavy bag, he entered the ring. It was there that he practiced his moves, his kicks, jumps, flips, and more. By the time he was done, his tee shirt and sweat pants were soaked in sweat. All the soreness he felt from his injuries were replaced by a new soreness, one that he could live with. Jumping over the top rope in a big hop, he grabbed his towel and started to dry himself off. Even tough he loved Fogwell's he wasn't about to shower there. No, the shower would wait until he got back to his place.

When he got back to his place, he had some work to do for Foggy. In order to get back into the swing of things and make some money, he prepared several briefs for Foggy. Tonight he'd review them then e-mail them off to Foggy. It was glamorous work bu it was good enough for now. Grabbing his bag and cane he headed off into a chilly night. Summer was definitely over. Thanksgiving was coming up in a two weeks. It had almost been four months since the collapse of Midland Circle. Four long months.

Walking the streets, he blended in and became just another denizen of the city. Passing by a deli the scent of pastrami caught his attention along with spicy mustard and dill pickles. His stomach growled, but he kept going. At home he had plenty of food in his refrigerator. He didn't own a microwave, but his stove worked. His neighbor had a microwave and when he forgot that he heated something up it would beep every few minutes. But that wasn't the reason he hated microwaves. It was because of the uneven way they heated up food. Parts of it were scalding hot and other parts were lukewarm. A stove may be slower but he felt better using it. Matt opened the refrigerator and reached in. There were meals inside stored in Tupperware with braille labels. He felt around until he found spaghetti and meatballs. Taking the Tupperware out, he dumped the contents into a pan and put the pan over a low heat then he dropped the Tupperware into his sink. Next, he grabbed a wooden spoon and waited until his nose told him to stir.

After he ate Matt cleaned his dishes then poured himself a stiff drink. Sitting down on the sofa, he sipped his drink and listened to the city. He wasn't ready to rejoin the world as Daredevil yet, though he was close. Unless he wanted to go back to his black ninja outfit, he needed to pay a visit to Melvin and have him make new devil gear for him. Once he had that he could make an appearance. Downing his drink, he sat up and reached for his laptop, so he could review the briefs he wrote then e-mail them to Foggy.

Tomorrow evening he was supposed to meet Foggy for dinner at a local restaurant. Slowly, he was returning to his life. So far, he had avoided meeting anyone from before the collapse, except for Father Latham and Foggy. Tomorrow, before dinner he'd visit with a local butcher and arrange to have several large turkeys sent to the orphanage. It would be his way of staying in contact with Sister Maggie. He thought of her often and knew he had to talk to someone about her, but he wasn't ready yet. Not yet.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt stood in his closet touching the braille labels looking for the right suit, shirt, and tie to wear. Like everything else he wore his suits were natural fibers because they were easier on his sensitive skin, just like most of what he ate was organic and expensive. He chose a navy blue suit, white shirt, and red tie to go along with his overcoat and loafers. Once he dressed he headed off to the restaurant. Totto Ramen was located on W 52nd Street. He arrived at six and Foggy was waiting for him outside of the restaurant.

“You're looking good, Matt,” Foggy said.

“Are you trying to make me blush,” chuckled Matt.

“Well, you know you're a good looking guy, so why not compliment you,” smiled Foggy.

“Let's eat,” said Matt.

They entered the restaurant. The low hum of voices was becoming comfortable again to Matt. He could smell all the foods, alcohol, perfumes, colognes, sweat, and even breaths. It took only a moment to adjust for him. He was almost back to normal. They were seated at a table and the waitress handed Foggy a menu then hesitated with Matt.

“Do you want me to read the menu to you?” she offered.

“No, thank you. I'll be fine,” said Matt.

She left them.

“I think she likes you,” said Foggy.

“Her pulse was elevated,” Matt smiled.

“Matt?” Foggy said in a warning voice.

Matt laughed. Foggy was actually glad to hear his laugh. His laugh sounded real again.

“Do you know what you want?” asked Foggy. “Or do I have to read the menu to you?”

Matt smelled the air then nodded.

“For an appetizer we can share Kimchi. I'll have the Chicken Paitan with pork instead of chicken and Nigori Sake,” Matt told Foggy.

“You definitely have a gift,” sighed Foggy.

When the waitress returned they ordered their meal and Foggy started to fill Matt in on the world again.

“Fisk looks like he is getting his sentence commuted in January. There was some push back but not enough,” Foggy told him.

Matt sipped his sake. He didn't say anything, he didn't react at all. Foggy was used to this Matt, the stoic Matt. He decided not to push him.

“The briefs you wrote were perfect,” smiled Foggy. “You haven't lost the touch.”

“I did graduate Summa Cum Laude,” said Matt.

“I know, I know, I graduated with Magna,” said Foggy.

“Yet, you are the more successful lawyer out of the two of us,” smiled Matt.

“Don't go there, Matt. You could be on the fast track in a big law firm if you wanted it,” said Foggy.

They stopped talking as they ate some of the Kimchi with their chopsticks. Matt could feel his sinuses clear. The ginger, garlic, and chili powder cleared his head.

“Wow, I can breath again,” said Foggy.

He reached for his sake and drank it down knowing they'd have to order more.

“Good choice of restaurants,” Matt remarked.

“Thanks,” said Foggy. “Oh, that Female PI you worked with – what was her name...”

“Jessica Jones,” Matt stated.

“Yeah, Jessica Jones. She just had a big success. She recovered some stolen diamonds. Jeri Hogarth has a soft spot for her,” said Foggy.

“Oh,” was Matt's response.

Of the three who he worked with to stop The Hand, Jessica Jones got under his skin the deepest. She definitely had PTSD, which she used alcohol to medicate herself. She also was the most lost, yet most grounded out of them. Danny was the Immortal Iron Fist. He wasn't just a man, he was a symbol. As for Luke, he had decided to become the protector, the hero, of Harlem. It was a role that suited him, but it was also a role of sacrifice and struggle that Matt understood all too well. At least, he had Claire.

“She's really something. I finally got a chance to talk to her and she was all attitude and sarcasm,” Foggy said. “I liked her. And she's a looker, though I wouldn't tell her that because she'd probably kick my ass.”

“She would,” grinned Matt.

The waitress came with their Ramen bowls. They thanked her then let her take away the Kimchi and ordered more sake.

“So, how are things going for you so far?” Foggy asked.

“Okay,” Matt answered.

“We can still buy Fogwell's if you want,” grinned Foggy.

“Do you think we can afford it?” Matt asked.

“You mean it?” asked Foggy.

“I spend enough money training there during off hours. I wouldn't mind owning it and having the showers and locker room fumigated,” said Matt. “I think I even know someone who could run it for us.”

“I like the sound of this Murdock. I can look into their finances and then we can make an offer,” said Foggy excitedly.

“It does sound like a good idea,” said Matt.

“Okay,” smiled Foggy. “This is good.”

Matt sat back in his chair and smiled. He liked the idea of Foggy as a business partner and it was time to upgrade Fogwell's.

“Marci has been wanting me to get more exercise,” admitted Foggy. “Can we get recumbent bikes?”

“We can make a lot of changes. Fogwell's only uses part of the second floor. We'd own the whole building. We can expand the gym,” said Matt.

“That's more money, but it'll be worth it,” replied Foggy. “This is good, Matt, really good.”

“I know,” Matt agreed. Was this another of those lies for the greater good, he asked himself.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt dressed in jeans, running shoes, and a hoodie. He pulled the hood up so his face was covered. It was nearing midnight. He heard Melvin pull up the entrance to his shop and exit into the night air. Melvin was a large man, bald and muscular. Yet, even though he was capable of great violence, there was a gentleness that came from him. Matt came out of the shadows to greet him.

“Melvin,” he said in a husky growl.

“Hey, it's you. You're been gone a long time. I was worried about you,” said Melvin.

“I was hurt. I needed time to get well,” said Matt. There was no reason for long explanations with Melvin.

“I thought so,” smiled Melvin. “You look better.”

“How's Betsy?” Matt asked.

“Great,” said Melvin. “We spend more time with each other now. It's good. How can I help you?”

“I need a new suit. My old one was ruined,” said Matt.

“Everything?” Melvin asked.

“Everything,” said Matt.

“Wow, that must have been really bad,” said Melvin.

“It was,” said Matt.

“Okay, okay. I've got some new ideas for you suit, too. I think I can turn your Billy Club into a multipurpose weapon. It will still have the grappling feature but it will be able to break up into two clubs or used as a staff and, also, used as a cane. It'll take time,” he said.

“How much time?” asked Matt.

“Two weeks, maybe three,” said Melvin.

“Okay,” said Matt.

“Good, I'll get started on it tomorrow. I have all your measurements still,” said Melvin.

“Also, Melvin, I might have a job for you, if you are interested. I know someone who is buying Fogwell's gym...”

“I know that place,” smiled Melvin.

“They are going to refurbish it and expand it. I thought you could run it and set up your workshop in the basement of the building. Are you interested?” Matt asked.

“Betsy would be thrilled with that. She thinks I need something more to support me,” said Melvin.

“I'll talk to you about it when I pick up my new suit,” said Matt.

“Great,” grinned Melvin.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Thanksgiving came. Matt sent the turkeys to the orphanage. He also sent Father Latham a turkey. He was still attending Mass, but he avoided his conversations with Father Latham, even though he missed them. Father Latham was a moral voice he needed to hear, but right now Matt also needed time alone. Or so he thought. Foggy was having dinner with Marci and her family, so he was on his own for Thanksgiving. Matt decided to celebrate the holiday by going to a local dinner.

He arrived at the dinner around two in the afternoon. It was more crowded then he anticipated, though it was full. He sat in a booth. They offered a Thanksgiving special, but Matt wasn't sure about it. He ordered a coffee then asked for a minute to decide. As he sat sipping his coffee, a familiar scent hit his nostrils – coffee and gunpowder. Frank Castle walked into the dinner. His pulse and heart were calm and steady. Frank had seen too much action to have wide variations. He came over and sat down in the booth with Matt. The waitress came over immediately.

“I'll have a coffee and my friend here and I will have the Thanksgiving special,” Frank ordered.

“Sure,” she said then she got Frank his coffee and disappeared.

“Hey, Red,” he said to Matt.

Frank was too smart not to put Matt Murdock together with Daredevil, especially since Matt didn't try that hard to hide his identity. Matt didn't bother to argue.

“Frank,” Matt greeted him. “Why do I have the honor of your company?”

“Honor?” chuckled Frank. “You're funny, Red.” Frank slipped his army jacket off. “No one should have Thanksgiving alone, even people like us. You're doing better I see.”

“I am.” replied Matt.

Frank sipped his black coffee then he chuckled to himself.

“I was afraid I lost you, Red,” said Frank. “We may not see eye to eye on things, but I respect you, Red.”

Matt relaxed. Frank was making a show of trust. At least that was a beginning. Maybe someday he'd be able to get through to him.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Frank,” said Matt.

He sensed that Frank now relaxed completely.

“You going to get back to work again?” asked Frank.

“Eventually,” answered.

“Good,” said Frank. “I heard something about you the other day while interrogating a foot soldier for the reconstituted Irish Mob.”

“What did you hear, Frank?” Matt asked.

“Fisk put a hit out on you and Matt Murdock,” he said then laughed. “Irony, huh? The contract was taken by someone known as Bullseye. They say this guy never misses. I don't know if he's in town yet, but you can expect him.”

“Bullseye?” Matt repeated.

“He's got a rep. You better watch out, Red,” said Frank.

“Are you watching out, Frank?” asked Matt.

“I've picked up some allies here and there,” said Frank.

“That's good, Frank,” said Matt.

“You need some, Red,” said Frank. “I'll protect your back when I can, but I'm going to be busy.”

“I bet,” said Matt.

“There's a syndicate out there that I'm going to put them down hard,” said Frank.

“And they all deserve to be put down, Frank?” asked Matt.

“Every single one of them,” smiled Frank. “I noticed Karen Paige wrote about Daredevil. She asked if this city really needs him. You hurt her, didn't you?”

“Yeah, I did,” Matt answered.

“Too bad,” sighed Frank. “You two deserved win.”

“I guess it's not that easy for our kind,” said Matt.

“Our kind?” chuckled Frank. “Okay, our kind it is. She's a good woman.”

“I can't argue with you, Frank,” said Matt.

The waitress brought them each a plate with turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, sausage dressing, and green beans with gravy covering most of the food. She put the plates down and left them. Frank picked up his knife and fork and started to eat. Matt blessed himself and said a short prayer then started eating.

“Not bad, Red,” smiled Frank.

“Yeah, not bad,” said Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Thanksgiving meal with Frank Castle went surprisingly well. Frank gave him the warning and they shared a meal. Matt now sat in his apartment listening to the city. Once again the worst part of New York drifted past his senses. Suddenly, he picked up the sounds of a young woman in trouble. She was being dragged into an alleyway. Enough time had passed, it was time for a complete return to life.

Matt stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and pulled out the chest where he kept his father's robe and gloves, as well as other items. Pulling out his old black ninja outfit, he dressed quickly then headed up the stairs to the rooftop. He took off across the rooftops until he reached the alleyway then he stopped. Three guys were forcing their attention on a young woman. Using the fire escape he cascaded down it and landed in the alleyway.

“Leave her alone,” he growled.

“I thought you were dead,” said one of the men.

“Not hardly,” Matt replied.

Matt then attacked. In a matter of seconds, one of the men was down with a broken right arm then the other one had his knee hyper extended, and, finally, a series of punches and elbows led to a broken jaw on the last one. Matt was breathing heavily. Without looking at the young woman, he told her, “Find the police and send them here.”

He didn't wait for a reply. Taking off he headed back to the rooftops. The devil was back in Hell's Kitchen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

With her dirty blonde hair pulled back and headphones on, Trish sat in the radio booth sucking on a straw drinking up some health drink. Jessica Jones stood outside the booth. She wore her usual biker boots, tight jeans, blue plaid work shirt, black hoodie, black biker jacket, and cut off fingers black knit gloves. She ran her right hand through her long black hair. Trish leaned into the microphone and spoke.

“So, a woman is forced into an alleyway in Hell's Kitchen by three men. They mean her no good. But that doesn't matter because someone was watching, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was watching. He sent the three men to the hospital and saved the woman. That is what he does. Is the Devil back? Are we glad to have him back? Let's talk at Trish Talk after these commercials,” she spoke.

The light went off and she was off the air while commercials played. She took off the headphones and exited the booth.

“What do you think? Is it him?” asked Trish.

“It can't be. He's dead, Trish,” Jessica said defiantly then she added softly. “He's gone.”

“Well, from what I heard the three of them were beaten up by someone who fought and moved like the Devil of Hell's. I think it's him,” said Trish.

No one fought and moved like Matt Murdock other than Matt Murdock. Jessica stuffed her hands into her jacket's pockets.

“Trish, three minutes,” her producer called to her.

Trish snapped at Jessica and said, “I admit that not only do I think it's him but that I hope it is.”

“No one could have survived having a building dropped on them, not even the Devil of Hell's Kitchen,” Jessica explained. “I have to go.”

“Where are you going?” asked Trish.

“Coffee,” Jessica mumbled.

With her messenger bag over her shoulder where she kept the replacement camera that Matt broken on her, she stormed out of the studio. She continued out of the building and walked the streets of New York looking for a cup of coffee that was under five bucks. Stopping at a food cart, she got a large black coffee then took out her flask and poured some cheap Canadian whiskey in it. Now she sipped her coffee as she continued on her way.

Jessica had promised Detective Knight that she would make a statement in her favor, so she was off to Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz. The law firms offices were located at Bank America Tower on West 42nd Street and sixth Avenue. Arriving at the building she by passed the main desk and went to the bank of elevators taking an elevator to the tenth floor. Hogarth occupied two floors. She walked up to the main desk where a pretty young woman sat greeting guests and clients and answering phones.

“Jessica Jones,” she announced herself. “I'm here to see Franklin Nelson.”

“He'll be right out to get you,” the young woman said.

Jessica leaned desk against the front desk and waited. Two minutes later, Foggy came out from the back offices. Misty Knight was with her. She wore jeans and a red leather jacket that fit snugly around her breasts and didn't hide her new arm.

“Jessica Jones,” Misty Knight greeted her. “Thanks for making a statement. I can use the help.”

“No, problem,” Jessica smirked. “That really work.”

Misty smiled then she walked over reached for Jessica's coffee with her cybernetic arm, grabbed the coffee then she handed it back to her.

“So, it works,” nodded Jessica.

“Miss Knight, I'll be in touch with you,” Foggy pushed things along. “Jessica Jones, please follow me.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and followed Foggy to his personal office instead of a conference room. He assumed that she'd like as little contact with other employees as possible. He had a decent sized office, which had a Nerf basketball basket on the wall and on his desk was a picture of Foggy and Matt on their graduation day. No matter what transpired between them Foggy would always think of Matt as a brother.

“You were close to Murdock,” she stated.

“Like brothers,” he said. “Miss Jones...”

“There is a rumor that the Devil of Hell's Kitchen is back,” said Jessica. “Do you believe that?”

Foggy started to speak then sighed. This spoke volumes to Jessica. He didn't like the question and he didn't want to answer it.

“Miss Jones, you are here to make a statement about Detective Knight not gossip,” said Foggy.

Jessica sipped her coffee and then she smiled.

“He's alive, isn't he?” she asked in a demanding voice. “That bastard somehow survived the collapse of the building.”

“Why do you care, Miss Jones?” asked Foggy.

“Let's just say he broke my camera and owes me for it,” she said.

“I'll pay for that,” said Foggy. “Just tell me how much I owe you.”

“Murdock owes me, not you, ” she said. Suddenly, she stood up because she was tired of the lies and the subterfuge. She didn't want to be there any longer. “I'll make my statement later.”

“When?” asked Foggy.

“When you are willing to tell me the truth,” said Jessica. She then stormed out of Foggy's office. Foggy leaned back in his leather, very comfortable chair. Hogarth warned him about the volatile nature of Jessica Jones. He reached for his phone. He needed to call Matt about Jessica Jones.

 

RESURRECTION

 

By accident Matt overheard Trish talk and her take on Daredevil. She sounded like a fan, but that didn't help him. He wanted a low profile not a radio talking head expounding on his heroic acts. After walking about Hell's Kitchen for an hour or so, he stopped at a Josie's Bar. He wasn't surprised when Josie's made nothing of his return, though his first beer was free. Sitting at the bar, he drank the beer then had another. The TV was on, so it dripped into his consciousness. The local news was talking about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and the three men he hospitalized. They interviewed the young woman he saved. Hos cellphone announced Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, so he answered it.

“Yeah, Foggy,” he said.

“Jessica Jones thinks you're alive and is asking questions about you,” Foggy stated.

Matt exhaled slowly. If there was one thing Jessica was it was a good private detective. She'd track him down eventually.

“Have you heard about Fogwell's?” he asked changing the subject.

“We have an appointment with a bank in two days. Would you mind putting a second mortgage on your condo?” Foggy asked.

“It's paid for, so I don't have a problem with a second mortgage,” said Matt.

“Great. We'll own Fogwell's in a couple of weeks, Buddy,” chirped Foggy.

“That's good. I guess I can offer that job now to the person I mentioned,” said Matt.

“Offer it. He can oversee the refurbishing and expansion and then run it for us,” said Foggy.

“I'm supposed to see him in a few days,” said Matt.

“Matt, who is he?” asked Foggy.

Matt smiled. He wasn't about to lie to Foggy about this.

“His name is Melvin Potter. He created my suit, Foggy. He's incredibly clever and trustworthy,” Matt told him.

“Oh, well, he sounds about right for us,” said Foggy. “Is he creating a new suit for you?”

“It's better if I don't,” Matt stated.

“Matt...” Foggy started.

“Got to go, Foggy,” smiled Matt then he hung up.

Matt picked his beer back up and took a sip. Suddenly, his senses kicked in. The first thing he picked up were the hard footsteps in the biker boots. Next, he smelled her. She used Citrus shampoo and cinnamon flavored toothpaste and it was mixed with the scent of coffee and cheap whiskey. Finally, he heard her pulse, breathing, and heart beat. She was angry. Five seconds later Jessica Jones entered Josie's. And Matt wished he get away from her.

She saw him right away and headed straight for him. Matt didn't flinch was she grabbed him, pulled him off his bar stool and dragged him past the pool table into a back corner.

“Why are you fucking alive, Murdock?” she hissed.

He had forgotten how strong she was, as she help him in the corner. Since it was Josie's and the chance of damage was great, he decided not to fight her. He let her be in charge for the moment. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Because God has a sense of humor,” he answered.

“That's not an answer. Wh at the hell happened to you?” she demanded.

“The dragon bones were strong enough to keep the tunnel partially open. I said partially. I had a bit of debris fall on me. It felt like tons. Elektra dug me out and dragged me to the surface where she delivered me to the door of a catholic orphanage run by nuns. My bones were broken and I was in a coma, so they took care of me,” he explained.

“Lucky you,” she hissed. “So you woke up and decided not to tell anyone you were alive?”

“It was complicated. It still is complicated,” he told her.

He felt her hot breath on his cheek. Instinctively, Matt wet his lips with his tongue. Jessica kept me glued the wall. She stared into his unseeing eyes until she finally calmed herself. Letting go of him, she took a step back.

“You have more explaining to do,” she said. “And you owe me a camera.”

Matt smiled.

“How would you like to start with me buying you a drink?” he asked her.

“Don't try and charm me, asshole,” she said. “I'll take a single malt scotch.”

Matt led her back to the bar stools. He sat down then waved at Josie.

“Josie, a dram of MaCallan's,” he ordered.

“Expensive stuff, huh?” she snorted.

Josie placed a glass in front of Jessica that was half filled. It was more than a dram. She knew her clients. Jessica picked it up and drank it half down.

“Good shit,” she said.

“You get what you pay for,” smirked Matt.

“I warn you, Devil Boy, you are on my last nerve,” Jessica warned him.

“I can understand if you are angry, but I'm not going to play your game. I'll gladly buy you a drink or two and even dinner and tell you whatever you want to know,” said Matt.

“Where do you live?” she asked

“Not too far from here,” he answered.

“You have booze there?” she asked.

“Couple of bottles of MaCallan's and a bottle of vodka, plus beer,” he said.

“ We can call for takeout,” she said.

“Yeah, we can,” he said.

“Pay the bill,” she told him.

 

RESURRECTION

 

They arrived at Matt's place. He handed her a bottle of MaCallan's 12 and a glass then he called the Thai place for takeout. Jessica took off her jacket, which she dropped on the floor then she sat down on the couch and poured herself a generous drink. She placed the bottle on the coffee table. She leaned back and sampled her drink. Matt came into the living room area, grabbed the bottle, poured himself a drink and then sat down in the armchair.

“Thai food will be here soon. I got you Pad Thai noodles and beef and broccoli,” he told her.

“What did you get?” she asked.

“Pad Thai noodles and sweet and sour pork,” he said.

She looked around his place then stared at the neon billboard that lit up his living room. Jessica laughed.

“Nice billboard,” she snorted.

“It's the reason my place cost less than the rest of the condos in this building,” he told her.

“So, Murdock, why aren't you parading around letting people know that you are alive?” she asked him.

“Because I believe someone people have guessed that Matt Murdock and Daredevil are one and the same,” he stated. “I'm trying to figure out how to disabuse people of that concept.”

“What are you afraid of someone writing a newspaper article?” she chuckled.

“No, Wilson Fisk has already hired an assassin named Bullseye to kill Daredevil and Matt Murdock,” he answered.

“Bullseye. No name other than that?” she asked.

“Nope,” he replied. “I have to find out his name. It'll help me deal with him.”

“I can help you there,” she said. “Of course, I cost.”

“How much?” he asked.

She downed her drink and then she poured herself another drink. Jessica let Matt hand as she savored a sip of the scotch. She noticed that Matt was staring at her, but she knew that he really was blind. For all his gifts eyesight wasn't one of them.

“You can't see, so why do you stare at me?” she asked.

“Because people find it impolite if you don't look at them when they talk. They want your attention. I just shift my face in the direction of the voice,” he explained. “So, what will you cost me?”

“An upgrade in single malt is a start. You can buy me a bottle of MaCallan's now and then,” she smiled. “Also, you owe me the money I spent for a new camera.”

Matt smirked then he sipped his drink.

“Also, I think we can come with a way so people don't think you and Daredevil are the same person,” she said.

“How?” Matt asked.

“Maybe after dinner I can suggest something,” she smirked. “If I like dinner.”

There was a buzzing of the downstairs front door. Matt got up and walked down the thin hallway and buzzed them in. He knew it was the food because he could smell even four floors up. As Matt waited by the door, he took his wallet out. His money was arranged very simply. Folded in half was a twenty dollar bill. The top of edge of the bill folded and it was a ten dollar bill. A five dollar bill was folded in a quarter and, finally, singles were not folded. He took out a twenty and a ten. There was a knock on the door. He opened, paid for the food, and returned to Jessica.

“Smells yummy,” she smirked.

Matt opened the bag, reached in, and then he handed her the beef and broccoli in a styrofoam container. Next, he handed her a Pad Thai noodle and a plastic fork. He took the food out for himself along with a fork. Jessica started to eat.

“Not bad,” she said.

“So what's your suggestion?” he asked.

“You know where there is CCTV. You can pay someone to rob right where it gets filmed then have Danny, who thinks he is the new protector of this city, dress as Devil Boy and he saves you. The police have it on film. I know people who can hack the CCTV and get it to local news and YOUTUBE,” she smiled.

Matt laughed then he said, “That's brilliant. Daredevil and Matt Murdock side by side. I need a new suit, but I'll have that in a day or two.”

“I'm not just brawn,” Jessica said.

“Not you're beauty, too,” Matt remarked.

Jessica scowled at him. She didn't trust compliments.

“You're such an asshole, Murdock. You don't know what I even look like,” she said.

“Don't I?” he replied. “I know how you smell and more. Put all my senses, my gifts together and I get an impression of a person. Yes, Jessica, you are beautiful.”

Her expression went from a scowl to confusion, which she quickly hid with a mask of indifference. She continued to eat letting silence settle between them. Putting down her container, she picked up her glass and drank her scotch.

“How about my cost to find out who Bullseye is?” she asked.

“I'll pay it,” he said. “Camera and MaCallan's.”

“Done,” she said.

“I should talk to Danny then,” Matt said.

“He patrols the city most night, but you can still find him at that Dojo with that Colleen Wing chick,” Jessica said.

“I guess I have a lot to do,” he said.

“Yeah, like not get killed,” she chuckled.

 

RESURRECTION

 

First things were first. He needed to see Melvin and get his new Daredevil gear. Instead of waiting outside this time, he slipped into Melvin's workshop. He had the hood of his hoodie up, as he walked out of the shadow. Melvin noticed him and jumped.

“Damn, you scared me, man,” he said.

“Sorry,” smiled Matt. “Is it ready?”

“Oh, yeah, it's ready. And it looks great. The helmet should fit your head better and offer even more protection. The suit itself is a darker red and sort looks like leather now. I worked and worked the process so that it is flame retardant, bullet resistant, and knife resistant,” he explained. “If your shot with a metal piercing bullet, it's gonna go through the suit and a knife made of vibranium or adamantium will pierce it. Otherwise, you're pretty much good to go. Gloves and boots are light and strong and the Billy Clubs slip into a sheath that is now built into the suit on the right thigh. Remember the Billy Clubs have pitons that fire with high tensile strength wire attacked and can also be made into a staff or a cane.”

Melvin picked up a wooden locker off the floor. He smiled at Matt.

“How's Betsy?” Matt asked.

“She's great,” said Melvin. “She likes the idea of me running Fogwell's. The place she works at isn't too far from Fogwell's.”

Matt opened the locker just enough to slip his hand in and touch his new suit. He smiled.

“You did great, Melvin,” said Matt.

He reached into his jeans pocket and took out Foggy's business card and his own business card. Handing them to Melvin, he nodded his head.

“These are the two men who you are going to be working for,” he said. “They are buying Fogwell's. One of them will be in touch with you in a day or two. They are going to want you to oversee the refurbishing and expansion, too.”

“Lawyers, huh?” Melvin said looking at the business cards. “Does that make them my lawyer?”

“It does now,” Matt answered.

“Good,” smiled Melvin. “This is great, really great.”

“I know, Melvin. It is,” said Matt.

“Do you want to change into he suit, or do you want to take the locker?” Melvin asked him.

Matt looked at him and grinned.

“I'm going to put on the suit,” he stated.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Matt Murdock was not a coward. As a matter of fact fearless would be a good description of him, yet he was hesitant to see Danny Rand and Colleen Wing. He was supposed to be dead. But he wasn't.

He'd read and heard on the local news about the vigilante in Hell's Kitchen and other neighborhoods with the glowing fist and extreme martial arts. Danny was protecting the city just as he asked him. Of course, Danny did it his way and Matt did it his own. The Devil in Hell's Kitchen put fear in the hearts of criminals where upon the martial arts guy dressed in green and yellow seemed to piss off the local criminal element. Matt left them bleeding and needing a hospital, while Danny, on the whole, left them unconscious and feeling embarrassed at how badly they got their ass kicked.

Matt chose on of his suits, a dress shirt, tie, and his overcoat. Visiting Colleen Wing's Dojo was going to need some explaining and he did his best arguing in a business suit. Taking a taxi to Chikara Dojo on Mott Street in New York's Chinatown. After Matt paid the taxi driver, he stopped and listened to the sounds within the Dojo. He was sure if it was fate or irony, but Claire Temple was receiving lessons from Colleen, while Luke and Danny discussed some business. Rolling his neck to relieve tension, he used his cane to tap a way to the front door then he entered the building with the Dojo. He then walked down the hallway and stopped at the door of the Dojo. His senses told him that Claire was getting tired and Colleen was just warming up. On the other hand Danny was trying to convince Luke of starting a business, while Luke was amused. He opened the door.

“Think about it, Luke. You and I can open an agency of sorts. You have a PI license and I can get one. We can do investigations, maybe even certain bodyguard work, and more, but it won't be about the money. It will be about helping people. We can call ourselves Heroes for Hire,” Danny tried to sell him his idea.

“I don't... sweet Christmas,” Luke said in shock. “Murdock!”

Everyone in the Dojo stopped, turned, and stared at Matt. He stood in the doorway in his suit and overcoat, holding his cane, looking alive and well. The first one to leave their state of shock was Danny. He left Luke's side, ran to Matt, and hugged him.

“You're alive,” he said.

“I know,” Matt replied.

“I thought I was unbreakable,” stated Luke.

“You have some explaining to do, Matt,” added Claire.

“Danny, be careful. The Hand can bring people back from the dead,” Colleen advised.

“The Hand didn't bring me back from the dead, but the nuns in an orphanage in Hell's Kitchen,” Matt corrected her.

“Alright, my lessons are over. You are going to tell us your story, Matt,” said Claire.

“Yeah, I can't wait to here it,” said Danny enthusiastically.

“How about we have a cup of tea or something and I'll explain,” offered Matt.

Colleen prepared some green tea, while the group made themselves comfortable in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Danny. Matt sat at the table across from Luke and Claire, while Danny leaned up against a cabinet. Colleen served them the tea then joined Danny. Matt explained.

“I can't believe Elektra saved you,” said Claire.

“I couldn't argue with her. I was in a coma from a combination of broken bones and a battered body,” he said.

“Damn,” said Luke. “How long were you out cold?”

“A month,” he answered. “I didn't leave the nuns for over three months. All my healing trance meditations could do was help bones heal quicker but it was still a long process. And now I have to deal with other things.”

“Like what?” asked Danny.

“Wilson Fisk has hired an assassin to kill Matt Murdock and Daredevil,” stated Matt.

“Jeeze, both your identities,” said Claire.

“That's on purpose. My identity has been compromised, I believe, by Fisk. My friend Foggy told me he heard from a source that tomorrow the Post is carrying an article titled Is Hell's Kitchen blind lawyer the Devil of Hell's Kitchen? I have to disabuse people of this,” said Matt.

“How?” asked Danny.

“I was hoping that you could help me,” said Matt.

“Again how?” asked Danny.

“Well, Jessica Jones has an idea...” Matt started.

“Jessica knows that you're alive?” interrupted Luke.

“Yes,” said Matt.

“That's great,” said Danny. “I think all of us work well together.”

“Except for dropping a building on Matt,” said Claire.

“That was my own fault,” admitted Matt. “I thought I could get through to Elektra. But those days are over.”

“Even though she saved your life?” asked Claire.

“She always had a dark side. She used to fight it, but now she is embracing it,” said Matt. “I've lost her. And I'm not going to search for her.”

“Matt,” Claire said his name sympathetically.

“Well, I'm glad you are alive and I'll do whatever you want to help you,” said Danny.

“Even Jessica's idea?” asked Matt.

“Why not?” smiled Danny.

“Sweet Christmas,” sighed Luke.

“Tell us what Jessica's idea was,” said Claire.

Matt smiled.

 

RESURRECTION

 

One of the skills a good private investigator possessed was sources. Jessica Jones had good sources, and when it came to get information on people who didn't want to be known she had one of the best in Ali K. Ali K was a hacker, supplier of information for a price, and gamer. He lived in a loft down in SOHO, which was filled with more computers than any individual needed. Jumping up onto the fire escape, Jessica let herself into his place through a third floor widow. In the background she could hear Bob Dylan playing from an i-Pod. She never thought Bob Dylan would be someone Ali K would have as part of his playlist.

“Once up on time you dressed up so fine

threw the bums a dime in your prime, didn't you?

People called you, said 'Beware the doll, you're bound to fall',” she turned the i-Pod off.

Ali K was sitting on a leather couch wearing a white thobe shirt with headphones on and playing a Tom Clancy game on fifty inch television. He had a hipster hairstyle and beard. Jessica walked in front of the TV and stood there. Ali K chuckled to himself and stopped played then tossed the headphones off.

“JJ, it's been months between visits,” he greeted her then he picked up a bottle of water off the coffee table. “Care to quaff?”

“I need you to find out information on someone,” she said.

“You know how to use the internet,” he replied.

“This is dark web stuff,” she said. “He's an assassin with the code name Bullseye.”

“What do I get for my time?” he asked.

“I'll owe you a favor,” she said.

He laughed then he stood up and walked over to a standing desk where there was a MacBook.

“A favor is better than money from you,” he smiled. “Give me a few minutes.”

“Take your time,” she said.

Ali K got to work.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica entered Matt's apartment from his rooftop entrance. She thought it would be easier that way and she was right. He was home, so she made herself at home. First, she found a bottle of MaCallan's and a glass then she plopped down on the couch. She poured herself a generous drink then put biker boot encased feet up on his coffee table. Sipping the scotch she waited for Matt.

Between scent, heartbeat, melting of the ice, and smell of single malt scotch, Matt knew that Jessica was in his apartment. He didn't expect a home visit, but he also didn't mind. The more time he spent with Jessica Jones the more comfortable he was with her. She was a rose with plenty of thorns, but she was still a rose. He let himself into his apartment.

“Comfortable, Jones,” he called, as he hung up his overcoat and put his cane in an umbrella stand.

“Freak,” she called back.

He walked into apartment and stopped beside the couch.

“Don't put your boots on the coffee table,” he stated.

“You really are a weirdo,” she sniped.

“Why are you here, besides my scotch?” he asked.

“I have information on Bullseye. You want to hear it or not?” she replied.

Matt exhaled for a moment then he turned his face towards her.

“Do you want to eat?” he asked her. He was starting to think that one of his roles in life was to make sure that Jessica Jones ate food when drinking. “I've got two medium sized homemade chicken pot pies in the refrigerator. I can heat them up. You in?”

“Why not?” she answered.

Matt went into the kitchen to deal with dinner. Jessica took her boots off the coffee table then she unwrapped her cashmere scarf and took off her leather jacket and rested them beside her on the couch. Next, she reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her notebook with the information on Bullseye in it. Matt returned from the kitchen with a beer in his hand. He sat down in the armchair.

“Okay, what do you have on Bullseye?” he asked.

“To start he was born in the Bronx. All I have is a first name which is Lester. Sounds like a nerd. He prefers being called Bullseye, though he has gone by the names Lester Poindexter, Benjamin Poindexter, and Shelton Pendergrass. He had a baseball scholarship to go to college, but he never went. By the way he was a pitcher – hundred miles an hour with pinpoint control. Instead of college he became a marine sniper. He was he top in his class. After the marine corp, he became a merc and then just a plain old assassin. According to sources he never misses. I mean never misses. Besides being a sniper, he is a pilot, martial artist, stealth skills, acrobat, and a millionaire several times over,” she told him. “He's one dangerous son of a bitch, Murdock.”

“Wilson only hires the best,” said Matt.

He took a sip of his beer.

“Danny agreed to your idea,” he stated.

Jessica took a swig of her scotch.

“Does this Bullseye frighten you, Murdock?” she asked him.

“No,” he answered.

“Really?” Jessica pushed.

Matt laughed then he said, “My ex-girlfriend is the Black Sky, which makes her a killing machine for The Hand. Bullseye is just another problem to be solved.”

“You're full of shit,” she said.

Matt laughed again.

“Believe what you want, Jones,” he replied.

“I will,” she retorted.

“Will you be able to get the CCTV of Danny and me on the internet?” he asked.

“No problem,” she smiled then took another swig of scotch. “I'm growing used to this stuff. It warms my insides.”

“I know I owe you MaCallan's,” he said. “And the camera. Once we get rid of the Murdock is Daredevil rumors, I can return to being an active lawyer.”

“Good,” she said then poured herself a fresh drink.

Matt allowed silence to envelope them. He knew she wasn't a fan of small talk. Matt could feel her hazel colored eyes on him. Of course, the only reason he knew her eyes were hazel was because Foggy once mentioned it. He had decided to describe her in detail to him during one of their dinner. There was a slight elevation to her heartbeat and a whiff of pheromones wafted off her.

He knew that he was having trouble not reacting to her. Matt knew that he was attracted to her, but he didn't think Jessica was looking for a relationship and he definitely wasn't.

“So, Murdock, how many murderous girlfriends do you have?” she asked him.

Matt grinned. He wanted to answer more than you think. Foggy thought he was a womanizer, which was really true. He did go through too many relationships, though. Far too many.

“Most of them are normal,” he answered.

Jessica snorted then she said, “Claire handled your death well. It took me having to listen to a long description of your virtues to realize you must have banged her. Oh, by the way, I attended you funeral.”

Matt didn't react, but couldn't to listen. Jessica decided to push further.

“Then there was the blonde newspaper writer. Very attractive, but cried a little too much, a little too needy,” smiled Jessica.

Matt swallowed some beer but said nothing.

“Then there were a few unidentified females at your funeral. Your lawyer friend seemed to know them, though,” she stated.

“I'm less than talented with relationships,” Matt admitted.

“I can understand that,” she said.

“Is that what happened between you and Luke?” he asked.

He could hear the telltale signs of anger over taking her. She had started this game, so she should have expected that Matt would play back.

“When you are around him, you give off certain physical signs,” he told her.

“I don't want to know,” she growled.

Matt could smell the chicken pot pies. He stood up to go into the kitchen.

“Let me get us dinner,” he said.

“Sure,” she replied.

He hoped food put her in a better mood. Whatever happened between her and Luke Cage it was complicated and didn't end well. While Matt was in the kitchen Jessica down her scotch and poured herself another one. She was pissed at Murdock at the moment, yet she didn't want to leave yet.

He returned with chicken pot pies on plates with forks. Handing Jessica her dinner, he sat back down then placed his meal on the coffee table. Before eating he took off his glasses because they were starting to irritate him. He folded them up and pot them in his shirt pocket. Even though the food was piping hot Jessica tried the pot pie.

“Not bad. It reminds me of being a kid. My friend Trish's mother adopted me after my parents died in a car crash. Her mother would buy frozen foods for us to eat because Trish's schedule was so busy as a child actress. Pot pies was one of our favorites,” Jessica told him. “Shit, I don't why I just told you that.”

“Maybe it's because I'm a lawyer. I make a good listener,” Matt offered.

“So I can tell you that her mother was an abusive bitch who fucked up her daughter and me,” Jessica said defiantly.

“You can tell me whatever you want, Jessica,” said Matt.

“So, besides your psycho ex-girlfriend, what secrets do have, Murdock, that you don't share with others?” Jessica asked.

“I think everyone knows about my ex-girlfriend,” he grinned.

“Share,” demanded Jessica.

“My father was a boxer. He used to take falls for money, though he was never knocked out. The bastard could take a punch,” Matt said. “He died because he was supposed to take a fall and lose a match, but instead he bet on himself and beat the shit out of a contender. They killed him for that, but he left me with enough money to get an education and buy this place.”

“That sucks. But, at least, he left you with the money,” she said.

“Yeah,” grunted Matt. “Oh, let's see. I raised afterwards raised in a Catholic orphanage until college. The same orphanage that recently nursed me back to health. It was there that I finally met my mother. She was a nun there. Sister Maggie.”

“Shit,” Jessica sighed.

She got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed another glass. Returning she poured Matt a generous amount of MaCallan's and handed it to him.

“You and I should get along,” she said.

Matt grinned then drank down have the scotch. He put down his glass and picked up the fork.

“Shall we enjoy our meal and tell each other stories about being a PI and a lawyer,” he said.

Jessica shoveled some food into her mouth.

“I once did a job for Dr. Phil,” she said.

“Really,” chuckled Matt. “My law partner and I represented Frank Castle, AKA the Punisher.”

Jessica laughed and Matt suddenly was glad he told her, told someone, about his mother.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, the cellphone woke Matt up. He had a late night patrolling as Daredevil. He'd manage to stop a mugging and the robbery of a local bodega. Besides that he heard rumors of someone setting up a weapons deal in Hell's Kitchen for next week. It was supposed to be military grade weapons. He reached over and answered the cellohone.

“Yeah, Foggy,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“Did I wake you?” he asked.

“Yup,” he answered.

“Matt, it's almost eleven. You never sleep that late,” Foggy said.

“I was out late last night,” he told him.

“Yeah, well before I go any further let me say congratulations. It's all over the newspapers and TV. Daredevil saving blind lawyer Matt Murdock from getting mugged. They guy in the Daredevil suit almost moved like you, too. How did you do it?” asked Foggy.

“Long story,” said Matt.

“I bet. Does this mean you can start practicing law again?” asked Foggy.

“It does,” said Matt.

“Good. I've got a couple of cases I can throw your way. They are good people, but Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz deem them too small, or not important enough. Whatever. I thought I'd send them your way. What do you think?” Foggy inquired.

“What kind of cases? Criminal or civil?” asked Matt.

“Civil. I thought you could work your way back to doing criminal cases,” said Foggy. “How about it?”

“Okay,” Matt said. He needed the work. And if he was honest with himself, he needed the money, especially with he and Foggy buying Fogwell's and expanding it.

“I can give you their files when we meet with the bank. Remember, Buddy, we purchase Fogwell's today at one,” he said.

“I'll be there,” he said.

“See you there,” Foggy hung up the cellphone.

Matt put down the cellphone and smiled. Luke had worn a ski mask. Because of Luke's unbreakable nature, Danny was really able to sell their fight. And, yes, Danny did mimic Matt's moves and he did it well. Now all Matt had to worry about was restarting his law practice, Wilson Fisk, and Bullseye. Yet, he found himself thinking about Jessica Jones instead of his enemies.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt arranged to meet with Danny, Colleen, Luke, and Claire for dinner thank them for their help. A Chinese restaurant in Chinatown was chosen. It was now December and the sky grayed earlier, as the temperature declined. Arriving at six thirty Matt saw that the two couples were already waiting for him. Luke's voice reverberated above the rest.

“I was just asking if anyone in this group eats a hamburger,” Luke greeted Matt.

“I like hamburgers,” he said.

“We seem to always end up with Chinese or pizza,” said Luke.

“I always wanted to try a double cheeseburger with bacon,” Danny added to the conversation.

Claire and Colleen stared at him, as if he was Mars. He shrugged.

“You still have a long way to go before you are a New Yorker,” Luke stated.

“You need to have a corned beef and tongue sandwich on rye,” Matt told him.

“Tongue?” Danny queried.

“Cow's tongue. It isn't bad,” said Luke. “Slave food. Slaves got the parts of animals that the slave owners didn't eat. Pig's feet is another.”

“I've had yak and donkey,” said Danny.

“Damn, you are strange,” laughed Claire.

Matt's senses went on full alert. Above the sounds of cars, people, and the cacophony of the city, he heard a rifle being cocked. He reacted immediately.

“Everyone down,” he yelled.

Fired through a silencer, the bullet left the rifle. Luke, who was wearing a heavy black hoodie with yellow lining, squatted more than hit the deck. The bullet hit him in the shoulder and ricocheted off Luke. Matt sensed a young boy behind him. The bullet was going to hit him, so he shift his body to protect the boy. The bullet hit him in the back of the upper arm. Chaos broke out. Bullseye was in town.

“Everyone okay?” Luke yelled.

Amongst the nods to verify they were okay, Claire was the first to notice that Matt was bleeding. He was checking the boy, whose mother was crying with appreciation. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Matt, you're bleeding,” she said.

He adjusted himself and stood up then faced her and said, “I know. It's a flesh wound, though the bullet is still in my arm.”

“We have to get you to a hospital,” Danny insisted.

“The police are coming,” Matt pointed out.

“I'll take care of them,” said Danny then he looked at Luke. “Get him to the hospital Rand Enterprises owns.”

Luke nodded then he helped usher Matt into the back of a taxi, while Claire used a handkerchief to stem the flow of the blood. Like most taxi rides in New York it was longer than necessary. They rushed Matt into the ER and he soon disappeared into the hands of the medical profession. Claire, Colleen, and Luke headed for the waiting area. They knew that Danny would have the police with him.

Foggy arrived ten minutes after Danny and two police detectives as well as two cops in uniform. He was becoming Jeri Hogarth's troubleshooter for certain types of situations. After introducing himself as Danny Rand's lawyer, he took control of the police. While Foggy and Danny told the police everything they knew, an ER nurse collected the rest of them and brought them to Matt, who was sitting on a curtained off bed in the ER with his shirt off, his pants and shoes were on, and he was looking annoyed. No one commented about all the scars on his torso, or the fact he was in much better condition than your average lawyer. His left upper arm was bandaged.

“Mr. Murdock, your friends are here. Maybe they can convince you to stay the night like the doctor wants,” she said.

Claire rolled her eyes. More than anyone else there she knew much damage and pain Matt could deal with. A bullet in the upper arm was nothing to him.

“I bet Danny can get you a private room. Stay,” said Luke.

“I'm fine,” said Matt.

“Why not stay?” asked Colleen.

“Too many smells, too much noise, too much,” Matt paused for a moment then continued. “Death.”

No one argued with him after that. Suddenly, Foggy showed up with Danny. He was looking grim, but he had a sheet of paper in his hand.

“I have the Against Medical Advice form here for you, Matt,” said Foggy. “It's filled in. All you have to do is sign it.”

Matt reached for it and took it without thinking if anyone noticed a blind man reaching for paperwork, as if he knew exactly where it was.

“Let's give him some room,” said Foggy then he turned and said to Matt, “The detectives will take your statement at the precinct. I thought it would be easier than setting up another time. I'll go with you.”

“You don't have to, Foggy,” said Matt.

“I'm Danny Rand's lawyer, or one of them, and I'm yours, too, Matt. We've never discussed it but I assumed,” said Foggy.

“Okay,” nodded Matt.

“You need help getting dressed?” Foggy asked.

“Shirt is ruined,” he said. “I need something to wear.”

Foggy got Matt a blue scrubs shirt. He pulled it on with a grunt of pain then put on his suit jacket and finally his overcoat. Leaving his shirt and tie behind to be thrown away. Claire ended up using his tie to tie off the wound. With glasses back on and cane in hand he was ready to leave.

Instead of sitting at one of the detectives' desks, Matt and Foggy were escorted into a interrogation room. The two detectives came in and took Matt's statement.

“Mr. Murdock, why would someone want you dead?” the older of the two detectives asked.

Foggy rolled his eyes. Matt leaned his head to the right slightly and listened to the detective's heartbeat. His wasn't under any duress. Matt assumed that between Fisk, Castle, and the recent CCTV teleplay that they put on, that the officer thought someone wanted him dead. He was right that someone did, but the police couldn't help him with Fisk.

“Detective,” he paused and waited for the detective to say his name again.

“Paul,” the detective stated.

“Detective Paul, I assure you that no one wants me dead. I'm not that important,” Matt said.

Foggy bit his tongue.

“If that's true then you have some serious bad luck,” said Detective Paul.

“I was blinded when I was boy,” said Matt. “I've had better luck.”

Paul grunted then the two detectives got up.

“You can leave. We will be in touch,” said Paul.

“Thank you, Detective,” said Foggy.

The two detectives left the interrogation room. Foggy and Matt followed. As they headed for the front of he station, Matt smiled. He heard a familiar voice arguing with the sergeant at the desk.

“Define trespassing,” Jessica growled.

“Entering the owner's land or property without permission,” Sergeant Jenks told her.

Matt appeared beside Jessica. He cleared his throat.

“Is there a problem here, officer?” he asked.

“Who are you?” sighed the officer.

“I'm Matthew Murdock. I'm Miss Jones lawyer,” he answered.

“She was trespassing in a garage...”

Before the officer could finish, Matt started, “The garage a business?”

“Yes,” said the officer.

“Then we can assume that there are a great many people and cars trespassing in this garage. Of course, unless everyone who uses the garage is either related to the owner or...” Matt was on a roll.

The sergeant cut him off.

“Please, lady, stay out of trouble. Now get out of here,” said the sergeant.

Jessica chuckled then Matt, Foggy, and her left the precinct. When they got out into the fresh air Jessica turned and looked at Matt's shirt.

“I like the look,” she said.

“We just came from a hospital. Matt was shot,” said Foggy protecting Matt. “We were here giving a statement.”

Matt leaned in close to Jessica. For a moment he was taken by the scent of her hair and her skin then he whispered, “Bullseye is in town. He made his first attempt on Matt Murdock.”

Jessica looked at Matt with concern then her face slipped back into her usual mask of insouciance.

“You need a drink?” asked Jessica.

“I need a burger and onion rings,” said Matt. “I haven't eaten.”

“Dinner was interrupted, huh?” she said.

“You two planning on getting food?” asked Foggy.

“Yeah,” said Matt. “Join us.”

“I've got more work to do, Matt. I'll call you later,” said Foggy.

He disappeared into the night.

“There's a Jackson Hole on 35th Street. You want to go there?” she asked.

“I promised up an upgrade in scotch. On West 36th Street there's a place called Keane's. Great burgers, fries with horseradish sauce and great single malt scotch,” he offered.

“I like your style, Murdock,” she smiled.

Jessica stepped off the curb and hailed a cab for them.

 

RESURRECTION

 

After Keane's Jessica escorted Matt back to his place. She was trespassing in the garage because she was checking out a license plate for a job she was working on. It was the car of the mistress of a Wall Street trader, whose wife wanted a messy divorce. She wanted to make the news, maybe even get a reality show. It was good money and she was almost done with it. Matt let them into his apartment.

“You didn't have to bring me home,” he said.

“You sure it was Bullseye?” she asked.

Matt took off his overcoat and suit jacket and tossed them on a dining room chair. Jessica took off her messenger back and biker's jacket, but she kept her fingerless gloves on. Matt sat down on the couch, while she retrieved a full bottle of MaCallan's and two glasses. She smiled. He must be buying a couple of bottles a week because of her, maybe even more. She came over to the couch and sat down leaving room between them. After pouring them drinks, she handed Matt his glass.

“It has to be him. New York is a fucked up place, but it doesn't have many snipers,” he said.

“Basically, he missed you. You were hit by accident,” she said. “He is known for not missing. He missed you. You know what that means?”

“He'll try again,” grinned Matt.

“No, it means this is personal now. Think about it. He must have a giant fucking ego,” she said. “You bruised it. I bet he either turns this into a game of pain with you, or he wants to kill you up close.”

Matt swig some of his scotch. She was right, but he didn't want to deal with it.

“I guess I'll have to put some distance between me and people I'm close with for now, people I care about,” he said.

“Bullshit,” Jessica replied. “You need people protecting your back now.”

“Too dangerous,” said Matt.

“You're a fucking martyr, Murdock,” she said.

“This isn't the first time I've been called a martyr,” he replied.

“Who called you a martyr?” she asked.

“Claire,” he answered.

Jessica laughed then said, “Makes sense. She cared for you a lot, didn't she?”

“It was an intense few weeks,” Matt said.

“You don't do mellow, Murdock,” she said.

Matt didn't respond, but he didn't make a correlation – Claire called him martyr and cared for him and now Jessica called him one. Does she care for him? Jessica drank down half her drink. She was trying to remain calm because she knew that Murdock could read her physical reactions. As much as she liked him, she didn't like the idea of him knowing her that well.

“Get yourself killed,” she said.

“I don't intend to,” he said. “Once Fisk is out I'm going to make sure that he ends up back in prison. That's where he belongs.”

“Bullseye, Fisk. You have a death wish, don't you?” she said then she reached for the bottle. Between the anger she was feeling and her strength, she whacked the bottle with the back of her hand and sent it headed towards the floor. Matt caught it then poured her some more scotch. He put the bottle down.

“Freak,” she mumbled.

He laughed.

“You know what your real problem is, Murdock?” she asked him.

“What is it, Jessica?” he asked in return.

“You like to fight too much. Not just out in the streets, either,” she said. “You fight in the courtroom, you argue, you punch, you kick, you don't back down.”

This time he stood up. He tilted his head to the right and listened to the city, to his neighborhood. Somewhere out there was Bullseye, an assassin. But right now he could hear so much violence being done. How could you not fight in this city?

“Have you heard rumors about a weapons deal, military grade weapons, going down in a few days?” he asked her.

Jessica rolled her eyes. His walls were back up. Matt Murdock was gone and now she was talking to the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

“I could check around,” she said. “I know some people.”

“Find out, Jessica,” he said softly. “I'll ask Luke and Danny to back me up. We can't allow military grade weapons on the street.”

She downed her drink and stood up. Without thinking about what she was doing she got up into his personal space. He felt her warm breath on his cheek. Matt fought the urge to reach up and touch her face. He wanted to touch her, hold her. But she was in charge of where this relationship went, even if she didn't know it.

“Don't be a martyr, Murdock, I'm just starting to get used to,” she whispered.

“I don't intend to, Jess,” he said softly. Jess not Jessica. Jessica flinched and Matt felt it. Her mother and father called her Jess. She turned on her heal collecting her messenger bag and leather jacket then she headed for the door. In seconds she exited. He listened to her footfall all the way down the stairs and even down the street.

Matt pulled his glasses off. His face was a scowl. She was definitely right about one thing and that was he liked to fight. Was it to much? He didn't think so, but, then again, he really needed to hit someone at the moment. Heading over to the closet he opened then opened the drunk and grabbed his Daredevil gear. The night was early and it belonged to him.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Melvin was wearing a hard hat and looked like one of the happiest men alive, as he looked at the floor plans for the basement and the first floor of the building Fogwell's occupied. They were going to move the gym to the first floor, the whole first floor, and turn the second floor into a rehearsal space for dance companies or acting companies to rent. Foggy liked the idea of helping the arts. The third and fourth floors were residential. Melvin already told Matt he wanted an apartment for him and another one for Betsy, so that they were neighbors. Matt agreed.

Without ever telling him, Melvin knew that Matt Murdock was Dardevil. As Melvin looked over the plans that were spread out on a table in a now cleared out Fogwell's, Matt stood by the table savoring memories of the old boxing gym. He was waiting for Foggy, who entered the premises with coffee and donuts.

“I brought coffee and donuts. I hope you like your coffees light and sweet,” said Foggy.

Melvin thanked him. Foggy handed Matt a coffee then he looked closely at his face.

“Nice swollen lip there,” he remarked.

Matt took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. The heat from the coffee irritated his lip.

“Late night?” asked Foggy.

“Do you really want to know?” Matt asked him.

“No, I don't. But you are my best friend,” Foggy said.

“And you're mine. Let's have a few secrets,” he said.

“Okay, so I won't tell you about the Christmas party at my new apartment that Marci, a Jewish American Princess, is planning. Yes, she likes Christmas more than me,” he said.

“Where's your new place?” asked Matt.

“East End Avenue across from the Mayor's Mansion. I got a great deal,” Foggy smiled. “I can take walks in Carl Shulz Park then along the East River. It's my new exercise routine.”

“That's great,” said Matt. “I do expect an invitation to the Christmas Party.”

“Of course, since most of my stranger clients will be invited,” said Foggy.

“Anyone want a donut before I eat them all?” asked Melvin.

“They're all yours,” said Matt.

Foggy scowled for a moment but said nothing.

“So, now that you've looked at the plans and such, how long will it take to get this place up and running?” asked Foggy.

“I got a crew that is willing to work extra hard and weekends,” said Melvin.

“We don't need to check their green cards, right?” asked Foggy.

“Um,” Melvin hesitated.

“What my colleague means, Melvin, is we won't be checking green cards. We are leaving everything in your hands,” Matt told him.

Melvin smiled then said, “Two months. Yeah, two months.”

“Excellent,” said Foggy. “We are already ahead of schedule.”

“Thanks, Melvin,” said Matt.

Foggy and Matt started to head out. Both of them had court duty. Melvin cleared his throat and said, “Ahh, Mr. Murdock, can I talk to you a moment?”

“Sure, Melvin,” said Matt.

“I'll grab us a cab outside,” said Foggy.

Foggy left. Matt walked over to Melvin.

“You know I'm turning the basement into a work shop. Do you want me to make room for you know who?” Melvin asked.

Matt smiled. Melvin was offering Daredevil a lair instead of being at home in a wooden box and stored in a closet.

“It's all yours, Melvin,” said Matt.

“You sure?” he asked.

“I'm positive,” nodded Matt then he turned and headed out of the building.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica had trapped the contact she knew who'd have information about the weapons deal in a back alley in Brooklyn Heights. His name was Carlos and once upon a time he was someone important, but that was four years in Riker's Island and a drug habit later. He was off the drugs, which made him easier to catch.

She held him up against the brick wall with one hand. Carlos stopped struggling after a few minutes.

“Tell me about a weapons deal going down, military grade weapons,” she demanded.

“What's in it for me?” he asked.

“A clean conscience, maybe some redemption,” she said.

“Corny,” replied Carlos. “I want something real.”

“Okay, I don't bend you over backwards and stick your head up your own ass. How's that for real?” she stated with a smile.

“Okay, okay. Sammy Silke is selling the weapons. Rocket launchers, assault rifles, and shit like that. It is going down on Sunday in the meat district in one of the empty slaughter houses that are up for sale. Probably after midnight,” Carlos told her.

She dropped him to the ground then said sweetly, “Thank you, Carlos.”

Jessica walked away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica sat in her chair at her office desk in her apartment. Her silver flask stood on the desk tempting her, as she looked from the flask to her telephone. She picked up the old land line phone and dialed Matt's number. It rang five times before his voice mail kicked in,

“”This is Matt Murdock. I'm indisposed at the moment. Please leave a message,” his voice greeted her.

“Murdock, it's Jones. I got some information for you about those weapons. The seller is Sammy Silke, a real scumbag and I believe an old associate of Fisk. He's going to be selling the weapons on Sunday, after midnight, in the Meatpacking District. Check out one of the slaughter houses that is for sale. You owe me,” she said then hung up.

He owed her. She was starting to think that maybe this was the kind of relationship where the favors never evened up and you didn't want them to. Picking up the flask, she unscrewed the top and drank deeply. When she stopped she grimaced.

“I'm getting used to the good stuff,” she said to herself. “He really does owe me.”

Putting the flash aside, she thought it was time to finish up the report for the divorce case. The woman would get everything she wanted – a divorce, a rich settlement, attention, and, maybe even a reality show. It sickened Jessica to do these cases, but they paid for other cases that she enjoyed. She took out her laptop, opened it up, and got to work. She downloaded the photos she got from her camera's memory stick then write up a detailed report and present it to the woman in the morning... nay, the afternoon. Since she had to drive out Long Island to deliver this, she'd have to rent a car.

Grabbing the flash, she took another long swig. It tasted like you could take the paint off a bike with this stuff. She hated Long Island with all the rich and those who waited on them. It didn't help that renting a car was a pain in the ass. She was half tempted to mail everything to her, but then she'd have to wait for her to mail the check. No, tomorrow she'd visit Long Island. A day out of Manhattan would be good for her.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny bought a used van that barely ran for a more money than he should have paid for it. He didn't think his Italian sports car would be an appropriate vehicle for a stakeout. Plus, it only fit two comfortably and Luke took up a lot of room. He sat in the front seat and Luke and Matt, dressed as Daredevil, sat in the back of the van. It was a dark cold night. Their intention was to take down the weapons deal then call in the police to make arrests and mop things up.

The Meatpacking District ran from West 14th to Horatio Street stopping around Eighth Avenue. They decided to park on Ninth avenue and 18th Street. On a Sunday evening this area used to be deserted but now it had hipsters and those looking for a good time crawling around the streets. Matt's senses allowed them to give Silke some room, though. He knew what he was listening for.

“We should have brought snacks. I'm hungry,” Danny broke the silence of the van.

“You're always hungry,” remarked Luke.

“It's all the training I do,” Danny defended himself. “Plus, using my iron fist using up a lot of chi.”

“Huh, uh,” smiled Luke, knowing it annoyed Danny not to believe in his chi and iron fist.

“If everything goes well, I'll buy you breakfast at a dinner,” Matt said.

Luke looked at Danny with an expression that said you got your way again. Danny shrugged. He was hungry. As odd a pairing as they were Luke and Danny worked well together. Even when they argued you could tell that they were meant to be friends. Matt felt the same way about Foggy. From the first day he met him in college they were friends. It came easy and without any awkward moments.

The van fell into silence. Matt took his helmet off so he could listen better. Since the shooting, Matt had the feeling he was being followed, studied. The chances were with Bullseye out there that he was being stalked and the sniper was learning everything about him in order either to set a trap or make his life miserably before killing him. He decided to deal with this by ignoring it. When Bullseye wanted him, he'd be there. He wasn't about to become the assassin's next victim.

Matt finally heard the sounds and voices he was looking for in a slaughter house on Fifteenth Street and Seventh Avenue. This was harder to do than he wanted it to be since many of the abandoned Meatpacking places had either been converted into a dance club of a nightclub. He was about to tell Luke and Danny he had them, when he clearly heard a voice in the night talking to him.

“Hey, Red, you know these scumbags don't deserve to live. We do things differently. But we do what has to be done. You have fifteen seconds to get that van going at full speed and away from this neighborhood, Red. Good luck,” Frank Castle's raspy voice said.

Matt growled to himself then pushed his helmet onto this head, opened up the side door of the van, and went running out of it towards the building that the deal was going down in. He started yelling, “No, Frank! Don't, Frank!”. Matt was almost at the building when it blew up. To Luke and Danny it was a spectacular fire ball that turned their van sideways. Matt didn't know how big an explosion it was because he was thrown into the wall of a building across the street by the concussive wave. His sense went haywire from the sound of the explosion and the force he hit the wall, as well as the taste and smell of explosives. As he drifted off into unconsciousness, he could hearing ringing in his ears and the sweet voice of Sister Maggie telling him that everything would be alright. He wanted to believe her.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Th first thing Luke did when he got to Matt's apartment was call Claire, while Danny called Colleen. Danny undressed Matt then left it hanging over the side of the couch. He left his boxer shorts on him then went into his bedroom and got him a pillow and blanket. They left him on the couch until Claire came and checked on him. Besides some serious bruises she saw nothing wrong with him. Except maybe a concussion.

Much to everyone's surprise, Jessica arrived at Matt's door. Luke let her in. A moment of awkwardness passed between them, but no one else noticed.

“How is he?” she asked.

“How do you know he's injured?” Luke asked in return.

“I'm the one who told him where it was going down,” she answered. “When I heard about the explosion I assumed Devil Boy got his ass hurt.”

Luke smiled. Jessica walked past Danny and Colleen, who hovered near the widow. She stopped beside Claire, who was sitting on the edge of the couch and checking Matt's pulse.

“How is he?” she asked.

“Bruised, probably a concussion,” she said. “I have to wait until he wakes up to find out anything else.”

Jessica stared at Matt. He looked like he was having a peaceful sleep, but she doubted his sleeps were ever that peaceful. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he jumped up and off the couch. He took a fighting stance. Between the explosion, the bang his head took, the taste and smell of the explosive in the air, his senses were blind. For once Matt Murdock was truly blind.

“Matt! Matt!” Claire yelled and touched his arm.

He pulled away then spoke too loudly, “My senses aren't working. Can't hear, taste, or smell. I'm blind.”

“What do we do?” asked Danny, who readied himself for fight.

“Wait,” Claire said.

“Sweet Christmas,” mumbled Luke.

Jessica took off her messenger bag, then her gloves, and finally her leather jacket and dumped them on the armchair. Matt stood there ready to fight with his head tilting from left to right.

Slowly, Jessica moved towards him. When she was close enough she gently touched his right cheek with her hand. His whole body relaxed and he put his hands down. He leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand. Again, slowly, she moved her hand down to his shoulder then slowly down his arm until she was holding his hand.

“Wow,” Claire said.

“I've got this here,” Jessica said. “Why don't you guys leave. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how he is.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” said Luke.

Everyone gathered their belongings with Claire hesitating a moment. Finally, they left.

“What am I going to do with you, Devil Boy?” Jessica asked herself.

She lead him into his bedroom then helped in lay down in his bed and covered him with his silk sheets. Next, she took off her hoodie, work shirt, jeans, and socks leaving herself in her underwear and a wife beater. She got into the bed with him and put her arms around him. He reciprocated by putting his arms around her.

“Thank you,” he said a little too loudly.

Jessica laughed then said, “Go to sleep.”

Within minutes they were both asleep.

 

RESURRECTION

 

When Matt woke in the morning he could smell and taste Jessica all around him. It made him smile. In the kitchen he heard someone making coffee. It was Jessica. He grabbed a spare pair of his glasses then put on a pair of gray sweat pants, black tee shirt, and thick gray socks. Walking out of the bedroom he walked over to the counter and greeted her.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” she replied. “I needed coffee.”

She stood hovering over the French press waiting to push it down. Matt could tell she was dressed to leave.

“In the cabinet on the left there is a travel mug. Use it,” he said.

She got the mug then pressed down the coffee. Pouring a generous amount of rich, black coffee into the mug, she sampled.

“Even your coffee is quality and expensive,” she said.

“That's what happens when you hyper senses,” he replied.

“Do you want me to pour you some?” she asked.

“No. I'll take care of it,” he said.

She left the kitchen walking past him. Instinctively, Matt reached out and grabbed her right arm. He gently swung her around then stepped in and gently kissed her. For a moment Jessica was shocked then she became the aggressor. Putting her left hand behind his neck, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He responded in kind. For what seemed like a short eternity, she intensified the kiss until they both needed air. Jessica stepped away.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Matt said.

“You're a good kisser, Murdock,” she smiled.

“Same to you, Jones,” he said.

“Call Luke and Danny and let them know you are alive,” she said. “I've got to get going.”

Jessica took off. Matt stood there for a moment. His heart was beating faster than normal and his pulse was racing. He chuckled to himself. Sometimes complicated was good.

 

RESURRECTION

 

There was a whiff of snow in the air. The stores of New York were decoratively festooned for the season. Everything from fragrance to a new life was being sold in order to celebrate the birth of a child born under the lowest conditions. Jessica strode through the streets of the Upper Eastside to Trish's apartment.

Besides being her adopted sister, Trish and Jessica were best friends. They shared the tyranny of Trish's mother and the evil of Kilgrave. He left Trish with PTSD and a need for security and control. She took Krav Maga. Her apartment was a security contractor's wet dream. It had the latest of everything, including a safe room. Jessica got to Trish's place and pressed the buzzer – three short bursts and one long one. This was so Trish knew it was Jessica. She buzzed her into the building.

Jessica took the elevator to the fourth floor then she walked down to Trish's door and knocked. Trish let her into her place. Her face was red and sweaty and she was wearing workout clothes.

“Please, tell me you were doing something naughty,” said Jessica.

“In my home gym working out,” she said. “Unlike you, I have to stay in shape.”

“I've got coffee made. Grab a cup while I shower and change,” Trish offered.

Jessica walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Trish had an expensive coffeemaker that could make lattes, espresso, and probably hack into the Pentagon. It was supposed to make the best cup of coffee you can purchase. Jessica felt like telling her friend to toss it away and buy a French press. Matt had the best coffee. The thought of Matt made her smile.

She pulled the travel mug he told her to use out of her messenger bag, rinsed it out, and then poured black coffee into it. Taking her flash out she made Trish's coffee taste better. Jessica sipped her coffee and went into the living room. Once in the living room she dropped her messenger bag beside the sofa and took off her biker's jacket, which she laid on top of the bag. She sat down and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, a jean and tee shirt wearing Trish came into the living room with a mug of coffee. She sat down in the armchair and looked at Jessica. There was a slight smile on Jessica's lips that accentuated her full bottom lip. Trish was intrigued.

“You seem happy,” she said. “Why?”

“I got paid a shitload from my last job,” Jessica replied.

“No, that's not it. You don't care about money otherwise you'd be swimming in it,” said Trish. She looked at the travel mug. “Where did you get the travel mug?”

“A friend,” she answered.

“A male friend?” asked Trish.

“Trish, I thought I was hear for lunch not girl talk,” Jessica chided her then she took on a vapid headed young girl's voice. “We can talk boys and fashion. Maybe even music. We should go see an Ed Sheeran concert. Huh?”

“Okay, Jessica, I got it. You don't want to talk. You never want to talk about personal shit. I should just realize that is who you are,” said Trish.

Jessica lifted her travel mug and toasted her.

“I want start a discussion on Daredevil,” Trish stated. “This city has vigilantes that do more good than damage, yet we are afraid to talk about them. I want to start a discussion.”

“Trish, let a sleeping dog sleep,” Jessica said. “Did you ever think these vigilantes do what they do in the shadows for a reason. Maybe Daredevil has some dark secrets he doesn't want shared with the general public.”

“Like he's ugly under that mask,” joked Trish.

Jessica smiled but didn't say anything. Trish made a mental note to push her buttons on Daredevil later and also take closer looks at the photos they have of him.

“You aren't afraid of freedom of speech,” said Trish.

“Dragging someone or there secrets into a discussion on the radio isn't freedom of speech. It's wrong,” said Jessica.

“I want people to accept him,” Trish told her.

“Really? Getting discussed on radio is acceptance now,” said Jessica.

“Don't be a bitch, Jessica,” said Trish. “I care about this city and I respect people like Daredevil for doing what they do.”

“So you want make him popular,” Jessica said sarcastically. “Maybe you can make Daredevil tee shirts and sell them.”

“Don't be a bitch or I want give you lunch,” said Trish. She knew it was time to change the subject or Jessica would bolt. “I've made something healthy for lunch.”

“You cooked?” Jessica said in horror. “I hope you didn't use the Tom Brady Cookbook.”

“We are having salmon with lemon sauce, asparagus, and brown rice,” she told her.

“Ahh,” she made a puking sound. “What do you have to drink?”

“Samosas,” smiled Trish.

“Okay, I'll stay,” said Jessica. “No more vigilante talk, though.”

“I promise,” grinned Trish.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt agreed to have a drink with Karen Paige. She wanted to talk to him about a few things, she wouldn't say exactly what. He agreed and chose Josie's to have the drink. Arriving before five, he sat at the bar instead of a table. When Karen came they'd get a table. Josie noticed him and asked, “What will you have, councilor?”

“Guinness Draught,” he ordered.

“Trendy,” mumbled Josie.

Matt smiled. She got him a cold bottle out of the freezer. After twisting the top off with an opener, she placed it on a napkin in front of him. After putting money on the bar to pay for his drink and the tip, Matt picked up the bottle and took a swig then a man who entered the bar got his attention. The average resting heartbeat for 60 to a 100 beats a minute. His heartbeat was 40 beats a minute. Everything about him was calm, even keel. As he sat next to Matt he smelled of Tom Ford's Men Eau de Toilette with a hint of nitroglycerin. Fired gunpowder smelled of nitroglycerin.

“Miss, I'll have a vodka on the rocks,” the man said.

Josie poured him a drink. He paid for his drink then took a sip.

“I should have asked if she had Vodka from Sweden, though the best vodka I tasted other than Russian was called Tito's and was made in Texas,” he said.

“You appreciate vodka,” Matt said.

“I appreciate a great many things,” said the man. “Like old terms and such. In the Civil War, or War between the States, soldiers had a saying that went – I have seen the elephant. It meant that you gained worldly experience at a great cost. I have seen the elephant. I believe that you have seen the elephant, too.”

“Lester Poindexter, I assume,” said Matt.

“That's one of the names I have used,” he smiled. “You made me miss, Mr. Murdock, and that makes you an exceptional man. I take my time with exceptional men. I studied them. They are worth study.”

“Is the man who hired you an exceptional man?” Matt asked.

“He believes he is, which has a power, but I'm not sure. Brutality is far from exceptional,” said Lester. “What gifts do you have that allowed you to dodge my bullet? You intrigue me. Do you believe in God?”

“Yes,” said Matt.

“God has given you a gift. He hates it when we waste such gifts. Don't waste you gift, Mr. Murdock, especially since you have such a short time to use your gift,” said Lester.

He downed his drink and left the bar. Matt took a moment before he followed him. He managed to hear him get into a car, a Mercedes Benz Limo, and drive away. Instead of returning to Josie's and having that drink with Karen, Matt took off. He needed to process what Bullseye had just said to him and he needed to train. Tonight Daredevil would use the city to train, as well as protect.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Matt sat in a back pew and waited for the crowd to filter out of the church into a cold day. Father Latham was already on the steps of his church greeting parishioners and thanking them for coming to mass. Some would comment on his homily or complain about the pope and Fatehr Latham would nod his head understandingly and smile. Matt sat and waited then as Father Latham came back into the church Matt stood up and greeted him.

“Hello, Father,” Matt said.

“Matthew,” Latham smiled. “Did you like my homily?”

“I have to admit that have a lot on my mind lately and found myself drifting, Father,” Matt admitted.

Latham chuckled then he said, “What is on your mind?”

“What do you think of a man who kills people for a living?” he asked him.

“Are we talking about an assassin, Matthew?” asked Latham. “A killer for hire?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“Assassins, the name, is derived from the Arab word Hashashin, which means user of hashish, though there was never any proof Hashashin used hashish. They started in the 11th Century and their first Grandmaster was Hassan-i Sabbah. He trained a cult of men to be the most efficient and skilled murders money could buy and they were used for both personal and political assassinations. This is my long way of saying that there has always been people who will take money to kill another human being. We might call them sociopaths or give them another psychological appellation, but I would just call them evil,” explained Latham.

“How do you deal with such evil, Father?” Matt asked him.

“You stand up against it and expose it, Matthew. You sign a light on it, so to speak, because that sort of evil prefers the dark,” said Latham. “But, also, you make sure that it is punished. Do you face such a creature, Matthew?”

“Thank you, Father,” smiled Matt.

Father Latham knew he had his reasons for not answering. He didn't push him.

“You are coming to the church's Christmas Bazaar next Saturday in the rectory, Matthew? I hear they are going to sell delicious cup cakes, even a Buche de Noel, and have a raffle for a dinner at some fancy restaurant,” Latham said.

“I'll try to be there, Father,” Matt nodded then he exited the church.

It was now snowing lightly out. A white Christmas appeared to be a real possibility this year.

 

RESURRECTION

 

With the help of an agency that decorated homes for the holiday Marci had Foggy's new apartment festively adorned with red, green, and gold items. Though, he had little to do with the decorating of his apartment, including the small little tree in the kitchen, the fresh fir tree in the living living room, as well as the wreaths in the dining room, office, bathroom, and two bedrooms, Foggy did make sure that the buffet included a variety of quality cold cuts. More so than the turkey or ham and other food items that Marci ordered, Foggy made sure that the buffet table represented deli food favorites, such as Genoa salami, pastrami, corned beef, brisket, Swiss Cheese, Provolone, honey roasted ham, turkey, bill pickles, potatoes salad, coleslaw, pasta salad, and fresh rye bread. Along with the buffet, he had a open bar set up and even hired a bartender, who dressed in black pants, black vest, white shirt, and red bow tie, to make mixed drinks.

Inexorably, Foggy's clients from the firm showed up. Luke and Claire came along with Danny and Colleen. They entered the place trying to explain to Danny why _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_ was superior to _Santa Is Coming to Town_. Misty Knight arrived with a date, a Detective Harris. Other clients and friends came, including Karen Paige with a date. Foggy made a mental note to keep Karen and Matt apart. The surprise was that Jessica Jones appeared with her adopted sister Trish Walker.

“Miss Jones, thank you for coming to my Christmas Party. This is a surprise,” Foggy greeted her.

“I heard that you put of a great spread,” said Jessica.

“I have the deli. The meats are the best,” said Foggy. “I also recommend that you challenge my bartender to make a drink he hasn't heard from.”

“I have one no one ever gets,” said Trish.

As people milled about getting to know each other, as well as indulging in the buffet, Foggy played Christmas music on his i-Pod. As Sinatra sang _I'll be home for Christmas_ , Matt was able to slip into the party without being noticed, which was an accomplishment for a bling man, even one as gifted as him. He was always amused how a blind man was able to disappear in front of indifferent noses. Giving his overcoat to a young woman hired just to handle coats, Matt listened and sniffed the air. He found Jessica and Trish at the bar, so he headed that way.

“I have a drink to stump you. It's called a Pisco Sour,” grinned Trish.

“Um... Pisco Sour,” the bartender repeated.

“It's a Peruvian cocktail,” Matt interrupted, as he came up behind Trish and Jessica. “You need Pisco, a Peruvian brandy, along with lime juice, a simple syrup, egg white, and Angostura bitters,” Matt stated.

“Freak,” Jessica mumbled.

“Impressive,” added Trish.

“She'll have a Pisco Sour, even if she doesn't like it. I'll have the best single malt scotch you got. What about you, Murdock?” asked Jessica.

“I'll have an Irish coffee,” Matt said. “It's chilly out and still snowing.”

“You're the lawyer Daredevil saved,” Trish stated. She was excited to meet someone, who Daredevil had saved. Even as Karen wrote about how Daredevil and other vigilantes were unnecessary, Trish was quickly becoming a proponent of vigilantes.

“I know,” Matt smiled then he pushed his glasses up.

“Cute,” she smiled.

“Thank you,” said Matt.

“I should have you on my show for an interview,” she said.

“You have a show?” Matt asked with his smile turning into a grin.

“Yeah, I have a show, a radio show. Trish Talk. Don't pretend you haven't heard of it,” smiled Trish.

Jessica felt a hot flush go through. Murdock was flirting with Trish in front of him. Matt could hear her pulse increase, as her heartbeat sped up a little. But he smelled more than just that. Jessica was getting sexual aroused and that was making her even more angry.

“Well, it could have been a television show. I wouldn't know the difference,” Matt said using his charm.

Trish laughed and then placed a hand on Matt's right hand which was rest on the top of his cane.

“Okay, I've had enough of this. Trish, I'll be right back,” growled Jessica.

She grabbed Matt by the left arm and dragged him away. Jessica tried to make it look like she was helping to guide the blind man, but it was her dragging him. Matt didn't fight. He was amused. As they went down the hallway, they passed the living room. He caught a whiff of Marci, Foggy, Luke, Claire, Danny, Colleen, and even Karen. Jessica opened the door and dragged him into Foggy's home office. She closed the door behind her.

“What are you up to, Murdock? You were flirting with Trish,” snapped Jessica.

“Why shouldn't I?” he asked.

“Why are you acting like a bastard?” she asked

He smelled fresh mistletoe hanging above them. Matt chuckled and thought, leave it to Marci to get fresh mistletoe.

“What is it now that you are smelling, freak?” Jessica.

He pointed above them to what was hanging from the overhead light. She looked up and saw the mistletoe.

“Mistletoe? Really? How corny,” she growled.

“I smell other things, too. Like that fact that you are aroused and pheromones are wafting off you,” he growled in returned.

“Freak,” she mumbled.

In a moment of animal attraction, their mouths attacked each other. They devoured each others mouths, as Jessica grabbed the back of Matt's neck and started to caress it. Matt's right hand found the nipple of her left breast and brought his thumb over it making it become even harder. They continued like this for several minutes until Jessica pushed Matt away. He almost lost his footing and barely managed to stop from going into the wall.

“No, we can't do this,” she spat.

“Why not?” asked Matt.

“Not you. Not you and me,” she said then she pushed passed him, opened the office door, and walked out.

Matt knew she was headed for Trish and leaving the party. Matt sighed. He could still taste her on his tongue, a mix of scotch and cinnamon. This didn't go quite as he intended. As he turned to leave the office, Foggy entered and shut the door.

“Really, Jessica Jones. You were in my office with Jessica Jones – doing what, Matt?” Foggy demanded.

Matt pointed up at the mistletoe.

“No, really. You were exchanging spit. You and Jessica Jones. Your last girlfriend wasn't dangerous enough for you, so now you have to pursue an enhanced, anti-social, drinker,” Foggy pointed out.

“I am Catholic, Foggy,” grinned Matt.

“You've used that one too many times,” said Foggy, who took a deep breath. “Do you really like her?”

“Yeah, Foggy, I really like her,” Matt replied. “I can't explain it but I feel connected to her.”

Foggy sighed. He wanted Matt to be happy and in his opinion happiness included a relationship with a woman who either loved or could love. If Matt could love Jessica Jones, he'd cheer it.

“Have you eaten?” Foggy asked.

“No,” answered Matt.

He took Matt by the elbow and said, “I'll make you a sandwich. How does a pastrami and Swiss with spicy mustard and a dill pickle, coleslaw, and potato salad on the side sound?” he asked.

“You're a prince, Foggy,” said Matt.

“I have to take care of my business partner, don't I?” said Foggy.

“Oh, I have your Christmas gift at my apartment,” said Matt. “I meant to bring it.”

“I'll pick it up when I drop yours off,” said Foggy, as they exited the office and started down the hallway.

Marci was waiting for them at the end of the hall.

“Trish Walker and that Jessica Jones left. Too bad. I wanted to talk to Trish,” she said. “I think I could help her career. I'm thinking a book deal and her radio show in syndication.”

“How are our guests doing, darling?” Foggy asked.

“Foggy Bear, they are doing great. I love Christmas,” said Marci. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek then said, “Hi, Matt.”

She returned to the living room. Foggy and Matt headed into the dining room, where Misty Knight was making herself a plate of food. Before Foggy could greet her, Matt greeted her, “Hello, Misty.”

“Murdock,” she replied. “Nelson.”

“I keep telling you to call me Foggy,” said Foggy.

“I'll try,” she replied. “Great food.”

“I see your new limb is working,” said Foggy.

“I'm getting used to it,” said Misty. “I owe Stark and Rand.”

“You two talk while I make make a plate of food,” said Foggy.

He went about making a sandwich and such, while Misty stood beside Matt. She spoke softly.

“I've heard rumors about you, Murdock, are they true?” she asked.

“Do you want to expose me, Miss Knight?” he asked.

“No. I want to work with you,” she said.

He listened to all the telltale signs. She wasn't lying.

“What rumor?” he asked.

“You dress up at knight in a costume and fight crime,” she said.

“How do you want to help Dardevil?” he asked.

“I may be grounded by the police department and they are looking to put me out to pasture, but I'm not done fighting crime. I'm not done fighting crime, Murdock. I have CI's, know the players, and even have friends in the department. I can help you, if nothing else with information. One of my contacts in the police department told me that they are sure you were the target of a sniper, but he missed,” she told him.

“We should talk, but not here. Too many ears here,” said Matt.

“Have coffee with me,” she said.

He reached into his pocket then handed her his business card.

“On the back is my home address. Tomorrow at noon come there and we can talk. I have coffee,” he said.

“Okay,” she said then walked away, as Foggy joined them. He had a plate for Matt and a plate for himself.

“You two got along,” remarked Foggy.

“Yeah,” said Matt. He took a bit from his sandwich. “Good pastrami.”

“Only the best, Matt, only the best,” said Foggy.

“Hogarth's is good to you,” said Matt.

“Jeri has fast tracked me for partner. Don't tell Marci. She'll probably cut my throat. I've been handling her difficult clients. You know keeping the firms reputation strong and out of trouble. I've become her troubleshooter,” said Foggy.

“I knew you had it in you, Foggy,” said Matt.

“I never see the inside of a courtroom anymore, though. I intervene, negotiate, make deals, but I don't lawyer,” he said.

“Foggy, you're doing great. Don't over think it. That's my job,” smiled Matt.

“Yeah, Buddy, you're right. I won't over think it,” said Foggy.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Foggy had dropped by with breakfast and Matt's Christmas gift. He got Matt sound canceling headphones. When you plugged them in all you could hear was the music and nothing else. Matt gave him his gift. It was an very expensive bottle of champagne for Foggy and Marci to enjoy on New Year's Eve.

They sat at Matt's dining room enjoying orange juice, coffee, and croissant sandwiches.

“I love this, Buddy. Marci actually going to start liking you with gifts like this,” Foggy said then he looked at Matt's place. “Ne decorations. Come on, Matt.”

“Not this year, Foggy,” Matt said. “I'm not up to it this year.”

“I know it's been a tough year for you, but you are on the upswing now. We own Fogwells. You are a lawyer again. And you're Daredevil again, and with Luke Cage and Danny Rand around, Daredevil is becoming a fan favorite. I think it's the horns,” Foggy bolstered him.

“Are you saying ladies love the horns?” asked Matt.

“I better not say that if I want to stay employed,” chuckled Foggy.

Matt touched the face of his watch to check the time.

“I have to make coffee and get ready for a visit from Misty Knight,” Matt stated.

“You're not hot for her, too,” said Foggy.

“No. She's interested in working with me,” said Matt.

“Lawyer Matt or...,” Foggy started to ask.

“This is one of those subject we shouldn't talk about, Foggy,” said Matt.

“Expect bad press from Karen,” said Foggy. “She is royally pissed at you. You stood her up. You were supposed to have a drink and try to, you know, deal with your problems. There is definitely a fine line between love and hate and she has crossed it.”

“I know, Foggy, and I regret it. I missed the drink because... I had to,” he stated.

Foggy stood up and collected his and Marci's Christmas present. He put on his overcoat.

“It's cold out there and snowy. Dress warm tonight, Matt,” smiled Foggy. “It's Saturday and I have to go Hanukkah and Christmas shopping for Marci.

“I will,” he said.

Foggy let himself out. While waiting for Misty Knight, Matt puttered around in the kitchen. He prepared a pot coffee then on the coffee, cups, cream, and sugar on his dining table. The door buzzed. He let Misty Knight into the building and waited by the door for her. She knocked and he let her into his place.

“You can hang you jacket up there,” he nodded as they walked down the hallway.

“Nice place,” she said then hung up her leather jacket.

Matt motioned her to the dining table. She sat down and fixed herself a mug of coffee. Matt did the same.

“It takes some getting used to seeing you reach for things without even looking at them,” she said. “You just know where they are.”

“Enhanced senses,” he said then grinned. “Let's just say I have sonar and more.”

“Must come in handy,” she said.

“Makes following people easier, plus I can usually tell when someone is following me,” he said.

Misty sipped her coffee using her cybernetic hand.

“For the first few weeks I broke glasses and mugs when I tried to drink with this hand. It was Tony Stark himself who taught me how to deal with the strength in a cybernetic arm and hand,” she said.

“You want to work with me,” Matt cut to the chase.

“Yes, I do,” she said. She reached into her bag and took out a notebook. “A contact on the job told me that there is a rumor that someone has put a price on your head and Daredevil's. He said someone, one person, picked up the contract and its for two million dollars.”

“Nice sum,” said Matt.

“He has a code name he heard floating about. The code name is Bullseye. Interpol has a file on him but no evidence or photos. Actually, no one has a real name for him or photo. He's good,” she said.

“Wilson Fisk,” Matt stated.

Misty stopped looking at her notes and looked at him. She waited for more.

“He put the contract out. He also has an inkling that Matt Murdock and Daredevil are one and the same. Plus, his sentence is getting commuted and he's getting out of prison in January. Fisk is the bigger of the two dangers. The assassin I can deal with. But Fisk is the problem. He's going to start another syndicate and he'll try to control New York again. He's formidable. Are you willing to investigate Wilson Fisk, Detective Knight?” he asked her.

“I'm willing. I'm willing to go after anyone who is a threat to this city,” she said.

“Then we can work together,” he said. “I recommend you get self defense lesson from Colleen Wing. She a good teacher.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Two reasons: one, the people we are going to deal with are next level dangerous, and, two, Misty, you have to learn how to use your new arm as a weapon. Trust me, it will come in handy. No pun intended,” said Matt.

Misty laughed then drank some more of her coffee.

“SO, Murdock, tell me everything you know about Wilson Fisk. You are one of the lawyers who took him down,” she said.

“I'll be glad to,” he said. “But I have to be quick because I have to go to a Christmas Bazaar.”

“Christmas Bazaar?” asked Misty.

“It's my local church,” shrugged Matt.

Misty laughed then waited for him to tell her about Fisk.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica drank far too much the night before. Her tolerance for alcohol was astonishing to begin with because of her enhanced metabolism, but she emptied her apartment of scotch. She slept late getting up after noon. Pulling on her jeans, blue work shirt, and black hoodie, she shuffled from her bedroom her office desk and sat down. She had work to do as Alias Investigations, but first she had to let her head clear.

Opening up her laptop, she was about to read the news online, when Trish burst into her office. She was carrying two large coffees, both of which she placed in front of Jessica, and a bag with two bagels with cream cheese.

“Drink and eat, it should make you feel better,” Trish told her then sat down in one of her clients chairs.

“How did you know I'd need this?” she asked.

“Because I know you. You like this Murdock more than you are willing to admit, so you drank yourself into a coma last night,” Trish answered.

“Okay,” growled Jessica, who drank down half of the first coffee, even though it was hot. “Why are you here?”

“It's Saturday, Jessica. And I promised to show up and pull the winning raffle ticket out of the bag for a church in Hell's Kitchen that is having a Christmas Bazaar to raise money,” she said. “Want to come?”

“I'd rather cut my own throat,” hissed Jessica.

“Drink up and eat up because you are coming with me. You owe me after last night,” said Trish.

“Fuck,” growled Jessica.

“You owe me,” Trish repeated.

Jessica drank her coffee.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Christmas Bazaar was moved from the rectory to the gym of the local Catholic high school. Tables were set up selling everything from baked goods to ornaments to even knitted sweaters. Everything was donated with all proceeds going to Father Latham's church, so he could feed a Christmas meal the homeless of Hell's Kitchen. The most popular table was the one selling raffle ticked for dinner for two at Marea. It had the reputation of being one of the best Italian restaurants in New York City.

Matt showed up, dusted the snow off his shoulders and shoes, and listened to the room, so he could locate Father Latham. Because of the crowd and the noise, it took him a few seconds but then he located by a table that was selling coffee and tea. Navigating his way through the gym, he came up beside Father Latham.

“Good turnout, Father,” Matt said.

“Matthew,” Latham smiled, “I'm glad you came.”

He turned and paid a dollar to the person working the table then handed Matt a styrofoam cup with black coffee. Matt sampled it and grimaced.

“You get what you pay for, Matthew,” chuckled Latham. “What are you going to buy?”

“How much are the raffle tickets?” Matt asked.

“Ten dollars a ticket,” said Latham.

“I guess I'll buy five tickets,” said Matt.

“Five? It's Christmas, Matthew,” said Latham.

“Okay, ten tickets,” said Matt.

“Well done, Matthew,” said Latham. “Shall I escort you to the table so you can purchase your tickets?”

Matt offered him his elbow. Latham escorted him to the raffle table. He got behind the table and ripped off ten tickets and handed them to Matt, who took out his wallet and fished out one hundred dollars then handed it to Father Latham.

“We have a celebrity doing the drawing at five o'clock,” said Latham.

“Father, if I win I will donate the meal to you and whoever you want to take,” said Matt.

“Are you trying for sainthood, Matthew?” Latham asked.

“We know that isn't possible, Father,” smiled Matt.

“Remember, the arch angels are warrior angels,” Latham told him.

“I'll try to remember that, Father,” said Matt.

Matt started to make his way out of the gym.

Matt exited the gym and stood at the top of the steps for a moment. Immediately, his senses picked up two familiar heartbeats, as well as one very familiar scent. Trish and Jessica were walking down the street towards the gym. He walked down the steps and turned towords them.

“This is awkward,” Trish said.

“Miss Walker,” Matt nodded towards her then he looked in the direction of Jessica. “Jones.”

“Murdock,” growled Jessica.

“We need to talk,” he said to Jessica.

“I don't think so. I've got nothing to say to you,” said Jessica.

“I know you're angry with me, but...,” Matt started to say.

“Fuck off. I don't let me take advantage of me anymore,” she said then shouldered past him and walked up the steps and into the gym.

Matt sighed.

“She likes you a lot,” said Trish. “With her experience with Kilgrave, well, he forced her to do so much with his mind control. She fucked and she killed for him. His death was painful enough,” said Trish.

“I'm not Kilgrave and I'm not trying to take advantage of her,” said Matt. “I think I'm falling in love with her.”

Trish laughed then she said, “Give her time. I know her and I think is falling for you. She's not an easy person, but she's worth it.”

“I'm patient,” smiled Matt.

“You're something,” Trish smiled. “I need to get in there to make sure Jessica doesn't cause trouble. I was hoping to buy a Buche de Noel before the raffle drawing.”

“Just asked Father Latham and he'll make sure you get your yule log cake,” grinned Matt.

He then started walking down the streets. Tonight the snow was going to pick up. So far it had been a light snowfall, but this evening they were predicted three or four inches. Tonight when he patrolled he'd have to keep an eye out for homeless and make sure they got to a shelter.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt ran, jumped, and hurled across the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen. When necessary he'd use the piton and high tensile wire in his Billy Club to swing across a distance or height, but mainly he used his acrobatic skills and athleticism. So far, he'd alerted the police twice to pick up homeless for shelters. He stopped an armed robbery and now was in the process of tracking a man who stabbed another man outside an Irish Pub.

He was about to pounce on the man when his sixth sense, his sonar so to speak, picked up an object coming towards him. Performing a back flip, he allowed the throwing knife to pass by him and hit the brick parapet. He came down on his feet with both Billy Clubs in his hands ready to fight.

“You made me miss again. I don't know whether I should celebrate you or kill everyone you know in retaliation for mocking my aim,” said Bullseye.

Matt's listened to his pulse. The man was calm and completely relaxed. Bullseye wore tight black leather pants, combat boots, a black leather jacket with body armor underneath. He had a Glock 23 holstered on his right hip and a bandolier of throwing knives across his chest. Matt now knew that this was personal and Bullseye wanted this kill to be up close and personal.

“I mean that knife is perfectly weighted and made of adamantium. It's the best money can buy,” he said.

“Not my problem,” replied Matt.

Adamantium. Melvin had told Matt that his suit could deal with any knives except ones made of adamantium and vibranium. He was at risk in this fight of having the knife penetrate his suit, so he need to fight smart.

“You are my problem, though. I need you dead. It's either going to be tonight or a week from tonight, but you are going to die,” said Bullseye.

He pulled two throwing knives and threw them at the same time. It was an impressive feat to be accurate with both hands and throw at the same time. Matt used his Billy Clubs to block each knife, though one did come close and whistled past his ear.

“Okay, you should be fucking studied by science,” laughed Bullseye “I've never need this many chances. Ever. One shot, one throw, or one thrust. That's all I need!”

“Maybe you're lost your fastball,” Matt said.

Bullseye growled in anger. He pulled two more knives and came rushing at Matt. They engaged in battle. Matt used his clubs to deflect the knives and keep them at bay. As they fought he studied Bullseye's style. He was aggressive, but didn't leave many openings. Matt detected Krav Maga, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Palasuit, or Filipino knife fighting, and Karate in his movements. He was a dangerous opponent.

Matt got through his defenses and kicked him in the gut, which sent him onto his back. Before Matt could take advantage of Bullseye vulnerable position, he pulled his Glock and fired six rounds. Matt Dodged four rounds, but two rounds hit in in the ribs and took his breath away. Now it was Bullseye's chance to seize the moment. The two knives he had been fighting with he now picked up off the rooftop and threw at the same time.

Matt felt the knives coming, but because how close he was to Bullseye the bullets that hit him not only broke ribs they took his breath away and he was having trouble getting control of his breathing. As he was squatting in pain trying to catch his breath, Matt stood up and turned sideways when he sensed the knives close. The first knife entered his upper left thigh. It burned. Matt grunted from the pain then blocked the next one with his club.

“Oh, come on. You're hurt, but not enough,” screamed Bullseye. “This is getting annoying.”

Matt pulled the throwing knife out of his thigh. He held onto the knife waiting to use it.

While Matt on top of the roof, Jessica was in her apartment. By accident Matt ended up on her rooftop. Jessica heard the gunshots. Her friend and neighbor came rushing into her offices.

“Two dudes are fighting on the roof. I think one of them is Daredevil,” he said.

“Shit,” growled Jessica.

She was not in the mood for Matt Murdock in any form. Jessica grabbed her biker jacket and headed up to the roof. Malcolm started to follow but she glared at him and he stayed in her office. She kicked open the door just in time to see a guy in black leather pull a hand grenade out of his jacket's pocket, pull the pin, and toss it at Daredevil.

Jessica wasn't a fool. She wasn't Luke Cage, either, with unbreakable skin, so she hit the deck, but she kept her eyes on Murdock. He threw his Billy Club at the grenade, hit it and sent it up further in the air where it exploded. No one was hurt and nothing damaged, but Matt had left himself wide open taking care of the grenade. Bullseye emptied the magazine of his Glock into Matt's chest. Unfortunately, Matt was near the edge of the building and the bullets made him lose his balance and he went over the edge and fell.

Jessica got up and started to run towards where Matt fell. Bullseye turned in time to get a right hook from her that sent him senseless in a chimney. She got to the edge and saw that Matt had used the fire escape, floor by floor, to soften his fall then he landed on the roof of a parked car. Slowly, he got up, rolled off he car, and started running, as police cars could be heard coming. Jessica now turned to deal with the guy in black leather but he was gone.

“Fuck!” she said.

Jessica walked over to where Matt's Billy Club lay. She picked it up then headed back into her apartment building. She needed to check on Murdock because she had a feeling that he was in need of medical help.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt limped down the steps from his rooftop into his apartment. As he got into his living room area, he started to pull off his helmet and dropped it on the floor. Next, he limped into the bathroom and got his first aid kit then limped back to the couch and sat down. First, he pulled off his boots and gloves, then his took off the rest of his gear until he was sitting in his boxer shorts on the couch.

Opening the first aid kit, he grabbed a Celox gauze and wrapped it around his bleeding wounds then he leaned back on his couch and moaned. There was bruising, red and hot, on his left rib cage. Matt knew it would soon turn purple and yellow. His chest had five perfect round red and hot circles from the bullets that hit his chest. His ribs and chest radiated pain.

“Jesus,” groaned Matt as he sat forward then he started a coughing fit, which reverberated pain through his body.

“I didn't think you used the lord's name in vain,” Jessica teased as she came down the steps from the rooftop.

“I'm too focused on the pain. I didn't hear or smell you,” he said.

“Who was that you were fighting?” she asked as she dropped his Billy Club beside his other one.

“Bullseye,” he answered. “What did he look like?”

“Brown hair, brown eyes, and a face that was ferocious and mean,” she told him, as she got closer. “Leg?”

“Throwing knife,” hissed Matt. “Got a couple of cracked ribs and a fucking really bruised chest.”

“We have to sew up your leg,” she said. “Needle and thread?”

“First aid kit,” he exhaled as he tried to start moderating the pain through breathing.

She took off her messenger bag, her jacket, and her gloves and dumped them on top of his Daredevil gear. Kneeling down beside Matt, she grabbed the needle and thread then unwrapped the gauze. It was still bleeding. Grabbing alcohol she poured it over the wound. Matt grunted with pain, but made no other sound.

“If I work fast it will hurt less,” she said.

“Do it,” he grunted.

“You have any pain killers?” she asked.

“Not now. I'll using breathing exercises to deal,” he told her.

“Freak,” she mumbled. He wanted to laugh but couldn't. Starting the breathing exercises that Stick taught him. His body started to accept the pain and relax. Jessica threaded the needle and got to work. She finished stitching him quickly then wrapped new gauze around his thigh. The breathing helped Matt with the pain, as well as the nearness of Jessica.

“Thanks,” he growled.

“No problem, Devil Boy,” she said. “We should wrapped your ribs.”

“Ace bandage in first aid kit,” he told her.

“You must do this a lot,” she smiled.

“More than I should,” he said.

“I could have called Claire for you and have her do this,” she said.

“I'd rather you,” he admitted. “Sorry.”

“About what?” she said.

“I'm not sorry about kissing you. That I liked,” Matt grinned. “But pushed it. I'm sorry.”

“Drop it,” she told him in a voice that told him she wanted it dropped.

She grabbed the ace bandage and then told him, “Lean forward. I'll wrap your ribs.”

He leaned forward to the point that his breath was hot on her cheek. She started wrapping his ribs. As she finished up, Matt was close enough to sniff her hair. For a moment he buried his face in her hair then he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry someone hurt you so much that I can't...”

She turned her head and kissed him on the lips. It was partially to quiet him and partially because she was burning to be with him. This wasn't like with Luke. Sex with him was like two animals in heat getting it out of the way so that they could move on. What she had with Matt was raw, emotional. She felt exposed and safe at the same time. She didn't want him; she needed him.

“You need rest,” she said.

“I need you,” he growled.

His voice released molten lava in her body. Matt rubbed his cheek against hers.

“Rest first. Heal,” she said.

“Stay,” he pleaded.

“Okay,” she replied softly.

Jessica helped Matt to his feet. He limped his way into his bedroom. She followed then undressed down to her underwear. He got into bed. Jessica followed him. Matt lay down on his back and waited for Jessica to move closer to him. Tentatively, she slip and he put his right arm out so that she could move into his body. With her head resting on his shoulder, she whispered to him, “I usually don't cuddle.”

Matt chuckled then said, “I'm not know as a cuddle type either.”

“Go to sleep, Murdock,” she told him.

“You, too, Jones,” he said then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt got out of bed after a few hours. Quietly, he took a shower and changed into a pair of gray sweat pants. Once he was done cleaning up, he sat down on the floor in front of the widow in his bedroom and started a healing meditation. Of all the things Stick taught him as a kid, this was the most useful. His bruises, bones, and wounds seemed to heal quicker when he did this meditation.

He heard Jessica rustle in the bed and wake up.

“What are you doing down there?” she asked him.

She stared at him as he sat guru-style on the floor. Instead of being annoyed by Matt, she found herself getting aroused. Even with his scars she liked seeing him without a shirt on.

“Healing meditation,” he said.

“Comfortable down there?” she asked.

He smirked then asked, “Are you inviting me back to bed?”

“It's up to you,” she said.

Matt got up and walked over to the bed. He could smell her arousal. It reminded him of the scent of the ocean, natural, strong, a force of nature. He pulled his silk off her body then he crawled onto the Matt.

“What are you up to, Murdock?” she asked in a hoarse voice.

“Matt. Call me Matt,” he growled.

“Matt,” she whispered.

He kissed the inside of her thigh then continued continued to kiss until he got to her white cotton underwear. Matt pulled her underwear to the side then he devoured her. Jessica moaned. She tasted like the ocean. Matt was immediately addicted. His tongue lick her driving her closer and closer to a quick release. He started to become erect, also, as he continued to lick and suck on her.

“Jesus, Murdock,” she yelled then by instinct started to close her thighs.

Her superior strength could have been a problem, but Matt rolled beside her. He laughed as she began to shudder.

“Try not to crush, Jess,” he said.

“No promises,” she said.

“Okay, I don't break easy,” he said.

He kissed his way up to her bra, which he removed then began to suck first on her right nipple getting it hard and wet then he moved to the left nipple. While he sucked on the left nipple, he played with the wet, hard right nipple.

“Damn you,” she cursed him.

He smiled as he continued to suck on her nipples. Before she could speak, or moan, or grunt, or scream again, he moved up and captured her mouth. They kissed with a feral determination. She was letting go, giving in to her need for this man that she didn't really understand. Using just a part of her strength, she pushed him onto her his back. With one hand she kept him on his back and with the other hand she pulled down his sweat pants to see that he was semi-erect.

“I want you, Matt,” she told him.

“I want you, Jess,” he said.

She moved quickly and took him in her mouth and started to move up and down on his penis at a slow pace. As she quickened the pace, he grew harder and harder until she was sure that he was fully and impressively erect.

“Oh, God, Jess,” moaned Matt.

“I want you inside me,” she stated.

She straddled him then guided him into her with her right hand. Once she settled on top of him and adjusted to his size, she began to move. Matt started to breath heavily, as he reached up and played with her breasts. He wanted this to last forever, but he knew that they were both too excited and too aroused. She picked up the speed. He could her the slapping of flesh and the smell of both their arousals.

Matt felt her as she started to shake as her an orgasm built up inside of her. He gritted his teeth in order not to come. Harder and faster she moved up and down on him until he heard a moan of pleasure escape her throat and her whole body started to shake. He took advantage of this moment to switch positions. Now he was on top and she was lying on the bed. He picked up the speed even faster. An exquisite pain built up inside of him until he finally had to release. With one final thrust into her he let go and a groan of pleasure escaped him then he collapsed on top of Jessica.

He started to move off her, but Jessica suddenly wrapped her arms around him and held him in place. Her body was still shuddering from her orgasm, but she wanted him to stay right where he was. Matt gave her a gently kiss.

“I'm glad you stayed,” he said.

“Me, too,” she purred. “Now go back to sleep, freak.”

He laughed as he rolled off her then fished around for his sheet and covered them both.

“We are doing this again,” yawned Jessica.

“I never argue with a woman,” Matt kissed her forehead.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica sat at Matt's dining table as he prepared them lunch. She wore one of his dress shirts and nothing else. He wore his red tinted glasses and was dressed in his usual gray sweat pants and black tee shirt. His ribs were now sore and his contusions on his chest a throbbing reminder of what Bullseye was capable. Even his leg wound was starting to itch. The healing had begun. He finished pressing the large Cubano sandwich in his panini press, cut it into two sandwiches, put them on plates and brought them to the dining room table. As he sat down he pushed a plate to Jessica. She sipped her coffee.

“Smells good,” she said.

“It is good,” he said.

“Why do you wear those damned glasses?” she asked as she sampled the sandwich.

“Habit,” he answered.

“This is good,” she said and took another bite. “You know I don't want to talk about what we did. I don't want to define it or tell other people about it. It's between you and me.”

“I know,” he said and bit into his sandwich.

Jessica was suddenly fascinated by Matt. He chewed his food and swallowed. She found herself staring at him and getting aroused. Something was needed to take her mind off of sex.

“What do you taste when you bite into a sandwich?” she asked.

“Everything. I taste the pickles, the type, how long its been pickled and what was in the pickle juice. The mustard. All the ingredients in it. The roasted pork and all the spices and brine used to prepare, even the taste of the spice residue on the cooks hands. The ham. How it was glazed, what was in the glaze – by the way they used root beer, and ho wlong it was smoked...,” he started.

“Okay, I got it,” she said. “How do you deal with that sort of overload?”

“You learn to pick and choose. I can hear so much of the city right now, but I choose to listen to your heartbeat, your breathing, and smell, as well as this sandwich and the coffee,” he smiled.

“What if I don't want you to listen to my heartbeat and breathing?” she asked. “And I especially don't want you to smell me.”

She didn't want him to know she was aroused again. But he knew.

“I'd focus on something else and try to shut you out,” he said, “but you'd still be there in the background.”

“It would drive me crazy,” she admitted.

She finished up her sandwich then drank down more of her coffee.

“What are you going to do about Bullseye?” she asked.

“Beat him next time,” he said. “He is vulnerable because I've made him miss several times. He said he'd never missed before me. He said one shot, one throw, one thrust. That's all that it took. I'm under his skin. He's now obsessed with me, which means he'll probably try another up close kill but one that he has thought out better.”

“He shot you seven times and stabbed you. He didn't miss,” she corrected him.

“He missed his death blows and that is all that counts to him,” Matt told her. “My real problem is Fisk. He's getting out soon and he's going to want to ruin my life, ruin the life of those I'm close to, and then kill me. I have to put him back in prison.”

“He's probably started to put his syndicate together again. I can help you investigate it,” she said.

“And what will I pay you?” he smirked.

“Good booze, occasionally good food, and a really good fuck now and again,” she smirked back at him.

“I think I can handle that,” he replied.

“I'll start finding out about Fisk by finding out who his allies are now,” she said.

“He used to be associated with Herbert Landon, Alistair Smythe, and Norman Osborne to name a few,” Matt said.

“I'll check them out and see if they are still in contact with Fisk,” she said.

“The person closest to him is his fiancee Vanessa. When she arrives back in town that is a sign he's free,” said Matt. “She makes him vulnerable, though. I threatened her when he was in prison and I was visiting and he grabbed me and started punching. I couldn't retaliate or people would have wondered about a blind man with fighting skills.”

“Smooth, Murdock,” she said caustically. “Go into the man's den and play with him. How did you threaten her?”

“She left the country with a great deal of money. I threatened to let the government know where she was and she was an legal alien, so not to let her back into the country. Her name is Vanessa Marianna,” Matt told her.

Matt picked up the French press that was in the middle of the table and freshened Jessica's coffee. He then freshened his own.

“Be careful,” Matt said. “I don't want Fish to know about you.”

She snorted then said, “I know I said I want to keep this between you and I but we both know people are going to find out. Fisk is bound to find out about me.”

“If he touches you or sends someone after you,” Matt growled.

“Down, Devil Boy, I can handle myself,” said Jessica. “I'm not a fragile damsel in distress.”

“You don't know Fisk like I do. He's evil,” said Matt.

“Believe me, Matt, I know evil,” she said.

Her left hand was resting on the table. He covered it with his right hand and started to caress her knuckles with his thumb. After a minute she pulled her hand away. She was aleady aroused enough.

“Anything else you have to tell me?” she asked.

He smiled then said, “It snowing again.”

She looked out the widow to see it had started snowing again. There was the temptation to ask him how he knew but she decided just to accept that he was a freak. Her freak now.

“Anything else?” she said.

“Misty Knight is looking into Fisk for me, too,” he stated. “She may not be a cop anymore but she still has a taste for it.”

“So, you're using her,” said Jessica.

“To put Fisk away I'd break a lot of rules,” he admitted. “Believe me, I'm ashamed of the fact but he brings... the devil out in me.”

Jessica laughed then she stood up.

“Maybe I'll talk to Knight. Maybe,” she said. “I should get to my apartment.”

she turned putting her back to Matt. Suddenly, the devil got into her.

“Too bad you're blind because you are missing a killer ass,” she smirked.

She heard a growl come from his throat then what felt like less than a second he had one handed wrapped around her torso and fondling her right breast, his left hand stimulate her clitoris, and Matt was feasting or her neck. She didn't want to but she couldn't help but groan aloud.

“Fuck me, Devil Boy,” she moaned.

He moved her forward until she was leaning over his couch. The next thing to happen was he ripped her underwear off of her then he pulled his sweatpants down over his buttocks. Lining up he entered her. She was wet and hot and both of them groaned at the same time. Matt started to move his hips slowly.

“Faster, Devil Boy,” she demanded.

He started to hammer into her. His breathing increased and all the sounds of the city disappeared except for his and her heartbeats and their breathing. Both of them lost track of time as Matt kept up the pace. Jessica found her eyes rolling back in her head. No one had ever done this to her. The hot liquid that built up inside of her had to be released. As he continued to move inside her. Consummation was intense and loud as her whole body shook. This led to Matt climaxing with a loud groan then he draped himself over her. Now they were both draped over the couch. Jessica's body kept twitching from the experience.

“I don't think I can move,” he said.

“You better. This is less than comfortable,” she told him.

He moved off her. Jessica rolled over the top and onto the couch. She lay there, as he pulled up his sweatpants and walked to the armchair and sat down.

“Sorry if I made a mess behind your couch,” she said.

He laughed because he didn't care.

“You owe me underwear,” she stated.

“Sorry,” he said.

“You've never asked about birth control, Murdock,” she said. “Don't you want to know?”

He was about to answer her when she said, “I don't want to hear your answer. You probably can taste the pill from the saliva off my tongue. I'm on the pill.”

“I should have asked. It was rude of me,” he said.

She sat up on the couch and said, “Because you have just royally fucked me I'll forgive you.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Jessica's cellphone began to ring. She rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom to find it. When she found it, she answered it.

“Hey, Trish,” she said.

“Jess, I thought we could share a tub of popcorn, some beer, and a movie. It's too snowy to do anything else,” Trish offered.

“Um... yeah, I'm...,” Jessica started to answer.

“Are you at home?” she asked.

Jessica knew that Trish always could tell when she was lying. She was the only one, except now for Devil Boy. She sighed then answered, “No.”

“You aren't with that handsome blind lawyer, are you, Jessica?” Trish asked.

Jessica could picture the smile on Trish's face. She closed her eyes and said, “Yes.”

“Oh, God, we need to talk. You have to come to my apartment now,” she demanded. “When can I expect you?”

“Hour, hour and half. Okay?” said Jessica.

“I'll be waiting,” Trish hung up.

Jessica went into the living room area and saw Matt was in the kitchen cleaning dishes. She walked over to him.

“Did you listen?” she asked.

“No. I concentrated on the running water and the sounds outside,” he said.

“I have to go,” she said. “I'll start tomorrow finding out about Fisk.”

“I'm going to see if I can scare up another round against Bullseye tonight,” Matt said.

“It's cold out. Wear long Johns under your devil gear,” she smirked.

She then grabbed him over the counter top by the tee shirt and almost pulled him over the top. When he was close enough she kissed him hard then released him.

“Don't get killed,” she said.

“I won't,” he smiled.

“Now I have to find my clothes,” she growled then turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Matt laughed.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Trish had popcorn and beer waiting as well as _Die Hard_ ready on Amazon Prime. _Die Hard_ was Jessica's favorite Christmas movie. Her number two favorite Christmas movie was _The Santa Clause_. The buzzer rang with Jessica using the coded. Trish let her in the building then waited by the door for her. Before Jessica could knock, she opened the door. Jessica strode into the room and started to unloaded her bag, jacket, hoodie and gloves. Trish smiled when she was that Jessica was wearing a men's dress white shirt under her hoodie instead of her favorite blue plaid work shirt. Trish felt the shirt.

“Nice taste,” she said. “so just come from a tryst, huh?”

“Don't be a pain in the ass,” Jessica said. “I'll tell you this once and once only – I'm seeing the lawyer Murdock. That's all I'm going to say.”

“How is he in bed?” Trish goaded.

Jessica didn't mean it but she blushed. Maybe it was because just an hour ago Matt had given her an orgasm that she couldn't forget.

“That good,” Trish laughed.

“Where's the beer and ordered pizza if we are watching _Die Hard_ ,” said Jessica.

“Sausage and pepper?” asked Trish.

“Why not?” was the answer.

 

RESURRECTION

 

All Matt managed to do was save a few homeless people by getting the police to pick them up and take them to a shelter. It was just snowy and cold enough out to keep most people indoors. When he got home, he took a long hot shower then went to bed. He was exhausted from his body healing and his time with Jessica. She brought out more than a little of the devil in him.

He slept soundly until his cellphone went off. Claire, Claire, Claire, it droned. He reached for it on the side table and answered it.

“Claire, what's wrong?” he asked.

“Danny was shot last night. It was bad, Matt,” she told him.

“Tell me about it,” he said.

“He was on patrol and suddenly he heard a muffled sound. He said his instincts told him to move, which he did. Instead of getting the bullet center mass, he took it in the right upper chest. I had to dig it out. Matt, it was touch and go,” she explained.

“How is he?” asked Matt.

“He's the Immortal Iron Fist. He's in a healing trance using his chi to heal himself. If it was for his trick with the chi, I think he'd be dead, Matt,” she stated.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“The dojo,” she answered.

“I'll be there in an hour,” he said.

“Be careful. It's snowy and icy out there,” she said.

“I will,” he replied then hung up.

Sitting up in bed, he fought the urge to fling his cellphone against the wall. Bullseye was targeting friends now to get under Matt's skin. He was trying to soften Matt up, force him to make a mistake. Matt clenched both his fists, as the anger started to overwhelm. Bullseye didn't want to bring the devil out in him, he thought. They'd both regret that.

 

RESURRECTION

 

When Matt got to the dojo Luke and Claire were in the kitchen making food, while Colleen was sitting bedside with Danny. He was handed a hot cup of tea and told to sit down by Claire. Luke looked at him.

“Got any ideas who could have done this?” he asked Matt.

Matt took a sip of the tea. He then cracked his neck, as he heard Colleen entered the kitchen.

“I know exactly who it is,” said Matt. “It Bullseye. He's paid to kill me and Daredevi. He missed dardevil and Matt Murdock, so now he's going after friends to close panic and mistakes on his targets part.”

“Danny was almost killed because of you,” growled Colleen protectively.

She attacked Matt with a kick and a pal thrust, but missed both times. Matt avoided her but didn't retaliate. It was his fault. He couldn't argue with that. Luke grabbed her.

“I'm not going to let go until you calm down,” Luke said to her.

“Okay,” growled Colleen.

Luke released her then he looked at Matt, “Do you think Claire and Colleen are in danger?”

“Probably. You should take them out of town once Danny can travel,” Matt told him. “Bullseye almost got me the other night. You're the only save with him around. Take them and protect them.”

“I will,” said Luke.

Matt started to get ready to leave. Claire stopped him.

“What about you?” she asked.

“It's best if I face Bullseye alone. On a burner phone cell me with the number,” he said. “I'll call the burner when you can come home,” he told her.

“Danny mentioned Rand had a ski chalet in Vermont,” said Luke. “That should be good enough.”

Matt nodded. He headed out of the kitchen. Claire pursued him. Before he could leave she stopped him.

“Matt, who'll have your back?” she asked.

“You know I work best alone, Claire,” he told her.

“You used to but you, Luke, Danny, and Jessica make a great team,” she said.

“I have to go,” he said.

“Okay, be careful,” she said then she kissed his cheek.

Matt left.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Norman Osborne was the king of Bio Tech in New York. He lived the life of a potentate, choosing between his Gramercy Park home, a Long Island Mansion, a Malibu beachfront property, something in London, LA, and Aspen for ski season. He was a man of habits. After working until seven in his midtown office building, he would have dinner at the Gotham Bar and Grill in Greenwich Village. His Mercedes limo would be parked on a side street waiting for him after he ate steak tartar and the like.

He had finished his meal and took the short walk to his limo. His driver, who was also his bodyguard, let him into the backseat then got into the driver's seat. Jessica left her hidings spot and walked up to the driver's door and knocked on the widow. The man glared at her but rolled down the widow. Before he could open his mouth, she hit him with a short right to the jaw knocking him out. He looked like he was sleeping with his head on the headrest.

Quickly, Jessica got into the backseat of the limo with Norman Osborne. The red headed man looked perturbed but waited for her to speak first.

“The name is...,” she started to say.

“Jennifer Jones,” he finished, “and you are a private investigator.”

“Jessica Jones,” she corrected him.

“Okay, what do you want?” he asked sounding bored.

“Wilson Fisk. You and Fisk were business associates,” she said.

“I made a mistake with that man and I tried to rectify it by ending the deal but he wouldn't let me. I loathe Wilson Fisk,” said Osborne. “He is a bull in a china shop.”

“He's getting out in January,” she said.

“I know. I wanted him to stay in prison for the rest of his life, but others made arrangements,” said Osborne.

“I want to make sure he goes back to prison,” she told him.

“Then we are simpatico, Miss Jones. How can I help you? And I mean it,” he said.

“I need anything you can give me, a thread to pull, a name to investigate, anything,” she said.

“Wilson has recently hired Joy Meachum as his business lawyer. He fired an awfully good lawyer to hire her. There has to be a reason, Miss Jones,” said Osborne. “Is that a good enough thread to pull on?”

“Thanks,” she said. “Your driver should wake up in a minute or two.”

“It's been a pleasure,” he sighed.

She opened the door and walked away from the limo. Since the snow had stop falling but left the city with messy roads, she decided to walk to the nearest subway station to take a train to her neighborhood. She had something to start for Matt. It was a good night.

 

RESURRECTION

 

When Jessica got home, she took a long shower then put on sweatpants and a hoodie for her pajamas. A thick pair of socks kept her feet warm. She walked over to the thermostat in her apartment and up it a few degrees. It didn't matter much, though, since her place needed work. The apartment had a chill.

She walked over to her desk and opened her laptop. Taking a bottle of Canadian scotch out of her bottom drawer, she prepared to do a web search for Joy Meachum. As she unscrew the bottle top and took a long swig of cheap scotch, she hear the widow open in her bedroom. She got up and rushed into the bedroom to see Matt in his Dardevil gear entering her apartment.

“What the Christ are you doing here?” she demanded.

“Danny was shot. It was Bullseye. He's started after those who are close to me. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

“How is Kung Fu Boy?” she asked.

“He's going to be okay. His chi can heal him,” Matt shrugged. “I convinced Luke, Claire, and Colleen to take him and leave town until I deal with Bullseye.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” she stated.

“I know,” he said.

“Good,” she said.

“I mean it, Jess, I just wanted to check on you. I was worried,” he said.

She looked at him in his Daredevil gear and started to get aroused. Now that she looked at him it was sexy.

“Have you ever gotten a blowjob in your Daredevil gear?” she asked.

Matt laughed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Matt only lasted two hours in Jessica's bed. Unlike his bed with silk sheets, Jessica had normal sheets bought on sale at Macy's. They felt like sandpaper on Matt's skin. After getting dressed in his Daredevil gear he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

“Where are you going, Devil Boy?” she mumbled.

“I don't think you want Daredevil doing the walk of shame from your apartment building in the morning,” he replied.

“Hmm,” she responded. “We need to talk.”

“Go to sleep. We'll talk later,” he said.

“It's your fault I'm so damned tired,” she mumbled.

He chuckled then he walked over to her widow, opened it, and climbed onto the fire escape. Shutting her widow, he made his way up to the roof. His usually method to cross a street was to use his Billy Club as a grappling line, connect to a taller building then swing across, which, unfortunately, led to several photographs in the local newspapers. He was lucky that using back alleys also worked to get him across spaces. Getting across the street, he started to running along the roof tops only stopping when he heard a ruckus in an alleyway.

Peering over the edge he saw two burly men wrestling with each other. Matt assumed that they carried their fight there from a bar. He expertly dropped down into the alleyway. The moment he hit the ground they stopped fighting and turned on him with guns in their hands. Matt exhaled. He should have heard them reaching for the guns and smelled the gun powder. His thoughts and his senses were still filled with Jessica. It was a mistake he needed to work on.

“Those won't help you,” he growled.

“There is a contract out on the street for your horns. We are going to cash it in,” said one of the men.

“Doubt it,” growled Matt.

Listening closely, he heard as the gun hammer started to come down. He made his move a split second before the guns went off. Doing a side flip, they both missed him. He threw one of his Billy Clubs hitting one of the men in the throat. He fell to knees and started coughing and choking. The other one prepared to shoot again, but Matt got to him first. With one move he disarmed him then he kicked me up against the brick wall, which he hit hard enough to take the wind out of him. Not waiting for the man to recover, he was on him throwing rights and lefts one after one to his body and face. After a good twenty punches Matt stopped to question him.

“How much is the contract for?” he growled.

“One mil,” he answered between heavy breaths. “Anyone can collect it. All they need to do is have your horns as a trophy.”

“Who put it out on me?” he growled.

“Alistair Smythe,” he spat out a mouthful of blood.

“How long has the contract been out?” he demanded.

“A few days, nothing more,” he answered.

Matt hit him one more punch to the jaw sending him into unconsciousness. He then walked over to the one who was chocking and retrieved his Billy Club.

“Your windpipe is closed. I'd run into the street and get the police's attention. You need an ER,” he told him.

The man got off his knees and ran down the alleyway and out into the middle of the street. Matt heard a car come to a screeching halt and the driver start berating the man. The police would be there soon. Nothing drew the NYPD like car accidents. He looked around the alleyway and the white snow with a layer of black city soot and dirt on it. Matt couldn't see it, but he could smell and sense it.

Now he knew why Bullseye escalated things. His contract was in jeopardy. Wilson must be disappointed in him, so he was trying to salvage his contract and a big payday. This new one was open to everyone. Now everyone from junkies to corrupt cops will be gunning for Daredevil. He took off and headed up a fire escape then made several moves to get to the nearest roof top. Once on the roof he stopped to running to consider something. The world just got even more dangerous. He was glad that Luke, Danny, Claire, and Colleen were out of town for now. His only problem was trying to keep and eye on Jessica.

He took off in the direction of his place. As fast as possible he needed to get off the streets for the night and rethink things. Too many thugs and petty criminals would now have the courage to go after Daredevil causing havoc and probably collateral damage. A million dollars was just too damned tempting for them.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica was sleeping soundly when she woke up then sat up in bed. She glared at her alarm clock. It was three twenty in the morning. A groan of annoyance escaped her throat then she looked around.

“Matt!” she called to him. But he was gone.

She had forgotten to tell him about Joy Meachum. Instead being a professional, she had to get Dardevil out of his gear and into her bed. She was acting like a school girl. Jessica laid back down.

“I'll go to his place tomorrow tell him,” she said to herself then rolled over and reached for the spot where he had been lying. The spot was no longer warm but it smelled of him, which brought a smile to her face. “You're getting sappy, Jones.”

She turned in the other direction and tried to get back to sleep.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Between the noises of the city and everything that was happening in his life, Matt had a difficult time with sleep. Nightmares he was used, but this was thinking of what awaited him because of the contract. After getting a nominal amount of sleep, Matt decided to meditate to get his rest. Taking the noise canceling headphones that Foggy said would allow him to hear nothing except he music he played, Matt took them into the living, sat crossed legged on the floor by the window, put the headphones on, which was plugged into his i-Pod, and played Chopin Nocturnes. If he was true to his father he would have listened to either Irish music or Frank Sinatra, but they were difficult for meditating. Besides Chopin he used Gregorian Chants. As Stick taught him he focused on his breathing, tried to empty his mind, and concentrated on relaxing and healing his body.

Jessica woke up before alarm wen off, which was a minor miracle. She took shower, got dressed, filled her flask, and slung her messenger bag over her head so that it hung from her right side. During the night she had made the decision that she'd break into Matt's place by the roof top entrance because it had an easy lock to pick. It also helped that there was an alleyway so that she could jump up to the third floor fire escape without being seen. From the third floor she could jump the rest of the way to the roof. She headed off.

Her first stop was for a large black coffee at the local bodega. When she got out of the store, she used the hood of car to put her coffee down, take the lid off, and pour some scotch into the hot black liquid. She then tore a part of the lid back so she could drink easily and, finally, she put the lid back on the coffee. Taking a sip of the coffee she felt the alcohol burn her throat as it went down. Now this was morning coffee that opened your eyes and gave you a boost.

All her time with Kilgrave had done for was help her build up a resistance to his mind control and a case of PTSD that needed alcohol to control it. As best as she could she ignored the PTSD, even though Trish offered to pay for therapy. The city of a fresh blanket of snow had fallen was beautiful, but the next day after that snowfall, the beauty was replaced by snow stained with colors, such as yellow, black, and drown. Patches of black ice made the cement where people had shoveled hidden booby traps. Jessica pounded the streets in her biker boots ignoring the soiled snow and hidden ice. It was an odd feeling for her to admit but she looked forward to seeing Matt and it had only been hours since they'd been together. Yeah, she was definitely acting like a school girl.

Matt's attempts at a healing trance for his mind and body were thwarted by a mind that would not find quiet and stillness. Thoughts of the people he'd lost to violence like his father and Stick, even Elektra, haunted him, but those thoughts weren't alone. He remembered Sister Maggie, his mother, who had taken care of him when his body was broken. She was a woman who couldn't cope with the world or a child and ended up serving people as a nun. There were also the thoughts about those he couldn't save. All those in the city he wasn't there to save and then there were those injured because of him like Claire, Danny, Foggy, and Karen, just to name a few. And now he had Bullseye trying to kill him, as well as an open contract that anyone could fulfill and collect a million dollars. This was asking for chaos and violence in Hell's kitchen just to get a chance to kill the Devil of Hell's kitchen.

Anger, boiling, molten hot anger, spread through Matt's body. The thoughts that were infecting him stoked the fire of his anger. He needed to do something radical to end this, but he didn't have a clue what to do. He was one man, who appeared now to be up against a neighborhood of scum and deviants wanting him head for cash. They didn't care who they hurt, or killed, just as long as they got that money.

Jessica landed on the roof without spilling an ounce of her coffee. She smiled to herself and thought – now that is talent. Walking over to the roof top door, she took her little lock pick kit out of her jacket and opened it. Placing the coffee on the ground, she worked on Matt's lock. It took her less than a minute to unlock the door. She put away her lock pit kit, picked up her coffee, and then went down into Matt's apartment.

When she got to the foot of the recently repaired stairs, she saw Matt was meditating. Or, at least, he was trying. She could see that as he sat their like a yoga master in gray sweatpants and gray socks without a shirt on that he wasn't serene or calm, but the exact opposite. His face was a grimace of anger and hate. She noticed that his body was rigid instead of relaxed and that his hands were closed into fists and that they were closed so tight that his fists turned red and white from the pressure.

Jessica stared at him. He looked like he wanted to beat someone to death. This couldn't be what he wanted from his meditation. She took her messenger bag off then put down her coffee and strode over to Matt. She knelt down and gently grabbed his hand with her right hand. Immediately, Matt's sense of smell kicked in. He hadn't been paying attention to the world around him, but he now smelled a mix of cheap scotch, citrus shampoo, cinnamon toothpaste, and Italian roast coffee. Jessica, his mind called him to attention. He opened his eyes.

Matt ripped the headphones off with his free hand then he moved quickly into a hug of Jessica. For a moment they knelt there on his floor hugging each other until she spoke.

“You are the worst at meditating,” she said.

He chuckled then he let go of her. Standing up, he offered her a hand. She slapped it away and stood up then she took off her coat and tossed it on the floor. Matt waited as she retrieved her coffee.

“What happened, Matt?” she asked him.

“I let my emotions get the better of me,” he said. “I have another contract out on my life. This time it's an open contract that anyone can collect on all they need to do is take my helmet as a trophy to prove I'm dead.”

“Shit,” she said.

“Two guys tried last night after I left your place,” he said. “I don't know what to do.”

She drank some more of her coffee, while following him to his kitchen. Jessica watched as he prepared some coffee for himself.

“I talked to Norman Osborne,” she told him.

He started to talk, but she cut him off.

“Don't ask how,” she said. “He wants Fisk in prison and I believe him. He did have a piece of information for me, though. Fisk recently fired his law firm and hired Joy Meachum to handle his legal business.”

“Joy Meachum? Rand Enterprise?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“We need to talk to Danny about her because Fisk hired her it's for more than her legal expertise,” he said.

“Who put the contract out this time for Wilson?” she asked.

“Alistair Symthe,” he answered.

“I guess he's the next person I talk to,” she said.

“Jess, I'm not sure I want you getting any deeper in this,” he said.

“We talked about this, Devil Boy, I'm helping you with this,” she demanded.

He sighed then his kettle started to whistle. Matt turned and turned off the burner and grabbed the kettle. Pouring the hot water into the French press, he stood there waiting for the coffee to steep.

“I won't argue,” he finally replied.

He grabbed a mug and placed it beside the French Press.

“How do we get in touch with Iron Clad?” she asked.

“They have a burner phone and I have the number. I'll call them,” he said. “But first, I need coffee.”

She sniffed the air and grunted then she reached over and poured her coffee out.

“Your coffee smells better,” she said.

He grabbed another mug for her. She grabbed the flask out of her jacket inner pocket. Matt grinned.

“Put the flask away,” he said. “I'll sweetened it with MaCallan's. Go sit down.”

“Don't boss me,” she retorted.

“Not bossing. It's a request,” he said.

She went and sat down. Matt pressed down the the strainer pushing all the coffee grains down to the bottom of the press and capturing them there. He then got the bottle of MaCallan's and poured some into her mug and followed it with French Roast Coffee. He then poured himself mug and carried them to his dining room table and sat down. Jessica took her coffee, placed the mug under her noise and sniffed it then sampled it.

“Your coffee does taste better and it's not just the MaCallan's,” she said.

He stood up after taking a sip of his coffee.

“I need a shirt and my cellphone,” he said.

As he walked by her she placed a hand on his abdomen stopping him. She then pulled him by the arm to bring him down to her level and kissed him. For a moment their mouths were at war with each other then he started to pull away and she bit his lower lip.

“Stop tempting me,” he said. “ I won't get to the bedroom.”

She grabbed his semi-erect penis through his sweatpants and laughed. Matt blushed, which made her laugh harder. She let go so he could get his shirt and his cellphone. Within a few minutes he returned with a black tee shirt on and his cellphone. He sat down and took another sip of his coffee.

“So, call them,” Jessica said, as she enjoyed her coffee, “we don't have all day.”

Matt expertly brought up the keyboard to dial a number. The cellphone announced every number he touched. He heard ringing, so Matt placed the cellphone on the table and put it on speaker, so Jessica could hear.

“Hello,” answered Claire.

“It's me, Matt. How's Danny?”

“Fine. He healed himself and now is pissed we left New York, left you without backup,” she said.

“I need to talk to him. It's important,” he stated.

“I'll get him,” she said.

It took only a few seconds then he heard Danny's voice, “Matt, I should be in New York protecting the city with you.”

“Things have gotten more complicated, Danny,” he told him. “Bullseye is still out there but there is another open contract out for Daredevil. A million dollars and anyone can collect it. But that's not why I called. Wilson Fisk has hired Joy Meachum to handle all the legal affairs for his business. Do you have any clue why he'd do that?”

There was silence for a few moments then Danny spoke, “Joy was Rand's business lawyer. She dealt with The Hand, Matt. She knew about them through her father, Harold.”

“Wilson Fisk did business with Madame Gao and Nobu,” said Matt.

“I didn't know that, but there's your connection. We may have ended The hand, but we both know it was too big an organization for there not to be remnants out there. We never found Madame Gao's body,” said Danny. “Joy hates me now. She blames me for Harold's death.”

“The hand. Fisk might try to put what's left back together to start his new syndicate,” said Matt.

“I'm coming home. We'll be home Christmas Eve. Meet me at the dojo, so we can plan things,” said Danny.

“Stay in Vermont,” Matt said.

“No,” Danny replied quickly. “Joy Meachum is my mistake. She's my problem.”

“Okay, I'll see you in two days,” said Matt.

“What are you going to do about the open contract?” Danny asked.

“To avoid collateral damage, I have to avoid going out as Daredevil until this contract is gone,” said Matt. “I don't want any innocent lives lost because of me.”

“I don't blame you,” said Danny. “See you soon.”

Danny hung up. Matt leaned back in his chair. He waited for Jessica to speak.

“This gets better and better, Murdock,” she said. “The fucking Hand!”

“I know,” sighed Matt.

“I do have the skinny on Alistair Smythe,” said Jennifer.

Matt tilted his head to the right. She knew he was listening intently.

“He's English and a genius in robotics. Smythe was brought up in Oxford, but he went to school at Cal Tech. Graduated with a Phd at the age of twenty-five. First, he worked for Osborne, but Fisk seduced him to his team. It seems that Symthe is working on a exo-skeleton that enhances speed, agility, and strength,” said Jessica. “As I said I need to talk to him next.”

“Jess...,” Matt started to speak to her.

“The Hand, exo-skeleton, and Wilson Fisk acting like a fucking kingpin of crime behind bars,” said Jessica. “Let's not bullshit ourselves here, even if you don't put on the devil suit, Bullseye is coming after Matt Murdock. I think you're better off suited up.”

“Too much a chance that innocent people get hurt, Jess,” he told her. “No one else dies because of me. Do you understand?”

“You know that I do,” Jessica snapped. She didn't want to remember Kilgrave but all those memories of his taking over her life came flooding back. In order to forget she emptied her coffee then stood up and went into the kitchen for second mug. This was had more MaCallan's in it. She came back to the table and sat down.

“Sorry, Jess,” Matt said softly.

“Let's move forward,” she said.

“Jess, I really am sorry,” he said.

“Murdock, you handle your shit the way you want and I'll handle mine the way I want,” she said.

He reached over and gently caressed her hand with his. She looked at him.

“I never want to hurt you,” he said. “I think you know why.”

“Let's not talk about this now,” she said.

He took his hand away, which both of them regretted but said nothing.

“We'll wait on Joy Meachum until Danny gets back,” said Matt.

“So, next is Alistair Smythe. Cool,” she said and sipped her new coffee.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Alistair Smythe lived on the first floor of a townhouse on West End Avenue, not far from St. Ignatius Episcopal Church. Out of a habit formed as a boy he still went to services on Sunday. The church was a beautiful example of English Gothic architecture, which seemed appropriate for someone like Smythe to attend such a church. These days Smythe went to the Sunday service less for spiritual guidance and more the choir, which had a wonderful reputation. As he sat in a pew up front, Jessica sat in a pew in the back trying not to fidget or look too out of place. The problem with a good choir was that they tended to sing more than your average choir.

The service finally ended and Jessica used her skills to follow Alistair Smythe to his townhouse. He was easy to follow as he dressed like an English professor with a tweed jacket and chinos, as well as a London Fog raincoat. Like the photo she found of him on the internet he had mousy brown hair cut short and Romanesque nose that made look officious. As he took his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door, Jessica jumped up the front steps, landed behind him, pushed him into the townhouse then managed to put a hand over his mouth and hold him against the wall, while she gently forced his apartment door open with one hand and shove.

Grabbing him by the collar she forced him into his apartment, his living room to be exact, which was furnished with plenty of brown leather, then shut the door behind her.

“Bollocks,” exclaimed then took off his raincoat and hung it up. “What do you bloody want? I hate having my Sundays interrupted unless there is a good reason.”

“Information,” she said with a smile.

“Are you going to beat it out of me if I don't tell you?” he scoffed. “How American of you?”

“I could tickle it out of you,” she said.

“Amusing,” he retorted. “Who sent you? I demand an accounting.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and with one hand pushed him across the room onto his sofa with such force the sofa moved until it hit the wall.

“That was unnecessary,” he said. “I have money.”

“Who is behind the open contract on Daredevil?” she said.

“I'm feeling fruity tonight, so would you care to rough me up a little more?” he smiled. “I like it rough.”

Jessica sighed. She was starting to get sick of perverts, even though she made most of her money taking bitches of men or women doing things with assignations that they wouldn't do with their spouses. Walking up to Alistair, she rested her right foot into between his legs with enough force to let him know how strong she was.

“If I got rough with you, you wouldn't enjoy it,” she warned him.

“I put the contract out for an acquaintance,” he said.

“Why?” she asked wanting to know why someone like this man would do it.

“Because he wanted me to prove me loyalty. He's having trust issues at the moment. Doing this for him proved he could trust me,” said Alistair.

“Wilson Fisk trusts you,” she said.

“Oh, I see the cat is out of the bag,” he chortled. “Yes, he does.”

“Who arranged for the money?” she asked.

“Oh, why not tell you. You know the old saying in for a penny in for a pound, so to speak,” he said. “A lovely young woman, much more feminine than you, by the name of Joy Meachum. I believe she is taking care his legalities when it comes to business now. I tell I wouldn't mind shagging her fine ass.”

Just because she was tired of him, she slapped him across the face. She didn't use hr full strength, but she used enough to make him almost pass out. He shook his head in order to regain focus.

“That was unnecessary. I've been forthcoming,” he said.

“Call it a lesson in how to communicate,” she said.

“Like Americans know how to communicate,” he laughed.

“Do I slap you again?” she asked.

“I'll forego the pleasure,” he answered.

“Where's the money?” she asked.

“Safe deposit box. All in hundreds. It's a very impressive amount of money. Someone calls the number that was provided, I meet them then they give me the horned cowl and I take then to the Bank of New York and give them the money,” he explained. “It was Joy's idea to get the trophy. She can be quite nasty.”

“Are you going to tell Wilson about our conversation?” she asked out of curiosity.

“No. If he's having me watched then he knows and if he's not then there is no need to set our relationship back to square one,” he said.

Alistair suddenly leaned forward looking excited.

“I was hoping that we could hold off killing Daredevil until my exo-suit was finished. I wanted to test it against someone skilled. You know a little beta testing. But I'm behind schedule with the suit because Fisk diverted so much money to get himself released early. He promised he'd make it up to me, though, once he got back on his feet. The man is impressive once he gets started. Do you have any other questions?”

Jessica snorted then turned and started to leave.

“May I have your name?” Alistair asked before she got out the broken door.

“Jessica Jones,” she answered. She was going to hide.

“Ah. And your profession?” he asked.

“Private investigator,” she answered.

“That is absolutely marvelous. I've never met a PI before. I feel so Philip Marlowe,” he grinned

Jessica left. Once her feet hit the pavement she picked up speed in order to get as far from Alistair Smythe as she could get. The man gave her the creeps. But he did prove useless. Joy Meachum was becoming more and more important. Maybe Joy Meachum should be her next target to talk to about things. But first things first. They needed to talk to Danny about Joy.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt agreed with Jessica to share a taxi to Colleen's dojo. They agreed to meet at his place so that she could fill him in on her talk to Alistair Smythe. When she got there Matt was dressed in jeans and a gray Henley shirt. It was nice to see him not in a suit or his Daredevil gear.

“You look relaxed for a change,” she remarked after he let her into his apartment. “I like it.”

“Yeah, we are going to a dojo. I thought a suit would be overdressed,” he shrugged. “How did it go with Smythe?”

“He opened the contract to show Fish he's loyal and can be trusted,” she said.

She headed into his kitchen to grab a quick glass of MaCallan's while he disappeared into his bedroom. It was a sign of their growing familiarity that she knew where everything was in his apartment.

“He got the money from Joy Meachum and keeps the cash in a safe deposit box until someone kills you,” she yelled so he could hear then realized he could hear her whispering from a block away. She lowered her voice. “Smythe cares only about his exo-suit which he wanted to beta test against Daredevil.”

She poured herself a stiff drink in a glass and then downed half of it. Jessica smiled at the hot burn going down her throat and into her stomach. Matt came out of his bedroom with his overcoat on, his cane, and carrying a small bag from some boutique. He walked over to Jessica and placed it on the kitchen counter top.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

“A gift?” she snared. “We didn't agree on giving gifts. I don't do gifts.”

“Look at what it is first. I owed you,” he said.

She removed tissue paper and looked into the bag then pulled out a large gray cashmere scarf.

“I owed you one,” he said.

“This is nicer than the one I had,” she stated.

“You can't blame me for having good taste,” he said.

She wrapped it around her neck the way she liked. For a moment she allowed her right hand to appreciate the softness and quality of the scarf. Even though she was pissed that he bought her a Christmas gift, she loved her present Jessica downed the rest of the scotch.

“Consider what I did to you the other night at my place my Christmas gift to you,” she said.

Matt laughed then said, “Danny will want to know about Joy Meachum. It's a shame because from he told me he grew up with her and thought of her as a sister. Growing up he hated Ward Meachum and was best friends with Joy. Now he's friends and business partner with Ward and Joy wants him dead.”

“This fucking thing keeps getting more complicated,” she said. “Are you taking time off as Daredevil?”

“I have to,” he said. “I can't endanger people because I have a contract out on me.”

“But you do have a contract out on you,” she said. “Bullseye has one for Matt Murdock and Daredevil.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I have a feeling both Fisk and Bullseye know I'm Daredevil and want to take me down as Dardevil more than Matt Murdock. Matt Murdock they just want to destroy.”

“It's the horns. That's why they hate you,”' she snarked. “Let's go get a taxi.”

“Not Uber?” said Matt.

“I like my drivers overworked, mean, and underpaid. Fuck Uber,” she said.

“Okay, Taxi it is,” smiled Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

It was a shirt taxi ride to the dojo. Matt got out and expected Jessica to get out the same door, but she opened her own door and got out. He smirked. They walked over to the building the dojo was housed in and entered it. When they got to the dojo door, Jessica stopped and looked at Matt.

“Who's in there?” she asked.

Matt titled his head and used his senses.

“Luke, Claire, Colleen, Misty, and Danny,” he said. “There is rice and beans, enchiladas, ham, collard greens, and sweet potatoes, as well as cup cakes, spiked eggnog, and red wine.”

“Freak,” she mumbled then she grabbed his overcoat and pulled him roughly towards her. She devoured his mouth her hers then whispered in his ear. “My freak.”

Matt smirked then they entered the dojo. Everyone greeted them then Luke spoke up.

“I was raised by a preacher, so I celebrate Christmas. We got food and drinks. Can I get you an eggnog?” he asked.

“I'll have one,” smiled Matt.

“Why not?” added Jessica.

Luke had set up a long folding table where he set everything up. He poured two eggnogs from a carton and then walked over and handed them to them. Matt smelled his. The cinnamon scent he enjoyed and the bourbon was a little strong. He tasted it. Jessica tasted her and said, “I like it.”

“I knew you would,” said Luke.

“Can a get anyone some food?” asked Claire.

Jessica walked over to the table and said, “I can take care of myself.”

Misty and Danny walked over to Matt. Danny was eating an enchilada and rice and beans and Misty was having the ham, collard greens, and sweet potatoes.

“I' glad to be back in New York,” said Danny. “I missed Rand's Christmas party and my duties here.”

“How have you been doing, councilor?” Misty asked.

“There's a new contract out on Dardevil. It's open to everyone and worth a million dollars,” he said.

“I heard rumors,” Misty said. “I also heard that Daredevil took care of two thugs who tried to kill him.”

Matt shrugged. Danny exhaled out of frustration.

“I should be patrolling the city,” he said.

“You're going to have to for now. Daredevil doesn't want to endanger innocent people because every idiot with a gun or knife is trying to collect the contract,” said Matt.

“Daredevil,” snorted Misty. “Why do you talk about him in third person? You are Daredevil.”

Too many people were getting to know that he was Daredevil. The people in this dojo had to know, well most of them, that he was Dardevil. Foggy and Karen had to know and his priest, but that was enough.

“Joy Meachum,” Matt said. “She's provided the money for Alistair Smythe to pay off the contract when it's fulfilled.”

“How do you know?” asked Misty.

“Jessica,” he smiled. “Shes good at her job.”

“Joy,” Danny sighed. “She still lives in my parents old home in Gramercy Park. I'm thinking I could break into the house when she's not there and take a look around.”

“I should go with you,” said Matt.

“Why?” asked Danny.

“My enhanced senses makes opening safes easily,” said Matt. “Those senses also locate the safe.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” nodded Danny. “When?”

“We have to find out when she won't be there,” said Matt.

“And you need someone to be a lookout and wait outside in a car for you. I volunteer for that,” said Misty.

“You don't have to get too involved,” said Matt.

“I told you I want to help put Fisk back in prison,” she said.

Across the room Claire and Colleen talked and ate, while Luke took some time to talk to Jessica, who was making a plate of ham with the fixings.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

“Fine,” she said then she looked at her empty glass of eggnog that was sitting on the table. “I could use some more eggnog.”

Matt smile and poured her some more.

“You aren't worried about Murdock getting us involved in this mess?” he asked.

“It is what it is,” she said.

“You walked out on this before,” he said.

“I came back,” she retorted.

“I know, but I'm just saying it's okay if you walk away this time,” he said. “The Hand followed by an international assassin and Wilson Fisk it's a lot to handle. If you walk away it's understandably. You've been up front that you aren't a hero.”

Jessica looked over her should at Matt. He was in a deep conversation with Danny and Misty. She didn't want anyone to know they were seeing each other, but she also wanted them to know she was going to leave him, or them, this time.

“He's a hero,” she said. “He didn't want to get involved again with The Hand but he did even though it meant dealing with his raised from the dead ex-girlfriend who didn't know if she wanted dead of fuck him. He stayed so long a building was dropped on him.”

Luke replied, “Yeah, he's something. But, like Danny, he thinks of this as some sort of scared duty. I don't. Do you?”

“No,” she snorted. “Why do you do it?”

“I don't. I want to help people. Mainly I want to help the people of Harlem. A freaking mad scientist gave me some powers. I want to use them for the good not bad,” he told her.

“Sap,” she said then picked up the eggnog with her free hand and drank some of it. “Bourbon. Good choice.”

Luke smiled then said, “Plus, I'm starting to get used to Danny. He and I work well together.”

“Murdock and I work well together,” she said.

“Really?” said Luke. “I didn't know that.”

“He's a lawyer. They like to use private investigators,” she said then stared at Luke, as if to dare him to correct her.

“That lawyer Nelson helped me get a PI license,” said Luke. “Now I've got to figure out a way use it so I can do what I want. Danny wants to open a business with me called Heroes for Hire.”

“You should consider it. He's got money and money means being able to do what you want,” she said.

“I guess,” he said. “I'll think about it.”

Matt sampled his eggnog. It wasn't the worst thing he ever drank.

“I guess I could talk to Ward and see if he knows what Joy is up to. I know that aren't speaking to each other at the moment, but he might be keeping an eye on her because he's her big brother and loves her,” Danny said.

“When can you talk to him?” asked Matt.

“Tomorrow. He inherited the house in Long Island and I know he's going to go there to spend a few days during the holiday. I can call him and talk,” said Danny.

“Once we have an idea when she's not there, we can make arrangements,” said Misty.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Matt.

“Yeah, it does,” smiled Danny. “You don't want to eat anything?”

“Maybe I'll get some rice and beans and an enchilada,” said Matt.

“Good choice,” smiled Danny.

Luke and Jessica came over and Matt and Danny, as Misty made her way to Colleen and Claire. They had a formed a bond when Misty sacrificed her arm to save Claire. Colleen was now training Misty in martial arts. olleen admired Misty's sacrifice.

“What are you two planning?” asked Luke.

“I'm planning on getting some rice and beans and an enchilada,” said Matt. “Excuse me.”

Matt headed to the table with food. He stood by himself and started to serve himself. They were used to his gifts by now, so he didn't act need to act blind. Danny waited for Luke to make a comment.

“What are you and Murdock planning?” asked Luke.

“Matt and I are going to break into Joy's home and search for anything related to Fisk,” said Danny.

“Sweet Christmas,” sighed Luke.

Jessica looked over at Matt. She knew he was listening to everyone, but if you judged him by his expression he was enjoying the rice and beans. She was getting to know him enough to tell when he was acting innocent or hiding his intentions. Right now he was pretending he was hearing everything being said.

“It needs to be done,” said Danny.

“There has to be a better way than breaking into her house. If you're found you'll be tossed into a psychiatric ward of some hospital and it won't be one that is owned by Rand Enterprises,” stated Luke. He looked over at Jessica for support. “Tell him.”

“Make sure you have a getaway car and driver waiting for you,” she said.

“Misty is going to handle that,” smiled Danny.

“Sweet Christmas,” sighed Luke. “You're not a help.”

“I think they are doing the right thing,” said Jessica. “Anyway, we already blew up a building to do the right thing. Let's not get on a high horse.”

Matt smiled to himself. Jessica was always a surprise. Jessica left them and walked over to him. Matt sampled the food. It was good homemade food. He could tell Claire made it.

“Murdock, you going to Midnight Mass or something tonight?” she asked.

“I thought about it,” he said.

She leaned in close and spoke at a decibel only he could hear her.

“How about we go back to your place and fuck ourselves unconscious?” she said.

Matt grinned then said, “I like how you think, Jones.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

The sunlight filtered into the bedroom but that didn't wake Matt. It was the warmth of the morning sun that woke him. The moment his senses woke up he knew that Jessica had left the bed. His ears told him she was in the kitchen and his olfactory told him she was making coffee. She had reached for the bottle of MaCallan's yet, though he knew it would come. Her enhanced metabolism made it hard for her to get fall down drunk. She had to work hard drinking to get to a state of inebriation where he memories of Kilgrave could be drowned. Matt wished he had another way of helping her. He deal with his ghosts through violence in some ways. Jessica may have chosen a better way because only she got hurt.

He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Putting on the shower, he took a long hot one. He stepped under the stream of hot water. It felt good on his body and his soul. His wounds from his last encounter with Bullseye were almost healed. His daily meditation had sped up the healing process. If only other things in his life could be handled with such ease. A good couple of hours of meditating didn't repair relationships or give him insight into how to help a woman he was falling in love with.

He was about to reach for the shampoo when he heard Jessica entered the bathroom and stripped off one of his shirts she was using as pjs. Getting into the large shower stall, she used her body to move him from under the water spray and took his place. Matt's body already started to react to her nearness. Jessica rubbed her ass against his crotch helping him to get further aroused. A growl escaped his throat. She grabbed his shampoo, which was Argan Oil Shampoo. It cost forty dollars a bottle, but it was rich in vitamins and antioxidants which strengthened his hair. Plus, it had an orange cream fragrance that Matt didn't mind.

Jessica put enough her hand to soap up her hair. Once her hair was inundated with shampoo, she poured more into her, turned, and started to shampoo his hair with her strong hands. Matt groaned from the pleasure of what she was doing. She rinsed her hair out then she moved him under the water and rinsed his hair out. As he stood under the water, she grabbed hold of his shaft and started to getting him fully erect. Once he was fully aroused, she turned and spread her legs as much as she could.

“Please,” she said, “enter me.”

He did as she asked. She was hot and wet and he had to force himself not to quicken the pace to the point it was over too soon. Once he found the right rhythm and pace, Matt lost himself in Jessica. His hands held onto her hips. Even if he wanted to let go he didn't believe he could. Jessica used her left hand to stimulate herself, as she used her right hand to keep balance. When she climaxed she screamed louder his name louder than she wanted to and her legs became like jello. He followed a few minutes later never letting go of her hips. Once he finished Jessica put her back against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the shower tiles. Her body had a few aftershocks, as she started to think of them. He squatted down.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, I'm fine,” she said. “Though, if I have bruises on my hips from you I might start leaving bruises on you.”

“Um, I believe you have,” he grinned.

“I need coffee,” she growled.

They finished their shower in silence. Once they were toweled off, she out his shirt back on. He dressed in his sweatpants and tee shirt, though he forgot his socks for a change. When he got to the dining room table a warm, not hot, coffee was waiting for him. Jessica was using one of his towels to dry her hair better.

“You need a blow dryer,” she said.

“I'll pick one up,” he said.

“I have to go to Trish's for a few hours. We have a Christmas tradition of Chinese delivery for brunch,” she told him. “I'll be back. What will you do?”

“Go to Mass,” he said.

'Saint Matthew,” she teased him.

Ever since Claire told him that it didn't end well for saints and martyrs he hated being called a saint.

“Saint Matthew was one of the four writers of the gospels. He was a tax collector in Galilee by trade, which meant he was despised because being a tax collector meant you collaborated with the occupying Roman army but he was well off because of his profession. When he heard Jesus speak, he was intrigued and invited him to a feast, which would be populated by equally despised people like whores. The scribes and pharisees criticized Jesus for excepting his offer. Jesus told them, _I came not to call the righteous, but sinners to repentance._ I'm no saint,” he told her. 

“Yeah, sure,” she smirked.

Matt sipped his coffee. If she wanted him to be a saint or an archangel, he try his best. Like Elektra had become in his life, Jessica Jones was becoming an addiction and he wanted more and more of her in his life. He wouldn't tell her this because he was afraid she'd run, though. This was his secret, his burden.

“Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?” he asked.

“Everything is close,” she said, “except Chinese restaurants and cinemas.”

“Bodegas are open and dinners. I also think there is a local pizza shop that is open on Christmas. It's owned by a Greek Orthodox. He celebrates Christmas on January 7th. He makes a good Greek pizza with feta cheese, garlic, and black olives. I could have a couple delivered,” he offered. 

“Pepperoni for me,” she said.

“Okay, pepperoni for you,” he said.

“Well, Devil Boy, I should get dressed. Trish is anal retentive when it comes to her traditions,” said Jessica. 

 

RESURRECTION

 

Trish let Jessica into her apartment. She was wearing yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt. The expression on her face was one of annoyance.

“You're late. The food is here. I have it laid out on the kitchen table and I'm ready to play _Die Hard_ ,” she said.

Jessica rolled her eyes then entered the apartment. She rid herself of the scarf Matt bought her, jacket, messenger bag, and gloves. Trish noticed the scarf. She took it off the hook it was hanging from and examined it.

“Who got you this?” she asked.

Jessica stared at her with a face that said don't bore me. She turned and walked towards the kitchen. Trish hung the scarf back up then followed her. When she got to the kitchen, Jessica was already chowing down on a egg roll and was piling up her plate with dumplings, crab ragoon, pork lo mein, sesame chicken and pork fried rice.

“Hungry?” asked Trish.

“Starved,” was the answer.

“You usually only eat like this after sex,” said Trish then she broke out in a giant smiled. “You got laid.” She noticed a slight blush to Jessica's cheeks. Jessica Jones didn't blush. This was serious, more serious than Trish anticipated. “You really like this lawyer.”

“Let's watch the movie, Trish,” she said, as she grabbed her plate and a fork and started to walk away.

Jessica sat down on the floor, which was plushly carpeted, instead of the sofa. She put her plate on the coffee table and started to eat.

“Get me a beer,” she said with a full mouth.

Trish sighed and got her the beer. She put it beside her plate then sat on the sofa and leaned forward so she could reach her forward.

“I want to spend some time with this Murdock so I can get to know him,” said Trish.

“Play the damn movie,” exhaled Jessica.

“I mean it. You are acting like this is serious. I want to meet him and get to know him. You are my sister,” she said.

“Yeah, I can introduce him to your mother, too,” Jessica snorted.

“She'd eat him alive and she doesn't care who I date or who you date,” said Trish.

“Trust me, no she wouldn't,” smiled Jessica.

“So, this lawyer has some grit?” asked Trish.

“He can handle himself,” she said. “No play the fucking movie.”

“You are a bitch sometimes,” mumbled Trish, as she started the movie with her remote control. “We are going to talk about this Matt Murdock, or I am going to have to hire someone to find everything about him.”

“You usually hire me,” Jessica pointed out.

'I can find another PI,” she said.

“Yeah, sure,” chuckled Jessica. “Now shut up and watch the movie.”

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt sat through Mass then he slipped out of church after communion. He took a walk around the neighborhood. Now that he wasn't going out at night as Daredevil, he was started to worry that Hell's Kitchen would suffer for it. He stopped in a bodega to pick up milk to make hit chocolate later that night. The man behind the counter was having a conversation in Spanish about Dardevil. There was a rumor that someone wanted the Devil of Hell's Kitchen dead. The person he talked to said that he lit a candle for the Devil then laughed and said he couldn't explain that to his priest. They didn't want the Devil injured or dead because he had become an important part of the neighborhood.

He paid for his milk and started to walk back to his place. Matt didn't want to let his neighborhood down or the people who lived there. Many had come to depend on him to protect them. It was a duty, a scared duty, which he didn't take lightly just like he didn't take being a lawyer lightly. No, he needed to put on the suit and deal with the contracts out on him. Bullseye was easy – defeat him. The other contract need something a bit more showy, a display that the Daredevil wasn't someone to be underestimated. He needed to make a statement that sent a message to Wilson Fisk.

Of course, this also meant he needed to keep this from Jessica for now. She'd argue against or insist to go with him. This was his statement not hers. He also didn't need Danny's or Luke's help on this one. Daredevil needed to show everyone that if you came for him you were going to pay a price. And he knew just how to do it. Suddenly, his cellphone rang Danny, Danny, Danny. He stopped took the paper bag with the milk into the same hand as his cane and reached into his pocket with his free hand and then answered the phone.

“Danny,” he said.

“Matt, I just got off the phone with Ward Meachum. His and Joy's relationship is still strained, but she contacted him a couple of days ago and ask him if she could borrow the Rand Jet for a trip to Venice, Italy. She leaves tomorrow,” he told him.

“Venice. My bet is that Vanessa is in Venice and she is meeting with her,” said Matt.

“We can break into the house tomorrow. I just need to buy a bone with some meat on it,” he said.

“Why?” Matt asked.

“She has a big dog. He likes me, but I don't want for him to get in my way,” said Danny.

“But slices of cheese and then go to a Pet shop and tell them you are taking your pet for a trip on a plane and you need something to calm. You wrap the sedative in the cheese and feed it to him. He'll sleep and we'll do what we have to do,” Matt explained.

“Have you been a thief before?” asked Danny.

“No, but I have represented thieves in court. Some of them are good family men, who believe that it's the only way they can take care of their wife and children,” he told him.

“I suppose so,” said Danny. “I'll get the cheese and pill. Do you want to call Misty or should I?”

“You call her. Make arrangements so we do this around seven in the evening. We want to get in and out quickly. Wear gloves, tight fitting leather gloves,” Matt told him.

“I have to buy some. I'm going to be busy tomorrow morning,” Danny said.

“Call me when you are ready to pick me up,” said Matt. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“I will,” said Danny.

Matt hung up. He headed back to his apartment.

 

RESURRECTION

 

“How does scotch taste in hot chocolate?” Jessica asked Matt, as they sat on his couch enjoying the hot chocolate he made them. Two empty pizza boxes sat on the coffee table. Chinese followed by pizza. All Jessica needed was a burger and fries and she'd have gotten all the major food groups into her system.

“You're breaking into a Gramercy Park townhouse with Iron head and a woman with a bionic arm as your getaway driver. You live an interesting life, Murdock,” she teased.

“When I was in Law School, Elektra convinced me to drive out to the Hamptons with her. I thought the mansion we visited belonged to her family, but I was wrong. Instead it belonged to the man who ordered my father's death. My father's victory and the bet he made had cost him so much he changed his name and went underground. He came home about one in the morning. When I saw him I couldn't help myself and knocked him out cold then Elektra tied him up in a chair. She expected me to torture him and kill him. I was tempted, very tempted, but instead I called the police and waited for them to show up and explained who he was . He had several warrants for his arrest out so they treated me like a bounty hunter instead of a blind law student. I always live an interesting life,” he stated.

“What happened to Elektra?” asked Jessica.

“She took off after I called the police. After that she dropped out of college and took off for Europe. I dealt with her leaving by turnign back to my studies and graduating Summa Cum Laude,” he said.

“Geek,” she teased him.

“I drove Foggy crazy because I wouldn't go out and drink or pick up women,” he said. “Besides being my roommate Foggy made himself my wing man. Growing up all I had was my father. After I was blinded I became even more isolated, so my father meant even more to me. Once he was dead I had Stick for a short, intense time. And, once I went to college I had Foggy,” he told her.

Matt fell into silence as he thought about his youth. In so many ways he didn't have regrets. His intense relationship with his father made him stronger and Stick's training was a revelation to him. Of course, Foggy was the brother he never had. He wouldn't trade his childhood and youth for what was considered normal.

“Trish wants to get to know you,” Jessica broke the silence.

Matt sipped his hot chocolate. It was Ghirardelli chocolate. He preferred the taste on his tongue.

“Do you want me to get to know her?” he asked.

“I don't care,” she answered, though Matt knew that wasn't true. Just by telling him she wasn't letting him know that she didn't mind them getting to know each other.

“If I have dinner with her, do you want to be there?” he asked.

“God, no,” she replied.

“I'll invite her to dinner then,” he smiled.

“Jesus, what's next you get to know my neighbor Malcolm?” she sighed.

“If he's important to you then I'd be glad to know him,” he said.

“Shut up, Murdock,” she replied. She stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. “I'm going to try scotch in this hot chocolate.”

“Do you want to stay the night?” he asked.

“Sex or sleep?” she asked.

“I have to get up early,” she said. “I have some work to do, that isn't for you.”

“I have an alarm clock,” he noted.

She returned to the couch. Matt could smell the mix of chocolate with scotch. The flavor didn't sit well with his palate, but he knew Jessica wouldn't mind. She wouldn't mind the taste, though. Jessica drank some of her hot chocolate.

“You like the taste?' he asked.

“I've swallowed worse tasting stuff,” she smirked. “Let's go to bed.”

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny and Matt stood in Joy's office/library. For Danny this was coming home, as he grew up in this house. He looked to be lost in thought, so Matt knew he had to goad him.

“Danny,” he whispered.

“I was home schooled in here,” Danny stated.

The dog was asleep because of the sedative and Misty was out front waiting for them in a black SUV she borrowed. Time was of the essence.

“Danny take the desk and I'll open the safe behind the large painting,” he said.

“It's a John Singer Sargent, one of the portraits he was known for,” said Danny. “I should talk to her because it belonged to my parents.”

“Check the desk,” Matt reiterated.

As Danny went through the drawers of the desk and the desk top, Matt moved the portrait and opened the safe behind it. He reached inside of the safe and felt stacks of cash and bearer bonds. She most definitely was becoming the money person for Fisk.

“I found something,” said Danny. He took out his cellphone and took a photograph of the letter he found. “It's a letter in Mandarin. She must have someone translate it for her.”

Danny read the letter.

“It's from Madame Gao,” he said then looked up at Matt. “She's still alive.”

“What's it say?” he asked.

“She says that the Steel Serpent is almost ready to deal with the Iron Fist,” Danny told him.

“Steel Serpent?” he asked.

“An expert in marital arts, almost my equal,” said Danny. “It is said that he can absorb the powerful of the Iron fist.”

“Safe is full of money,” he told Danny.

“Joy is in deep,” Danny said to himself.

“Let's go,” Matt told him.

Within five minutes they were in the SUV and Misty was driving them to Colleen's dojo. Danny had become sullen.

“You find anything?” she asked.

“We found enough,” answered Matt.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Misty found a parking garage several blocks away from the dojo. As they got out of the SUV Matt could sense that Danny was upset at the thought of this Steel Serpent and Madame Gao still being alive. It appeared the tentacles of The Hand still existed and Wilson Fisk was going to incorporate the remnants of The Hand into his latest syndication.

They exited the garage into a cold night with a cloudless navy blue sky. Walking down the street Misty spoke to Danny.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine,” he said. No one would believe his tone, but Matt wasn't willing to push at the moment. Misty, on the other hand, wasn't Matt.

“You're about as okay as I was when I lost my arm to a man with a sword. What happened in there?” she asked in a demanding tone.

“We found a lot cash in the safe,” Danny said. “That's further proof that Joy is acting as a bank for Fisk.”

“Don't try and throw me off, Danny. We know that bitch is working for the enemy already. I was a NYPD detective,” she said. “What's the real problem?”

“Madame Gao is alive and she's training someone to kill me,” Danny told her then he looked at Matt. “And probably to kill you, Matt, too.”

“There's a long line forming to kill me,” smirked Matt.

Misty laughed at Matt's remark. One look at Danny, though, told her that the young man had enough of Madame Gao.

“I can start sniffing around to see if I can get a lead on Gao's whereabouts,” said Misty.

“Be careful,” said Danny. “I know you realize how dangerous The Hand is, but Gao survived because she is particularly dangerous.”

They arrived at the building that housed the dojo. Entering they headed to the dojo's closed door. Matt allowed his senses to expand. Colleen, Claire, Luke, and, much to Matt's surprise, Jessica were in the dojo. Danny opened the door.

“Thank God we don't have to bail you out,” said Luke.

Colleen ran to Danny and gave him a hug. He held her for longer than usual they he looked at Luke.

“You have to work on your optimism,” said Danny.

“I'm optimistic, but you bring out the pragmatist in me,” Luke said. “You have a way of getting into trouble, Danny.”

“Thanks,” said Danny.

“So, what did you find out?” Jessica asked Matt as she walked up to him.

“Madame Gao is alive, Joy is Fisk's bank to pay off street hoods and such for whatever he's planning, and Gao is training someone called the Steel Serpent to kill Danny and more than likely me since they think I was part of The Chaste,” Matt told her in a low voice.

Across the room Danny filled in the rest of the group. Luke stood there with his arms crossed seeming both judge and protector.

“Steel Serpent,” snorted Jessica. “What is it with these people and their names? Iron Fist, Steel Serpent, The Hand. It keeps getting better and better.”

“This Steel Serpent has Danny spook. It seems that the Steel Serpent can steal his chi under certain circumstances,” Matt told him. “How are things going with you?”

“Okay. Working on a fraud case. Guy sold another guy land in Florida. He told him it's a great piece of land to build on. It's swap land. The only thing building on it is an alligator. The wife paid me to find about the deal and the land,” she told her. “After this I have to go write up a report, collect a paycheck, and tell the wife where the snake in the grass who sold the land to her husband is hiding away.”

“Where is he hiding?” asked Matt.

“Chelsea Hotel,” replied Jessica.

“At least he has style,” said Matt.

“Sid Vicious killed himself there,” said Jessica.

“Dylan Thomas drank himself to death there,” said Matt.

“Punk Rocker and a poet. Is that the difference between us?” she asked him.

“Not that big a difference, especially the way Thomas lived his life,” smiled Matt.

She looked over her shoulder at the group.

“Tell them you'll keep me up to date. I have to go,” she said.

“You sure you want me to tell them that I'll keep you up to date. Isn't that telling them we talk to each other outside this group?” he smiled. “It gives the impression we are close.”

“I'm in a crazy mood,” she said then contemplated giving him a kiss but decided against it. “Later, Murdock.”

“Later, Jones,” he said.

She exited the dojo. Matt walked over and joined the rest of them.

“Where's Jessica gone?” asked Luke.

“She has to work finishing up a case. If she needs to know something, I'll let her know,” said Matt.

Luke's eyebrows lowered as it struck him as odd that they would become buddies. He had been wondering what was going on between them, as they seemed to get along better since he came back from the dead. He looked over at Claire, who had an eyebrow raised. If he read her, she thought they were fooling around together. Danny looked at Matt.

“If you get a chance, we should train together,” Danny said. “I need to sharpen my skills and you do have mad fighting skills”

“Why not?” answered Matt.

“Great! We can use the dojo,” smiled Danny.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt got home. It was now going on eleven o'clock at night. If he was going to make a statement tonight was the night. There was an Irish Pub not far from where he lived. It was owned by a high ranking member of the Irish Mob and everyone who drank there was Irish Mob, except the few women who were working girls. That was the spot for him to make his statement that he wasn't going down easy. If someone wanted to collect that million dollars they were going to have to deal with Daredevil at his most dangerous.

Getting dressed in his Daredevil gear, he checked out his Billy Clubs then put them in their sheath. He rushed up the stairs and headed out onto the roof. The cold air slapped him across the face, but he braced himself and started running across the roof. He made his way across rooftop after rooftop then jumped across a precipice between buildings. He kept going until he dropped down into the alleyway next tot he Irish Pub. Matt took a couple of deep breaths then he walked out of the alleyway. A few people walking home in the cold noticed him, but said nothing. He turned and entered O'Malley's.

The pub smelled of stale smoked cigarettes, sweat, and a variety of alcohols. Odor offended Matt's olfactory. His senses picked up twenty heartbeats, many of which spiked when he came into the joint. Five of the heartbeats were women. They had to go.

“It's the fucking devil we know,” said one of the men at the bar.

“Get the women out of here before this gets nasty,” he growled.

Someone took out an i-Phone and started to film Matt threatening to fight the whole bar. Usually, Matt would break the i-Phone and take out the man, but this time he let it be. A few of the men motioned for the women to leave, so they did.

“Why the fuck are you here?” asked the bartender.

“I heard there is a million dollar open contract on me. I'm here to make sure everyone knows how difficult it will be to cash it in,” rasped Matt.

“Fuck you,” a guy close to Matt said and hut him with a right hook in the mouth. Matt's head jerked a little then he smiled as blood gushed out of his lips. He could hear pulses and heartbeats race.

Matt hit the man who hit him with a perfect left to the jaw. The man stumbled, so Matt followed the punch with a kick to the left knee and he went down like a felled treed. Weapons were drawn, knives and a few guns. Matt pulled his Billy Clubs. The battle was on. A smile graced Matt's face again, as he jumped into the fray.

Matt had not faced this many opponents since the bikers that Frank Castle set him up to fight. What he learned from that experience was in the chaos of violence surrounded by enemies make every blow count and try to do maximum damage and bone breaking. As he kicked on gentleman in the upper thigh while elbowing another in the throat. Matt swung his fists, dodged punches, and made contact with flesh and bone. He did a flip in order to avoid being shot then threw his cane and hitting the man in the forehead and rendering him senseless.

The battle continued for several minutes. It was a ballet of violence and aggression. Matt met everyone with ferocity and intensity. They had the numbers but he had the training and the will. Never had anyone seen one man fight with such energy. He was constant motion hitting, kicking, flipping, and doing whatever else was necessary to incapacitate the members of the Irish Mob, who put up a helluva fight. By the end men were strewn on the barroom floor. He listened for a moment. There were too many broken bones to count. Matt was breathing heavy and could tell his body was sore.

He reached down and picked up his Billy Clubs. With his back turned to the bartender, he heard a shotgun being pumped. Matt threw one of his Billy Clubs, which ricocheted off the bar and hit the bartender right under his jaw. He dropped the shut gun and nearly blew his foot off. Matt collected his Billy Club off the bar. He turned and saw the man with the i-Phone was still filming. Shaking his head in annoyance, he left the bar just as the sounds of police sirens filled the air. Daredevil had made his statement.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica groaned in annoyance as her cellphone went off. She reached for her phone which was on the beside table. Looking at the phone it was Trish, which made her exhale in frustration. She answered it.

“Yeah,” she said not hiding just how pissed she was to have her sleep interrupted.

“You haven't seen the news yet, have you? Daredevil is all over it,” she said excitedly. Trish was a big Daredevil fan. Everything from the red outfit to the moves, she loved reading about him.

“What happened to him?” Jessica asked suddenly interested in what trouble Matt got himself into.

“He went into an Irish Mob bar and kick the shit out of twenty guys. I can't get enough of this story,” she said. “I guess there's a contract out on him and he wanted to show them how hard it would be to collect. Better than the news, though, someone in the bar captured the whole thing on video and put it on YOUTUBE. You have to see it. It is amazing.”

“I'll call you back,” growled Jessica, who hung up.

She got out of bed and went into her office in her underwear. Opening her laptop, she logged on then went to YOUTUBE. She searched Daredevil and Irish and found the video. She played it. Jessica was mesmerized by what she saw. She had fought with Matt, but never before had she seen him let go completely. The smile on his face when he was punched and, it appeared, stabbed several times was frightening. She almost couldn't believe that it was Matt.

She'd been in some barroom fights before but she'd never seen one so violent. At least ten of the men he fought were killers. They were capable fighters and dangerous, but the most dangerous man in the bar was definitely Matt Murdock, a blind lawyer she had fallen in love with. Fallen in love with? She didn't want to think about that right now. Jessica needed to get dressed and check on him then give him a fucking ass kicking for trying to get himself killed. Though, she wasn't sure she could kick the man who cleaned the clock of all those men.

“Jesus,” she sighed.

 

RESURRECTION

 

“Have you read the damned papers? Matt, Daredevil is now part folk hero to some of the city and as big a villain as Fisk to the rest of the city. What were you thinking?” Foggy asked him in a loud voice.

Matt was standing there in his boxer shorts looking more than a little bruised. Foggy came to his place at nine in the morning and woke him up. Even though he wasn't in the mood for a lecture, he let Foggy into his place, though. He owed Foggy enough to let him get away with a lecture. But he should know a few important things.

“There is a contract, an open one, with Daredevil's name on it. Million dollars for anyone who kills him and brings his horned helmet as a trophy. I gave them absolute proof that Daredevil would not go down easily if they tried to collect that money,” Matt told him.

“Matt, that's crazy,” said Foggy. “You made them angrier.”

“I made the professionals angrier. The amateurs who thought they could pick up a quick million killing Daredevil will have second thoughts or not even try now,” Matt said.

Foggy sat down in the armchair. He was in a black cashmere overcoat and a blue suit that cost at least two grand.

“Matt, it was crazy to do what you did. You could have gotten killed. As it is you are all bruised and battered,” Foggy said.

“I'll be fine after a hot shower and some meditating. You know I've had worse, Foggy,” said Matt. “I have nothing going on today as a lawyer, so I can rest all day if I feel like it.”

“You are one of the best lawyer I know. You should be in court not at home resting,” said Foggy.

“You, too, Foggy,” Matt countered.

“Don't start with me about that,” Foggy warned him. “I know I'm not doing exactly what I wanted to do, but I'm good at what I am doing. I assuage egos, keep troubled clients out of trouble, make problems go away, troubleshoot, and keep an eye on people like Jessica Jones for Jeri Hogarth who has a soft spot for her. At this rate I'll be able to buy into the firm and be a partner in two years.”

Matt smiled then said, “You always wanted free bagels and coffee in the morning.”

“Yeah, I know it sounds pathetic but I'm not you, Matt,” said Foggy.

“You are better than me, Foggy. You always have been,” he said. “Look how far you were willing to go for Elena Cardenas. You fixed her plumbing and patched her walls.”

“And look what happened to her,” Foggy snapped. He was still bitter about her death.

“We made Fisk pay for that,” Matt said.

“Now he's getting out. His sentence commuted,” said Foggy letting the bitterness be heard in his voice.

“I intend on putting him back in prison,” Matt stated.

“How?” Foggy asked excitedly.

“I'm not getting you involved, Foggy. This time you stay out of this and watch your back. Fisk blames Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, as much as Daredevil for going to prison. Hell want revenge,” Matt warned him.

“What about Karen?” Foggy asked.

“Hopefully, he'll leave her alone because she was just our assistant,” said Matt.

Foggy was quiet for a few moments then he stood up.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“I told you I don't want you involved,” said Matt.

“No, not Fisk, I mean this morning. Can I make you coffee, or get you breakfast? Maybe call Claire to have you checked out,” he offered.

“You..,” he stopped as he heard someone land on the roof. The heartbeat belonged to Jessica. She was going to come down from the roof entrance. “You should go.”

The door opened and Jessica came down the stairs. She looked at Foggy then at Matt in his underwear.

“Do you two want to be alone?” she asked.

“I was just leaving. My lecture is done,” said Foggy then he walked up to Matt and whispered, “Get Fisk.”

“I will,” he said.

Foggy headed out of the apartment. Matt took advantage of this to go into the kitchen and start making a coffee in his twelve cup French Press. She walked to the kitchen counter and glared at him. Jessica knew that glaring at a blind man was useless but it more fun than breathing mad at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish or something?” she asked.

“I made a statement to those who think they can collect that contract and to Fisk about offering it,” said Matt.

He dumped six good scoops of coffee into his French Press. Strong coffee was necessary this morning.

“You're a fucking idiot,” she said.

“Maybe,” he replied.

“I feel like kicking the shit out of you to put some sense into you,” she said.

Danny, Danny, Danny. Matt sighed. It was his cellphone. If he didn't answer then Danny would become concerned and probably end up at his apartment which was full enough as is.

“Could you get the cellphone for me? Please,” Matt said.

Jessica growled then turned and stormed into his bedroom. He listened as she answered the cellphone. Matt moaned as he listened.

“What is it Iron Head?” she snapped.

“Jessica! Why are you answering Matt's cellphone?” he asked.

“Think about it, Iron head,” she said because she suddenly didn't care if people knew she was fucking Matt Murdock. Of course, she was going to regret this later.

“Daredevil is on YOUTUBE,” said Danny.

“Yeah, yeah, we know. Matt especially knows. Everyone knows,” Jessica told him in a glib manner.

“Is he okay?” asked Danny.

“Right now, he's fine, but that might not last long depending how feel later about what he did,” she told him.

“I'll check in later,” Danny hung up.

“I meant that you should get me the phone so I could answer it,” he said. “You realize you basically told Danny we are sleeping with each other.”

“I know,” she growled.

“I'm confused. I thought you didn't want anyone to know,” he said.

“Shut up! I'm tired and I'm pissed,” she said.

“Jess, I should have told you but I didn't want to argue,” Matt told her.

“We are either going to fight or fuck right now,” she said.

“Your choice,” he retorted.

Jessica looked at him as if he was something to devour not talk to. Matt could smell her pheromones and arousal wafting in the air. Suddenly, he was no longer sore or tired.

She turned and started to walk towards his bedroom. As she went she discarded clothes until she was naked and standing in his bedroom doorway. Matt might be blind but he knew she was beautiful naked.

“Forget the coffee and get in here and fuck me, Devil Boy,” she said then turned and got into his bed.

Matt turned off the burner and removed the kettle from the heat. Coffee could be made and drunk later.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Matt woke with Jessica's nude body draped over his. He buried his nose in her hair luxuriating in her scent. Some time in the past twelve hours their relationship changed. He wasn't expecting it, but he wasn't going to fight it, either. The moment she answered Danny's call she let people know that they were together. Together. That was the best way to define their relationship for now. Anything else would be too taxing on it. Even if she didn't know it he was allowing her to be in the lead on this relationship. He did that with Elektra, too. But Jessica was definitely not Elektra.

Matt kissed her head then slipped out of bed. He reached for his watch on the bedside table and checked the time by feel. It was five past nine in the evening. They made love and slept the day away. He smiled then got up to find some clothes to put on, so he could finally make that coffee.

“I'm hungry,” Jessica mumbled. “And I need a drink.”

“I can cook up some steaks that I have in the refrigerator and French fries and there is cold beer, though I need coffee. I'm starting to get a caffeine headache,” he said.

“I'll take a coffee with my beer,” she said.

He smiled and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt to put on. Before leaving the bedroom he grabbed his glasses.

“Do you really need to wear them?” she asked.

“They bother you?” he asked in return.

“No. I just like your eyes,” she said.

This brought a genuine smile to Matt's lips. He put the glasses down on top of his chest of drawers then he stopped before exiting the bedroom.

“You know where my clothes are if you need something to wear,” he said then left her alone.

Jessica stretched out on the bed. She didn't want to admit it to him, but she slept well when she slept with Matt. Yes, he had a bigger more comfortable bed, but it was more than that. She trusted him and she trusted so few. Actually, she had been eating and sleeping better being with him and she thought less of Kilgrave. She'd never be normal, but she was getting better and that was enough. Getting out of bed, she went to his chest of drawers and grabbed one of his black tee shirts for a change. His dress shirt were nice but the tee shirt was more her style. She followed him into the kitchen area.

Matt was already getting the coffee ready, had a beer waiting for her on the counter, put the French fries in the oven, and was prepping the steaks with salt and pepper. She grabbed the beer and sat down at the dining room table.

“You need a TV,” she said.

“If I need the news I use my laptop. I don't really watch movies. They are kind of lost on me,” he smiled. “For music I use either my laptop or i-Pod. I guess I live a simple life.”

“Except for kicking the shit out of Irish hoods,” she said.

“I apologize for not telling you,” he said. “I didn't want you to try and stop me.”

“Like I could stop you. You might be the most stubborn man I know,” she told him.

“I'm determined not stubborn,” he corrected her.

Jessica laughed while drinking her beer getting some of it the tee shirt. Putting the beer down she glowered at the beer spilled on the shirt. Matt threw her a kitchen towel without looking at her. She caught it and wiped herself.

“You are stubborn and if you argue with me you are just proving it,” she said.

“So I'm not allowed to argue,” he said.

“Stubborn,” she stated.

He smirked and continued to fix the food and coffee. Jessica got up and collected her things that she strewn on the floor. Getting her cellphone and messenger bag, she returned to the table. She had six messages. One was from Claire and five were from Trish. She listened to them. Claire's was a message left in response to Danny's call. She was checking up on Matt and checking to see if it was true that she and Matt were seeing each other. Jessica deleted it. Trish were all the same. She was checking on Jessica to see if she was okay and asking when she could have lunch, brunch, or dinner with Matt. She deleted that message also. Instead of calling Trish she texted her.

_Spent day with Matt. I'll ask him about eating with you and let you know._

She put her cellphone down and Matt brought her a mug of coffee.

“Dinner will be done ten minutes or so,” he said.

“When can you have a meal with Trish?” she asked.

“Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. How about brunch tomorrow, or a late lunch or something. She can pick the place and you can join us,” he said.

“She does Trish Talk tomorrow,” Jessica told him.

“As I said we can do a late lunch or early dinner, wherever she wants,” he said.

“I think she wants you one on one,” said Jessica.

“I know,” he smiled. “I'll use you as a buffer, though. I don't like be interrogated. Call it the lawyer in me.”

“Okay, I'll tell her I'm coming along,” she said. “You better pick someplace I like to eat. Trish can't make up her mind on restaurants. She usually bases it on who has the best security.”

“I will pick a place,” he said. “Does Trish have any dietary requirements?”

“Not this week. She done with her gluten free phase,” said Jessica.

“Hamburgers it is then,” he said. “Now let me work on our steaks.”

He took a sip of his coffee then went back into the kitchen. Jessica watched him go. This was definitely a new feeling for her, one that she never had to this extent before. If she thought about she'd be frightened, so she didn't think about it. There was time to think about it later.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt had agreed to meet Jessica and Trish at Trish's studio in Midtown. He almost there when his cellphone announced Foggy, Foggy, Foggy. Stopping and stepping aside so that the lava flow of people could get around him, he answered his phone.

“Hey, Foggy,” he greeted him.

“Happy New Years, Buddy,” Foggy enthused.

“You're in a good mood,” Matt observed.

“Marci and I are opening the bottle of champagne you got me for Christmas tonight along with a couple of the best pizzas pies in New York. This is my kind of New Year's Eve, Matt, good food, good drink, and sex,” Foggy bragged. “What are you doing?”

“Not sure. It's a busy night with lots of violence after midnight because of all the drunks,” he said.

“Not going to lecture. I'm in too good a mood, Pal,” said Foggy. “So, I called to wish you a Happy New Year's Eve and see if you read Karen's piece on Daredevil beating up the Irish Mob?”

“I haven't read it,” Matt admitted, though he knew in his heart that he could guess what she wrote. Karen had fallen out of love with Daredevil and Matt Murdock.

“Well, she took the Irish side,” he sighed. “She racked you over the coals, Buddy.”

“I expected that, Foggy. I didn't do it for her,” he said.

“I know. Well, I have to talk to a movie star who bought a condo in a building that doesn't allow pets and now she wants the board to change the rules for her beagle that she adopted,” Foggy sighed even deeper.

“Good luck and Happy New Year,” said Matt then he hung up.

He started to tap the ground with his cane again and continued his journey to Trish's studio. She got to the building and the front desk told him what floor to go to then noticed he was blind then one of the guards escorted him to the elevator and even pushed the button for him. He learned not to be embarrassed by such situation considering he knew where the elevator bank was better than they did. With his senses he could live life as if he had sight, though people would eventually noticed that his eyes don't dilate or see.

The elevator doors opened and he was once again escorted to his destination. Jessica noticed that the woman at the front desk clung a little too tightly to Matt's elbow. She thought about saying something but decided not to open her mouth. He was let into the booth with Trish's producer and Jessica. Before he could open his mouth his senses told him who Trish was interviewing in her close booth. It was Karen Paige.

“So you think that Irish Mobsters, men who probably have beaten and killed people, deserved to have their rights read to them. There was a time you believed this city needed a few vigilantes of extraordinary talent,” Trish argued.

“We do like Tony Stark. He acts in a responsible manner,” Karen countered.

“Yeah, if he destroys a building, he gives the city the money to rebuild it. I guess you only want wealthy vigilantes,” Trish prodded her.

“Captain America isn't wealthy,” Karen replied.

“No, but I've never heard him criticize someone like Daredevil,” said Trish.

“Daredevil is out of control, Trish. Did you see that smile on his face when someone punched him? He needs therapy,” Karen stated.

Matt winced and Jessica noticed. She leaned close and whispered so it was inaudible to everyone except Matt and dogs, “I didn't know she was Trish's guest.”

“No problem,” Matt said stoically.

“It's good to see someone enjoy their work,” Trish countered Karen.

The producer told Trish her time was up. Trish nodded.

“It appears our time is up. Karen Paige, thank you for being my guest and thank you for some spirited back and forth,” said Trish.

“My pleasure, Trish,” said Karen.

“When we return after more than a few commercials I can tell you how you can enjoy one of my top ten shows tomorrow instead of me. Think of it as a New Year's present. Also, when we return I'll give you my final opinion,” Trish led into the commercial.

For a few moments Trish and Karen talked then Trish escorted her into the producer's booth where the door to leave was. She saw Jessica and Matt and introduced them to Karen.

“Karen Paige, columnist for the New York Bulletin, this is Jessica Jones and her boyfriend Matt Murdock,” said Trish.

Jessica rolled her eyes at the term boyfriend. She'd talk to Trish later.

“Hey,” Jessica said to Karen. She had no reason to be overly friendly.

Matt offered his hand, which Karen took.

“Karen,” he said in his low serious voice.

“Matt,” she said his name hesitantly.

“You know each other?” asked Trish.

“Karen used to work for me and Foggy Nelson when we had a practice together,” he answered.

“Yeah, it seems forever ago. I have to go,” said Karen and she rushed off.

“Okay, there is a story here,” said Trish.

“We are eating at the Burger Joint at West 56th Street. I hope you don't mind,” said Matt.

“I could go for a cheesburger,” said Trish. “Let me go sign off.”

Trish went back to her booth. Jessica moved into Matt's personal space. She wanted to kiss him but she fought the urge.

“That went well between you and Karen Paige,” said Jessica.

“She hates... Daredevil,” said Matt.

“She's an idiot,” remarked Jessica.

“Thanks,” he replied.

 

RESURRECTION

 

The Burger Joint lived by its name. It was a joint with booths that had napkin containers and squeeze bottles of ketchup and mustard on the table. It also had great burgers. Jessica ordered for them since people acted strangely when taking an order from a blind person. She got three bacon cheeseburgers with fries and a pitcher of Flagship Metropolitan Larger. It was safe service so Jessica waited for their food. After Matt paid he and Trish sat in a booth.

“I've dying to meet you,” she said. “The Christmas Bazaar was just a quickie.”

“Jessica speaks well of you,” Matt said. He knew he sounded like a lawyer, but it was what he fell into when he was in an awkward situation.

“You're Catholic, a lawyer, and blind,” she said. “How did you meet Jessica?”

“I got her out of a jam with the police,” he replied.

“Yeah, dating a lawyer might be a good idea for her. She has a lot of jams with the police,” laughed Trish. “How did you get blind?”

“In Hell's Kitchen a truck went out of control and I pushed an elderly man out of the way before he was killed. Unfortunately, I was knocked it a barrel of toxic waste that blinded me,” explained.

“I think I remember that story as a kid. That was you?” she said.

“Yup,” he answered.

“Oh, God, you're a hero. Maybe you are good enough for Jess,” said Trish.

Jessica carried a tray with the food, the pitcher of larger, and three large paper cups. She put it down and sat next to Matt. Grabbing the cups she poured them some beer, while Trish handed out the burgers. Matt started to reach for the ketchup when Trish put it in his hand for him.

“Just ask when you need help,” she said. “You're among friends.”

“Yeah, Murdock, just ask for help when you need help,” said Jessica, who then kicked him under the table.

“I'll remember that,” he said.

Trish took a bite of her bacon cheeseburger. She moaned with delight then took another bite.

“Okay, maybe I missed gluten,” she said. “The new diet trend is fish and seafood. Of course they don't tell you that there is high quantities of mercury in most fish and seafood. And if you are going to eat meat, it's supposed to be clean meat. I had someone on my show explain clean meat to me and I still don't know what it is.”

“You usually have some fun bit of information at times like this, Dev...Murdock,” Jessica corrected herself, as she almost called him Devil Boy. Trish noticed but didn't say a word.

Jessica quickly filled her mouth with her burger and waited for Matt to fill the silence.

“A pig sweats from his feet. That's the reason they love to cover themselves with mud. It keeps them cool,” Matt stated then he shrugged. “That's all I had.”

“I like you, Matt,” Trish said.

“Thank you, Trish,” said Matt.

“So, Jessica, is he good in bed?” asked Trish.

“He doesn't embarrass easily, Trish,” Jessica told her.

“Definitely, a keeper,” said Trish. “Are we keeping our tradition in tact tonight for New Year's Eve?”

“What's your tradition?” asked Matt before Jessica could answer.

“We get drunk, or I get drunk and Jessica drinks a lot, and we make fun of all the celebrities and bands on the cable news stations New Year's Party. Oh, and we eat deli. I go to Katz Deli and gets a loaf of Rye, a pound of pastrami and pound of corned beef along with some knishes and pickles and half moon cookies,” she told him. “Do you want to join us?”

“Sorry, I have plans,” he said.

“What are they?” she asked.

“Call it an Irish tradition of raising a drink to the dead and spending some time alone,” he said.

“Well, I can't argue with traditions,” said Trish then she looked at Jessica. “What time should I expect you?”

“I'll be at your place around eight. I have to check on Malcolm,” she said.

“You worries he's doing drugs again?” Trish asked.

“He's straight but he no longer has friends because he no longer does drugs,” Jessica pointed out. “I let him work for me sometimes and hang around well I'm in the mood.”

“Invite him,” Trish said. “I always had a soft spot for strays.”

“Maybe,” Jessica said.

As they started to turn their attention now to small talk and eating, Jessica placed her left hand on Matt's thigh. It was a sign of intimacy that surprised me coming from her, but he more than appreciated it.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Dressed in his Daredevil gear Matt stood on a rooftop of Hell's Kitchen. The ball had dropped in Times Square. People were now yelling, blowing horns, and celebrating. The trains stations would be brimming with humanity and the streets would be overwhelmed with celebrants for the time being. He stood, focused, and listened. He was a sentinel watching over his neighborhood.

As he opened up his senses to his neighborhood, Matt allowed his flank to be exposed. Suddenly, he heard a familiar heartbeat.

“Lester,” Matt said.

He turned around to face Bullseye.

“I prefer Bullseye,” Bullseye said. “You know you have caused me more trouble than anyone I've had to kill. I'm tempted to kill you up close and personal, but you have skills, so...”

Bullseye drew a Glock and started firing. Daredevil did a series of side flips. While he did them, he pulled a Billy Club and knocked the Glock out of Bullseye's hand. This infuriated Bullseye. An insane smile curled his lips as he started to pull his throwing knives.

Matt pulled his other Billy Club. Just as Bullseye was about to throw his knives the rooftop door of the building opened and two young couples stumbled out onto the roof. Bullseye reacted immediately and threw the knives to kill two of them. Matt acted quickly. He did a forward flip landed with his back to Bullseye and took two throwing knives in the back. Knowing he had limited time to act, he twisted and threw his Billy Club and hit Bullseye in the forehead making him stumbling backwards. Matt then attacked hitting him with a series of punches battering the assassin back towards towards the edge of the building. Bullseye tried to fight back but the onslaught was too much. Matt ended his attack by jumping up in the air and hitting him with both his feet in the chest sending him over the edge of the building.

Landing on his side, as he twisted in mid-air in order to avoid landing on the throwing knives, Matt groaned in pain. Getting up, Matt allowed his senses to tell him where Bullseye was, which was hanging from a lamp post below the building. The police would be there soon. The young couples came up to him.

“You okay?” one of the men said.

“Can we get you help?” asked a young woman.

Matt stood, groaned in pain, then said, “I'm fine.”

He collected his Billy Clubs and took off as fast as he could. The way his suit was made any of the blood flow from his wound was retained by the suit, so he left no blood trail and nothing that could be tested. Running along the roofs, he concentrated on staying awake. The blood loss was harking him into passing out.

 

RESURRECTION

 

“Don't have to have been a been to be a has been?” asked Malcolm as he sipped his lemonade.

Trish laughed, while Jessica merely rolled her eyes. They bad was finishing up their set when Jessica's cellphone rang. She got up and answered it.

“Matt?” she said.

“Jessica. I need your help. Bullseye attacked me and I have two throwing knives in my back. It's...,” Matt passed out.

Over the phone Jessica heard him hit the floor. Jessica hung and started to collect her belongings. Trish and Malcolm came to her.

“What's wrong?” asked Trish.

“Can't talk about it but I have an emergency,” Jessica.

“Need help?” asked Malcolm.

“If I do I'll call,” she stated then headed to the front door and left.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Jessica broke into Matt's apartment. It occurred to her if she was going to keep doing this she might as well ask him for a key. On the way there she passed by the police putting Bullseye into an ambulance. He was under heavy guard and looked like a man who was on the wrong end of a beat down. Hurrying down the stairs, she saw Matt passed out on the living room area floor. His helmet was off him and lay beside him and his phone was by his right hand. It looked like he did a face plunge into the floor.

Sticking out of his back were two throwing knives. She rushed beside him and looked at the placement of the knives. One was beside the spine and the other was just below his shoulder blade. They needed to come off then his Daredevil gear needed to come off. She let him for a moment to get towels and Matt's first aid kit in the bathroom. Returning she started with the throwing knives. There was no waiting because he was bleeding and that needed to be stopped. Grabbing the knife under the right shoulder blade she pulled it out. He grunted in pain but didn't move.

She tossed the knife aside and grabbed the next one. With a good pull that one came out, also. Now she needed to work quickly to get to the wounds and Celox gauze on both wounds right away. She took off her messenger bag then jacket then shirt and finally gloves until she was just in her white tank top and jeans. Now she was ready to take off his suit.

Moving him as gently as she could she rid him of his boots and gloves then she started to take off the rest of his gear. Once he was lying on his stomach in nothing but his boxer shorts, Jessica saw just how much blood he lost. She used a towel to clean his back then she poured some alcohol on the wounds. Matt groaned even louder in pain with the alcohol, bu the didn't move. Now the wound was ready to the Celox gauze, which helped stop the bleeding quicker. She taped the gauze onto his back then grabbed the other towel to clean her hands.

Jessica got up and got her cellphone out of the her bag and speed dialed Danny. He had forced his number on her and now she was suddenly glad of that.

“Hello,” he answered.

“It me, Jessica,” she said. “I need some help with Matt. He's been injured in a fight.”

“You at his place?” Danny asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“What happened to him?” asked Danny.

“Two throwing knives in the back,” she said. “He lost a lot of blood.”

“Hang on. We'll be there,” he said then hung up. He was all business. She liked Danny when he was like that. Friendly Danny with tales of Shou-Lao, the dragon, and how he was the protector of K'un Lun drove her crazy. She didn't believe him even though he was proof that his tales were real.

Jessica looked at Matt lying there on the floor and shook her head in frustration. He put his body on the line too much. Even in the suit, he fought with such abandon that he opened up himself to getting hurt. She walked into his kitchen, grabbed the bottle of MaCallan's out of the cabinet then went back to Matt and sat beside him. Taking a long swig out of the bottle, she sighed. She had to admit that she was bored with Trish and Malcolm tonight and wanted to see Matt, but she didn't want it to be this way with him injured.

“You're a pain in my ass, Devil Boy,” she said.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny and Colleen arrived along with Luke and Claire. Jessica let them into the apartment.

“Do the four of you travel everywhere together?” she asked sarcastically.

“It seems that way sometimes,” said Luke.

Danny and Claire went straight to Matt on the floor. Jessica followed them.

“I was afraid to move him. I just wanted to stop his bleeding,” Jessica told them.

“You did everything right,” said Claire, who took rubber gloves from her bag. She put them on and started to check his wounds. Danny noticed the throwing knives. He examined them. Lighting up his fist with chi, he tested them. They weren't ordinary knives. These were made of metals that even his Iron Fist had trouble breaking. Next he sniffed them and smelled something other than blood. They were probably made either of vibranium or adamantium and they probably were coated in a poison. That meant the knives did extra damage to the victim.

“Claire, I need to heal him with my chi,” Danny said.

“Danny, you can't. That drains you,” said Colleen.

Jessica thought about slapping Colleen for moment. Luke noticed this and walked over to her.

“He's going to be alright. Just stay calm,” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” she sniffed.

“Jess, if you need to talk...,” Luke said then she stopped him.

“If I need to talk then the world is coming to an end,” she said. “I'm fine.”

“Okay, but I'm here for you,” he said and stayed close to her.

“Why do you need to use your chi?” asked Claire.

He knelt beside her and whispered in her ear so no one heard, “Don't panic but the blades probably had poison them. I can do this.”

Claire moved away and Danny removed the gauze and tape. He lit his hand up with chi and placed it on one wound first and then on the other. Ever since Bakuto taught him how to refresh his chi, Danny had been pushing himself with his chi. He used to heal and it grew stronger and stronger with use. Danny was even hopeful that soon he would be able to bring his chi and the Iron Fist to both hands soon.

Once he healed the first wound and rid it of poison, he did it to the second wound. When he stopped their wasn't even a scar. The power of his chi was definitely increasing. Danny felt light headed but not nearly as bad as he did the last time.

“Danny, are you okay?” asked Colleen. She was protective of him. It was cute and annoying, though Claire.

“I need to sit for a few minutes,” said Danny.

She helped him to the couch, while Claire checked Matt. She was amazed that their wasn't even a scar left.

“I couldn't do anything about the blood he lost,” said Danny. “He'll need to recover that on his own.”

“Good work,” said Jessica.

“Now what exactly happened?” asked Luke.

“He was attacked by an assassin named Bullseye,” said Jessica.

“Where's Bullseye now?” asked Claire.

“In a hospital under police custody,” said Jessica.

“I should check on that. Let me call Misty,” said Luke.

He walked to the other end of the apartment, took out his cellphone, and called Misty.

“We should move him to his bed,” said Claire.

“I'll take care of that,” said Claire. She picked him up as if he weighed nothing and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. Claire watched but said nothing.

Jessica put Matt to bed then she returned to the rest of them. Luke was whispering to Claire. When he saw Jessica, he spoke up.

“We'll get going. Danny and Matt both need rest. Call one of us tomorrow to tell us how Matt is,” he told her.

“Sure,” she said.

They gathered themselves and left Jessica alone with Matt. Once they were gone, Jessica did something she hadn't done in a very long time – she cried. The tears burned her eyes. She didn't want them, but they flowed nonetheless. It was Matt's fault she was crying. Crying made her feel weak. She didn't want to feel weak.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt woke because he felt the sun on his face. The moment the rest of his senses were awake he heard and smelled Jessica beside him. She still had the odor of MaCallan's on her. She had to have finished the bottle. The alcohol was even in her sweat. But there was more. He could smell the salt that were in the tears she cried. His stomach churned knowing she cried over him. His ears told him that she was deep asleep and her stomach was upset. Another problem cause by him.

He got out of the bed. After grabbing a tee shirt, he went into the living room. His suit and gear were piled in the corner near the armoire he kept the trunk in. His stuff reeked of his own sweat and blood with a hint of Bullseye's blood. The air of his apartment told him a story. Danny had been there. He could smell the pungent ozone scent that his chi made when forming the Iron Fist. He was the only one who could smell it, well, him and a trained hunting dog. Claire had been there. He recognized the shampoo and skin lotion she used. Luke was with her as he gave off a particular musk scent. Of course, Colleen was there since Danny was there. He picked up the smell of the Uchiko ball she used with the fine stone powder used to polish her the blade of her katana and the blade oil, a mix of mineral oil with a hint of clove oil, used to clean the blade, as well as the nuguigami, the soft cotton sheets, used to wipe the blade clean. Her odors reminded him of Stick.

She called for their help. The throwing knives this time must have been dipped in a poison. As he made his way home, his body fought him, but he thought it was only because of blood loss. Some time during the day he needed to check to make sure Bullseye was in custody. He walked into his kitchen and started to make coffee. In the sink was an empty bottle of MaCallan's. He threw into the garbage. His getting hurt had set Jessica off, it hurt her. When she woke up she was going to be difficult, probably unwilling to listen to him. He was going to have to give her space and time.

This wasn't what he wanted to put their relationship through at this time, but it was unavoidable. He loved her. Matt knew that she had or was falling in love with him. He couldn't let this fall apart without a fight, but he had to choose the right time to fight, too. She wasn't an easy person.

“Oh, God,” he heard her whisper to herself and moan in pain.

She got out of his bed and rushed into the bathroom where she proceeded to vomit then go to the bathroom. He finished up preparing the coffee then he waited patiently for her. She showered after going to the bathroom. It was a short shower then she got dressed pulling on clothes with fury. When she got into the living room, she put on the rest of her clothes and her messenger bag then she came to the kitchen counter.

“Fuck you, Murdock. I know I'm fucked up but the one thing I don't have is a death wish. You don't care about your own life. You care about everyone in the city but you don't care about yourself. It's fucking maddening. I can't deal with it... I...Fuck you,” she yelled at him.

He stood there and took it like he took punches. No matter how much it hurt he wouldn't show it.

“I'm going,” she said.

She started to leave and Matt finally spoke up, “Jess, Can I call you in a few days?”

“I don't know. I have to think,” she said.

“Jess, I love you,” he said.

“Fuck you. I don't need someone fucking with my head again,” she said then stormed out of the apartment.

Matt shut his eyes for a moment. He'd hoped that telling her that he loved her would at least let her know that their relationship was worth salvaging, but instead it was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time. He'd give her as much time and space as she needed.

 

RESURRECTION

 

When she got back to her place, Jessica tossed her cellphone on her desk, as she had no intention of answering or returning calls for the rest of New Year's Day, then grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam from her bottom drawer. She went into her bedroom, stripped naked, and then went into the bathroom. Running a hot bath, she and Jim Beam got into it and she started to drink from the bottle. As she drank, again hot tears started to burn at her eyes.

“Fuck you, Murdock,” she said and swigged from the bottle.

How dare he at the moment tell her that he loved her, she thought. She was pissed and for a good reason the man made too many enemies who wanted him dead and he kept punching and fighting them. He never gave up the fight. The bastard didn't know how to give up the fight. On top of that what was a blind man, even one as gifted as him, fighting the worst criminals in New York City. Didn't he fear for his own life? He worried about her, hell, he worried about everyone but himself. Matt Murdock was Daredevil, the man without fucking fear. Or a clue. She wanted to kick his ass until he realized how important he was to her.

Jessica drank down more of the liquid in the bottle. She was already halfway through the bottle. Jessica knew this was going to be the first of many bottles today. The hot water washed over her body and Jessica tried to relax. If it was possible to drink a man out of your system, or wash him away, she would try to do that with Matt Murdock. But she knew better. He was already under her skin. She was a sentimental person, people like Trish's mother and Kilgrave cured her of that, but she did have feelings and she was most definitely in love with Devil Boy.

“Fuck,” she sighed and drank a little more.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt called Misty Knight and arranged to meet her at a diner on 10th Avenue. He needed to eat to help his body replace the blood he lost, even though what happened with Jessica made him lose his appetite. Arriving that the most definitely Greek diner, Matt asked the owner to place him at a table near the front door because he had a friend joining him. The owner seated him and then a waiter came over and hesitated about giving Matt a menu.

“Just leave a menu for my friend who is coming,” he said. “She'll read it to me.”

The waiter left Matt alone. Matt tilted his head to the right and sniffed the air. He could smell a grease fire that the kitchen had abut ten hours ago. It wasn't major, but it was caused by bacon. The scents of different food wafted through the air. From spaghetti and meatballs and moussaka. Even with the Jessica induced lump in his stomach, Matt's stomach reacted to the variety of foods he smelled. He decided to get the moussaka because it smelled the freshest.

Misty walked into the diner. Matt knew it, but he pretended not to. She noticed him and came over to the table and sat down.

“It was a surprise getting a call from you, especially for an invitation to eat,” she said.

“I needed to see if you could check on someone for me,” Matt said.

The waiter came over.

“I know what I want already,” said Misty. “You, Matt?”

He nodded yes.

“I'll have a BLT club sandwich and fries with coffee,” she ordered.

“I'll have the moussaka with coffee,” said Matt.

“It won't be long,” said the waiter and he left.

Matt waited until the waiter was out of earshot then continued.

“Last night Daredevil confronted someone,” he started.

“Bullseye,” she said. “Luke called and had me check it out. The NYPD didn't know what they had until two couples came forward as witness. They told the police how Daredevil took two knives in the back saving them. You okay?”

“I'm fine,” he said. “What did the police do?”

“First they had to get him to the hospital. He had broken ribs and a couple of cracked vertebrae. You really knocked him off a building and hung him from a lamp post?” she asked.

“It appears so,” he replied.

“Well, a detective started questioning him. He made a few comments that got under the perp's skin until finally he called himself Bullseye and said he never missed a target until Daredevil. Then he went on a rant about you know who,” said Misty with a chuckle. “The detective checked Bullseye with Interpol and now we have countries and states lining up for him. He's under high security at the hospital, while the mayor and the governor negotiate with whoever about who gets to try Bullseye first.”

“Tell your friends in the department that he's deadly. He did never miss until Daredevil,” said Matt.

“Impressive,” she said. “Of course, you have to wonder how many kills he has had.”

“Over two hundred,” Matt said.

“Shit,” said Misty.

There coffees finally came. The waiter assured them that the food would only be another minute. Misty put half and half and two sugars in her coffee. Matt sipped his black coffee. It was Chuck Full of Nuts Coffee, canned coffee. He needed the caffeine but he didn't enjoy the coffee, so he added half and half and a couple of sugars.

“Now what else do you need from me?” asked Misty.

“Joy Meachum should be coming back to the city soon. We need to keep an eye on her. She's become important to putting away Fisk,” He told her.

“I'll figure it out. Maybe we can get some other people involved in keeping an eye on her,” he said.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica was oblivious to the sounds at her front door. She had polished off a bottle of Jim Beam and then a bottle of Canadian Club. Maybe it was the speed which she drank, or maybe it was the hot bath, but she felt really and truly drunk. Putting on her underpants and a tank top she crawled into bed. Now someone was coming into her apartment and she didn't care.

The front door opened with Malcolm's key. He let Trish got first because she was Jessica's sister and she was angry. Trish looked around the apartment then started yelling.

“Jessica, where are you?” she called. “What fucking emergency did you have?”

Jessica moaned into her pillow.

“Jessica, where are you?” Trish called then she got to her bedroom. Before opening the door she gave Malcolm a warning look.

“I''ll wait in the kitchen,” he said.

He walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. Trish opened the door to see a drunk Jessica spread out on her bed.

“What the hell happened to you?” she demanded.

“Leave,” Jessica mumbled.

“No. I called you eight times, eight messages, and you don't respond. I thought you were either injured or dead, but I find you drunk,” said Trish. “What happened?”

Trish sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Jessica raised her head and looked at her.

“Fucking Murdock,” she mumbled. “I want to sleep.”

“That bastard,” Trish said to herself then she looked at Jessica and said gently. “You need coffee and food then you are talking to me.”

“No,” mumbled Jessica.

“Yes,” Trish said then she stood up. “I'll be back with coffee and whatever food you have in your refrigerator.”

Jessica gave her the finger and Trish headed off to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she looked at Malcolm.

“What does she have to eat?” she asked him.

“Eggs and toast,” he answered.

“Coffee?” she asked.

“Instant in the cabinet next to the refrigerator,” he said.

“Good. Now do me a favor and boot up her laptop and get Matt Murdock's address for me. He lives in Hell's Kitchen,” she said.

“Yes, boss,” he smiled and went off.

“No one hurts Jessica,” she said and went to get the eggs to make scrambled eggs and toast for her friend.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Matt knew that he should bring his suit to Melvin in order to patch it, but instead he used rubber glue and red tape to patch it himself. Eventually, he give it to Melvin, but he knew that the simple genius was busy with Fogwell's. He was running across the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen headed to a building on fire. As the fire department struggled to get to the the top floor of the burning tenement building, Matt could hear the cries of two children and a teen. He was on the way to rescue them. Melvin had told him his suit was flame retardant, so it was time to test it.

The acrid smoke offended his olfactory but he pushed past it. As he jumped the distance between the building he could feel the heat coming from the building. Matt now stood on the roof of the burning building. For a moment he listened to the voices of the firemen on the streets. One of them was warning his lieutenant that he feared parts of the building would collapse. The sounds of the crowd, included news teams filming the fire, told him how desperate things were. The odor of fear was almost greater than the the caustic fumes of the fire. His senses zeroed in on the two children, an 8 year old boy and 5 year old girl, and the teen, a fifteen year old girl. They were afraid, and their breathing was under duress from the smoke. He now made his move to the roof door and entered the building.

Matt hadn't intended on patrolling tonight. He wanted to take some time to consider what happened with Jessica, but the sounds of the sirens and the radio talk of the fire drew him out of his apartment. Covering his mouth with his forearm because of the smoke, he moved towards the apartment with the trapped children and teen. When he got to the door he too his glove off and placed it on the apartment door. There were no flames on the other side of the door, so he put his glove on and kicked the door open.

There might not be flames but there was smoke in the other apartment. Matt rushed to the main bedroom where the three were huddled in the closet. Entering the bedroom he opened the closet door startling the three of them. He heard their heartbeats spiked as well as their labored breathing become rougher. The little girl started to cough followed by the boy. The teenage girl tried not to cough.

“I'm here to help. Stay there for a second,” he said.

Matt rushed to bathroom attached to the bedroom. He wet three towels with cold water and returned to the children and teen. Heading them each a wet towel, he said, “Put these over your mouth.”

They did as he said. Matt picked up the young girl in his right arm and the boy in his left arm. The teen grabbed onto his sheathed Billy Clubs, as Matt led them out of the bedroom. Feeling the flames coming from the stairwell and the heat of the floor beneath him increasing, he led them to the widows in the front of the building. When they got to the widows Matt put the kids down and said, “Get behind me.”

The three of them got behind him as he first tried to open the widow but it was jammed. Pulling out one of his Billy Clubs he used it to break the glass and wood clearing the way so smoke could escape and they could escape, also. He moved and stuck he head out the widow. There was a ladder truck with a basket and hose spraying the front of the house. He yelled at it.

“Over here,” he called. “I have three for you.”

The fireman didn't hesitant but got on his radio told them to get him as close to the widow as possible. Matt waited until the basket was a foot away then he picked up the girl first and tossed her into the fireman's arms. Next he did it with the boy, and, finally, he did it with the teen. They were all safe.

“You coming with us?” asked the fireman.

“No,” he answered.

“Good luck, DD,” said the fireman who then called to take the basket down.

DD. It made Matt chuckle then he went back into the building and made his way to the roof. As he made his way back to his apartment he started coughing up a lung. All the smoke he swallowed was too much for him. He needed fresh air and a shower.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica was slightly hungover when she woke up. As she got out of bed her body called for some scotch to take the edge off her hangover. She found her biker jacket in her bedroom, so she grabbed her flask and took a long swig before exiting her bedroom. She heard news coming from her living room, so she headed into it. Trish was seated on her sofa watching something on her smartphone.

“That was you who forced me to eat scrambled eggs and toast last night, right?” said Jessica.

“Yeah, you should thank me and Malcolm. You were in rare condition. You needed the food and the coffee,” said Trish.

“Jeeze, thanks,” she said sarcastically. “What's on the phone?”

“Daredevil went into a burning building last night and saved three kids. There is some amazing footage of it,” she said.

Trish offered her the smartphone to watch. Jessica took it and watched then sniffed and handed it back to her.

“I need coffee,” she droned and went into the kitchen

“Karen Paige won't be able to say anything about him saving kids,” Trish called out to her.

Trish stood up and stretched then followed Karen into the kitchen. Jessica was boiling water and prepping a mug with instant coffee.

“How can you drink that shit?” Trish asked her.

“It's quick and I need it quick,” yawned Jessica. Her mind shifted to Matt saving three kids in a fire last night. She wanted to check on him, but she needed time to think or sulk or just make up her damned mind.

“I have to get going to work,” Trish said. “You know I'm still pissed at you for not answering my calls. At least I found out why you got so drunk.”

“Trish, what did I say?” Jessica asked.

“Fuck Murdock and it wasn't meant sexually,” said Trish.

“Shit, leave him alone. Don't talk to him. This is for Matt and I to fix or not fix, Trish, not you,” said Jessica.

“I'll think about it,” said Trish. “Now I'm getting going. You got something to do today?”

“I have a meeting with Jeri Hogarth. She left a message for me to see her today,” said Jessica.

“Okay. If I call or text, remember to respond this time,” Trish said.

Trish left Jessica alone in the kitchen. The kettle began to whistle. Jessica grabbed it and poured some hot water into her mug. She buy a better cup of coffee later.

 

RESURRECTION

 

“Here's the deal I can offer,” said the assistant DA to Matt. “You're client changes his plea to guilty and I'll give him six months probation.”

Matt stood there with a blank face holding his cane straight up in front of him. He could hear similar deals being made by lawyers in the corners of this hallway at 100 Centre Street. Usually he'd rather go to in front of a judge rather than cut a deal but today was a day he was willing to listen. His lungs were still cranky from smoke inhalation and he agreed to be picked up by Danny and spar. Anyways, it was a good deal.

“I'll talk to my client, but I think he'd be inclined to take the deal,” said Matt.

“Good. I didn't want to deal with your blind act in court. Juries eat it up,” said the Assistant DA.

“Blindness is not an act,” Matt smiled then he started down the hallway using his cane.

Matt knew he had a reputation as a good trial lawyer, one of the better ones in Manhattan. Much like his style as a fighter, he was aggressive and could take a hit. Since he decided to take both criminal and civil cases he needed to learn how to cut deals so he didn't end up in court. It was better for him and better for some of his clients.

He exited the courthouse and heard senses a familiar person nearby. Danny came jogging up the stairs of the courthouse.

“Matt, I've got my car and thought I'd pick you up,” he said.

“What car?” asked Matt.

“A black Porsche Cayenne SUV. Colleen wanted a SUV and I wanted something with some speed,” said Danny. “Do you mind stopping off at Rand Enterprises before going to the dojo?”

“Sure,” answered Matt.

Danny led him to his SUV. Matt got into the passenger seat and buckled up. Danny got in and buckled up.

“You know I just officially got my license,” smiled Danny.

“Good to know,” replied Matt, as Danny peeled out of his parking spot and towards Midtown.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica showed up at the front desk at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowtiz. It didn't take long for someone to show up to escort her to Jeri's office. As Jeri's new troubleshooter it was Foggy's job. He greeted Jessica.

“Miss Jones,” he smiled.

“Call me Jessica,” she droned. Two cups of coffee and half a flask of something cheap and her headache hadn't passed yet. Of course, part of the problem may be her fight with one Matt Murdock.

“I'm Foggy, but you knew that,” he said. “Come with me.”

They started to walked down the hallway of this busy rising law firm. Foggy noted the bags under her eyes.

“You want some coffee?” he asked.

“I'd killed for another cup,” she replied.

“We don't have to go that far,” he said then motioned her down another hall until they got to the break room.

There was a large coffee dispenser, cups, swizzle sticks, half and half, sugar on the table. Another table has some bagels and pastries left. As Jessica poured herself a cup of coffee, Foggy grabbed a cheese danish. He started to eat it quickly.

“In a rush?” asked Jessica as she sampled the coffee.

“If Marci sees me eating a danish, she'll make me workout. I don't like to workout,” he admitted.

“Tell her to fuck off,” Jessica advised.

“I wish it was that easy,” sighed Foggy. “So, did you see our mutual friend on the news?”

Jessica had to think for a second who their mutual friend was, which was a sure sign of how hung over and tired she was. It then hit her that it was Matt Murdock.

“Devil Boy likes to risk his life,” she said.

“Yeah, I know. He tends to think about everyone else but himself,” said Foggy.

“Yeah, I noticed,” she said quietly.

“He can be difficult to be friends with but he's worth it. They sat as a boxer that his father was more heart than talent. Well, Matt has both talent and heart,” said Foggy.

Foggy finished his danish then looked at Jessica.

“Now that you've got a coffee, shall we?” Foggy bowed slightly.

“Let's go,” said Jessica with coffee in hand they started back towards Jeri's office.

As they headed to the office Jessica asked Foggy, “Why does she want to see me?”

“Only good things, nothing bad,” Foggy stated.

They entered Jeri's office. She hung up her phone and looked at Foggy.

“Rand Enterprises. Ward Meachum will see you. He is considering shifting all their legal business to us. He is expecting you,” she said.

Foggy turned and smiled at Jessica and said, “It's been a pleasure. I'm sure we'll meet again.”

Foggy left. Jessica sat down in the chair in front of Jeri's desk. She sipped the coffee. Her headache was finally fading. She didn't know if it was the coffee or Foggy talking about their mutual friend.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I want you to sign a exclusive contract with Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz. We'll put you on retainer which will be a substantial yearly fee for you, something over a 100K. What do you think?” asked Jeri.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because this firm is growing and having you at our disposal is an asset,” said Jeri. “You're a pain in the ass but you're good at your job.”

“I've been doing well lately. I haven't needed work from you,” Jessica stated.

“I know you have been doing well lately. I keep an eye on it. Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz has been doing well, also,” said Jeri.

“Is Foggy an asset?” she asked.

Jeri smiled. It was the smile of a predator. Jessica forgot just how scary she could be. There was a reason she was a top lawyer in New York.

“He is a valuable, very valuable, asset. As a matter of fact, you'd work mainly with him,” she stated.

“Will I be able to take other jobs if I'm not busy?” she asked.

“I can change the contract so it allows for you to take other jobs,” said Jeri.

“Accommodating. That's not like you,” said Jessica.

“You're a pain in the ass, but I trust you. You'll be able to afford better scotch,” said Jeri.

“100 K isn't enough,” stated Jessica.

“Now that's better,” she said. “How about 250?”

“Now that I'll think about,” said Jessica. “Have Foggy give me a call tomorrow.”

Jessica stood up to leave. Jeri smiled at her.

“He'll call you,” said Jeri.

“Good,” said Jessica.

She left Jeri's office. The money was good and law firm work was easier than they thought it was. Jessica was tempted. Maybe she'd sign a one year contract and see how it went. It would be nice to go a year without worrying about paying the rent or how to buy her booze.

 

RESURRECTION

 

A much improved and rested Ward Meachum sat in his office listening to Danny tell him about his sister. He no longer needed drugs to get through the day or thought running Rand was a burden. Because of Danny and the new board he now was in control of thirty percent of the company's stock, his father's share. Ward thought about Harold for a moment as Danny talked about Joy. Their father hadn't raised them, he'd infected them. He infected them with greed, lies, and hate. Ward was almost cured, but Joy was still infected.

“She's doing things for Fisk that could get her arrested for a long time,” said Danny then he turned to Matt and said, “Right, Matt?”

Ward turned his attention to the blind lawyer, Matt Murdock. He'd heard about him from several sources. Everyone said he was good, real good, but he was committed to the people of Hell's Kitchen where he was born and lived. Now he was a friend of Danny. Ward didn't want to know how they became friends.

“She's paying off murders and gun dealers, even drug pushers, to restart Fisk's syndicate. He leaves prison in three days because of a commutation of his sentence. Once he's out her work on the wrong side of the law is only going to increase and become more dangerous,” Matt stated.

“Shit,” sighed Ward then he looked at Danny. “What do we do?”

“I don't want her hurt. I care about Joy,” said Danny. “We try to protect her until she comes to her senses.”

“How?” asked Ward.

“Leave that to me and Matt. I just want to make sure you know what is happening,” said Danny.

“Be ready to help your sister when the time comes,” added Matt.

“Anytime,” Ward said.

His phone on his desk buzzed him. Ward picked it up and spoke to the secretary.

“Yes, I'm expecting him,” he said. “Wait one second.”

He put his hand over the phone and asked Danny, “I have a Franklin Nelson from Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz here. I'm thinking of transferring all our legal business over to them. What do you think?”

“I love J-Money, I mean Jeri Hogarth. I'm in favor of it,” said Danny. “I'll sign whatever you need me to sign. I do own fifty-one percent of the stock, so that should help convince the new board.”

“Good,” Ward said then he looked at Matt Murdock. “Do you know Hogarth, Chao, and Benowtiz's reputation, Mr. Murdock?”

“A close friend of mine, a Franklin Nelson works there,” he said. “It's a good firm.”

“Well, Mr. Nelson is here to discuss business with me,” smiled Ward. He took his hand off the phone and said, “Let him in.”

A few seconds later a tailored and dapper Foggy Nelson entered Ward's office. Danny got up to shake his hand then he turned and talked to Ward. Matt stood up and Foggy got close and whispered.

“Why are you here, Buddy?” asked Foggy.

“Danny does own the majority of this company,” said Matt. “I'm going to spar with him at his dojo.”

“Did he mention that Hogarth's might get all their business?” asked Foggy.

“I put in a good word in as did Danny. It's yours just as long as you don't screw it up,” smiled Matt.

“I owe you a big expensive dinner, Buddy,” said Foggy.

“Ward, I call you and update often,” said Danny.

“Thanks, Danny,” said Ward then he spoke to Matt. “Thank you, also, Mr. Murdock.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Meachum,” said Matt. From his breathing, temperature, pulse, Matt knew that Ward was struggling with things in past but he loved his sister, trusted Danny, and wanted the best outcome.

As Danny and Matt left, Matt heard Foggy go into his push for Ward's business. He was more restrained, though, than his usually pitch because he already knew the deal was his. Matt smiled.

“Let's go to the dojo then we can have dinner with Colleen,” Danny said.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Colleen watched in awe as Matt and Danny sparred. For the first half hour Danny barely touched Matt, as he used his highly developed senses to avoid Danny's every move. Yes, Danny caught him once or twice, which was an accomplishment, but on the whole Matt stayed ahead of him.

After a five minute rest for water and wiping off sweat, something changed in Matt. Suddenly, he didn't dodge any of Danny's attacks. It was as if he wanted to get kicked and punched and kick and punch in return. Colleen believed this was the true warrior self of Matt's coming out. He didn't run from first but stood and went blow for blow.

During this part of the sparring they seemed to be even matched. Matt was a bit more acrobatic, but Danny was more perfect in his technique. They seemed evenly matched. But, of course, Danny didn't use his Iron Fist. That was the deal breaker.

Forty-five minutes passed until finally Matt waved Danny off. He smiled at him.

“I'm done,” he said.

“Come on, we were just getting started,” said Danny.

“I swallowed a lot of smoke last night. My lungs are needing rest,” said Matt. “Anyway, we are both going to feel this in the morning.”

“I'll make sure to refresh my chi and you make sure to meditate,” said Danny.

Colleen spoke up, “I'll check dinner.”

“What are we having?” asked Matt.

“Ramen bowls with pork and hard boiled eggs, as well as shrimp, a homemade broth, shrimp, and vegetables,” she said then walked over to Danny and kissed him on the cheek. “We spar later. You promised me.”

“I look forward to it,” smiled Danny.

Colleen disappeared into the backrooms. Matt grabbed a towel and started to towel off. His tee shirt was socked through. Danny's gi was soaked, too.

“I haven't found Madame Gao yet,” Danny told Matt.

“After Fisk was put in prison she disappeared for a time. She hid in Chinatown among the illegal aliens drinking tea and plum wine and painting,” said Matt.

“You found her,” Danny said excitedly. “Try again?”

“I've taken walks through Chinatown and I haven't picked up her scent,” said Matt.

“We need to find her,” growled Danny.

“Follow Joy Meachum and I believe we will eventually find Gao and much more,” said Matt.

“We should hire someone to follow her,” said Danny then he smiled. “How about Jessica?”

“I'm not involved if you hire her,” said Matt.

“Why? Because you are dating her,” smiled Danny.

“We are having some problems. I need to give her space right now,” Matt told him.

“Okay, I understand. I remember when I was at the monastery and Davos lost to me the first time. I thought things would be the same but I needed to give him a few weeks to deal with his loss,” said Danny.

“Yeah, it's something like that,” smiled Matt.

Colleen appeared in the doorway.

“Dinner is ready,” she said. “And there's lots of it.”

“Come on,” Danny said and patted him on the back. “You are going to love her ramen.”

“I bet I will,” Matt said and followed him to the kitchen.

 

 

  
  


 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called Father Lantom by the name Father Latham by mistake. I knew a Father Latham growing up and allowed memory to work over mind.

The confessional smelled on incense which left hints of frankincense, sandal wood, and resin with some rosemary and coriander, sweat that hints of alcohol in it, and cheap perfume. Matt wondered if it bothered Father Latham if a penitent wore too cheap perfume to confession. He had chosen to come to confession before starting his day as a lawyer. Every now and again confession was truly good for the soul and his soul was in need of some good. Father Latham cleared his throat letting him know he was ready. Matt blessed himself then started, “Bless me father for I have sinned. It has been months since my last confession.”

“Matthew, I'm surprised to hear from you,” said his priest recognizing his favorite and most troublesome parishioner.

“The great Catholic taskmaster – guilt – inspired me to come for confession, Father,” Matt said.

“I see that you have been very busy lately, Matthew, doing good and other things,” said Latham.

Matt relaxed. Confession usually made him tense up. It was almost a childhood response to the sacrament. Now he could tell that Latham was not going to let him give a formal confession, but instead was going to coax a conversation from him.

“My works not done yet, Father. You know that,” said Matt.

“That's true. Not even a respite from death can stop you from finishing your work. Have you missed that worked?” he asked.

Matt thought about it for a moment then he answered, “I did, Father. In some ways I think God has gifted me to do this work. It more than the physical gifts, too, Father. I feel it is a vocation.”

“I'm not sure God caused an accident that blinded you then gave you enhanced senses, Matthew. He may work in mysterious ways, but I doubt he works in our individual lives to that extent,” said Latham.

“Are you saying that those who say that God saved them are living under a delusion?” asked Matt.

Latham laughed, “You make for a good lawyer, don't you, Matthew? You understand the power of words.”

“There are some who think I have a talent for the law,” said Matt.

“To answer your question, I believe that I am unequipped to answer such a question since all I can do is guess at God's will. Only God knows what he knows,” he answered the question.

“But you do hold an informed opinion, Father,” said Matt.

“I do in some ways,” he said then went quiet for a moment. “When I was young and burning with faith, I believed God intervened in our lives more than Zeus intervened in Ancient Greece, except without the bastard children. As I've gown older I've come to believe that God influences, shows us pieces of the puzzle, and offers us paths to take but allows free will to do the rest. Does He intervene on a personal level? Maybe. There are times I believe He is that hand that stops us from walking across the street at the wrong time, or the bump in the road that wakes us up before we crash into a tree while driving long, tedious miles at night. So, I guess it is possible that God gave you your enhanced gifts for the purpose you use them. Maybe he has given you a unique vocation.”

“I hope that God is the hand on my shoulder that stops me from going to far in my work,” said Matt.

“I hope so, too, Matthew. You are a good man and you deserve a hand,” Father Latham said.

“I think I've lost track of my confession, Father,” Matt said.

“I know that you've sinned, Matthew. I also know you try not to sin and since you are a good man that you trying to do some good in this world. I don't have a problem offering absolution to you without a grocery list of sins,” he said.

“Thank you, Father,” replied Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica sat at her desk staring at her phone waiting for Foggy to call. It was a cold grey day outside. The sky promised snow was coming again. Some years there was no snow to speak of and some years the city got buried over and over again. Jessica had a cup of instant coffee on her desk, which she glared at occasionally. Trish was right when she said it was almost undrinkable. Not even scotch helped it go down and settle easily. As she waited for the phone to ring unexpectedly her front door, the one with Alias Investigations, opened and Malcolm walked in carrying two large coffees. He put one on the desk for Jessica. She picked it up and snared at him before taking the top off and taking a sip. This coffee was much better to drink. Though, it wasn't as good as Matt's coffee. Matt. She didn't want to think about him right now.

“You're welcome,” he said.

“You owe me more than I owe you,” she said.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” he said then sat down in a chair. “But I'm loyal and I get you coffee.”

Before Jessica could tell him to go home because he didn't work for her, her phone rang. She answered it, “Alias Investigations.”

“Jessica, It's Foggy Nelson,” Foggy started the conversation. “I hope you've been waiting for my call.”

“How much did you decide to offer me?” she asked.

“It's $250,000 retainer, plus an amendment to the contract allowing you to take outside work when not busy with our work. Also, a clause about expenses has been added. You keep track of your expenses and at the end of the assignment fill out an expense report and you'll be reimbursed on all legitimate expenses, such as renting cars, food while on stake outs, ruined clothes, photographs, and such. Jeri wants you but not at any cost,” he said. “How does that sound to you?”

“Do I get a Christmas bonus?” she asked.

She heard the lawyer laugh on the other end of the phone. He was sincerely jovial, which she didn't like from most people, but he wore it well.

“I'll personally send you a bottle of MaCallan's 12 and a smoked ham for Christmas,” said Foggy.

“You are an asset to the firm, but you can keep the ham. I'll take the scotch, though,” she said. “When do I need to come down and sign the contract?”

“I'll bring it by your office around four,” he said. “Will you be there?”

“I'll be here,” she said.

“Good. See you at four,” he said then hung up.

Jessica sipped her coffee and then leaned back in her chair. She looked at Malcolm, whose face was filled with curiosity.

“Things just might improve around here,” she said.

“Whatever you need from me I'll do,” he said.

“I know,” she said then drank more of her coffee. “How much does a real good coffee maker cost?”

“I can find out for you,” Malcolm said.

“Find out,” she smirked. “Also, let's think about getting a better computer for the office, one that doesn't crash when doing important searches.”

“I can research that for you, too,” he said excitedly.

“Maybe I will keep you around, Malcolm,” Jessica said to him.

“I hope so,” he smiled.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, his cellphone called to him. Matt grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Murdock,” he answered.

“I owe you, Buddy. We got Hogarth Chao, and Benowitz legal work. Jeri is beaming and feeling generous. She's starting to think I'm some kind of lucky charm,” Foggy said.

“I'm glad you got it, Foggy,” said Matt. “You deserve it and more.”

“Where are you?” he asked.

“My place. I'm working at home. I currently have three clients and two of them I've made deals with the opposing council and am just reviewing those deals, and the third I'm trying to convince to go into rehab in order to avoid a trial,” said Matt. “Things are slow and what work I do have is easy.”

“Well, tonight I'm buying you a steak dinner, some wine, and a fancy dessert. I'll pick you up at four-thirty and we'll go somewhere nice for a steak and scotch. How does that sound, Matt?” asked Foggy.

“It sounds fine,” Matt replied. “Why so early?”

“I have to have Jessica Jones sign a contract with us. I told her I'd come by at four, so I thought once business was done that I go to your place afterwards and off we go,” explained Foggy.

“Sounds reasonable,” said Matt, though his stomach knotted at the mention of Jessica.

“I have to tell Marci she needs to find someone else to eat her idea of dinner with tonight,” remarked Foggy. “That should be fun to do. She'll be asking me a thousand questions about who I'm dining with. Once I tell her it's you that will shut her up. I think she's intimidated by you, Matt. I don't know if it's the top in your class or the blindness.”

“Sounds serious between you and Marci,” said Matt.

“Oh, it is. She stays over ever weekend and we eat most dinners with each other, usually at my place or at a restaurant on me,” he said. “Matt, she eats like a rabbit. Almost everything on the plate is green and a vegetable. I need protein, real protein, that you get from red meat and the occasionally bird or fish.”

“A change of diet is good for you, Foggy,” said Matt.

“Says the man who eats mainly takeout, yet has muscles and abs and can flip around like a gymnast,” said Foggy.

“I'm eating less takeout these days, Foggy. As I said I have only three clients and the last big case I had I did it pro bono,” Matt told him.

“But it was a good case and you got great publicity,” said Foggy.

“Which I ruined by disappearing for months after the Midland incident/ Publicity, like fame, fades,” said Matt.

“Yeah, that was unlucky. Who knows I may be able to send a case or two your way,” said Foggy. “How does that sound?”

“Like a friend who is doing another friend too many favors,” said Matt. “You don't have to do that.”

“You'll be doing me a favor, Buddy. We outsource cases we don't want – remember. You might as well be the recipient of some of that work. See you at four-thirty. I'll be picking you up in a company car with driver. Jeri's gift for the day because of Rand Enterprises,” Foggy hung up.

Matt sighed. Foggy was doing too much for him. He needed to even things between them some day.

 

RESURRECTION

 

A light snow started to fall at three in the afternoon. It was still falling when Foggy's car and driver stopped in front of Jessica's building. Foggy got out and told the drive he'd no no longer than fifteen minutes. He entered Jessica's building because the door was broke. Walking up the stairs he got to the third floor then he walked down the hallway to the door with Alias Investigations on it. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Jessica called.

He entered to find her with her boots up on the desk and drinking a mug of coffee. She looked uncharacteristically relaxed. When she saw that it was Foggy she took her boots off the desk and sat properly. Foggy smiled at her and placed his briefcase on her desk. He opened and took out the contract and handed it to her.

“Miss Jones, your contract,” he said.

Jessica took it and started to flip through it. Foggy sat down and let her peruse the contract. He had time to get to Matt's place. She put the contract down on her desk and then reached into the top drawer of her desk for a pen.

“Soon we won't sign contracts. We'll use our thumbprint or sign it electronically with a number or password,” Foggy said.

“Yeah, sure,” said Jessica. She signed the contract and handed it to Foggy. He looked at the signature and date and was satisfied.

“I'll have it notarized at the office. You don't need to be there, though, legally you should be, but I doubt you want to be there,” he said.

“I'd rather not be there,” she said.

He put the contract back in the briefcase then he took out a file and a check. The file was marked Joy Meachum and the check was her retainer. Foggy handed both of them to Jessica.

“This will be your first assignment for Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz, and that is your retainer check,” he said.

She stared at the retainer check for a moment. All those zeroes almost intimidated her, but money was money. She needed it but she didn't worship it. Placing the check in her top drawer, she then opened the file and looked at the photo of Joy and started to read the information supplied.

“Ward Meachum and Danny Rand would like you to follow her for several days starting tomorrow. She just got back into the city today. Starting tomorrow follow her, noting how she meets, where she goes, what does, you know, and take photos of those people she meets with,” Foggy said.

“How many days exactly?” she asked.

“Three days. Four if you think it is worth it,” he said. “We'll let you be the judge.”

She nodded her head then said, “Is there something I should be looking closely for?”

“Exchanges of cash, types of people she meets with, and the like,” he answered.

“Okay,” she said. Jessica knew this was about, but she didn't want to let Foggy know she knew.

He stood up and grabbed his briefcase then he smiled at her, “I hope everything is to your liking.”

“It'll do for now,” she said.

“Well, I have to do have dinner with our mutual friend,” he said.

“Matt,” the name escaped her mouth before could swallow it. The need to see him started to overwhelm her but she fought it.

“Yeah, Matt,” sighed Foggy. “Have any messages for him?”

She shook her head no. Whatever messages see had for Matt Murdock she needed to give him in person when she was ready.

“Goodnight,” Foggy said pleasantly then he left.

Jessica reached into her bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of Canadian Club. She unscrewed the top and drank from the bottle. It was a cheap burn from a cheap whiskey, but it would do for now. She took another swig and thought she was going to have to do something about Matt Murdock.

 

RESURRECTION

 

The steakhouse Foggy chose was a high end one called Del Frisco's in Midtown area. The moment they entered the restaurant Matt could smell the expensiveness of the place. From wine to linen tablecloths to spices and aged meat, it was the best. Foggy had made a reservation for them. They were seated at a table. Matt could hear fro his heartbeat that Foggy was excited and enjoying this.

“Would you like to start with some wine, sir, or would you prefer a cocktail?” the waiter asked Foggy ignoring Matt, the way they ignored the blind. Matt had grown used to it, but it did amuse him how some people assumed blind meant unable to make decisions for themselves

“We'll share a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon,” he told him then he held up his hand to tell the waiter to hold on a moment. “Do you mind if I order for us, Matt?”

“Go ahead, Mr. Nelson,” smiled Matt. He knew that Foggy hated being called Mr. Nelson, but Foggy deserved a little teasing right now.

Foggy turned back to the waiter and said, “For starters we'll each have the Jumbo Lump Crab Cake. Our sides will be the Potatoes Au Gratin and Creamed Spinach Supreme. As for the steak we'll each have the Wagyu Tomahawk Chop.”

“Will you be wanting dessert?” asked the waiter.

Foggy smiled and said, “The Chocolate Souffle for me and the Chocolate Mousse for my guest and coffee.”

“Thank you, sir,” the waiter said and left them alone.

“Impressive, Mr. Nelson,” said Matt.

“This is my second time here. Jeri and I brought an out of town client here last week. We got his business. I love this place. I feel like an adult,” chuckled Foggy. “Plus, this dinner is on Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz. You're recommendation to Ward Meachum was appreciated. I think Jeri is starting to like you. She's keeping track of your career.”

“Hopefully, not too closely,” smirked Matt.

“Isn't that the truth,” agreed Foggy.

The waiter arrived with their bottle of wine. He poured some in the glass for Foggy to sample. Matt could smell it. There were hints of citrus and chocolate as well as the tannin and a hint of currant. Foggy sampled it and gave his okay, so the waiter filled his glass then filled a glass for Matt. He then left them alone. Matt took a sip. It was a high quality wine which his palate appreciated.

“Good wine,” Foggy said.

“Agreed,” responded Matt.

“Signed Jessica Jones to a year long contract with Hogarth's and gave her a first assignment,” said Foggy. “This has been a very successful day.”

“What assignment did you give Jessica?” Matt asked.

“Since you know most everyone involved, I'll tell you. She is to follow Joy Meachum for several days and make notes on where she goes, who she meets, what she does, and take photographs. I'm not sure why she is stalking Joy Meachum, but Ward Meachum and Danny Rand want it done, so it will be done. Boring work for her, I suppose,” noted Foggy.

“She is good at her job,” Matt stated.

“So, are you two still, you know...” Foggy started to ask but Matt cut him off.

“It's complicated between us,” he told him.

“Matt, just about everything in you life is complicated,” Foggy observed.

“I know,” exhaled Matt.

“I'm looking forward for the day your life is as boring as mine. It'll be less dangerous for you,” said Foggy.

“I don't know if that is every going to happen for me,” admitted Matt then his mind drifted to Jessica. He could smell her scent and taste her on his tongue. It was more than need, or addiction, it was love that he felt for her. And he missed her presence in his life, even though it has been a short while.

“Hey, Buddy, you with me?” asked Foggy.

“My mind drifted,” said Matt. “Sorry.”

The waiter came with their starter. Matt could tell that Foggy was salivating and his stomach in need of food. The waiter placed the dish in front of Matt then he felt.

“I'm so hungry I think I'll be able to finish everything tonight,” said Foggy.

“Bon appetit,” Matt said and they began to eat.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica rented a black sedan with black tinted windows. With camera and a notebook and pencil on the passenger seat and coffee in her left hand, she arrived early in the morning at Joy Meachum's Gramercy Park home and watched her get into a bullet proof black SUV with a driver and a personal bodyguard. Joy Meachum dressed as if she had sprung from a a magazine. Looking the part of chic business woman, she carried herself with an air of arrogance mixed with caution. Jessica made notes of these facts and the license plate then followed the SUV. The SUV drove all the way up to Harlem where Joy meet with Shades Alvarez. Jessica snapped photograph after photograph then Jessica made a few notes in her notebook. One of the notes was that it appeared that she was making a cash delivery to Shades because her bodyguard carried a bag that he gave to Shades.

Joy and Shades went into what appeared to be a closed nightclub. Jessica road around the block three times unable to double park without being noticed. After the third circling of the block she was able to park in a space just deserted. She didn't bother to get out and put money in the parking meter. Waiting, she noted the time Joy and entered. A half hour later Joy exited with her bodyguard, got in the SUV and took off to go back downtown. Jessica followed.

The SUV didn't go back to Joy's home but instead went to Chinatown. She and the bodyguard got out of the SUV and went into a new restaurant named The Golden Serpent. Jessica took photographs. This meeting went longer than the meeting with Shades. She was unable to get close enough to see who was in the restaurant with Joy at this somewhat early hour, but she did note that there were two guards at the front of the restaurant door, who didn't let anyone into the place until after Joy and her bodyguard left. Jessica wrote Triads? Joy got into the SUV and it next took her to a US Trust Bank in Midtown. Here she entered without her bodyguard.

Again Jessica found herself circling the block. This time it lasted five circles before Joy exited the bank and got back into the SUV. It was now afternoon. The SUV went straight to Jean-Georges Restaurant near Columbus Circle. Joy got out and went into the restaurant. The SUV left her there as there was no place to park or double park. Jessica drove by and slowed enough to see Joy seated at a table by the front widow. With her was an attractive brunette, who Jessica recognized from a photograph. It was Wilson Fisk's Vanessa Marianna. She was able to snap a quick photo with one had then had to speed up before a taxi rammed her.

Jessica assume that lunch would last some time. Vanessa must be Fisk's conduit to Joy. She was probably being given more orders on what to do and who to pay off. Fortuitously, Jessica happened upon the SUV. She kept her on it by double parking a half a block away from it. The driver and the bodyguard must be waiting for a call from Joy to pick her up after lunch. Jessica made notes then she waited. Clocking the car's clock, she noted that ninety minutes passed before the SUV took off to pick up Joy. She followed the SUV with Joy in it back to Gramercy Park. Joy goto out and went into her home and the SUV drove away.

Jessica noted the time – it was almost two. Joy must be home for the night. It was now that she was struck by the simple problem of a stakeout or following someone so closely. Her stomach was growling and she had to pee. When it came to pee she had two options, though neither one was preferably. One, she could use a container she had in the back seat, crawl back their and pee into. The second option was an adult diaper, but she didn't have any of them on hand. If she pushed it there was a third option, wherein she got out of the car, used the car for cover and did a quick squat, but that one hardly ever went without an audience, and usually a creepy audience. Now the rumbling stomach was a different matter. Jessica had to wait until she left Joy for the night to feed her stomach.

Throwing some caution to the wind, she crawled into the backseat, removed her jeans and underwear as best as possible, and peed into a container she brought. Once she done and properly clothed again, she opened the back door and emptied the container then crawled back into the driver's seat. She checked the glove compartment and found a pack of wet wipes which she used on her hands. Jessica made a note to make a care package for tomorrow that included wet wipes, water, snacks, and a full flask of single malt scotch. She took her flash, which was a quarter full, and down some of the amber liquid inside of it. Her stomach rumbled again.

Checking the clock, she sighed. It was getting progressively colder out, but she couldn't afford to start the engine and run the heater since the exhaust would be noticed. No, she had to keep warm and wait to she if Joy has any quests. If no one comes by eight she'd leave. It was a calculated risk but one she was willing to take.

For the next several hours, Jessica did nothing but live inside of her head. She thought of the car accident that orphaned her, being adopted by Trish's mother and become Trish's playmate, Kilgrave and the misery and pain he brought into her life, Luke Cage and the guilt over killing his wife because of Kilgrave's mind control and lust she had for him, and, finally, Matt Murdock and falling in love with him. Of all the things she thought of Matt was that which brought her the most pain and the most pleasure.

At six in the evening, Joy ruined Jessica's rumination by taking her dog for a walk. With a thick winter coat on, Joy held her bull mastiff by a leash and allowed the dog to pull her around the streets of Gramercy Park. When the dog pooped, she scooped it up and put it in a plastic bag then threw it into the nearest garbage container. Once the dog peed up against a tree, which Jessica took photographs of just because she could, Joy returned to her home. At eight, Jessica decided it was time to go home.

Her first stop was a CVS to buy supplies for tomorrow then she went to a Burger King and grabbed some food to eat. Once she was home she sat her desk and ate some food, drank some scotch, typed up her notes, and finally, printed out her photographs. It had been a productive first day that proved Joy Meachum was playing with some very bad people.

The next day started out similar as the first day, except this time the SUV drove to Long Island and the Hamptons stopping at a mansion that belonged to Alexander Bont. Jessica knew who he was. Ten years ago he was the Kingpin of Manhattan. He ran a crime syndicate that Wilson Fisk would have been jealous of. Bont was known as a brilliant tactician, but he made one mistake and that was getting caught on not paying enough taxes. He did a five year stretch in a federal penitentiary. When he released his syndicate was gone and he retired at the age of fifty to his Hampton's home. Joy went into his mansion and stayed there for an hour. When she left there was a smile on her face.

Her next stop was JFK International Airport in Jamaica, Queens. It was a long ride that led to the SUV picking up a handsome Japanese man in a black suit with a silk black shirt and black overcoat. Jessica got photos of him. They drove back to Manhattan where they put the man they picked up at Lotte New York Palace in Midtown. Once he was settled there, the SUV dropped off Joy. With all the driving it was already five-thirty in the afternoon. Taking advantage of the time she had Jessica got her laptop out and put the memory in it from her camera and brought the Japanese man's photo. She then ran a facial recognition software she got from Jeri Horgarth. It brought up a hit on the man from Interpol. He was known as Ikari, which meant fury in Japanese. Ikari was a known top martial artists who was thought to be one of the few ninja assassins left in the world. Jessica's stomach twisted. Danny had described Matt as a blind ninja. Who best to send after a ninja but another ninja. She put away she electronics, as Joy was taking her dog for a walk. Jessica decided to make it an early night because she suddenly needed many drinks.

When Jessica got home she was tempted to call Matt, but decided against it. She had a feeling he'd end up seeing the report, or, at least, hear about from Danny. No, she sat down at her desk, ordered a pizza, then she started to type day two and print the photos. Once the pizza was there she grabbed a cold beer to go along with the pizza. She then returned a phone call from Trish, who merely wanted check up on her. After finishing the pizza and three more beers, Jessica went to bed. All the driving she'd been doing had taken it out her.

When she woke up in the in morning, Jessica decided today would definitely be the last day. If Ward Meachum and Danny Rand needed proof that Joy was now a bad girl then they had it. Reluctantly, she got, showered, and dressed then grabbed her supplies and headed for her final day of playing follow the Joy.

Day three started with Joy having breakfast with Ikari at Gotan at 20 West 46th Street. Whatever were his marching orders she was giving them to him early, as he looked like a happy man when he left. She continued on to the US Trust Bank again. Jessica assumed she was making a wire transfer to Ikari's account. Next, Joy went shopping for several hours. First, she went shopping in the Columbus Circle shops then she went Bloomingdale's. This was the part that drove Jessica crazy the most. It was almost important to deal with traffic around Bloomingdale's on the Upper Eastside. Plus, shopping was one of Jessica's least favorite pastimes.

After shopping Jessica followed Joy was driven down to NoHo, or North or Houston Street. It was a primarily residential neighborhood filled with loft apartments in buildings that had been granted landmark status. Its residents were upper-class, many of them trust fund babies. The SUV stopped out side of one of the many loft apartment buildings. Joy got out and rang an apartment. A few moments later she was let into the apartment. One of the only good things about NoHo was the ability to find a place to either park or double park for more than half an hour. Jessica waited for Joy to exit the building. She had her camera ready.

An hour later Joy exited the building with a goth red head dressed in black leather and too much makeup. Jessica had to admit that she had a hot body and a killer attitude, which wafted off her. She recognized her from somewhere, but wasn't sure, so she took plenty of photos then watched as the goth went her own way without even a wave and Joy got back into her SUV. This time Joy returned home. Her day appeared to be done. Jessica wasted a couple of hours watching her Gramercy Park place then headed home to research the goth chick on the internet and facial recognition.

Sitting at her desk she found out plenty about the goth. Her name was Mary Walker. She had no trust fund, no rich parents. According to her records she started as a petty thief when she was teen. It appeared she had skills because the only time she was charged and went to court was because of someone dropping her name in a plea deal. A good lawyer got her off. In her twenties she seemed to graduate from petty thieving. After taking up martial arts she was a arrested several times for murder. Mary Walker became a killer for her. The police note that she appeared to have two favorite ways to kill: the first was with knives and the second was poison. They nicknamed her Typhoid Mary.

None of the charged stuck, though. She was good at picking lawyers, so it was no surprise that Jessica found a photo of Mary Walk from Page Six. She was club goer and party girl and on one occasion her escort was a young blind lawyer named Matt Murdock. Jessica felt sick to her stomach. Just looking at the photo of Mary Walker draped over an uncomfortable looking Matt made Jessica both angry and protective. This assignment was done. Tomorrow she'd call Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz to tell them she was dropping off her finding with reports and photographs along with her expense report to Foggy Nelson then she was going to find Matt and talk to him.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt felt the braille description tags on each of his suits. He picked out a gray suit with a blue oxford shirt and a red silk tie. There were no clients waiting for him, or trials, but he was used to getting up and being ready for work. This afternoon Foggy was going to messenger a couple of files to him, potential clients. Until then the day was free.

He dressed quickly then put on wool gray socks and his black brogues. Once he was done dressing he went into the kitchen and started to prepare coffee. While putting the kettle on the stove, he heard and smelled a guest. It had been years since he'd had anything to do with this person. He and Foggy were still just fresh out of law school and working at a major New York firm. Mary Walker had somehow gotten into his building and was now about to knock on the door.

He left the kitchen and was almost at the door when she knocked. Without saying anything he let her into his apartment. Even as he was doing it he knew it was a mistake, just like the brief affair he had with her was a mistake. The reason it was a mistake was because he misread her. Mary Walker was a stone cold killer, not a damaged young woman who needed help.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Foggy looked over the file and photos that Jessica gave him. He was impressed. She did good work. Jessica put her expense report on Foggy's desk then told him, “I have to get going. I have to see someone. It's important.”

“I'll make sure your expense report is process, or administrative assistant will,” he said. “You seem a little upset. Is there something I can do to help you?”

“No,” she snapped. “I really have to go.”

“Okay, go. I'll get this to Danny Rand and Ward Meachum. If they have any questions for you then I'll be in touch,” Foggy told her.

“If he needs to talk to me, Danny knows how to get a hold of me,” said Jessica then she took off. She needed to get to Matt's place and warn him about Ikari and Mary Walker.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Mary Walker walked past Matt and into his apartment. He followed her. Listening to her heart she was calm. There appeared to be nothing wrong with her and no reason for her to visit him.

“I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again, Mary,” Matt stated.

“See again. Funny,” she said as she walked around his apartment. “This is a great place. It needs things like personality but great space.”

“Thanks. Why are you here?” he demanded.

She stopped moving and faced him. Matt could smell a hint of pheromones wafting off her and a slight odor of arousal. He refused to believe she was there only for sex, although that wasn't beyond her.

“We were good together, not as a couple. I hate that word couple. No, we were good together fucking. I've had a lot of men, but you happen to be one of the best fucks I ever had. Matt. Don't you miss me a little?” she asked.

Matt sighed. Sex. Could she really be there just for that?

“Mary, you and I are poison when we get together. Nothing about it is pleasurable,” he told her.

“Bullshit, Matt. You know we were good with each other. I don't mind you hating me, but don't lie. You were never a liar, Matt,” she said.

“I'm not lying, Mary. We were toxic when we were together,” he said. “You know that I understand you better than most.”

“You mean my sociopath nature,” she laughed. “Death is part of life. There is no reason to fear it.”

“I don't fear it,” he said.

“I know. That's why you got me so wet,” she replied.

She started to move closer to him. As was going to allow for contact. He wanted her gone, out of his life. Suddenly, he heard someone on the roof. It distracted him because it was Jessica. She was coming into his apartment through the rooftop entrance. It was her favorite way to visit. Mary was inside of his defenses now. He had become distracted.

Matt was about to push her away, when the tea kettle started to whistle. This caught his attention. Mary acted quickly. She moved in close and kissed his cheek. He could feel the red lipstick stain on his cheek. It felt wrong then he remembered Mary liked to use Thallium, an odorless, tasteless, colorless poison. It was called the poisoner's poison. He also remembered that she was a freak of nature and used poison because she was immune to most of them.

“No,” he yelled and grabbed her wrist, just as he heard Jessica's boots hit the stairs into his apartment. Mary started to fight him, hit and kick him, but he didn't let go of her. His glassed went flying off. Jessica grabbed Mary by the leather jacket and pulled her off Matt then spun her around and clocked her with a right. Mary hit Matt's brick wall and lay on the floor unconscious.

He pushed Jessica away and said in a urgent voice, “She poisoned me. Kiss on my cheek. I think it's thallium.”

“I'll call an ambulance,” Jessica told me.

“No, I need to meditate and you need to call Danny. His chi, his Iron Fist, can clean my system of the poison,” he told her then he reached out and touched her face. She wanted to hold him but knew better than that. “Please, Jessica, call Danny.”

“I'll call him. Meditate, Matt. I'll call Danny,” she said.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

As Danny worked on Matt in his apartment Jessica held Mary Walker with one hand by the neck dangling her over the edge of the building threatening to drop her five stories down into an uninviting alleyway. Jessica knew Matt didn't want the police called, so she decided to convince Mary Walker to leave Matt Murdock alone from this day forward. Mary used both her hands to hold onto Jessica arm, which didn't even shake. She looked into Jessica's hazel eyes and saw nothing but anger.

“Stay away from Matt Murdock. If you ever come close to him again, even a block away, I will end you,” Jessica growled.

“Fuck you, bitch,” Mary Walker rasped as Jessica's hand tightened on her throat jut a little bit more.

“I am a bitch. When I killed Kilgrave I felt relief. He was gone and I didn't have to worry about him anymore fucking with me. If I have to kill you, I will feel nothing but pure pleasure,” she told her then she tightened her grip a little bit more. “Stay away from him. Hell, do yourself a favor and move to California. You could use a tan and it'll be safer out there for you then being here.”

Before Mary could even respond Jessica tossed her across the divide of the alleyway onto the other roof where she rolled until she hit a chimney. With some effort Mary Walker got up and stood on unsteady legs. Jessica gave her the finger then she went back into the apartment and walked down the stairs where she saw Danny huddled over Matt, who lay in the couch. Danny's glowing hand was over Matt's mouth, as sweat poured from Matt's forehead. Before Jessica could even take off her biker jacket, Colleen handed her a mug of coffee. She took and nodded to Colleen.

Danny took his hand away from Matt's mouth and exhaled deeply. He slid off the couch and onto the floor and sat. The first time he healed with his chi it exhausted him and he passed out because he needed hours and hours of sleep to recover. He's gotten stronger and more focused since then. Using his chi to heal was now just tiring and it made him hungry, but there was no more passing out.

“Thank you,” Matt said in a shaky voice.

“Glad I could help,” said Danny.

Colleen came up to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was decidedly more worried about Danny than Matt. Love did that. Danny looked up at her and smiled.

“What can I do to help?” she asked.

“Food and tea would be nice,” Danny answered.

“Coffee for me,” Matt corrected her.

“I already made coffee,” she said.

“I know I can smell it. Please, can I have a mug?” he asked and he shakily sat up.

“Matt, lay down,” Jessica told him in a voice that brooked no argument. “You need to rest.”

“I honestly only need coffee, some food, and a little rest. Danny got the poison out of me quickly and because of you, Jess. Thank you,” Matt said to her.

She snorted as she took another sip. Danny looked up at her.

“You did real good. Getting me here quickly saved him from having damage done to his body. And Thank you for the file. Foggy called me before I came here and told me you turned in your report and photos about Joy,” said Danny. “Thanks.”

“I have a copy in my bag of my report if you want to read it now,” Jessica said.

“I'd love to read it I'm worried about Joy,” said Danny.

She put down her coffee on the coffee table, walked over to the bag lying on the armchair. Taking off her gloves, scarf, and jacket, she put them on the chair, opened her bag, took out the copy of the report and then gave it to Danny. Immediately, Danny opened it and started to read it.

“She met with Shades Alvarez and appeared to give him money,” Danny said. “Who is he?”

“An enforcer for organized crime,” Matt answered.

Colleen came over with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast with butter and jam. She handed Danny a plate then Matt a plate. Once that was done she went and got Matt a mug of coffee and Danny a mug of green tea. Matt placed his coffee on the floor beside him as he ate, while Danny placed his food and tea on the coffee table. Matt ate voraciously while Danny picked at his food. He was engrossed by the report about Joy.

“Do you want some food?” Colleen asked Jessica. “I'm making myself some.”

“I ate,” said Jessica.

“No you didn't,” Matt spoke up. “I can tell. Eat, Jess. Please.”

“Okay, I'll have some,” she said then she walked over to the armchair and put her bag on the floor. She sat down.

“Joy met someone in The Golden Serpent Restaurant in Chinatown,” Danny said then he looked up at Jessica. “You don't know who?”

“They had guards on the door and I was in a car. I thought it must be the Triad but I can't be sure,” she said.

“Probably Gao and whatever of The Hand that is left that follows her,” said Matt. “It's her style. She's more than likely living in the basement of the restaurant to stay out of sight now that she is back in the city.”

“I should check the restaurant out then. I'd like to get my hand on her,” said Danny.

“Be careful. You know how dangerous Gao is. Even when you think you're not underestimating her, you are. She's insidious,” said Matt.

Danny knew that Matt was right. He returned to reading his report.

“She had lunch with Vanessa Marianna,” said Danny. “Vanessa Marianna?”

Matt growled then said, “Wilson Fisk's fiancee. She's back in the country which means that Fisk feels its safe for her to be here. Fisk wouldn't let her return unless he thought he had enough power to protect her, to keep her safe. I think she is the only person or thing that he truly loves.”

“The fact that he loves means he has humanity,” said Danny.

“A glutton loves his lunch,” retorted Matt. Jessica chuckled at this even though it wasn't meant to be funny.

“Okay, things are getting better and better,” said Danny. He continued to read. Matt finished his food and placed the dish on the floor and picked up his mug. Jessica's stared at him and he could tell. It was like he could feel her eyes burning into him. He tried to ignore it.

“Next day she drove out to the Hamptons to meet with an Anthony Bont,” said Danny, who then looked at Matt. Sometimes he forgot that Matt was blind. “Anthony Bont?'

“Used to be the Kingpin of Manhattan. His syndicate was before Fisk's and more than rivaled it. The man was feared. He had a good ten run before the feds arrested him. They got him on taxes and he spent five years in a fed prison,” Matt informed him.

“Next, she went to JFK and picked up a Japanese man named Ikari,” said Danny.

“He's an assassin by reputation. Stick knew him. Some think that he is the last of the true ninja,” Matt informed him.

“Okay,” said Danny. “Joy is definitely over her head. She is going to get herself killed if something is done.”

Colleen returned with plates for her and Jessica. She handed Jessica her plate then sat beside Danny on the floor. Danny and her shared his tea.

“They brought him to a fancy hotel. On day three Joy had breakfast with Ikari and then she went to see Mary Walker,” said Danny.

“And this morning Mary Walker tried to kill me with a poisonous kiss. She must have paid Mary upfront and with a lot of cash,” said Matt. “Fisk somehow knows that Matt Murdock is Daredevil.”

“She also made visits to a bank over the past few days,” sighed Danny. “She is in deep, isn't she?”

“Yes, she is,” replied Matt.

“This is going to destroy Ward,” said Danny. “He was hoping that Joy would come to her senses and maybe come back to work at Rand, or do something with her life that brought her more than money. But Harold poisoned her mind. She blames me and Ward for his death. I think she wants both of us dead. That's not the Joy I grew up knowing.”

“Clearly Fisk is using her to put his syndicate back together again. She cut a deal with Shades which means she cut a deal with Mariah Dillard and that means Fisk has Harlem in his pocket,” said Jessica.

“I'd bet she saw Gao and Fisk wants Gao to move drugs again for him. Through her sources she can get an unlimited supply and she now needs the money with the destruction of The Hand,” said Matt. “And then there is Anthony Bont. They say Bont is brilliant. I'd say Fisk is using Bont as a consigliere, learning from his mistakes and offering a chance at power again. They would make a formidable team.”

“Damn,” said Danny. “I should tell Luke abut Mariah Dillard. Harlem is his neighborhood.”

“You should,” said Matt.

Danny took a sip of his green tea then handed it to Colleen who took a sip. She put it back down on the table.

“Should we confront Joy?” asked Danny.

“Joy needs to have reality scared into her. Either Iron Fist or Daredevil should give her a visit one of these evenings,” Matt suggested. “It won't convert her back to sanity but it might start making her have doubts.”

“That's an idea,” said Danny. “Let me think about it.”

“I will for now but we are running out of time,” said Matt. “Fisk is out in two days. We need to keep that in mind.”

“I will,” Danny said then he stood up. “We should get going. Rest.” He and Colleen collected on the dishes and mugs, except for Matt's and Jessica's. They put them in the the sink then left. It was now just Matt and Jessica. She continued to stare at him.

“Thank you. You saved my life,” Matt said to her.

“You are a pain in my ass, Murdock,” she snapped “Do you know why?”

“No, Jess, I don't know why,” he said.

“Because I think I've fallen in love with you. You don't know how hard that is for me to admit and to say,” she said in a soft voice. She turned her head away from him, as she could no longer look at him.

“I love you, Jessica Jones,” he replied. “I think you know that. It's true. I want you, no, I need you in my life. I've been miserable with you.”

“You almost got your ass killed without him,” she replied.

She got up out of the chair and walked over to him then leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft kiss filled with passion. He returned the kiss then she stepped back.

“You need a bath,” she said.

“Do I?” he asked.

“Yes, a nice hot one in that big old fashioned bathtub you have,” she said. “And I need to keep you company.”

He smiled then he raised his right hand to her. She took it and helped him off the sofa then she led him into his bathroom.

 

RESURRECTION

 

They both sat in the hot sudsy water of the bathtub. Steam vapors rose off the water. Jessica was at one end and Matt was at the other. They both looked to relaxed and confortable. In the middle on the tile wall was the faucet. Matt had head back with his leg spread wide, so Jessica could her legs in between his legs.

“This was a good idea,” Matt remarked.

“I have them sometimes,” Jessica replied.

“Keep up the good work, Jones, because I like your ideas,” Matt stated.

She started to play with him with her foot and he responded by getting semi-erect.

“You look relaxed, Murdock,” she teased.

“I am relaxed. Or was,” he admitted with a smile. “This is the most relaxed I've been in a very long time. I don't know why I prefer showers to baths.”

“Showers can be fun, too,” she said then continued to play with his arousal.

“I'm feeling less relaxed now, Miss Jones, thanks to you,” he said in a hoarse voice with his breathing becoming heavier.

“You had enough bath time yet, Murdock?” she asked. Her eyes darkened and her nostril flared.

“Yeah, I think I have,” he said.

She got up and stepped out of the bathtub. Jessica grabbed a large fresh towel and started to dry her body. Matt unplugged the drained so the water could drain and it did drain quickly then he stood up. Before he could step out of the tub, Jessica started to dry him. She concentrated on his crotch once she had the rest of his body dry then she tossed the towel on the floor and bent over and took him in her mouth. Matt moaned from the sheer pleasure of her hot, wet mouth. For several minutes she worked him then she took him out of her mouth making a popping sound.

“Bed now, Murdock,” she ordered.

“I agree,” he said.

With Jessica leading him by the hand they headed into his bedroom and onto his bed. Within seconds, he entered her causing Jessica to moan. Matt grinned. It was well worth a deadly kiss as long as making love to Jessica in the aftermath. Matt wanted a few things in life, but Jessica Jones and making love to her.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Several hours later Matt woke on his bed. His body was sore and he knew bruised from Jessica's superior strength but he didn't care. His head was in between Jessica's spread legs. His sense of smell was assaulted by so many odors but the one that drew him the most was that hint of a primordial ocean that he associated with Jessica's arousal. He kissed her inner thigh and she groaned then he worked his way to her crotch. He was gentle at first but soon he was overwhelmed with desire to hear her om the throes of pleasure and attacked her with his mouth.

Her reaction went from a groan of surprise to moans of pleasure that grew louder and louder. As he continued and started to use the fingers of his right hand, she started to scream with pleasure, which inspired him to continue. Matt didn't stop until she was no longer able to scream and her body shuddered from an orgasm. Once he got her to that state he crawled up her body and entered her.

As he started to move his hips in strong hard thrust, she had another orgasm that almost curled her body. This brought a smile to his lips and he continued thrusting hard until she was begging him to stop because the orgasms were overwhelming then he allowed for his own release. He collapsed beside her. Jessica's body continued to have aftershocks pleasure.

“Smug bastard,” she growled, as she looked at him and saw his smile.

“I love you,” he said.

She grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled him towards her then captured his mouth with hers. Even as those aftershocks continued she kissed him, as if her life depended on it. When they came up for air, Matt rolled out of bed. His body needed water and nourishment. He reached for his watch on the table beside the bed. It was six o'clock in the evening. Beside his watch was his smartphone. It vibrated. He didn't remember turning it to vibrate then assumed Jessica must of done it. Picking up his smartphone, he checked if there were any messages. There were five messages. He started to listen to them. The first one was from Foggy who was checking in on him. Next, one was from Foggy who was again checking in on him. Foggy was the third one, too. After Foggy was Danny telling him that he told Luke about Harlem. Luke wanted to meet and come up with a plan. The last one sent a chill down Matt's spine. He put it on speakerphone. It was Wilson Fisk.

“Mr. Murdock, or should I call you the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. I wanted to let you know that I am back and this time I intend on bringing pain to your life and to the lives of those you care for. You stopped me the last time but this time I shall win. If you were smart, you'd leave Hell's Kitchen, you'd leave New York City. But you won't, will you?” Fisk hung up.

“Matt,” Jessica started to speak, “don't let him get into your head. If he does then he'll own you and you don't want that to happen.”

Matt swallowed then said, “I won't.”

“I'll be here with you,” said Jessica. “So won't Claire, Luke, Danny, Colleen, and even Foggy.”

“Foggy,” repeated Matt. “I need Foggy to get out of town. Maybe even Karen. They helped me put him away.”

“Foggy works for Jeri Hogarth. I'll call her and make an appointment to talk to her. If you can convince her that her new toy is in danger she'll send him to Europe on business. I know Jeri. She's tough and hard, but she protects those she likes,” said Jessica.

“Call her then. Make an appointment for tomorrow whenever she can see us,” said Matt. “I won't have anyone die for me.”

“No but you'll die for them,” Jessica countered.

“I don't want to die this time. I have too much to live for. I have you,” he said.

“I call her,” said Jessica. “I have her personal number. Get us some water and food.”

Matt dressed and left Jessica to find her smartphone and called Jeri Hogarth.

He went into the kitchen and tried to ignore the conversation on the phone that Jessica was having with Hogarth. Foraging through his kitchen, he was shocked at just how little food he had in the place. He allowed his life to fall apart a little when Jessica stormed out of his apartment the last time.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You need to hear this, Hogarth. Trust me,” Jessica stated.

Matt could hear Jeri Hogarth sigh over the phone. “Let's make it early so I have a chance at a better day after I see you. Come to my office at nine. Okay?”

“Okay,” replied Jessica and hung up. Jessica grabbed one of Matt's tee shirt and joined him in the kitchen area. “She'll see us tomorrow at her office. At nine.”

“Okay. I guess I can call Karen's editor and explain to her about Fisk. Maybe he can get her to go out of town,” said Matt.

“We'll make this work, Matt. We will,” she said.

He nodded in agreement.

 


	20. Chapter 20

In her large impressive office with a view Jeri Hogarth sat behind her desk looking at Jessica Jones fidget in her chair, while Matt Murdock sat there deathly still with his head tilted to the right. It was as if he was listening to something, which bothered her because there was nothing to hear. Foggy told her that Matt was a talented lawyer, even more talented than him, and that she should be on her guard when dealing with him. Jeri Hogarth prided herself of being one of the best, one of the coldest lawyers, in New York City. She was always on her guard.

“Jessica, this better be good. I canceled an important meeting to see you,” she said.

“He's going to be the one convincing you it's important not me,” said Jessica.

Jeri looked at the blind lawyer. She was fascinated that he wore dark glasses with red lenses. It meant something to him, but she didn't know what.

“You're trying to read me,” Matt said.

Jeri smirked. He was perceptive. She then said, “What do you want, Mr. Murdock?”

“Call me Matt,” he said, “and I want to save Foggy Nelson's life.”

“I didn't know his life was in danger,” said Jeri. “Last time I checked Mr. Nelson was dealing with the wife of a CEO who was looking for most of his company stock for alimony. The woman can be catty but not dangerous.

“Wilson Fisk will be released from prison tomorrow,” Matt stated. “You know that Foggy, Karen Paige, and myself were important to his arrest and conviction.”

“It was well fairly known. That case gave you five minutes of fame which you didn't take advantage of,” said Jeri with a hint of disappointment.

“I didn't become a lawyer to make millions of dollars. I became one to help people, mainly the people of Hell's Kitchen,” Matt told her.

“He means it,” said Jessica.

Jeri looked at her and sighed when Jessica shrugged letting her know that Matt was being sincere. She looked at Matt and said, “Good thing I got Foggy away from you or he'd have wasted his talent.”

He could tell from his senses that Jeri Hogarth was so far unimpressed. Matt knew he needed to get her attention and make sure she believed him.

“Miss Hogarth, Wilson Fisk will seek his revenge on us. When I visited him in person he told me that he was going to destroy us first, our lives, our reputations, then kill us,” Matt stated. He listened to her heartbeat. She didn't really believe him. “He is already starting to put back his syndicate. Piece by piece he is regaining power, so he'll have the ability to do as he threatened.”

“Mr. Murdock, I believe that you fear Wilson Fisk, with some reason, but Wilson Fisk will be under the scrutiny of the law,” she said. “I hope as a lawyer that you believe in the law.”

“I don't fear Wilson Fisk. I dox revere the law, Miss Hogarth, but I also know its limitations,” Matt replied. “You understand its limitations, also. You know that the law can be manipulated, thwarted, and misused. You've made a fortune on its limitations.”

She reacted to his last comment. He angered her more than anything else, but he now knew he could get through to her.

“If she doesn't believe you, Matt, she doesn't believe you. We should go,” said Jessica.

“No,” Matt stated. “Miss Hogarth, you have built up walls that you use to protect yourself. It's understandable since the law profession can be a blood spot, but I don't you want to see Foggy dead and, I believe, that neither do you.”

“I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented,” she said.

“I know Fisk. His hatred for me is greater than it is for Foggy or Karen, but he will destroy them and kill because he knows it'll hurt me,” said Matt. “Besides being an ambitious killer, he's a sadist. The man beheaded one of the Russian crime bosses with the door of his SUV.”

“Why does he hate you more than the rest?” she asked. There was a story there and she wanted to know what it was.

“Matt, I think I know where you are going with this and I don't think it's a good idea,” warned Jessica.

“Jessica, I'll do what is necessary to protect those I love, including you,” he smiled.

Matt folded up his cane and slipped it into his overcoat's pocket then took off his dark glasses and put him in the other pocket of his overcoat. Standing up he moved about the room not like a blind man, but like a man who didn't miss a thing. He turned and faced Hogarth then smiled.

“Miss Hogarth, I'm Daredevil,” he told her. He listened to her heartbeat and she believed him. Maybe it was those years dealing with Jessica Jones, but Jeri Hogarth had no problem believing in vigilantes with enhanced gifts.

“Are you really blind?” she asked.

“I am. But I have other gifts that allow me abilities greater than sighted people,” he said. “I won't bore you with them.”

“Well done, Devil Boy,” Jessica sighed then rolled her eyes.

“So, you know who he really is and your dating him?” asked Jeri. Shaking her head, she glared at Jessica. Matt was amused. .

Jessica shrugged but didn't say a word.

“Shrugs can't be heard,” Matt said to her.

“Yet, you knew I shrugged, Devil Boy,” smiled Jessica.

Matt took his dark glasses and cane out and sat down. He put the glasses back on and unfolded the cane. Once again he sat before Jeri Hogarth as a blind man.

“Fisk wants to cause me great pain. Foggy needs to be protected,” said Matt.

Jeri sat back in her chair. She was shocked but not surprised. Knowing Jessica Jones inured you to such surprises. Foggy was a valuable asset. Yet, she now needed to know if she could trust him.

“How long has Mr. Nelson known about your nighttime activities?” Jeri asked.

“We have been friends since law school. Foggy never knew about my other identity until less than a year ago when he found me in my apartment half dead dressed as Daredevil. We tried to remain partners, even taking on the Frank Castle case. Unfortunately, my nighttime activities interfere with the case. I disappointment Foggy, left him hung up in court. That ended our partnership. Recently, we reconnected and have tried to maintain our friendship. Miss Hogarth, Foggy is an excellent lawyer and even a better person. He deserves to have people look out for him,” Matt explained.

“We have a client who is moving his headquarters to Ireland because of business tax. I was thinking of putting Marci on it because it means six months in Ireland. I could add Foggy to the team, so that he is gone, also,” proposed Jeri. “If he handled this well, it would benefit the firm. Is six months enough time for you to deal with Fisk?”

“Mr. Fisk will either be back in prison or dead,” said Matt.

“Good,” she said.

“This went better than I thought it would,” said Jessica.

“Mr. Murdock, I have a feeling we'll be doing business again. Until then it was interesting meeting you,” Jeri said to Matt then turned her attention to Jessica. “As always, Jessica, you are a pain in the ass, but I trust you.”

Jessica and Matt stood up to leave.

“Call me when you have my next assignment for me,” Jessica said.

“Until Foggy comes back, I will be the one you deal with,” said Jeri.

“Oh, joy,” smirked Jessica who started to leave.

Matt smiled at Jeri and said, “It's been a pleasure.”

He and Jessica headed off. Next was to convince Karen's editor to somehow protect her.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt arranged to meet with the New York Bulletin Editor in Chief Mitchell Ellison at a local bar that was a few blocks from the Bulletin. Ellison agreed to the meeting when Matt explained who he was and that Wilson Fisk held a grudge against Foggy, Karen, and him. It was o'clock in the afternoon when Matt entered O'Doul's Bar. Just a sniff told him that they sold more bar rack whiskey and tap beer than anything else. He counted ten heartbeats in the bar. One of the heartbeats had the smell of newspaper ink on them. That was Mitchell Ellison.

Ellison noticed Matt and left his spot at the bar and went to Matt.

“Matt Murdock?” he asked.

“Yes,” answered Matt. “How could you tell?”

“The cane and the dark glasses are a giveaway. The blind lawyer of Hell's Kitchen, you have a reputation,” said Ellison.

“Hopefully, it's a good one,” said Matt.

“Well, it is. Karen used to speak highly of you,” said Ellison.

“We have had a falling out. It's my fault,” said Matt.

“Here,” he said taking Matt's elbow and leading him to the bar, “let's have drink.”

Ellison waved at the bartender, pointed to his drink then stopped and asked, “What will you have?”

“Same as you,” answered Matt. Ellison was drinking Jameson's Whiskey on the rocks.

Ellison pointed at his glass again and then raised two fingers. The bartender grabbed a rock glass, put some ice in it, poured some Irish whiskey into it, then came over and placed the glass in front of Matt, while he poured Ellison another drink. Once that was done pouring drinks the bartender gave them some room. Matt felt around for the glass as if he didn't know where it was then he picked it up and took a sip. There was a peaty taste to it along with the barley and barrel it was aged in. Of course, he could also taste a bit of the dirt from the hands of the man who handled the barrel and more.

“So, Fisk wants to hurt Karen,” said Ellison.

“I spoke to him personally when he was in prison. He promised to deal with Foggy, Karen, and me. Now that his sentence is commuted, he is coming back to the city to finish what he started and to hurt us,” said Matt. “Karen needs to get away from here. At least, she needs to get away from here until Fisk is back in prison.”

“And who is going to put him back in prison?” asked Ellison.

“Me,” said Matt. “I'm not leaving. I'm staying to fight him.”

“You're father was Battlin' Jack Murdock. He lost more than he won, but his last fight was legendary,” said Ellison.

“My father could take a punch,” was all that Matt would say.

“I know a radio guy out in LA. He's looking for new talent. I could tell Karen that he loves her writing and would like to try and see if she was the talent to do radio. She loves New York but she also been looking to get away from here because of...,” he didn't finish the sentence.

“Get her out of here, Mr. Ellison. She needs to stay away from Fisk,” Matt stated.

“I will if you can assure me that you can deal with Fisk,” said Ellison.

“I put him away once, Mr. Ellison, I can do it again,” said Matt.

“You had help,” said Ellison.

“I'll have help this time, too,” Matt stated.

“She'll be gone in a few days, a week tops,” said Ellison. He took a drink of his whiskey. “I hope she comes back. The Bulletin needs her. She really is good at her job”

“I hope so, too, Mr. Ellison,” added Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica was standing in a bodega waiting to buy a bottle of cheap scotch, when her cellphone rang. She stepped out of the line and walked down one of the aisle and answered it because it was Jeri Hogarth.

“Yeah,” she greeted her.

“I talked to Mr. Nelson and he's excited by the idea of working on this overseas business,” said Jeri. “He's home packing as we speak. I have him on a private jet tomorrow afternoon. Good enough.”

“You just made Devil Boy happy,” Jessica replied.

“It looks like you make him happy,” remarked Jeri.

“Hey, it's best we avoid personal talk or else I'll be asking you whose rug you're munching now. You still doing your blonde secretary and paying alimony to your ex-girlfriend?” Jessica goaded her.

“That's what I like about you, Jessica, you're coarse and direct,” she said. “With Mr. Nelson gone you are my problem again. I have two summons for you to deliver. Pick them up at the front desk.”

“Expecting trouble?” asked Jessica.

“One is for a tenement landlord, Anthony Defazio. I have a client who wants his property, so he can turn tenements into condos,” said Jeri.

“Just what this city needs more unaffordable housing,” snorted Jessica.

“The other one is the MMA fighter Jorge Rios. He hurt someone in a bar fight and now needs to pay the price,” Jeri said.

“Oh, fun,” replied Jessica.

“Now you can get back to your drinking,” Jeri hung up.

Jessica stuck her cellphone into her pant pocket, decided to give up on getting the bottle of booze for now, and headed off to pick up the summons. She contemplated calling Matt about his friend, but she knew Foggy Nelson would call him personally. It was time to do some grunt work. Summons were relative easy work just as long as the target didn't get violent or their bodyguards. They often had bodyguards.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, Matt answered his cellphone. He had been checking out his Daredevil gear for tonight, but hearing from Foggy was far more important right now. Giving up his identity was a risk worth taking to make sure Foggy was safe.

“Hey, Foggy,” he greeted his friend.

“Matt, I'm going to the homeland, mother Ireland, well, at least, you're homeland. I think Nelson is English,” he enthused. “Isn't that great news?”

“It is,” said Matt. “For how long?”

“Six months, but I think I can get the job done in three to four months. With the helps of some Irish lawyers, I have to set up one of clients headquarters in Dublin then do a few other things for him. This is the type of thing that if it done successfully I'll be a partner in two years,” Foggy said.

“Foggy, this all sounds great,” Matt replied. “When do you leave?”

“That's the problem. I leave tomorrow. Short notice I know, but I am taking a private jet. So, I'll pack some suits, some casual clothes, and get the rest when I'm there,” he said.

“What about Marci?” Matt asked.

“She'll be joining me as part of my team in two weeks. Two weeks to eat and drink whatever I want,” Foggy crowed.

“Foggy, this is all great. I'm jealous of you,” Matt told him.

“Matt Murdock leave New York City, I don't think so,” said Foggy. “You're more attached to New York than Woody Allen. I just wanted to call and let you know i”ll be gone, but I will text and stay in touch.”

“I'll let you know how the opening of Fogwell's go,” said Matt.

“Damn it, I forgot about that. Have someone take photographs. I want photographs, especially of Betsy. I saw Melvin the other day to give him a contract to sign and he talked about Betsy for an hour,” said Foggy. “I need to know what she looks like.”

“I make sure that photographs are taking,” said Matt.

“Talk to you later, Buddy,” Foggy hung up.

Matt exhaled. Foggy would be safe. And it appeared that Karen would be safe. Jessica was another story. She had serious powers of strength, metabolism, and even what she called flying, but she didn't want to fight. For her it was something she had to do. He'd have to keep an eye out for her.

Matt returned to his suit checking it. He heard a rumor that an arms deal was going down at United States Lines. It was probably Fisk arming some of his men. US Lines was a transatlantic shipping company that operated cargo ships from 1921 to 1989. Since it went bankrupt there have been attempts to run a cruise line that failed and even now a booze cruise company was trying to get use of its docks. Right now it was just a big barely used terminal, a great place for a deal to go down. And a difficult place for Daredevil to get to because he'd have to cross 12th Avenue. Matt decided he'd bring his suit in a rucksack, dress somewhat normally, and take a cab to the terminal. It was his best bet to get there without being noticed.

Matt was done checking his suit. He'd wear his boots, but everything else would go in a rucksack. Things like his wallet, ID, watch he'd leave at home. All he'd take was money, dark glasses and his cane along with the rucksack.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Little Italy seemed to grow smaller and smaller every year as Chinatown expanded. It didn't help that the Italian Mafia was still pretty much gutted from years of prosecutions and made men turning on each other. Jessica tracked Defazio to Angelo's on Mulbery Street. It had been there since 1902 and specialized in Southern Italian cooking, which meant nothing to Jessica. Here idea of Italian food was either spaghetti and meatballs or pizza.

She waited across the street waiting for Defazio to exit. It was going on nine o'clock and he'd been in there already over an hour. She sipped her third cup of scotch fortified coffee to stay warm. The idea of eating octopus in lemon and garlic sauce didn't appeal to her. A yawn crept up Jessica's throat until it cracked open her mouth. She thought of calling Matt but he was probably busy with his friend Foggy.

Suddenly, the door opened to Angelo's and Defazio, a bald, rotund man in an ill fitting suit, and two large gorillas in suits exited. He motioned one of them to get the car while he and gorilla number waited. Jessica headed across the street. She took out the summons and smiled.

“Anthony Defazio, you are served,” she smiled and went to hand him the summons. His bodyguard grabbed her arm, which was a bad move. With her free hand she grabbed his arm and twisted just enough to send him to his knees in agony. She glared at him and said, “Stay there.

Handing a frightened Defazio the summons she took out her smartphone, took a photograph to prove he got it, and then left him to wait for his car. She now had to go the meatpacking district to a club that Jorge Rios and his posse liked to drink and carouse in.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt found himself on the roof of the United States Lines terminal. He stayed still allowing his senses to seek out where the deal was going down. The dock, inside the terminal, outside the terminal, there was nothing to speak of. All that held his attention was a single calm heartbeat that was headed to the roof not far from him. It was a setup.

The door to the roof opened and a man, about the small height and weight as Matt, very athletic and strangely familiar came onto the roof. He listened to the footsteps, which were soft, almost imperceptible. The man, who was dressed all in black and had his face covered. Except for his lower face, spoke.

“I am Ikari,” he introduced himself. “I have been hired to kill you.”

“You're different from most men,” Matt said.

“Like you I can see even though I cannot see,” he said with a barely detectable Japanese accent.

“You know who I am and my story,” said Matt.

“Yes. My story is similar except I became a ninja. I do not defend the public, I kill for sport and money. I go up against those who think they are superior and prove what superiority is,” said Ikari.

“I see,” said Matt. He took out his Billy Club's. This was going to be like fighting a mirror. It was going to take all his training and determination. The winner would be the one who wanted it the most. “Let's fight.”

“My pleasure,” said Ikari.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica got into Club World. It was one of the newer ones and specialized in VIP areas for celebrities. It didn't take much effort to find out where MMA Champ Jorge Rios was holed up. She batted her eyes and appeared dense. The worst part of it so far was the pounding music which was giving her a pounding headache. She also suddenly had a Jones, no pun intended, for a pounding from Matt Murdoch. Before Matt Luke Cage managed to take her places she had never gone before but guilt made sure that was a one night stand. Matt, though, was different. He did things to her that she was sure no other man could do. Was that love or was it more than that? She was started to think it was more than that.

Finding the VIP section, all cordoned off and protected so commoners couldn't bother VIPs, Jessica managed a feat that she didn't think she'd be capable of – she came off as a fangirl for Jorge Rios. She named fights and his victories until one his five member posse hear her and came and got her for Jorge. He brought her to a room where a two way mirror and a speakers allowed Jorge and his boys to be entertained by the music and dancers. Six men had four women at their beck and call. There were buckets of champagne and Jessica thought she saw the residue of cocaine on the table in front of the deluxe leather booth Jorge and his several of boys sat in.

Jessica like the isolation of this setup. She knew if she cleaned Jorge's and her boys clock that their macho attitude would never let it get out. This was an easy night.

“Hey, you ain't half bad looking,” said Jorge, who looked like an MMA champ. Of course, he wore gold around his neck and gold rings on most of his fingers.

Jessica decided to cut to the chase in a flurry of punches and kicks, she sent all his men for a enforced nap and the women frightened in a corner. It was just her and Jorge and he looked like a man who saw something he couldn't believe. He started to get up and Jessica grabbed him by a red silk shirt and lifted him in the air then deposited him in the booth. She then took out the summons and slammed into chest making him grunt in pain.

“You have been served,” she said then took a phot with her cellphone.

She started to leave but stopped and took one of the bottles of champagne and sampled it then made a disgusted face.

“They are overcharging you for this swill,” she said and left.

Once she was out of the club she needed to decide if she was going to home or to Matt's place. Maybe a walk would make up her mind.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Thirty minutes into the battle and both men were winded and starting to admire the others skills. Matt could feel his body aching from blows that should have disabled him. Of course, Murdock's never came up.

“I was told your father was a boxer,” said Ikari in between breaths. “I was told he was second rate and easily defeated. You are not your father.”

Suddenly, it snapped. Joy was probably told by Fisk how to describe his father. It made sense since Fisk's father was a beast who he killed protecting his mother. But Matt's father was not a beast. He was a good man trying his best to raise his blind son under difficult circumstances. Like his father, the devil was now in Matt Murdock. He stopped breathing heavily and straightened up. No more martial arts, Matt decided, it was time for good old boxing.

Ikari prepared for Matt's attack as Matt put away his Billy Clubs. He walked slowly forward with determination and just a bit of hell. When he was close enough Matt unleashed a flurry of punches to the body then switch to the head and back to the body until he could feel Ikari legs starting to go on him. You knocked people out with blows to the jaw but you won fights with body blows. Matt finished off the fifty or sixty punch fury of punches with a right hook to Ikari's jaw. He went down hard.

Matt could tell from his breathing that Ikari was still awake but unable to move. He took two steps back then said, “I win. You loose. If you stay in New York you'll continue to loose. Think about that.”

It was then that Matt heard a helicopter overhead. It wasn't a police helicopter. He could tell that much then he heard a rifle be prepped and fired. Matt avoided the first six shoots but the seventh and eighth hit him hard in the body armor sending him off his feet. The helicopter was coming around to allow the sniper a better shot at Matt, who lay their exhausted and aching. He started to get up when he picked familiar breathing and heartbeat then the words. “One batch, two batch, a penny and a pound,” rasped Frank Castle then he fired his rifle killing the pilot of the helicopter and sending it into the Hudson River.

“Stay down, Red, I'm coming for you. I got a van and your rucksack is in the back. I'll give you a ride home,” said Frank from a distance away. He knew Matt's hearing would pick it up.

Matt decided to lie there until Frank got him.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Matt woke up to being bounced around in the back of a van. From the smells of gun oil, metal, and gunpowder combined with the sounds bouncing off the walls, it was a van fully tricked out with a lot of weapons, as well as surveillance technology. He could smell the coffee Frank held in his hand as he drove the van.

“You're finally up, Red,” said Castle.

“It would appear so,” said Matt.

“I've been driving around until you woke up. You got yourself some serious bruises. Helluva fight to watch, especially when you cleaned his clock in the end,” said Frank. “That's the second time you impressed me. The first was against all those bikers with a gun taped to one hand and a chain around the other.”

“You forced me into that fight,” Matt commented.

“I did, Red, I really did,” said Castle.

Now that Matt was awake Frank got off the highway. From here on in he'd stick to the streets and avenues of Manhattan.

“Why did you help me?” asked Matt.

“I like you, Red. We don't agree on how to do things but I like,” said Castle. “Right now I'm at war with soldiers gone bad and a company that sell the drugs they bring into this country. But, I keep an eye on you. If you don't put Fisk back in prison, I'll put him under the earth.”

“I believe in the law and you believe in the old testament,” said Matt.

“The bible?” chuckled Castle.

“Exodus 21:24 – An eye for an eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot,” Matt quoted the old scripture.

“You must have not missed a Sunday mass, Red,” said Castle.

“I missed my share,” replied Matt.

“ Get dress and I'll drop you off at your place.”

“You know who I am?” asked Matt.

“I'm not an idiot, Red. I guessed a while ago,” said Castle. “Dress. You need anything like food or pain killers.”

“I'm fine,” said Matt.

“Sure you are, Red. Sure you are,” Frank laughed.

 

RESURRECTION

 

The van pulled up at the corner of Matt's street. Feeling sore, battered, and in need of either meditation or a nice, long, ice bath, Matt exited the van. Castle grinned before wishing him a goodbye.

“Take it easy, Red,” Castle said. “If you need help just look over your shoulder and you might see me. We have different methods, but I don't want to see you dead.”

“Frank,” Matt stopped him from driving away. “The shooter and the pilot, who were they?”

“The company that these rogue soldiers are doing business with supplies independent contractors to the Pentagon. If you ask me they are nothing more than well paid mercs, ex-special forces and the like. They were hired by a Joy Meachum to kill you if that ninja failed. That ninja failed,” stated Castle.

“Thanks,” Matt said.

“Keep your head on a swivel, Red,” Castle said then the van drove away.

Trying not to limp or look stiff and in pain, Matt made his way to his building. He considered taking the cargo elevator to the top floor, but decided not to do so just in case he ran into anyone. Talking was not something he wanted to do, though he should tell Danny about Joy Meachum.

Walking up the stairs he started to take inventory of his injuries. His left knee sprained from a well placed kick by Ikari and his ribs on the his right side were bruised from too many blows. There was a split lip, a swollen right eye, bruises in his abdomen, chest, and back. His knuckled were swollen and his left big toe was most definitely swollen from a kick that went awry. The thought of lying in cold water with ice appealed to him more and more with each step he took.

Getting to his apartment, Matt stripped out his clothes then he went into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with cold water. Once that was started he went into the kitchen and grabbed the two ice cube trays from the freezer. It was only twenty four ice cubes, but it was still made the ware colder. He took them into the bathroom and dumped the ice cubes into the water then slowly lowered himself into the water. Settling into the water, Matt groaned with relief and a hint of pain.

Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, his cellphone went off. For a moment he thought about getting it, but his body was not leaving the tub. Matt settled back and let the cold water deal with his swollen and bruised parts. He decided to slip into a healing meditation trance while the water worked its magic. The sooner he recovered the better.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt was deep into his meditative state. The outside world didn't penetrate. It was a sanctuary for him, a sanctuary that Stick thought him right away in order to allow him to rest and repair. An hour of meditating for Matt was better than a six hour sleep. There were no cars beeping or screeching or people screaming and crying in this state. No smells drew his attention, no changes in wind, air temperature and all the rest. His sonar was off and he was letting his body heal and gain strength. The muscles relaxed and repaired. It was better than sleep, and much better than doctors who asked too many questions.

But his meditative trance didn't mean his sense of survival was gone altogether. When someone or something got within a certain perimeter, his senses kicked into action, just as he did right now. Sitting up straight in his bathtub he heard his door open and his body went into alert mode then he relaxed again as he smelled citrus shampoo, cinnamon toothpaste, cheap Canadian scotch, and the pheromones and musk he had grown so well to know. Of course, he also heard her telltale cadence of her boots hitting the floor and the sounds of her discarding items until she arrived in his bedroom wearing her jeans, socks, and halter top.

“Hey, Jess,” he said.

“Jesus, Murdock, you look like someone used to as punching bag. What the hell happened?” she asked.

“Ikari,” Matt answered. “He had the same abilities as me, even was blinded in youth in similar accident.”

“You loose?” she asked.

“No, I won,” he smiled.

“You sure about that?” she asked.

“Yeah, I am,” he chuckled. “How did you get into my apartment?”

“The last time I was here I found your extra key and took it,” she said nonchalantly. Matt laughed at this then said, “There was a helicopter and a sniper, too, paid for by Joy Meachum. Frank Castle took them out for me.”

“That was the helicopter that ended up in the Hudson,” she said almost to herself. “You defended Castle, right?”

“Foggy ended up defending him in court, as I got caught up with Elektra and the Hand,” he said. He heard her heart speed up for a moment when he mentioned Elektra. Jessica not only disliked Elektra but now she had some jealousy mixed in with her feelings. “I did fight Castle as Daredevil. And then turned him in. For some reason he likes me. This is the second time he's saved me. He says we want the same thing but my tactics are a half measure and his are a full measure. Frank lost his wife, son, and daughter to people like Fisk.”

“And he wants them all dead now,” she said then walked over and squatted beside the tub. The bruises looked painful, but she knew he had probably been doing his meditation to heal. She ran her right hand through his hair. “You're starting to turn into a prune, especially in place I don't want you to be a prune. Get out.”

“Why did you come over?” he asked.

“I missed you, Jerk. Now get out,” she barked.

The water was now room temperature. Matt got more than an hour of meditation in and he'd do more later. It was time to get out. He started to get up and groaned in pain, even though he tried not to groan. The ribs, knee, and back needed more meditation before they stopped hurting as much as they did. Plus, he needed food.

Jessica tossed him a towel then said, “I'll get you a tee shirt and sweat pants. What else do you need?”

“Food and drink. I guess it's too late to order a pizza or Thai food,” he said.

She snorted and said, “It's three twenty in the morning. What do you have in your refrigerator?”

“More than you,” he smiled. “I guess eggs, Irish bacon, and toast will have to do along with coffee.”

“And MaCallan's,” she added. “Irish bacon?”

“Yeah, Irish bacon. It's hard to find around here. I get it from an Irish butcher. It comes from the back of the pig instead of the belly, so it's much thicker and meatier. In Ireland a boiled dinner was with Irish bacon not corned beef, but when the Irish came to this country the best a Jewish local butcher could come up with that was similar was corned beef. That's why a boiled dinner is called corned beef and cabbage by some,” he explained.

“You also know such interesting bullshit, Murdock,” she smirked. “You'll have to cook it. You know that I'm not much of a cook but I microwave real good.”

“No problem,” he said.

“Oh, I also came over to fuck the shit out of you, but that can wait until you feel better,” she laughed and then went to get him clothes.

Matt scrambled up eggs, which he added some finely chopped onions and chopped green peppers. He bought most of his vegetables and such at the Farmer's Market in the Village. The fresher and less pesticides was always best fro his palate. The coffee was pushed down and Jessica was seated with her coffee and MaCallan's and Matt's mug waited for him at the table with her. The Irish bacon was almost done in oven. He could tell by the odor, and the toast was ready for buttering.

“Do you want apricot jam on your toast? It comes from a monastery in Italy,” he said.

“Damn it, Murdock, how the hell to you afford to eat, drink, and wear clothes with your taste,” she challenged him.

“When I was old enough, 18 years old, I made some investments with the money my father left me. They turned out to be good investments, though Foggy often says I should work for a big law firm so I could make a lot of money,” he told her. “Do you want jam or not?”

“I'll take the jam,” she said.

He buttered and spread jam on their sourdough bread toast. Matt grabbed a towel and got the Irish bacon out of the oven and place it on the counter. He loaded up two plates with eggs and Irish bacon along with toast and a knife and fork then brought them to the dining table. He handed Jessica hers and sat down with his. Jessica tentatively taste the Irish bacon.

“Damn this is good. I want it on pizza with pineapple,” she said. “Hell, Trish would even love this.”

He shrugged as he ate. “What did you do tonight?”

“Served two summons for Hogarth. Grunt work. I think she's a little pissed that Foggy is gone because he was supposed to handle me,” she said.

“You need to be handled?” asked Matt with a smirk.

“According to Jeri Hogarth I do. But she's paying me well enough at the moment that I can let her think that,” smiled Jessica.

“She's formidable,” said Matt.

“Let's face she's scary when she wants to be,” said Jessica. “But I work for her and she, for some reason, has a soft spot for me.”

“Maybe it's your feminine charm. A smelled a hint of pheromone wafting off her when she was dealing with you,” said Matt.

“Okay, she is a lesbian, but I am most definitely not her type. She either likes the earth mother type or the blonde trophy wife type,” Jessica described for him. “Her current live in girlfriend used to be her twenty-six year old secretary. She's the type who talks about what her favorite exercises are on Facebook.”

“You read Facebook?” asked Matt.

“Of course, I do, Murfdock. People are on the whole stupidly themselves on Facebook,” she said. “If you are a greedy, ambitious bastard in real life then you are one on Facebook. Also, you find out usually their diet, the fades they follow, and so much more. It an shorthand to get to know clients or the people I'm paid to follow or find.”

“I should read Facebook when I am considering a client,” said Matt.

“Duh,” Jessica added.

Matt finished his scrambled eggs and started to finish off the bacon. It reminded him of his father. He loved a good Irish breakfast, or full Irish as he called it. They got it at a dinner on 10th Avenue in Hell's. Matt could almost smell blood pudding, Irish bacon, fried eggs, fried tomato, sausages, and potatoes with soda bread. His father always complained that the English got rid of the Irish bacon and added baked beans. Matt's father had a prejudice against the British. He used to tell him how his relatives, great grandparents, came over to this country on what were called coffin ships because so many of the starving died during the voyage and had to be tossed overboard. Matt wondered if that was when he started to develop for injustice, as his father told him those stories.

“Hey, Devil Boy, where did you go?” she asked him.

“Sorry,” he said coming out of his reverie. “I was just thinking about my father. He liked a good Irish breakfast.”

“You have to make the full Irish breakfast for me,” she said.

“I don't know if you'd like blood pudding,” smiled Matt.

“Blood pudding?” she said with disgust in her voice.

“Yeah, it's a kind of sausage. Fresh pigs blood is mixed with diced pork fat and oatmeal stuffed in an ox casing then cooked,” he told her. Matt realized he did really know a lot of useless information. It must have been from his father pushing him to read and know as much as he could, so he wouldn't end up like him.

“Forget the blood pudding,” she stated.

“Okay, I have a double portion of Irish bacon for you,” Matt replied.

Matt started to nibble on his toast. He liked to save it for last because the apricot jam almost acted as a dessert. Jessica was done with everything, including her fortified coffee. She got herself more coffee and MaCallan's then returned to the table.

“You have clients today?” she asked him.

“No clients for a couple of days. I do want to tell Danny about Joy Meachum, though,” he said.

“Wilson is released today,” she said.

“I know,” he said.

“I'm not leaving your side today,” she told him in a voice that brooked no argument.

He nodded then finished his toast.

“Hurry up and finish your coffee. We can get some sleep then I can fuck the shit out of you,” Jessica informed him.

“Yes, ma'am,” smiled Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica woke to have the afternoon sun blind her. She felt beside her and Matt was gone. She knew that he must be meditating again. As they made love, yes she was using the word love to herself, he groaned several times in pain and not in pleasure and they weren't even being rough this time. Because of her strength she often feared hurting her sexual partner, except Luke Cage. Matt was so determined, so strong in ways that she didn't understand, that she didn't fear hurting him. And he didn't fear hurting her.

Getting up she made her way to bathroom and took a quick shower. As she stood in the shower stall she realized that Matt had bought her brand of shampoo and conditioner for her. She didn't even have to tell him the brand because he knew with one sniff. Getting out there she found the blow dryer he bought for her to use, since he toweled dry. As he told her his Daredevil helmet was bad enough for his hair, so that he didn't need to apply heat to dry it. She dried her hair then found her underwear. Picking it up off the floor, she knew there was no way for her to put them back on. They were still wet.

Jessica shrugged and put on her jeans without underwear. It wasn't the first time. She put on her socks and boots, bra, and halter top then her blue plaid work shirt. Now that she was dressed she walked into the living room area where Matt was up sitting guru style with his back to the brick wall. He suddenly started to stretch out then he stood up. His swollen lip was less swollen as was his eye. She didn't want to believe in Danny's and Matt's Kung Fu mystical shit but it did seem to work.

“I was thinking of calling Danny and inviting him and Colleen to have a burger so I can tell him about Joy,” he said.

Jessica rolled her eyes then realized once again that he was blind.

“If you want to,” she said.

“I know Danny give you a headache and Colleen...,” he started.

“Colleen is like his protective puppy,” she said. “I want to give her a bone and send her into the room.”

Matt laughed then he said, “He protected the city while I was gone like I asked him.”

“So you owe him, right?” she said.

“I like him. And I think he hasn't reached his full potential yet,” said Matt.

“Plus, Wilson Fisk is in town now so four is better than two,” she said.

“I didn't think about that,” said Matt.

“Bullshit. Your mind is almost always on Fisk. Have you decided how you want to take him down yet?” she asked.

“Anthony Bont was brought down by taxes,” smiled Matt. “Capone was brought down by taxes. Fisk is always protective of the man who takes care of his books, his money. It was Leland Owlsley, but he was thrown down an elevator shaft. We have to find out who it is and we might be able to put Fisk back in prison on tax evasion.”

“That takes detective work,” she smirked.

“I'm glad I know a pretty good detective, he said then moved quickly, put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. When they stopped kissed he asked, “Will you help me?”

“Buy me a burger and give me a good night in the bed and I'll consider it,” she answered.

“I'll call Danny about dinner. He needs to know,” Matt said.

“You better be extra good in bed tonight, Devil Boy,” she purred.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

When Matt and Jessica arrived at the Bill's Bar Burgers on West 51st Danny was already chowing down on nachos and their was a pitcher of beer waiting, which Jessica appreciated. Matt got a sense of the restaurant, which had been chosen by Danny. He could hear sounds and heartbeats of children mixed with adults among the cacophony of conversations and clicking and clacking of dishes, ketchup bottles, and knives and forks. The crowd was a mix of tourists and residents, though not many from Manhattan. It was quarter past six. Rockefeller Center was a tourist magnet. Sitting down at a table with a red gingham table cloth, Matt was amused as Jessica grabbed the pitcher of beer right away poured herself some then remembered to pour him some.

“I know this place isn't fancy but I love their loaded nachos and South of the Burger burger,” smiled Danny. “I'm catching up on foods I missed out on while in K'un Lun. I was a vegetarian for a lot of years. I didn't realize how much I missed meat or dessert.”

“You should see him eat a gallon of chocolate gelato by himself,” added Colleen. “It's impressive.”

“I bought you your own gelato,” said Danny defensively.

“It sounds like you are assimilating to New York just fine,” Matt said, as he slipped his jacket off then tried a nacho.

Jessica took her gloves, messenger bag, and scarf off and that's all. Her attention stayed on the beer.

“I'm glad you called. The news was filled with Fisk getting out all day. They tried to interview him and Vanessa but he already has bodyguards and a fleet of tricked out SUVs,” said Danny.

“I haven't paid attention,” said Matt.

“He doesn't own a TV,” added Jessica.

“Why not?” asked Danny sincerely then Colleen elbowed him and leaned over and whispered in his ear reminding him that Matt was actually blind. Matt heard this clearly and smiled. “Sorry. I forget your blind sometimes because the way you fight. You were right. I was sore the next day after our sparring. We should do it again.”

“Can we cut to the chase here,” said Jessica. “Joy Meachum hired mercs in a helicopter to gun down Daredevil.”

Danny dropped the nachos in his hands back on the plate. Colleen put a hand on his shoulder. Anything that Joy did Danny took personally. He felt guilt that she blamed him and Ward for Harold's demise.

“Matt, I'm sorry,” said Danny.

“She needs someone to talk to her Danny, maybe scare some reality of her situation into her,” said Matt.

“And Fisk?” asked Danny.

“Well, that's a different story,” said Matt then he elbowed Jessica.

“Okay,” she said exasperated by Matt. “We have to find out who is keeping his books and moving his money this time out.”

“Why?” asked Danny.

“Get him on tax evasion and put him away in a federal prison,” said Jessica.

“It worked for Capone and Anthony Bont,” said Matt.

“But... you said Bont only got five years,” said Danny.

“That gives us five years to make sure that Fisk can never return to this city and build a new syndicate,” said Matt.

“Okay, I'm in,” said Danny. “Hey, we are working as a team again. That went pretty well the last time”

“Oh, sure it did, except for thinking Murdock died under thousands of ton of rubble,” smirked Jessica.

Danny rolled his eyes. He was used to Jessica, even had started to like her more than he thought possible. She was the sister who handle everything with attitude and sarcasm. Colleen was getting tired of her sarcasm, though.

“Danny doesn't deserve the snark,” Colleen said.

“Why? Is he a prince or something?” asked Jessica.

Matt reached and placed his right hand on Jessica's left hand. He knew that her body was tense and ready to hit someone. She calmed with his touch.

“Hey, let's fight Fisk not each other,” he said.

“Saint Matthew to the rescue,” snorted Jessica.

Danny laughed. Stick was right when he said that Matt and he could learn a lot from each other. In some ways he preferred Luke's company and they worked well together, but Matt challenged him to be better. Plus, they were both excellent fighters and warriors. They pushed each other. Danny liked that.

“Well, I want a burger, some fries, and onion rings,” Danny said. “It's on me.”

“But I invited you,” said Matt.

“Yeah, but I chose here and I'm a billionaire,” smiled Danny.

“Good point,” said Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

They exited Bill's and entered the busy world of Rockefeller Center. It was a cold evening and the four of them walked over to look at the skaters taking advantage of the Rockefeller skating rink. Matt listened and felt the skaters instead of saw. Through the crowd Matt heard a police sirens racing in the direction of his church, Church of the Scared Heart of Jesus. He listened closely and heard the sounds of shouting and crying coming from the church direction. Jessica felt his body tense up.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

Danny and Colleen looked at him waiting for an answer as he listened. Now he heard an ambulance headed in the direction of the church.

“My church. There's trouble. Something's wrong,” he said. “I have to get there now.”

He folded up his cane and slipped it into his winter jacket pocket, then took his glasses off so as not to have people wonder about the blind man, and then started running. Jessica, Danny, and Colleen followed. Matt ran through crowds of people, weaving through them, barely missing knocking people over. It was an oddly graceful and balletic performance. He ran across the avenue dodging cars not waiting for a red light. Here he lost Jessica, Danny, and Colleen for a moment, as he continued down towards 10th Avenue and his church.

As he got closer to the church, he stopped running, pulled out and his dark glasses and put them on and then took out his cane and started to tap the street. Now they were able to catch up with him. Jessica, Danny, and Colleen gave him some space. The ambulance pulled away just as they got there. Matt stopped and listened to two cops, who were about twenty feet from him, whisper to each other.

“Some maggot knifed the local priest. He's in bad shape, doubt he'll make it,” said one of the cops.

“The bastard got away,” said the other cop.

Jessica whispered to him, “What happened?”

Matt didn't respond but moved through the crowd and started up the steps of the church. He was stopped by a police officer.

“You can't go in there,” said the cop.

“I'm a lawyer and a close friend with Father Latham. Who is the detective in charge?” asked Matt.

“Okay, go in,” said Matt.

By the time Matt got to the door, he identified the detective in charge as Detective Sargent Brett Mahoney, Foggy's childhood friend. He also caught the odor of blood. There was a lot of him. And more than that he caught a sniff of the man who stabbed Father Latham. He not only had his own particular scent but he was carrying the scent of Father Latham and the church on him. Matt was now zeroed in on that scent.

“Murdock, what are you doing in here?” asked Mahoney.

“Father Latham is my priest,” he said.

“I should have known you were Catholic,” sighed Mahoney. “Your brother in crime with you?”

“Foggy and I are no longer law partners,” he told him. After the arrest of Frank Castle and the dealings with the Hand at Claire's hospital, they lost contact with Mahoney. “He works for a big firm now. What happened in here?”

“We think some skell came in here to rob the poor box and Father Latham happened on him. He stabbed Latham twice and took off,” explained Mahoney.

Matt concentrated his sense on the poor box, which was behind him lying on the floor. It had the scent of several people, one of them being Father Latham, but not the bastard who stabbed the priest. This wasn't thief but something more insidious. Fisk was behind this, Matt was sure of it. It didn't take much effort to find out that Matt was Catholic, this was his church, and that he had a close relationship with Father Latham. This was why he needed to be more protective with his identity.

“Sorry about your priest,” said Mahoney.

“Thank you, Detective,” said Matt.

“I'm not Catholic but I can understand how you feel,” said Detective Mahoney. “Listen, we have patrol cars out looking for this skell. We'll get him.”

“Thank you, Detective Mahoney,” said Matt.

Matt tapped his way out of the church. Jessica, Danny, and Colleen were waiting for him. They held their questions until they were a few blocks away.

“Listen, Matt, they took your friend to Bellevue Hospital Center because it had the closest Level one Trauma Center,” Danny told him.

“The police believe it was someone trying to rob the poor box and Father Latham happened onto him. It didn't happen that way. The man who stabbed him kicked over the poor box, probably to draw Latham's attention, but he never touched it. He was there to kill Father Latham,” said Matt. “I need to gear up.”

“Wait a minute, you're too upset to go out there tonight as Devil Boy and find this guy,” said Jessica.

“I can handle it. I have his scent. I owe Father Latham. I can track this son of bitch. Plus he stinks of Father Latham and the the church and not even a shower is going to get that off him anytime soon,” said Matt.

“Colleen and I will got to Bellevue and check on your friend,” said Danny. “You get the guy who did this.”

“Can you keep up with him running across roofs and hurdling distances between buildings?” Colleen asked Jessica.

“I can jump five stories,” Jessica stated.

“Then stay with him,” she said. “Make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret.”

Jessica nodded then she turned to Matt and said, “Come on, Devil Boy, let's get you changed.”

Matt started walking in the direction of his apartment.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica thought she could keep up with Matt, but other than jumping across distances he outpaced her. It didn't hurt that he was a man on mission who couldn't be stopped by the Avengers. He stopped at the edge of a building and smelled the air. Jessica came up beside him. She was slightly winded.

“I need a drink,” she said.

“He's close by,” Matt said. “Damn it, I can smell him. He's around here.”

Before she could ask him a question he hurdled the distance between two buildings that had a decent size alleyway between them. Instead of aiming for the roof, he aimed for the other buildings fire escape. Matt cleared the metal railing, but he hit the brick building a little forcefully but he missed the widow. He was in no mood ending up crashing through a widow and into some innocent person's apartment. Taking a second to recover he made his way up the fire escape and then up onto the roof. Jessica was waiting for him. She looked pissed.

“Tell me when you are jumping. I could have tossed you across the alley,” she said.

“I'm used to doing this alone,” he said.

He raised his hand to stop her from talking. Matt titled his head then his sniffed the air and listened. Two men exited a crowded dive bar and went into the alleyway. Theyx started talking.

“Our new boss will want to know if you killed the priest,” the man with a gruff voice asked

“I gutted him twice. If he's alive it's because God loves him,” said the other, He was nervous now for not killing him. His heartbeat was starting to race and even though it was cold out, he started to sweat. Even amateur detectives could figure out that he was nervous.

Matt jumped off the roof and onto the fire escape then off the fire escape and onto the closed lid of a dumpster. Both men were startled. The one with the gruff voice exclaimed, “Shit!” He started to run but Matt hit him in the back of the head with a Billy Club sending him face first and unconscious onto the concrete. Matt somersaulted off the dumpster and landing on his feet. He heard Jessica laugh from above on the roof. The other one started to panic. He wanted to run but he was too scared to move. Matt ran at him then he jumped into the air and connecting with the man's jaw with his right fist. The man fell onto his ass. He was around twenty-five and was now thoroughly scared.

“What's your name?” growled Matt.

“Murph. Franny Murphy,” he answered.

“What gang are you with?” he demanded. Matt stood above him with both his hands closed in fists. He looked like a man ready to kill

“Dead Rabbits,” he answered

It was a new gang that popped up a few months ago. They used the name of one of the Five Corners gangs from the 1860's. The Dead Rabbits were mainly Irish and deadly.

“Who hired you to stab Father Latham?” growled Matt.

“Fuck you,” said Murph.

Matt reacted to this answer violently. He was on the young man in an and started to pummel him. Punch after punch he hit him in the face. He felt his nose break as blood spurted out of it. Next, his left cheekbone cracked from the punches and his lip split and started bleeding. He pulled back his right fist to throw a punch when Jessica came up behind him and stopped him from throwing the punch. Turning to face her, Matt looked as if he wanted to kill.

“You are going to crush his face and kill him. That's not you,” she said.

He was breathing heavily. Using another method taught to him by Stick to take a calming breath and center himself. He turned back to Murph.

“Who hired you?” he asked. “I won't ask again. I'll just start punching.”

“Don't know a name. She came into our bar, a hot rich chick. Paid Eddie six grand for one of us to stab the priest,” he said.

“What bar?” demanded Matt.

“Blarney Stone, 11th Avenue and 48th,” he told Matt.

Matt let him be. He went to get his Billy Club. The Dead Rabbit he knocked out started to wake up. Matt kicked him in the side of the head sending back into unconsciousness. He then picked up the Billy Club and looked at Jessica.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” she replied. She'd never seen the devil come out in him in person before and it scared her. “We go to Bellevue now?”

“No. I'm going to the Blarney Stone. I guess they didn't get the point yet. Don't fuck with the Devil,” said Matt.

“Matt, please,” she started to speak.

“Jessica, I love you, but this is who I am. I realize that more and more. I have to do this,” he said.

“Do we have to run along the fucking roofs?” she asked.

“No. We are going through the front door,” he said.

Matt took off out of the alley with Jessica in pursuit. He skidded across an on coming car's hood and kept going. Jessica hurdled the car then cursed the fact she didn't exercise like Trish told her to do. Matt started to pull away so she picked up the speed and started to outpace him. One of her enhancements was speed, not ridiculous speed, but Usain Bolt speed. She arrived at the pub first. It was the kind of place that kept the lighting to a minimal because no one wanted a good look at each other. Finally, Matt arrived.

“Show off,” he smiled at her.

“I do better running in a straight line then having to fucking hope and drive over things,” she said.

“I'm going in first,” said Matt.

He pushed open the door and walked into the pub. Even though there were laws against it men and women were smoking cigarettes. The fumes irritated Matt's sense of smell along with the cheap stale alcohol and beer. He even picked up the smell of hot dogs which were cooked on top of the bar by a hot dog roller. Someone pulled the plug on the jukebox which was playing Nirvana.

“I'm here for the Dead Rabbits. Franny Murphy stabbed priest tonight for money. No one gets away with that in my city, my Hell's Kitchen. I already taught Murphy and another one of you a lesson. I'm here to finish that lesson. Anyone who is a Dead Rabbit might want to leave,” he raged at them.

Some of the clientele started to mark for the backroom and the backdoor. Maybe half the pub cleared out. A big guy, six foot three with muscles walked up to Jessica.

“Leave with me. I'll fuck you until you pass out,” he grinned.

Jessica grabbed his shirt with one hand, lifted him off the ground and tossed him over the bar at the bartender, who was grabbing a sawed off shotgun. Both of them crashed into the bottles and were knocked out.

“Not my type,” she smiled.

“I guess we can start,” Matt said then he went to work.

Jessica had been in a bar fight with Luke. That was oddly fun. They cleared everyone out and she had a few minor wounds that cleared up overnight. But this was different. This was like being part of a reckoning. The Devil of Hell's kitchen was delivering God's righteous wraith to some sinners. Jessica was never religious and she didn't even pretend to understand or believe in God, but at this moment she was watching someone who was a messenger of God delivering a hellfire sermon.

Matt kicked, flipped, punched, and used his Billy Clubs to batter the Dead Rabbits. Jessica protecting his back and kicked the shit out of those who got past Matt. Finally, the fight was over. Matt was breathing heavily.

“My city. My Hell's Kitchen,” he growled then he turned and saw Jessica. He smiled at her.

“Come one, Devil Boy,” she said.

In the background they heard police sirens headed their way. He nodded yes and they took off.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt and Jessica showed up at Bellevue. The waiting area was filled, especially with those seeking to find out about Father Latham. Danny and Colleen were talking to the a burly priest with a ruddy face. They walked over to them.

“Matt, this is Father Kieran McManus,” said Danny.

“You must be Matthew Murdock,” said McManus with a slight Irish accent. “Cardinal Dolan sent me to look after Patrick. He's a good man and a good priest.”

“How is Father Latham?” asked Matt.

“Not good. He lost a lot of blood and there is some serious damage done to a few organs,” said McManus. “You're friend here offered to pay for Patrick's bill but I told him the church takes care of there own. Now I did say he should set up a charity with some of his money and pay the bills for the poor and needy.”

“It's a good idea,” said Danny.

“Good man,” said McManus.

Jessica rolled her eyes then said, “I need a cup of coffee.”

“I'll show you where the cafeteria is,” said Colleen.

“I'll go along with you,” said Danny. “Father, Matt, you want anything.”

“Coffee,” said Matt.

“Nothing, son” said McManus.

The three left McManus and Matt alone. McManus took Matt by the elbow and walked him to a quiet corner.

“Besides being Patrick's friend, I'm his confessor and adviser. Every priest has one, but they are not always friends. Patrick and I are friends, which means we talk and he talks a bit about you. He considers you a friend,” said McManus.

“I very fond of Father Latham,” said Matt.

“He's told me about your theological discussions. Patrick loves a good challenge. Of course, he likes a lost cause, too,” said McManus.

“Are you saying that I'm a lost cause, Father,” smiled Matt.

“Oh, no, not really. As I said besides being his friend, I'm his confessor. Ponder that, Matthew,” said McManus. “He tells me things that only he and God knows. Now I'm not a stupid man, so I have put two and two together. I know that this Daredevil confesses to Patrick. That he is a good man, who has been blessed with gifts. Also, that he loses his way some time and Patrick felt it was his job to keep him on the straight and narrow.”

“Does Father Latham think Daredevil is doing evil?” asked Matt.

“No, son, you're not doing evil. You are doing difficult and complicated work. Some of it is protecting the innocent and some of it is Old Testament justice. But evil? No,” said McManus.

“You know about me?” asked Matt.

“As I said I'm not a stupid man. I can take two and two and occasionally come up with the right answer,” said McManus. “Because you are so important to Father Latham and Hell's Kitchen, I'm going to ask Cardinal Dolan to take over The Church of the Scared Heart of Jesus until Patrick can resume his duties. And God willing, he will. I want you to feel free to speak to me as you spoke to Patrick. I'll try to give you as good advice as he did. How does that sound, Matthew?”

“Thank you, Father,” said Matt.

“Good,” McManus nodded his head. “Now are you going to find the son of a bitch who did this to Patrick?”

“I've already found and punished the man who stabbed him and then punished the gang be belonged to,” said Matt. “You see, Father, he was paid by an associate of Wilson Fisk to kill Father Latham. Wilson Fisk knows that I am – you know who. He wants to punish both Matt Murdock and Daredevil for helping to put him in prison. If you take Father Latham's place then your life might be in danger, too.”

McManus laughed then said, “I've been fighting injustice and arseholes since I was a pup. I be at the church starting the day after tomorrow. Come visit me as often as you can, Matthew.”

“I will, Father,” smiled Matt.   
  


 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Matt ended up in the empty church sitting in one of the pews upfront near the altar. All the familiar scents were there for him to sample, as he composed himself. He wasn't ready to bend a knee in prayer just yet. There was too much on his mind, too much to think about, too much to brood about. It made sense now that Fisk would go after his priest. He liked to hit in your weak spots, expose you to your own weaknesses and cause pain, in unexpected ways. The man shouldn't be underestimated. But he should be stopped sooner than later. Matt needed to stop him.

Maybe Frank Castle was right. Maybe he did work in half measures and he needed to work in full measures. Matt was raised on both Old and New Testaments. One had the fury and wraith of God and the other had His forgiveness and love. Most of his life they worked in conjunction with each other, complimented each other, for him. But now he felt closer to the Old Testament. Great flood, destruction of cities, turning a wife to salt, crumbling walls, and so much more pain and destruction brought to humanity by God. The Old Testament brought abject punishment to sinners. Sinners.

Matt moved from sitting to kneeling on the kneeler. It was as if he needed to show proper respect for God. He was sinner. It was one of the reasons he did what he did as Daredevil. He was looking for forgiveness and redemption by protecting the innocent and bringing justice to the unrighteous. Wilson Fisk was one of those who exploited and hurt those who Matt needed to protect. Should he deny Fisk a chance at redemption, a chance at salvation, by ending his life? No. If he killed it would be as a last resort to save an innocent life, not a first choice to dispense justice. No, that sort power belonged in the hands of God not him.

Matt blessed himself, “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”

He paused for a moment to think of a prayer to say. Should he say a decade of the Rosary or a Hail Mary, or an Our Father? They just didn't seem right at the moment. Or should he just open his heart?

“Please, Jesus, look out for Father Latham. He is a good man. He doesn't deserve what happened to him just because he is my friend. Save him. Also, Jesus give me strength. Please, give me the strength to do what needs to be done,” he whispered then he fell silent and started to recite those prayers he learned by rote as a child.

As he prayed his sightless eyes began to burn with hot tears. He couldn't take losing anyone else from his life, as he had lost too many already. God, he was being selfish. He didn't need to do that. No, he need to be strong right now.

Unexpected footfall entered the church. He recognized the heartbeat and scent immediately. It was Danny and he was dressed in his business suit. Matt could tell because the slight scent of Giorgio Armani Acqua Di Gio for Men Eau de Toilette hung to him. Danny used it when he wore his business suit. As a boy he probably saw his father put cologne on when he wore a suit and went to work. His father put a red and yellow robe on with red trunks and boxing gloves when he went to work. Maybe I was born to fight for the innocent, thought Matt. Stick said he was the most gifted natural fighter he had ever trained and he had trained a great many fighters, including Elektra.

Danny stopped by his pew and whispered, “Matt.”

Matt rubbed his eyes clear of tears with the back of his right hand then put his dark glasses back on. He stood up and faced Danny.

“I thought we could visit Joy this morning and talk to her. It about time we did it,” said Danny.

“As Matt Murdock and Danny Rand and not Daredevil and Iron Fist,” he asked.

“Yeah. Fisk has probably already told her who you are and she knows what I'm capable of, so I thought we'd show our real faces and talk to her,” said Danny.

“Sometimes I think Daredevil is my real face,” said Matt.

“Yeah, well, you should see the tradition outfit an Iron Fist wears. It's green and yellow with a yellow cloth as my mask that covers from half my face and head from the nose up. There is no armor or padding,” he smiled. “I might have to start wearing it soon, too.”

“Why?” asked Matt knowing Danny was just trying to lighten things up.

“To honor K'un Lun and because it is the traditional garb of the Iron Fist and I am the Iron Fist,” he shrugged. “My car is out front. You ready to leave.”

“Yeah, I'm done praying for now,” he said.

“I admire your faith. It gives you strength. Since I've been in New York I've become less faithful,” said Danny. “I really should work on that.”

They started walking down the aisle. Matt's mind drifted for a moment to Father Latham. He need to pull through. It would make his decisions in dealing with Fisk easier, less inclined to the Old Testament, less inclined towards wraith, and more towards protecting the innocent.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica had a hot steaming mug of coffee from her new coffee maker sitting on her desk as she started a search on the internet for Leland Owlsely. Her first assumption to find out who Fisk was using as his bookkeeper and money man this time was to find out who took over Owlsely's job at the business he worked. Whoever it was they must know about Fisk and his dealings, since he took up so much of Owlsely's time. The first fifteen articles that came up where about Owlsely's unsolved murder. From Matt she knew that Owlsely had been thrown down the elevator shaft by Fisk for reasons Matt never found out. Of course, the simplest reason would be disloyalty. Fisk demanded a certain level of loyalty from those he worked with and those who worked for him. His lawyer, who was another unsolved murder, James Wesley was a great example of that. Wesley was supposed to have been closer to Fish than any human being. Fisk relied on him and gave him power. As a matter of fact, Jessica wouldn't be surprised his Owlsely's death was tied to Wesley's murder.

The company Owlsely worked for was Silver and Brent. Digging a little deeper and Jessica found that Owlsely was the major stockholder of Silver and Brent. He was much more than an employee and that he left everything to his son, Lee Owlsely. According to one article she read Lee Owlsey, who lived a carefree life in Europe because of his father's support, was devastated by his father's death and that he blamed the Devil of Hell's Kitchen for his it. This made Jessica sigh. Matt didn't need anymore wealthy sociopaths wanting him dead.

Jessica wrote down in her notebook: check Lee Owlsely's net worth and current location, check with police the state of James Wesley's murder investigation and any serious theories, and check to see who is the number two stock holder of Silver and Brent. She put her pen down, lifted her coffee, and took a sip. It brought a smile to her face since it had more than a hint of the dog that bit her in it. And it wasn't cheap stuff either favoring her coffee. ss

Before she could get back to her internet search, Malcolm burst into her office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

“What do you want, Malcolm?” she asked.

“I thought I'd check with you if you wanted me to get you some lunch since I have nothing to do,” he said.

“You want me to buy you lunch?” she asked.

He shrugged then said, “If you have any grunt work, I'll do it for you. I'm broke.”

She reached into her pocket and took out some crumpled bills. Taking a twenty and a ten, she passed them to Malcolm.

“Go get us two medium pizzas, a sausage and pepper for me, and whatever you want,” she said.

He smiled then said, “You want me to start looking for a computer upgrade for you later?”

“Let me see if I can write it off as an expense first,” she said.

“Hey, smart. I like that. You're become real business smart,” he said then stood up and put the money in his pocket. “I'll go grab my winter coat and be back in thirty to forty minutes. Okay?”

“Can't wait,” she said then watched him leave.

Jessica turned her attention back to her internet search. Lee Owlsely bothered her for some reason, but she still didn't have a name for who replaced Leland at Silver Brent. Who was doing his job now? It looked like she was going to have to read some business magazines and periodicals in order to get that information. Maybe tonight she'd go down to NYU and the Bobst Library to check out the business section. She paid a yearly fee in order to be a reader at the Bobsy because it was an excellent source for finding information. But now it was back to learning about Lee Owlsely, just in case he developed into a problem for Matt down the line. .

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny pulled his Porsche SUV into an illegal parking spot, knowing if he got a ticket he didn't care then he and Matt got out of vehicle and walked towards Joy's home. Her SUV was parked outside of her home, which meant her driver and bodyguard where inside with her. Danny and Matt walked up the front stoop stairs and Danny rang the bell. Her dog began to bark. A few moments later the bodyguard opened the door.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

Matt could tell that his adrenaline kicked in when he saw Danny and him. He had been told about them and now was in fight mode.

“I'm here to see Joy,” Danny stated.

“I'm sorry,” he started to speak and Danny merely pushed the larger more muscular man aside and entered the the house. The bodyguard started to go for his weapon, but Matt hit him with a left in the kidneys and then a rabbit punch to the back of his head. The bodyguard went down on his knees, so Matt came around and kneed him under the jaw sending him into unconsciousness.

The driver opened the double door and exited the living room with his sidearm drawn. Danny kicked the gun out of his hand and delivered three blows that put him out cold on the floor. Danny walked into the living room to see Joy holding her dog by his collar trying to calm him.

“Calm down, boy,” she said. “That's my baby. Calm down.”

The dog was growling and wanted to attack. Danny stared at the dog and the dog stared at Danny. After a few moments the dog lay down at Joy's feet. She sat down on the couch.

“What do you want, Danny?” she said with acid in her voice. “I was going over my itinerary for the day.”

Matt used his sense to ascertain that she was scared and angry. He stepped forward and said, “Does it involve hiring someone else to try to kill me?”

Her reaction was to almost stop breathing for a moment. There was a hint of guilt there.

“I haven't hired anyone,” she said. Matt smiled since she was lying.

“You're lying. I can tell,” he said.

“I forgot that you're a freak like Danny,” she said.

“Joy, you are making a mistake. If you think working with Wilson Fisk will somehow get you revenge against Ward and me then you're wrong. Fisk went to prison for a reason. He's not infallible. He's dangerous, but he's not infallible,” said Danny.

“I put the bastard away. And when he escaped the police, I put him down for the police, so that they could collect him and put him in prison ,” said Matt. “You're on the losing side.”

“Yes, the blind man and the monk,” she said with defiance.

Matt had to give her credit in that her breathing was under control and she was controlling her fear and anger well.

“Or two freaks as you just described us,” Matt smiled. It was his Daredevil smile. Danny noticed and wanted to shudder. When they fought that one time, he had to admit that smile threw him off his game for a moment. Who takes a blow to the chin and smiles like that?

“Fisk won't make the same mistakes this time,” she said.

“Is Fisk still bald?” asked Matt.

“Yes,” she answered.

“He is still three hundred and sixty pounds of fat and muscle?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Then he'll make the same mistakes. It's in his character,” said Matt.

“You're the same, too,” she said.

“No, I'm not,” said Matt.

Danny looked at Matt. He wanted to hear what he had to say.

“I'm willing to rely on partners this time,” he said. “I wasn't before. I was a loner. Not anymore.”

“I have Matt's back and he has mine,” said Danny.

“And Luke Cage, Colleen Wing, and Jessica Jones feel the same way?” she asked with a forced smirk.

Matt reacted before Danny could stop him. He moved to attack Joy. Her dog got up and went to jump on Matt, but he stepped aside, grabbed its collar and swung it around and threw it against a wall. Joy had brought the Devil out in him by threatening Jessica. The dog yelped then got up and ran out of the room.

Joy went for her purse, which had a sidearm in it. Matt could smell the gun oil and gunpowder. He kicked the expensive end table it was on away from her then grabbed her by the throat. Danny started to come to help her, but without looking at him Matt used his free hand to motion him to stop. He stopped.

“Don't make threats unless you are willing to pay a steep price,” growled Matt. “The last time I faced Fisk I hadn't lost too much, but since then I've lost a great deal. He might find I no longer play by the same rules.”

He let go of her and she put both her hands to her throat. Her heart was beating like a scared rabbit's. Matt stepped away from her.

“Joy, I don't want you hurt. I know you blame me for your father's death, but he was evil. The man arranged to kill my parents and me then when I came back he manipulated me into thinking he cared about me. He framed, used, and tried to kill me. Harold was a monster. Don't become like him,” Danny warned her.

“Get out of my home,” she demanded with all the courage she had left.

“It used to be my home, Joy. It was a happy home where I lived with two loving parents,” Danny said. “Harold ruined that. Think about that.”

They headed to the door walking past the unconscious hired hands. Once they exited Danny turned and stopped Matt from walking by grabbing his arm. Matt let him, even though he knew it was coming.

“You almost went too far in there with her,” he said.

“Danny, she needed to be scared. Reason isn't going to work with her because of hatred. If she's scared she just might listen,” he said.

“Well, you scared her,” said Danny. “And what about that poor dog?”

“He needed some training,” smirked Matt.

“You're crazy,” smiled Danny. “Want to go to lunch then I'll take you to the hospital to check up on your friend?”

“Why not?” Matt replied.

“Do you mind Chinese food? Chinese food is sort like every day food for me. I miss it if I don't get it a couple of times a week,” Danny said.

“Chinese is fine,” Matt as they started to walked towards the car.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica was astride Matt riding him towards an orgasm. This position was a matter of trust for them, since with her enhanced strength her legs could easily crush his hips or worse. She threw her head back and yelled, “Fuck!” Matt smiled as he used all of his will power not to let this anytime soon.

After lunch Danny took him to the hospital to check up on Father Latham. He was told because of loss of blood and seriousness of the stab wounds he was put in a medically induced coma in order to let his body heal. Matt told Danny to go then he went to the hospital chapel and sent hours sitting there. Hours later he hooked up with Jessica to have dinner. She convinced him not to patrol tonight, ten o'clock they were in bed making love.

Jessica had taken all her clothes off, except her bra and halter top. Being tactile since his blindness, Matt slipped his hands under her top and then under her bra, so that he could touch her nipples, caress them, pinch them. Jessica reacted by increasing the speed of her up and down motion. Soon she started to groan louder and louder until her body began to shudder from her release. Matt didn't let her stop, though. He began to thrust his hips up driving himself deeper and harder into Jessica, which made her orgasm continuous until Matt made one final thrust and joined her in the throes of pleasure.

Jessica collapsed on top of him. Matt wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body still having after spasms. Again, he smiled.

“God, I love you,” he said then buried his nose in the nape of her neck taking in more and more of her scent.

Jessica rolled off him then she adjusted her bra, which Matt had almost slipped off her breasts. She turned onto her side and placed her head on Matt's chest. For a few moments she listened to his heart. It beat strongly in his chest.

“Try to get some sleep,” he told her.

Here in bed with Jessica Matt felt at peace. Maybe redemption was found in small moments.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Fogwell's Gym was almost ready to reopen. The date had been set for the grand opening to be in eight days. Matt had talked to Melvin over the phone and could tell he was upset about things other than the gym. Fisk was more than likely the problem. Matt knew that he needed to make Melvin feel secure and the best way he could think of was honesty and Danny Rand. He called Danny and asked him to meet at Fogwell's at six-thirty this evening. Once he was on the phone with him he told him exactly what he needed. Danny agreed without a word. After he hung up, Matt started his day. This morning he had to meet with three clients, in the afternoon he needed to meet with another lawyer to discuss an out of court settlement, plus he needed to go check on Father Latham at Bellevue, so that at six o'clock be at Fogwell's Gym.

Just as he planned the day it was nonstop, time consuming torture rack. His mind was split between work, worry for a friend, worry for his other friends, thoughts of Jessica, and Fisk. The new clients were cases he could do in his sleep, which was lucky since he'd be suffering from lack of sleep if he kept the schedule he was planning on keeping until Fisk was back in prison. The discussion of an out of court settlement took longer than he anticipated. Finally, it went in his client's favor, but only because Matt knew the other lawyer was lying. There was no change in his priest. Matt stopped off at the hospital chapel for a quick prayer before he headed for Fogwell's.

All he had for nourishment all day was coffee and a pretzel with mustard bought from a street vendor. Growing up he and his father had many a lunch from street vendors. Jack Murdock said he loved dirty water dogs, as he called hot dogs from a vendor, and pretzels. They washed them down with an ice cold soda then go to Fogwell's for his father's afternoon sparring, where he usually picked up a few dollars subbing for sparring partners who didn't show up. Dinner, though, was always at home sitting at the kitchen table. His father would try to make it nutritious. It would usually consist of some canned vegetable, mashed potatoes or French fries, and pan fried chicken or steak. On Friday's they would splurge with his dad getting fish and chips or fish cakes and chips. Mrs. Morrelli once a month took pity on them and made them a big pot of sauce, or gravy as she called it, with meatballs and sausages. For three days they'd live off that along with spaghetti. It wasn't a bad life at all, Matt thought. It could have been much worse. At night he listened to those in Hell's Kitchen whose lives were much worse.

Matt arrived before Danny just as he planned. The first floor had a large glass widow that showed the new part of Fogwells that was designed attract new customers with bikes for spin class, treadmills, Pilates equipment, and more. Through the glass he heard Melvin being lectured by Betsy to be self assure and confident. Matt smiled. He walked to the front door and buzzed them. In a few moments Melvin let him into the new area.

“Hi, Boss, this is Betsy,” he said.

Matt folded up his cane and put it in his pocket then he put down his briefcase, his gym bag, and a rucksack, that had his Daredevil gear in it. He wanted Melvin to take a look at it since his patch work was coming apart. Matt put out his right hand and waited for Betsy to take it. She was apprehensive. A quick taking in of her vitals, scent, and other things, he knew she was scared, didn't know he was blind, and strong willed. She quickly conquered her fear and shook his hand.

“I didn't know you were blind, Mr. Murdock,” she said almost apologetically.

“Call me, Matt. And I've been blind so long I don't even think about it anymore, so I expect my friends not to worry about it,” he said. “Melvin is a friend and I hope you will be one, too.”

She relaxed a bit but was still on her guard. Matt wanted to grin but fought it. Betsy was five foot one at best and barely weighed ninety pounds, though she was in good shape. Melvin was a hulking beast beside her.

“Betsy has been helping me with the new part of the gym. She's good at it,” said Melvin.

“Really,” smiled Matt. Her pulse spiked for a moment, but, again, she gained control easily. “I know Foggy and I haven't thought much about the new place. Sorry about that.”

“Well, we have, or I should say, Betsy has some ideas,” Melvin said.

“Miss...,” he paused for her last name.

“My name is Betsy Ross, which is just embarrassing. Just call me Betsy,” she said.

“Well, Betsy, I'd love to hear your ideas,” Matt told her.

Again, a spike in pulse, heartbeat, but she regained control of herself easily and quickly. Matt liked her. She had discipline.

“Well, he need someone to run spin classes and Pilates. They are very popular. I know a few candidates. Also, I was thinking we could offer self defense classes and use the gym upstairs when it's closed once or twice a week. I know a lot of women who would be interested in that,” she said.

“What kind of self defense classes?” Matt asked.

“Well, if you are teaching MMA upstairs along with boxing, you must have someone who knows some sort of marital art or, maybe, Krav Maga, that's trendy these days. Maybe someone will need the work” she said.

“How do we get early customers to come to us?” asked Matt.

“Well, we already put an ad in the Clinton Neighborhood newspaper. Newcomers to this neighborhood like to call it Clinton. And an ad in the Village Voice. We have already received calls about membership,” she said.

“How much is membership?” Matt asked.

“Well, to start with there is a daily rate, which I made pretty cheap in comparison to other places in this area. There is a monthly, which I made a little cheaper than the other gyms in the area and a yearly one, which I did the same thing. I thought new gym needs to be a little cheaper to steal customers and get people to try it,” she said.

“I agree,” nodded Matt.

“Also, I am trying to get us mentioned on a radio show. You know how the old Fogwell's Gym has joined the current century,” she said.

“I might be able to help you with that, Betsy. I'll get you the number to Trish Talk host, Trish Walker. I know her and a close friend is her adopted sister. We should be able to get a mention,” he said then he turned his face to Melvin. “Melvin, you need someone to manage the downstairs while you handle the upstairs and the rest of your duties. How about hire Betsy?”

Matt could hear them both react with excitement. Betsy's heartbeat sped up to the point he almost worried about her but, again, she gained control of herself with an admirable speed and discipline.

“Really?” asked Melvin.

“Really. You're the real boss here,” said Matt. “Besides salary we can offer free rent on one of the apartments. We have three floors of apartments, so I don't mind losing rent for two of them for you and Betsy.”

“That's terrific. She already picked her apartment right beside mine,” said Melvin.

“Everything sounds great,” said Matt.

“Betsy, you're hired,” Melvin said.

“You won't regret this, Mr. Murdock,” she said then looked at her watch. “I have to get to the diner. Tonight is my last night and I'm already late.” She anticipated getting the job. Again, Matt liked her. She was good for Melvin and Fogwell's.

She headed off after giving Melvin a kiss on the cheek. Matt checked his watch. They still had fifteen minutes before Danny showed up. Now that they were alone Matt knew Melvin could show his fear of Fisk.

“Mr. Murdock...,” Melvin started.

“Melvin. I'm Matt. And I know that Fisk is out of prison. Someone is coming here soon that I want to introduce you to. He's going to guarantee your safety and Betsy's, just like I do,” said Matt.

Matt took off his dark glasses and put them away in his overcoat. He reached down and tossed him his rucksack. Melvin opened it and saw the Daredevil gear. He smiled, as if he had guessed long ago who Daredevil was.

“I need that repaired a little. A couple or three knife slits, that I covered with tape and rubber glue, aren't holding up too well. Also, I just need the suit tested to make sure its still functioning properly,” said Matt.

“You really are a friend, Buddy,” Melvin said then he turned serious. “Betsy needs protection.”

“We do that by employing her here so you can keep an eye on her and with me and the man you are going to meet putting Fisk back in prison as soon as we can. We can protect her as a team,” said Matt.

“I now know who you are but who is your friend that Fisk won't kill him?” asked Melvin.

“His name is Danny Rand,” said Matt.

“Rand like that big building in midtown?” asked Melvin.

“He owns 51% of Rand Enterprises. That makes him rich and powerful. He's agreed to buy this place if anything happens to me. Also, he's agreed to protect you and Betsy. Besides money and power, he has other skills,” said Matt.

Matt could feel Melvin relax and begin to trust him again.

“You know I trust you, Buddy,” he said to Matt. He wasn't lying.

“I trust you, Melvin. You know who I am now. Few people know that,” said Matt.

“I'll never tell a soul,” Melvin said.

There was a knock on the door. Matt knew it was Danny. He waved at him without looking.

“That's my friend,” Matt said.

“He's young and kind of scrawny,” said Melvin.

“He's probably the greatest marital artist in the world,” Matt stated. “We're going to go upstairs and spar for a while.”

“I'll fix your suit while you spar,” said Melvin.

“I know you will, Melvin. Now let's introduce you to Danny Rand,” said Matt.

“I like you and your friends better than Fisk's. He'd bring his friends to my workshop and have me make bulletproof suits for me. They treated me like an idiot. I know I'm not too smart, but they were mean,” said Melvin. “They made me angry but I couldn't even show it.”

“Well, I know that you are an engineering genius, Melvin. My friends and I will never treat you like an idiot. Now we have to let Danny in before he freezes. It's cold out there,” Matt told him.

They went to let Danny into the gym.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Jessica exited the Bobst Library and looked at her watch. It was almost ten at night. What was cold turned to bitter cold while she was in the library doing research. But she finally had found what she needed to find. While in prison it appeared that Fisk befriended Stewart Finney. He paid for Finney's lawyers to reopen his case and accuse the government of racism. Finney was released six months ago on some suspicious evidence that proved Stewart's case. Upon his release Silver & Brent transferred all of Fisk's business with them, his construction company, dummy companies, sub companies, and the like, to Finney, who also picked up the business of Anthony Bont and Mariah Dillard. She had found the new money man, the new bookkeeper: Stewart Finney.

Stewart came from the wrong side of the tracks in Stamford, CT. His BA was from Princeton and his MBA was from Wharton. He had a low level genius IQ. There was no wife, no children, just a large summer home in the Hamptons that had been seized by the government and now was returned to him. Stewart put the home up for sale, though, because he was committed to Fisk and Fisk didn't leave Manhattan once he was there. He didn't vacation or take business trips because his kingdom was Manhattan and he was a monarch who didn't trust anyone to run it completely, except himself. Stewart now lived at 50 UN Plaza in a two bedroom that cost more than four million dollars. He had a great view of the East River, the UN, and even a heated outdoor swimming pool along with a balcony. It was a long way from being in prison with Wilson Fisk.

Jessica started to walk to the nearest subway station that could take her home. She had to decide whether to start trail Stewart tomorrow or keep looking for Lee Owlsely. After a couple of drinks to warm her along with a hot bath, she'd call Matt to say goodnight then sleep on it. Call Matt to say goodnight, she cringed. What was she becoming? She never thought she'd ever do traditional girlfriend, no, she was sure of it, but she worried about Matt. He had didn't put himself first enough for her taste. She wanted him to be a little more selfish because she was sure that would lead to less risking of his life for others. To avoid being too much the girlfriend, Jessica decided to text him instead of call him. Yeah, that was a brilliant idea, she thought, text a blind man. She sighed and resigned herself that she would call him, but she'd make it a short call and not sound like your regular girlfriend, however they sounded, since she wasn't really sure.

 

RESURRECTION

 

After hours of sparring, Matt and Danny showered in the new shower room, then changed back into the civilian clothes. They locked up the gym when they ran into Melvin, who had Matt's rucksack for him. He handed it to Matt.

“All repaired. Please, don't try and repair on your own again, Buddy. Small repairs don't take long. Let me do them,” Melvin stated. “The suit is still in great shape. But I've decided on starting a new one, as a backup. You want it to be red still? I could do one in black with some red if you want?”

“Okay, Melvin, I'll bring it to you for all repairs,” said Matt, “and try it the new one in black and red.”

“Great,” smiled Melvin.

“You made his suit, huh?” said Danny. “I may have you make something for me someday. I've been thinking of wearing the traditional garb of an Iron Fist, but that has absolutely no protection.”

“Just tell me what you want, or show me a design, and I'll work something out for you,” offered Melvin.

“I think I will,” Danny said then offered him his right hand to shake.

Melvin took it and gave Danny a strong handshake. Matt then shook his hand.

“Everything is looking great, Melvin. Get Betsy moved in right away. I'll work out an employee contract for her and give it you to have her sign,” Matt said. “Oh, and start hiring who you have to hire.”

“I will,” smiled Melvin.

Danny and Matt headed down the stairs and out of the building. Once outside, Danny said, “I haven't had dinner. Colleen is with Luke and Claire tonight, so you want to grab a late meal.”

“Sure,” was Matt's one word answer.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Surprise me,” smiled Matt.

“With your sense of smell that almost impossible,” chuckled Danny. “Okay, sushi and sashimi sounds good to me. How about you?”

“Sounds good,” said Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Blue Ribbon Sushi was on Sullivan Street in the South Village. Danny chose there because it was open until 2 AM and he wasn't in the mood to rush through a meal. He found a spot to park his Porsche SUV then they headed into the restaurant. They were seated at a table and Danny immediately ordered without asking Matt. He was getting used to being a wealthy citizen of New York and, as Matt could hear, his stomach was letting him know that he was hungry. Matt grinned.

“We'll have a bottle of warm sake,” he said as he looked at the menu quickly. “We'll have two sushi deluxe platters and two sashimi platters. Thank you.”

“Pleasure,” said the attractive waitress and off she went.

“Sushi Deluxe platter has ten pieces and a spring roll and the sashimi platter has twelve pieces,” Danny told him. “I think that should should fill us.”

“Sushi and sashimi is unexpectedly filling,” said Matt.

“So, how are things moving with Fisk?” asked Danny.

“Jessica is investigating who his new money guy is,” said Matt. “She is good at what she does, so she'll have something soon.”

“I can tell Jeri I gave her an assignment directly to make sure she doesn't get in trouble with Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz,” offered Danny.

“I'll ask her,” Matt replied.

Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, his cellphone rang. Danny smirked then leaned back, as their sake arrived.

“Hey, Jess,” Matt answered the cellphon.

“Murdock,” she sighed. “I just got home and I'm beat. I have a name. I think he's the guy. His name is Stewart Finney. He's a Wharton grad who did time with Fisk. Fisk paid for lawyers to reopen his case and get him released and they did it in record time. Once he was out Fisk businesses, all of them, were transferred to his care along with Anthony Bont's and Mariah Dillard's.”

“You have the money man, Jessica. Well done,” he said.

“Give you more info tomorrow. Now I'm going to bath and sleep,” she said.

“Before you hang up on me, Danny wants to know if he should tell Jeri Hogarth tomorrow that he gave you an assignment directly. I guess it will allow you to take expenses and cover your ass with Hogarth's,” said Matt.

“Why not? I like being a pain in Jeri's ass,” she said. “Oh, Murdock, it's freezing out. No one is out to speak of. Go home and stay home. Get some sleep for a change. Okay?”

“Sure, Jess. I'll do what you want,” he smiled.

She hung up. Danny had poured them each a cup of sake. He waited for Matt to get off his cellphone to make a toast. Matt picked up his cup.

“Here's to success in bringing down Fisk,” toasted Danny.

They both drank down the first cup and then Danny refilled their cups.

“So, she had good news?” asked Danny.

“Yes. Stewart Finney is Fisk's new money man,” said Matt.

“We need to know everything about him. Maybe we can even pay him a visit,” Danny proposed.

“We'll see. Let's wait and see what Jessica has for us on him first. There may be another way to exploit him,” said Matt. “Oh, she like the idea that you tell Jeri that you gave her this assignment directly.”

“I'll call her in the morning,” nodded Danny.

“She'll probably have more information for me tomorrow,” Matt stated.

“This is great. I feel like we going to succeed this time without a building falling on one of us,” said Danny.

“I hope so,” chuckled Matt.

Danny took another sip of sake then asked Matt, “So, you and Jessica are serious about each other, huh?”

“Yes,” Matt answered succinctly.

Danny smiled then said, “I'm not being nosy. Now Colleen, Luke, and Claire are nosy about it. I think it's great. You're both strong warriors. It only makes sense that you'd be attracted to each other.”

“I think we are more than just strong warriors,” smiled Matt.

“I know that. But your core, your essence, is to be a warrior. And so is Jessica's, even if she doesn't think so,” said Danny. “I just think you and her make sense together.”

“Thank you, Danny,” said Matt. He liked that fact that Danny thought that they made sense together. There was no doubt in his voice or his heart.

The waitress brought them their food. She placed it down in front of them, each getting two plates, then asked if there was anything else they needed. Danny told her not at the moment, so she left. Matt pretended to look for the chopsticks. Once he found them he pretended to have a hard time find the sushi to dip and eat. Danny almost laugh.

“If you keep that up, I'm going to laugh at you,” Danny warned him.

“I have to keep the pretense up in public,” shrugged Matt.

“Still funny,” said Danny. “Let's eat.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Matt dressed himself in jeans and one of his blue dress shirts and a pair of work boots. Rolling the sleeves up on his shirt to the elbow, he stopped before exiting the bedroom and took in the morning. Overnight the weather had turned nasty, so that now at nine fifteen in the morning it was twenty degrees with slate gray sky and snow falling. Matt didn't have to listen to the weather on the radio to know what it was like outside. His senses were usually better than Doppler radar and a meteorologist. He had made a few calls to cancel two client meetings knowing very well that his clients wouldn't show up in this weather. A sniff of the air told him that his coffee, that he had started before getting dressed, was ready to be pushed down in the French press. This was the kind of day that kept many New Yorkers at home warm and safe.

He walked into the kitchen and pushed down the coffee grinds and poured himself a mug of coffee. At some point today, he needed to contact Danny to discuss a few things and hopefully see Jessica in person. Just as he thought of her he caught of whiff of her scent coming from the first floor landing. She was on her way up, so he grabbed another mug, poured some coffee in it then added a little MaCallans and finally some half and half. He placed her mug on the counter top, as he heard her mumbling to herself cursing the weather and having to be out on a day like today.

Jessica let herself into his apartment, slammed the door, and started to take off her outerwear.

“The weather sucks, Murdock,” she growled.

“I have coffee waiting for you on the counter,” he said.

She turned the corner, dropped her messenger bag, scarf, and black leather jacket near his umbrella stand where he kept spare canes and a single umbrella. Walking to the counter she grabbed the mug and took a sip. The hint of MaCallan's brought a grin to her face.

“I really do love you, Murdock,” she said then leaned over the counter and captured his mouth with hers. When she pulled away Matt was smiling.

“Do you want breakfast?” he asked her.

“What have you got?” she asked him.

“Well, since going out and getting breakfast isn't in the cards, I was thinking of a hearty breakfast like steak and eggs with English muffins. Sound good?” he asked.

“You cook and I'll tell you about Stewart Finney,” she said.

“I'll start cooking,” he smiled.

After Matt prepped the food he started cooking, while Jessica filled him on Stewart Finney. From his youth in Stamford, CT in the West Side to his time at Princeton then Wharton, Stewart showed signs of being exceptionally smart. Taking advantage of every scholarship that came his way, he secured a good education then he worked on securing more. He was a mortgage analyst at a top bank while still in his twenties. It was a good job and he was making great money but it wasn't utilizing his full abilities or mind. He made a deal that crossed someone whose brother was a boss at the Department of Justice and Stewart wound up in Ryker's Island where he met Wilson Fisk and saw an opportunity.

Matt knew that Fisk had an eye for talent and those who would be loyal to him. He found a new underling in Stewart Finney, one who he could save from prison, securing his loyalty, and utilizing all his abilities, securing great wealth for him and even greater wealth for Fisk. From his experience visiting Fisk at Ryker's Island, Matt learned that he had two personal bodyguards, the Valdez Brothers. A little digging led Matt to find out he secured their undying loyalty by taking care of their sick mother while they were in prison. Like Lucifer, Fisk knew how to manipulate.

Matt served them their breakfast at the dining table. He returned to the kitchen to get his coffee then sat down and sampled the steak. It was a rib steak eye cut, perfectly marbled for flavor. Foggy was right when he said that Matt's taste were suited for a large law firm partner, but he could only eat so much low quality or badly prepared food. His taste buds were as finely attuned as his other senses.

“Stewart have family?” Matt asked.

“No siblings, just a mother who he set up for life years ago. She lives in Stamford near her sister and her sister's family in a house that is clean and free,” she told him. “She also has a modest trust fund set up for her living expenses. He doesn't visit, but he does send birthday and Christmas gifts.”

“And now he is handling Fisk, Bont, and Dillard's money and living like a king, but not a kingpin,” smirked Matt.

“That's about it,” said Jessica. “If he is our weak leak then we have to work on him. He's not going to give up his lifestyle without a fight. We have to push him or find something on him that makes him willing to give Fisk, Bont, Dillard up to the Feds. He trusts Fisk and has no intention of ever going back to prison. I read an article on him in which he talked of maybe suiting the justice department.”

“I need to talk to Danny about it. Also, with Dillard involved it might be a good idea to bring Luke into this,” said Matt.

“The more opinions, the more voices, the less gets done,” remarked Jessica.

“Maybe so but after Finney I see Dillard as our next weak link,” Matt said. “She almost ended up in prison as a councilwoman. She's left a lot of enemies in New York politics.”

“She also left more than a few who owe her a favor,” Jessica said.

“Luke can help us with her,” said Matt. “He wants to be the protector of Harlem.”

“I can keep digging things up on Finney,” Jessica offered.

“No,” Matt grinned, “you've done more than enough. I don't want to get you too involved in this.”

“I'm already involved up to my neck, Murdock. I might as well be involved until I'm over my head,” she said.

“Jess, Fisk is starting to settle in which means that those attempts made against me are only going to increase. I don't want to see you hurt,” he said.

“I heal quicker than you even with your freaky meditating,” she snapped at him.

“Jess...,” he started but she put her hand in a warning.

“You and I are sort of partners now, Murdock. I'm invested in you and I won't have another fucking building fall on you unless I'm there to hold it up,” she told him.

She was completely sincere. He knew it. A warmth came over him then he pushed his dish with only a few bits of steak and egg left aside and leaned towards her. He grabbed her left hand in his hands.

“I never want to be hurt, but I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself,” he told her. “That doesn't stop me from worrying bout you because I love you.”

“Show me,” she purred.

“How?” he growled. Matt loved when Jessica became aggressive and demanding. In his mind it showed him that she truly wanted him. Passive Jessica Jones just seemed wrong.

“Fuck me, right here and right now on this table,” she growled in return.

Matt was up out of his chair as was Jessica out of hers. He was already starting to get erect, as she was aroused. After their mouths met and their hands conquered their bodies, Matt finally turned her so that she was facing the table and then he bent her over the table. In quick succession he undid her jeans and pulled them and her underwear down around her ankles then he spread her legs. Unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, he pulled his jeans and underwear down and then entered her with a quick thrust. She was ready for him, wet and hot. For the next forty minutes Matt and Jessica strained the dinning room table. At one point she almost cracked it with her hands as she griped it too hard, but, eventually, she came in a torrent of pleasure and he soon followed.

Both of them were out of breath and feeling wobbly legged. After fixing his pants and underwear, Matt gently pulled up her underpants and jeans. He let her button and zip them. She was still shivering from her orgasm when he held her for a moment then he whispered in her ear, “Like that?”

“Yeah, Like that, Devil Boy,” she exhaled. “I need more coffee.”

 

RESURRECTION

 

Frank Castle couldn't stomach Wilson Fisk the moment he met him. The man was an ridiculous mix of fat and muscle, an over symbol of the man's personality, which was a mix of discipline and petulance. Now that Fisk had employed the off book assets of Blackthorn Security to kill Red, he disliked the man even more. Through one of the many bugs he planted in Blackthorn Security's company vehicles and offices, Frank knew that one of their best off book assassins was supposed to kill Jessica Jones because she was close to Red. He wasn't going to allow that.

As the assassin setup a shot in the snow by perching on top of the billboard that made Matt's place so affordable, Frank drew him into focus with his .50 caliber Barrett sniper's rifle, M107 from a rooftop several blocks away. As the sniper cocked his weapon to ready to fire, Frank turned his head into an exploded water melon. He knew Red would be on alert now, so he'd give him a message later about Jessica Jones being a target. Frank packed up his tools of the trade and headed off the roof to go back to his van. He was at war with Blackthorn Security and any and all rogue soldiers who dealt with them, especially those he knew personally. Those soldiers who legitimately just wanted work after making shit in the sandbox he wouldn't touch, but those who turned their oath _to support and defend the US Constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic_ and turned it into a way to make a profit were in his sights.

 

RESURRECTION

 

When Matt heard the sniper rifle cock his rifle, he reacted immediately. Jessica was passing by the widow, a perfect target. She was headed to the bedroom to get to his bathroom and take a hot shower. Matt dove over the sofa and tackled her, just as he heard another muffled sniper rifle fire a shot. As they lay on the floor, he could taste the blood in the air.

“Are you alright?” he asked Jessica.

“I'm fine. What the fuck happened?” she asked.

“I heard a sniper rifle cock. I tackled you to get out of the line of fire then another sniper rifle fired and now I taste blood in the air,” he told her.

She got up, went to her messenger bag, grabbed her camera, and used its zoom lens to check things out. On top of the gaudy billboard she saw a headless body with a sniper rifle dangling over the edge.

“Dead man on the billboard. Someone literally blew his fucking head off before he could shoot into the apartment,” Jessica told him.

“Frank,” Matt said to himself. “We should call the police.”

“No, we shouldn't. We should let someone else call the police on this, Murdock. We don't need the police sniffing around us right now not with all the shit going down,” said Jessica.

Matt took a deep breath and exhaled then said, “You're right. Let someone else call.”

“Believe someone will call. There's a headless body hanging from the billboard and a nice spray of blood across the billboard,” she said with disgust.

Matt could tell she was disturbed by what she saw. He took her by the hand and started towards the bedroom.

“We both need a long hot shower now,” he said.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Wearing just her underwear Jessica fell asleep in Matt's bed after the a long hot shower. She was still exhausted from all the research she did the day and night before, plus the sex and the headless body added to her exhaustion. Matt put her to bed, folded her clothes then went into the dinning area to clean up the mess they made of breakfast. After he cleaned up the area, putting the plates, silverware, and mugs in the sink, his cellphone went off. Unknown, Unknown, Unknown. Matt answered it.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hey, Red,” said Frank. “The assassin this morning was there to kill Jessica Jones because she's close to you. Fisk hired the assassin in person from Blackthorn Security, one of their off book ops that make them their real money. You don't need to bother with Blackthorn. They belong to me, Red. They are soldier, some good and some gone bad. I know which are which and will take care of them.”

“Frank...,” Matt was conflicted as always when talking to Castle, “thank you for saving Jessica's life.”

“No one should lose someone they love by a bullet,” growled Frank. “Head on a swivel, Red.”

“Frank, be careful,” said Matt.

“I sent Fisk a message this morning. You better send him one soon. The bastard makes mistakes when you send him messages that get under his skin,” Frank advised him then hung up.

Matt walked over to the sofa and sat down. He opened up his hearing to his surroundings. Jessica was in the bedroom breathing steadily and smelling of dove soap and citrus shampoo. The wind picked up and was howling outside. Matt decided he just sit there a while and listen just in case.

 

RESURRECTION

 

As the afternoon passed Matt called Danny to up date him on Finney and the assassination attempt. As always Danny wanted to do something the moment he heard that someone tried to kill Jessica. Matt explained to him they needed to send a message to Fisk.

“Is Jessica safe staying at her apartment?” he asked.

“I doubt it. But I'm not sure I can convince her to stay anywhere else,” replied Matt.

“Rand Enterprise has an executive apartment that isn't being used. She could stay there and I could have security placed on her,” offered Danny.

“We'll see,” said Matt. “As for sending a message to Fisk, someone close to him has to be put away,” stated Matt.

“Like who?” asked Danny.

“Joy...”

“No,” snapped Danny. “I haven't given up on her yet.”

“Okay, then Bont or Dillard. I'd say Vanessa but I bet he has contingencies worked out to get her out of the country quickly,” said Matt.

“There's Finney,” offered Danny.

“I haven't given up using him to put Fisk away,” said Matt then he remembered the personal bodyguards. “I have to find out if he got the Valdez Brothers out of prison. They were his personal bodyguards. If he did they are probably his personal bodyguards again. They might be easy to put away more than any of the others.”

“And they are physically close to him. A good message,” said Danny.

Matt heard Jessica stirring, so he readied to end the conversation.

“Jessica waking up. I need to talk to her,” said Matt.

“I understand. Call me once you know what you want to do with her,” Danny said and hung up.

Matt put his smartphone in his right jean's pocket. He walked into the kitchen and poured Jessica MaCallan's in a rock glass. She came out of the bedroom yawning.

“That was the best sleep I've had in a years,” she said.

Matt help up the drink, so she walked to the counter, reached across it, and took the drink. She took a long sip.

“Okay, you have a drink waiting for me when I wake up – what's wrong?” she asked.

“Frank Castle called me. He was the one who killed the assassin. Wilson Fisk hired the sniper to kill you,” Matt stated and listened to her reactions. Other than an immediate spike because of fear, she sip her drink and gained control.

“Alright, Murdock, tell me two things who did he hire the assassin from and why Frank Castle saved me?” she demanded.

“A Blackthorn Security he hired the sniper from. I wouldn't worry about them, though, because Frank is at war with them,” Matt told her.

Jessica snorted then said, “Okay, I almost feel bad for them.”

“Frank saved you because he liked me. He said that you should never see someone you love killed by a bullet,” Matt explained. “Frank's family, wife, son, and daughter, all gunned down in front of him.”

“Fisk wants me dead to hurt you,” said Jessica.

Matt felt a tightness in his throat and burning in his eyes. The though of her dead might just push him over an edge like it did Frank.

“Yes,” he rasped.

“Fuck Fisk,” growled Jessica. “He ain't going to win.”

“Stay with me,” Matt blurted out.

“Huh?” she replied.

“Stay here with me. We can go to your apartment and get some more of your clothes and things. We'll buy the biggest curtains we can find and cover the widows. We can protect each other that way,” said Matt.

“If I don't want to stay with you?” asked Jessica. Matt could hear from her vitals that she just wasn't sure.

“Danny offered Rand Enterprises executive apartment to you. It's in a secure building and he'd get more security put on just for you,” Matt told her.

“He makes it hard to hate him,” she smiled. “I'll stay with you, Devil Boy. You're all the security I need.”

“Should we get your things now?” he asked.

“Yeah, why not?” she said.

 

RESURRECTION

 

As they got out of the taxi, Matt regretted not calling Danny with his SUV. It would have been easier getting her things with his vehicle. They could have walked but Matt wanted her undercover as much as possible. It was still snowing, though it was slowing down. Snow plows ripped through the streets of Manhattan allowing for whatever traffic flow there was to flow. Jessica let them into her apartment building.

The moment they were in the building Matt stopped and titled his head. Jessica knew this meant trouble.

“Five, no, six men are in your apartment. They are beating someone up,” he told her.

“Shit,” was Jessica's response.

With her enhanced abilities she took off headed up the stairs. Between her speed and her jumps she got to her floor in seconds. Matt was still coming up the stairs. Jessica ran down the hallway and burst through her door. Malcolm was tied to a chair. He was battered and bloodied. The six men all looked to be ex-military, in shape, and deadly. But Jessica was angry now.

“Get her,” one of them ordered.

The nearest one to her went to hit her with a Taser stick, but she grabbed his wrist, broke it, and then threw him into one of his associates. Three came at her at once. She kicked on in the shin so hard she was sure that she broke the bone. Another one she hit with a left to the jaw that either broke it or came close to breaking it. The third, though, managed to tap her in the temple with the Taser stick. Jessica felt dizzy then she felt punches landing, but not for long. As she stumbled to her knees, Matt entered the apartment and let the Devil loose.

As her faculties cleared she heard Matt's grunt, punches, and kicks until one of them escaped and the five left behind were either out cold or unable to walk. Matt went to Jessica's side, but she growled, “Check Malcolm!”

Matt went to Malcolm, as the world came back into focus for Jessica. Her lip was bleeding and she had a sore left cheekbone, but other than that she was now fine. She looked at Matt placing his hands on an unconscious Malcolm.

“He has three broken ribs. One of the ribs has punctured his lungs and he may have some other internal damage,” he said.

“I'll call an ambulance then the police,” she said then took out her cellphone. “You should leave.”

“Never,” he said then he looked at the men on the floor of her office. “They won't talk about being beaten by a blind man and a woman. It's a matter of pride and they more than likely have been told to keep their mouths shut if taken into custody.”

She dialed 911.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

The ambulance siren screamed its departure as it took Malcolm to Bellevue's Trauma Center. The police arrived shortly after being called and began to harass Jessica because even though she was the victim, she put five men in the hospital. It didn't make sense to them. Matt fell into the role of her lawyer, since none of the police thought he was capable of helping her fight off the men. He was nothing more than a defenseless blind man. Once two detectives arrive on the site, Matt felt better. One of the detective was Brett Mahoney. Matt trusted him. When he saw Jessica and Matt he sighed and then took her story without snark or disbelief. Mahoney knew Jessica's reputation. There was whispers that she was one of those enhanced humans, those freaks, with powers that were normal. Having dealt with daredevil, Mahoney knew to just take things as they were. While she talked to Mahoney, Matt called Danny and asked him to get Bellevue and check up on Malcolm.

“What's his full name?” asked Danny.

“Malcolm Ducasse,” answered Matt. “I don't know if he has insurance but if he doesn't...”

Danny didn't let him finish and said, “I'll cover it. What else is my money good for if not to use it on those who need help. Also, I'll let Misty know you're in trouble with the police. She might be able to help.”

“Thanks, Danny” Matt said.

“How's Jessica doing?” he asked.

“Worried about Malcolm. Being hassled by police, well, she's used that,” Matt said.

“Tell her that I'll take care of Malcolm,” Danny said then hung up.

Matt walked back to be with Jessica.

“I want to check on my friend,” Jessica demanded.

“All five of these guys have been taken to the hospital because you cleaned their clocks. A few are going to be there overnight with serious injuries. We need you to come to the precinct and fill out a report and when your friend is feeling better, we need to take his report in order to clear this matter up and make sure that you aren't charged with anything,” said Mahoney.

“Danny is headed to Bellevue to check on Malcolm and take care of him,” said Matt to Jessica.

Jessica looked at Matt and said, “Thanks.” She then turned her attention back at Mahoney and his partner and scowled at them then asked, “Can I call someone Malcolm knows to go to the hospital and be with him? He'll do better if he knows someone there.”

“It's your one phone call, if you want to waste it on that then go ahead,” said the detective.

“Excuse me, Detective,” Matt interjected, “we both know that the one phone call bit is a fallacy. Police use it to intimidate. My client won't be intimidated. She is allowed more than one and she'll make this one now and you'll grant it as a courtesy.”

“I heard that you are a pain in the ass, Murdock, I guess it's true” said the detective. “You'd think a blind lawyer would learn to shut up and not act like an asshole.”

“And your name is?” asked Matt.

“Detective Haywood Mays,” he answered.

“Well, Detective Mays, I can be easy to deal with those who are professional and competent, especially with the police when they are following procedures,” Matt stated. “But I can be a royal pain in the ass to those who think they can intimidate me and my clients. Keep making comments like your last one, Detective Mays, and you'll find yourself wearing a uniform and handing out parking tickets.”

He could tell from Mays' elevated pulse that he had gotten under his skin and was about to lose his temper. A much calmer Detective Mahoney stepped in. He didn't want any trouble, so he knew he had to play peace maker.

“Mays, make sure that uniformed officers to go the hospital with our perps. We don't want to lose any of these bastards because uniformed officers didn't do their job,” said Mahoney.

“Yeah, sure,” he said and exited the apartment.

Mahoney turned to Matt and said, “I'm sorry about that. He's young, just made detective.”

“Youth isn't his problem. He's overconfident and has a short fuse. If he doesn't change, Detective, he's going to get into trouble and if you are still his partner he'll get you into trouble,” stated Matt.

“I know,” sighed Mahoney.

“I trust you, Brett,” said Matt. “Get a new partner.”

“Easier said than done,” exhaled Mahoney, who then turned his attention to Jessica and said, “Make your call then we are going to Midtown to report this up.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled out her cellphone. She called Trish.

“Hey, Jess,” answered Trish.

“I need you to do me a favor. Malcolm was roughed up by five guys looking for information about me. He's at Bellevue...,” she started.

“I'll get dressed and get down there right away to be with him,” she said. “And the five guys?”

“They're on their way to the hospital now,” said Jessica.

“Good. That's my girl,” Trish replied. “And you?”

“I'm headed to the precinct to make a statement. I have Matt with me,” she said. “Once we are done there we'll be headed to check on Malcolm. I really hope not to be too long.”

“See you there,” she said.

She put her cellphone away and looked at Mahoney.

“Okay, let's go,” she said.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Once they got to the hospital Jessica rushed off to find Malcolm, while Matt took some time in order to find Father Latham and check on his condition. After fifteen minutes of talking to nurses, who wouldn't give him much information, he finally found a doctor willing to talk to him.

“He's still in a coma,” the doctor stated the obvious. They were standing outside of the priest's room. Matt already knew from listening to his vitals that he was still in a coma. He had hoped for better news.

“I thought this was a medically induced coma that he wasn't going to stay in it for long,” said Matt.

“It was a medically induced coma. He was taken off the medication that induced the coma. No infection developed in his blood, so the antibiotics worked, and the last operation he had repaired the internal damage. We thought it was safe. He should have come out of it yesterday, but he's still in a coma. Mr. Murdock, comas are in many ways still a mystery to us. There have been patients who lapsed into them unexpectedly and never come out of them, others who spent years in a coma and awaken suddenly feeling fine and healed, and others who have spent only a short time in one without a problem. What we do believe is that shorter the time he's in a coma the better it is for his recovery,” the doctor explained.

“Thank you, Doctor,” said Matt.

He went to the nurse station and asked a nurse where he could find a Malcolm Ducasse. The nurse told him that he was being set up in a private room then she walked him to the elevator banks and gave him directions how to get there from the elevator, being very specific because he was blind. Matt took the elevator to the third floor. Once he got off the elevator, he focused in on familiar heartbeats and voices. Zeroing on them, he found Danny talking to Trish.

“Matt,” Danny interrupted his conversation with Trish.

“You have interesting friends, Matt,” Trish said with a grin. Matt had a feeling that she wanted to get him alone and pepper him with questions. She was a little too curious for his taste.

“I know. I'm lucky like that,” he replied. “How is Malcolm?”

“He's been beat up pretty good, but nothing that he won't recover from. The doctors said he'll probably need two or three days in hospital before they can release him,” Danny told him.

“They have him on a lot of drugs because of pain, which I know has Jessica worried. She's sitting with him now. Jess wants to be alone with him for a while. She feels guilty about this. Malcolm was addict, a junkie, but he's clean now. I'm afraid he'll slide back to drug use because of these drugs they have him on,” said Trish.

Danny spoke to her, “If you can find a really good rehab clinic outside of the city for him, I'll send him there for him recover. A month or so there should make sure that he doesn't start using drugs again.”

“You'd do that for him?” she asked.

“Matt is a friend and so is Jessica. Malcolm seems important to her, so it's no problem,” said Danny. “I have the money.”

“You're a good guy,” said Trish. “I'm going to the cafeteria to get Jess and me coffee. You want anything?”

“No, thank you, Trish,” answered Matt.

“I'm fine,” added Danny.

She walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Matt listened to make sure that she kept walking to the elevator bank. He didn't want her listening to Danny and his conversation. She was gone.

“Good idea about sending Malcolm to rehab somewhere safe. A clinic can keep him off drugs and keep him safe,” said Matt. “The less people we have to protect the better.”

“I know,” growled Danny. “I thought the Hand was bad, but this Fisk might even be more dangerous than them.”

“He just might be,” said Matt. “The Hand had a goal they spent thousands of years trying to achieve and didn't pretend to be anything except what they were. They were villains, selfish villains, and they knew it. Fisk thinks he is a visionary, a great man. He is willing to do almost anything to achieve his vision of Manhattan. It feeds his ego and his greed. The man could be a poster boy for several of the deadly sins.”

Danny nodded in agreement then he remembered something and asked, “Where's Misty?”

“Still at the precinct talking cop talk with Mahoney and others. She intends of getting all the information she can on the guys who beat up Malcolm. I believe they were hired by Fisk from the Blackthorn Security. I fought a couple of them and they were military trained not just some street thugs,” Matt said.

“Misty is good at her job, Matt. I think she might be able to help us protect this city. Colleen is training her. She's a natural fighter,” said Danny. “I have no problem using her. She can handle herself.”

“She is an asset,” said Matt. He still hated having so many involved in this fight. Going one on one with Fisk still seemed the best way to him, but Danny, Jessica, Misty, and those closest to them were all involved.

Suddenly, Danny's smartphone beeped an alert that he had a text message. He took the phone out of his pocket and read it. Matt could feel his body stiffen with tension and his breathing quicken with anger.

“What's wrong?” Matt asked.

“Madame Gao has texted me. She is offering a match between me and her champion, the Steel Serpent, at an empty warehouse in Red Hook, Brooklyn. I win then she says she will retire from the scene and go off to live her last years in peace. If I lose I lose my Iron Fist power. If yes, I text her and the match takes place in three days. She will text me with the exact time and location,” he told Matt.

“Gao,” Matt said to himself.

“She also said I should bring you, the last member of the Chaste, and Ward Meachum, as Joy will be there for the match and the remaining warriors of The Hand. She wants this to be a traditional match,” said Danny.

“What are you going to do?” asked Matt.

“I guess I need to get my traditional Iron Fist garb out and ready to wear,” said Danny.

“You're going to do this,” said Matt.

“I'm going to text her with a yes,” Danny answered. “I need to face this Steel Serpent and if she keeps her word we no longer have to worry about her.”

“If she doesn't keep her word?” asked Matt.

“We'll retire her and the remaining warriors of the Hand and maybe scare Joy Meachum straight,” smiled Danny.

“I'm in,” sighed Matt.

“Good,” said Danny. “I'm going to need your help sparring the next few days.”

“We'll use Fogwell's and I won't be easy on you,” smiled Matt.

“And I won't go easy on you,” smiled Danny.

 

RESURRECTION

 

When Jessica finally left Malcolm's side there were two people waiting for her in the hall, Trish and Matt. Trish gave her a hug then she went to Matt. He put his arms around her and she felt safe again. But Malcolm was still endanger of becoming a junkie again. She didn't want that for him.

“Danny has arranged for Malcolm to spent a month at a rehab clinic in Upstate New York. It's got a great reputation,” Matt told her, as if he had read her mind.

“I talked to them and they said that he'll be given the best care and therapy. Danny said if he needs a second month he'll pay for it, too,” Trish told her. “You have some good friends.”

“I'll have to thank Iron Head,” she said.

“You don't have to,” Matt told her. “He's doing it because it's the right thing to do.”

“You and Iron Head have a lot in common,” smiled Jessica then she did something that shocked Trish. She kissed Matt not caring who say it. “Can we go home?”

“Of course,” he said.

“You're going back to his place?” asked Trish.

“I am,” answered Jessica not really wanting to discuss anything.

“Okay,” said Trish. “I told Danny that you and I would drive Malcolm to the clinic once he is released in two days. I'll call you about it. Okay?”

“Trish, we'll drive him up and we'll pick him up. I know him. They were asking him questions while beating on him and he didn't answer one of their questions. He told me some of things they asked and I didn't hurt them enough,” Jessica said.

“Who hired them?” asked Trish.

“We should talk about this later,” interrupted Matt.

Trish looked at him as if she wanted to get him in a room and grill him. He knew things that Jessica wasn't sharing with her.

“Okay, we'll talk later,” said Trish.

“Thanks, Trish,” said Jessica, who then took Matt's left hand as his right hand had his came in it.

“You two make for an interesting couple,” said Trish.

“Night, Trish,” said Jessica.

“Goodnight,” added Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

The next Jessica spent much of her time either researching Stewart Finney looking for weaknesses or visiting Malcolm. She finally realized visiting Malcolm that he had no one else in this world other than her. His parents were dead and he had a brother who gave up on him with he started taking drugs. She was his family, which explained why he kept coming back to her even after she told him to go away. Her guilt over him grew.

Danny and Matt spent there time from two in the afternoon until eight at night sparring. They beat each until they were exhausted and Danny felt his skills were as sharp as they ever had been. Matt even felt his skills were improving by sparring with Danny. Stick said they could learn from each other and he was right. After sparring they grabbed a sandwich and talked about catching Fisk.

The next day Jessica and Trish spent most of the day with Malcolm preparing him for the clinic. He understood why he had to do because he didn't want to be a junkie again. And that urge was starting to come back with the pain meds that he was on. Yet, he didn't want to go to the clinic because he'd be away from his apartment and Jessica. Jessica told him he was going and he agreed. Trish told him that they would stay overnight near the clinic and see him the next day. When he was ready to come home, he'd call Jessica and she and Trish would drive up to get him. Trish made arrangements for someone to sit in for her on her show. Jessica was grateful to Trish, but she was now starting to worry about Matt. Danny and Matt sparring so much had to mean something but Matt said it was nothing when they were in bed at night. He said that Danny just needed to sharpen his skills and he was the best sparring partner he had available to him. Plus, Matt told her his own skills were improving. There had to be more than that. She'd let it go for now, but when she got back from the clinic she was going to demand the truth.

Matt and Danny beat each other senseless for another day. Once Danny had to use his chi, his Iron Fist, to heal a broken rib for Matt and once he had to use his Iron Fist on himself to heal a cracked jaw bone. As promised they didn't hold back. They were on their fourth hour of sparring, resting, sparring when Luke arrived at Fogwell's. Melvin let him when he told him that he was a close friend of Matt's and Danny's. He entered the gym and looked at the two men, who were covered with sweat and exhausted.

“Shouldn't you rest before a match?” he asked Danny.

“I'll meditate and rest tonight and be more than ready in the morning,” said Danny. “Who told you about the match?”

“Colleen told Claire and Claire told me to see if I could help,” said Luke.

Matt walked over to a towel hanging from a ring rope. He wiped himself down and listened to the two men. Danny and Luke had become friends, not bonded warrior brothers, as he and Danny had become, but real friends. Luke was concerned for Danny.

“This is the last battle in some ways between The Hand and Iron Fist and the Chaste. Matt represents the Chaste. Ward Meachum is coming because Joy Meachum will be there with Madame Gao. When the match is done, there should be no more Hand,” said Danny. “I will have destroyed them, just as an Iron Fist was supposed to do.”

“Still sounds like you need more backup,” said Luke.

“Trust me, Luke, Matt and I can handle this. How about we shower and then the three of us have dinner together. We need to talk to you about Mariah Dillard and her relationship with Fisk,” said Danny.

“If we are having dinner then I want barbecue. I pick it, too,” said Luke.

“Matt, do you mind barbecue?” asked Danny.

“Sounds delicious,” said Matt.

“Barbecue it is,” said Danny.

Luke chose Dinosaur Bar-B-Cue between West 112th Street and 12th Avenue Riverside Drive in Harlem. He told Danny that his SUV would be fine because he told three street kids to mind it and if anyone touched it to get him. Luke had a growing reputation in Harlem. The kids did it for him for ten bucks. They got a table and Luke ordered for them. They started with the 13 pieces of Jumbo BBQ Chicken Wings with a Jerk Glaze. For dinner he ordered them the BBQ Beef Ribs Korean Style with mac and cheese, coleslaw and cornbread. To drink he ordered a pitcher of Brooklyn Lager.

“I know that Shades has been looking to buy some serious weapons. Is this connected to Fisk?” asked Luke.

“More than likely,” answered Matt. “Fisk needs to build an army, so to speak, to clear all those who are in his way. Since he has been away his former territory has been taken over by several groups.”

“What is Mariah going to handle for him?” Luke asked.

“Fisk specializes in three things: drugs, human trafficking, and land grabs in poor neighborhoods in order to build expensive housing, shops, and push the poor out,” Matt told him. “On the side he will sell weapons if the money is worth. But he is looking to build an empire where he is the ultimate Kingpin in New York and he is treated like a legitimate businessman. The governor commuted his sentence. That's his start back to being legitimate. Mariah will handle whatever she willing to handle. If she is willing to do all three with him, he'll let her.”

“Sweet Christmas,” growled Luke.

The Jumbo Chicken Wings arrived. A whiff of them Matt knew that they were screw with his senses if he ate them. He took a sip of his lager. Danny and Luke tucked right into the food. Danny groaned after a few bites and drank half his lager.

“I like that. It has a kick,” said Danny.

“Next time we'll try the hottest ones,” said Luke then he looked at Matt. “You aren't eating them?”

“They'll screw with my senses. I can't have that,” he said.

“Okay. Your loss,” smiled Luke, who chowed down. “I start keeping an eye on Shades and Mariah. Give me a few days and I'll know what they are into.”

“Good,” said Matt.

“I should go with you tomorrow,” said Luke.

“No. Start finding out about Mariah Dillard,” said Danny. “We'll handle the end of The Hand. It's appropriate that way.”

“Are you going to wear that green and yellow get up you showed me?” asked Luke.

“Yeah, I am,” blushed Danny.

“I wish I could be there to see that,” laughed Luke.

“Don't worry I call you to tell you who won,” smiled Danny.

“It better be you,” said Luke.

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

When Matt and Jessica were finally alone in his apartment that night, Jessica felt as if she was in dire need of intimacy. Because her guilt over Malcolm, putting his life in danger and now maybe exposing him to being an addict again, Jessica was feeling vulnerable and for a change she was willing to show it instead of hide it behind sarcasm and bluster. Matt sensed that her guard was down. He knew that she needed him tonight and was more than willing to give her what she needed.

He started by running a hot bath for her then he slowly and deliberately undressed her then he folded her clothes and lay them on a chair in his bedroom. Jessica didn't fight him, nor did she say a word of protest. After undressing her, he helped her into hot bathtub. He rolled up his sleeves, soaped up a sponge and started to clean and wash her body. Part massage, part cleansing, he took his time and acted as gently as he could. Every now and then Jessica moaned from her gradual arousal from his touch. Matt rinsed the sponge in the sink and then cleaned the soap off her body.

Once cleaned Matt pulled the stopper from the drain, kissed her forehead, then gave her his right hand to help her up to her feet and out of the bathtub. As she stood there Matt grabbed a large, soft towel and dried her body. As he dried her, he stopped for a moment to suck on her left nipple then he sucked on her right nipple. Jessica groaned softly, so he captured her full lower lip and sucked on it then he led her into the bedroom, pulled back the silk sheet and laid her down.

Quickly Matt undressed himself, while Jessica waited for him. Once he was naked he took in all her vitals using them as a guidepost to what she wanted and needed. For the next several hours, Matt adored Jessica's body and she allowed it. He caressed, kissed, licked, sucked, and worshiped her from her full lips to her pert breasts, perfectly round buttocks, and hot, wet vagina. She gave herself over to his adoration and reverence without putting up a fight but allowed herself to be adored and revered, two things she never thought she deserved.

Once Matt entered Jessica, he pushed her and his own body to their limits. When she was close to an orgasm, he backed off, took his time, kept her on the edge then he pushed them again and again and again to the brink. Finally, Matt rode her until Jessica screamed his name from the exquisite torture of their making love then she came in a body shuddering climax. Soon thereafter Matt climaxed then he collapsed beside her. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted, so they fell into a contented sleep.

As dawn crept into existence, Jessica woke. She felt a chill, so she moved her body closer to Matt's warm body. Nuzzling herself closer to him, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her allowing her to rest her head on his chest and drape a leg over his legs. In several hours Trish would pick her up then they would get Malcolm from the hospital and drive him to the clinic. Jessica needed Malcolm to be okay. She didn't want to admit it but like Trish he was part the odd extended family she had started to develop. Aside from Trish and Malcolm there was Danny, the annoying cousin who meant well. Colleen was the cousin's overly protective girlfriend. Claire was the well meaning acquaintance, who offered unwanted advice and Luke was... he was someone she felt great guilt over and once thought she could love as more than a friend. He understood her in ways most people couldn't because he also was enhanced, different, no longer normal. Yet she made a connection with some unexpected, some so different from her. There was Matt. He was completely unexpected. He wasn't a unwanted brother or cousin, or even friend, but he was so much more than that. Matt Murdock was the man she had fallen in love with, who had actually fallen in love with her in return. He had the potential to be more than family.

“What time are you leaving?” Matt softly asked her.

She looked at his alarm clock and growled. There were no numbers to read.

“Around eight,” she said.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Worried about Malcolm,” she said. It was the truth, but a partial truth. She was worried about leaving Matt alone, too. Call it instincts or paranoia, but she felt as if something was going to happen soon. She wanted to be there when it happened. There was no more losing Murdock to collapsed building without a fight.

“Don't be worried,” smiled Matt. “He's going to be fine.”

“How can you say that?” she asked.

“Because he has you and Trish. He has family, so he'll be fine,” Matt replied.

Jessica rolled her eyes at this. Does he read minds, too, she thought.

“Even if he's okay, I can't let him work for me anymore. It's too dangerous. I mean I can let him handle some computer work and easy research but nothing that puts him in danger,” she said.

“He wants to work with you, though,” said Matt.

“I can't afford him,” said Jessica.

“How about you hire him part time and I'll hire him part time for Fogwell's. He can handle the computers, the IS system, for the gym and, maybe even help Betsy with the marketing,” said Matt. “Tell him about the job, see if he wants it.”

“You trying to make Malcolm part of your family, too,” teased Jessica.

“I'm just trying to help the woman I love,” Matt said.

“I'll think about it,” said Jessica.

“Why don't you shower, dress, and pack an overnight bag, and I'll make us coffee,” he offered.

“Just as long as there is plenty of coffee,” smirked Jessica, who got up and headed to the bathroom.

As Jessica did her thing, Matt made coffee, French toast, and sausage links. By the time she was done and ready, he had her food and coffee waiting for her and had already started to eat. Jessica sat down and quaffed half the mug of coffee then poured maple syrup all over her French toast and sausages. She sampled the food and groaned with delight.

“Okay, this isn't store bought maple syrup, is it?” she asked.

“It's real Vermont maple syrup. I buy it online,” Matt answered then waited for her to tease him and his tastes.

“You have definitely upgrade my taste for scotch, coffee, and food, Murdock,” she chuckled.

“Is that all?” he asked.

“Okay, maybe, sex. I haven't decided on that yet,” she said.

Matt laughed.

“I'm going to miss you,” he said.

“I'll be back tomorrow by six or seven in the evening,” she said. “Of course, Trish said since she is having to play two days of the best of Trish Talk that she might take advantage of it and push it to three days.”

“When you get back we have to decide on what to do about Finney,” said Matt.

“I have a feeling that we aren't going to find too many weaknesses to exploit to have him turn on Fisk,” said Jessica. “He's self contained and cautious about exposing Fisk. He's going to be tough, Matt.”

“I think Danny and I will concentrate on getting something on the Valdez Brothers and having them put back into prison. Fisk has made this personal, so we have to make it personal,” said Matt. “They are his personal bodyguards.”

“Just be careful, Murdock,” said Jessica. “I want you to stay in one usable piece.”

“I'll try, Jess,” smiled Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Instead of doing nothing but wait until nightfall and Danny picking him up at nine at night, Matt worked all morning and afternoon on his law practice. Between phone calls in which he negotiated deals for two of his clients, good respectable deals, and took an offer for a third, he started to miss taking more cases that went to court. His greatest skill as a lawyer was in the courtroom not in backroom deals. By six in the evening, he decided to eat something, even if it was nothing more than some Irish beef stew that one of his clients bought him when they met the other day.

He could taste a generous amount of Guinness in the stew along with carrots, onions, potatoes, canned beef broth, tap water, Kosher salt, and pepper. Of course, he could taste even deeper flavors, but he tried to concentrate on the Guinness. He didn't always have to turn things into a lesson from Stick. At eight-thirty he decided to get ready for Danny's pickup. Instead of his Daredevil gear, horns and all, he put on his original black tactical clothes and boots. He even slipped the two sticks that Stick gave him into the sleeves on the right leg of his pants. The cloth he used as a mask and his gloves he stuffed into the pocket of the overcoat he wore both to keep warm and hide his clothing. He was ready to go and starting to get impatient, so he locked up his apartment and waited on the street corner.

At five to nine, Danny pulled up in his SUV. Matt got into the passenger seat. In the back seat Matt could smell a little too much Clive Christian L for Men, as well as sweat, and hear a heartbeat that exposed an anxious man.

“Matt, this is Ward Meachum,” said Danny.

Matt turned in his seat and offered Ward his hand to shake. They shook hands. Matt felt his pulse as they did. It was racing.

“There is no reason to be worried,” Matt said.

“My sister works for Wilson Fisk and involved with the last of The Hand and wants me and Danny dead,” said Ward. “I think I do.”

Danny chuckled then said to Matt, “You aren't wearing your Daredevil gear?”

“My original all black gear. The armor would be noticed under the overcoat. Are you in your Iron Fist traditional garb?” asked Matt.

Ward snorted. Danny sighed.

“I'm wearing a trench coat over it,” he said. “I have my head gear in my pocket.”

“I can't believe that you are blind,” said Ward, as Danny started to drive.

“I am blind. Though, in some ways I perceive things better than those with sight,” Matt told him.

“Danny with his glowing fist and you... I mean you're Daredevil. This is all a little too much for me at times, kind of overwhelming,” said Ward.

“Don't worry, Ward, we will protect you and we'll make sure that Joy isn't hurt,” said Danny.

“I worry about you, Danny. This sounds like a setup just to take away your powers,” said Ward. “Right now you are all the family I seem to have left. I don't want to lose you.”

“I know, Ward,” said Danny. “I've learned more about the Steel Serpent. It seems that he'll have a wing-less image of Shou Lao, the undying, burned into his chest. If he matches his image to my mine, he can begin to drain my chi through willpower.”

“Danny, if he can drain your chi that should mean that you can drain his chi, also,” said Matt.

“Probably,” mused Danny.

“The key is then willpower. Whose is greater? Iron Fist or the Steel Serpent?” asked Matt. “You are the immortal Iron Fist. He is merely a pale version. You're willpower should be greater.”

Danny grinned then said, “Thanks, Matt.”

“You can overcome him. Just remember that,” said Matt.

“I will,” nodded Danny. “Thank you, Matt.”

“And all I should do is watch, if this is a trap?” asked Ward.

Matt smiled then said, “You can use the sidearm you have hidden under your overcoat, but I think you'd be better off just staying out of it.”

“How do you know I have a gun?” asked Ward.

Danny laughed to himself.

“I could smell it,” chuckled Matt.

“You two are strange,” said Ward.

“We are warriors, unique warriors,” grinned Danny.

 

RESURRECTION

 

The SUV up beside the alleged empty warehouse in Red Hook. It was bitter cold out, made worse by the sense of dredge they felt because of this match. Before getting out of the vehicle, Matt put on his gloves and his headgear. Danny put on his headgear. They were no longer Danny Rand and Matt Murdock but Iron Fist and Daredevil. When both men got out of the SUV, they took off their overcoats and put them back into the car. War got out and waited to follow them. Matt listened to the air for a moment.

“There are ten people in the warehouse. Gao, Joy and eight men,” Matt said.

“Let's go in and get this over with. If Gao has an honor left this should be an easy victor for us,” smiled Danny.

Pulling open a door then the men entered the warehouse. A serious of lights on stands lit the warehouse. Indeed there were ten people waiting for them. Madame Gao and Joy stood with a man dressed similar to Danny, except his colors were black and brown instead of green and yellow. Behind them were seven ninja guards for them.

“The Iron Fist has arrived with his seconds,” said Gao. “It is time to end what was started to so long ago.”

“I have come as requested, Gao,” said Danny. “I expect this to be an honorable match and keep your word for a change.”

“It shall be,” she said then walked forward with the Steel Serpent.

Danny noticed that Gao's hair was grayer and she walked slower. She appeared to be almost feeble. Danny turned to Ward and said, “Stay here. Matt, come with me.”

Danny and Matt walked forward. Gao looked at Matt and laughed.

“Elektra saved you,” she said. “Our Black Sky was flawed. We were wrong to trust her.”

“Where is she?” asked Matt.

“She is in Europe. After saving you, she left to do as she wished. We have no control over her. She killed Alexandra,” said Gao.

“You don't look well, Gao,” said Danny.

“That is because I have given much of my chi to the Steel Serpent so he can defeat you,” explained Gao with a smile.

Matt could sense that Gao spoke the truth. She was weakened.

“Can we start this?” asked the Steel Serpent.

Matt heard Danny's pulse spike when he heard the Steel Serpent's voice.

“Davos,” Danny said with shock in his voice.

“Danny,” said Davos.

“You're the Steel Serpent come here to destroy me?” asked Danny.

“Who else would it be?” asked Davos. “You know I hate you. You are the reason I cannot return to K'un Lun. You are the reason I am not the Iron Fist. But I intend on changing that. I shall have your chi and the gift that Shou Lao gave you. I shall be the Iron Fist.”

“Davos, you have never beaten me,” said Danny.

“There is always a first time. My father often told us that more than once, didn't he, Danny?” said Davos.

“The Thunderer was a great teacher,” said Danny.

“I shall take your chi from you, Shou Lai's chi,” said Davos.

“No, you won't, Davos. You'll lose as you have always done,” said Danny.

“We shall see,” said Davos.

“Daredevil. You and I should step back and give them room to fight, “ said Gao.

“I agree,” Matt said.

As Gao joined Joy, who stood there glaring at her brother, Matt went and stood beside Ward.

“The way my sister is looking at us, I wish I was blind,” Ward said.

“She can't get past her pain and anger. If she did, you'd be able to save her from her mistakes,” Matt told him.

“My father was an evil piece of shit and we are still paying for it,” sighed Ward.

Matt tilted his head and focused on Davos and Danny. From the fluctuations in the air, the sounds bouncing off walls, people, and objects, and more, he felt Davos first attempts at trying to hit Danny, who gracefully and easily avoided him. Danny took to the offense now and Davos barely avoided several of Danny's attacks.

“Jesus, Danny really is good,” said Ward.

“Gao is manipulative and sneaky. I have no doubt she trained Davos to somehow use one trick to get to Danny, force his guard down, and take advantage of it,” said Matt.

“Shit, Danny is too nice a guy, too trusting,” said Ward.

“He'll win,” Matt said.

The fight continued. Danny was able to hurt Davos several times, yet he backed off instead of pushing his advantage. Matt could sense that Danny didn't want to hurt Davos. They were once friends, close friends. He still saw him through the eyes of friendship. Davos made an unexpected move and his right foot connected with Danny's jaw stunning him. Unlike Danny, Davos took advantage of it and was able to attack and hurt Danny. Yet, Danny's superior skills allowed him to fight Davos off and gain some room to let his head clear the cobwebs.

“You are lucky, Danny. You have always been lucky,” Davos goaded Danny.

“Not luck, but skill, Davos. I have always been better than you,” countered Danny.

“Luck,” spit Davos.

“Skill,” grinned Danny.

“Arrogance, Danny. You're weakness is your arrogance,” said Davos.

“Confidence is not arrogance,” said Danny.

“Jesus, they like to talk and fight,” sighed Ward.

“They probe each other with words and actions,” said Matt.

Danny was able to leg swipe Davos sending him down onto his back. Finally, Danny decided to take advantage his superior position. He straddled Davos and raised his right fist to deliver a knockout blow, when Matt sensed a change in Davos breathing and heart rate. He was about to make whatever move Gao had taught him to defeat Danny.

Matt wanted to shut out a warning, but knew that was against the tradition of this match. He waited and hoped that Danny really did believe in himself and his willpower. Davos released a rush of his chi taking Danny by surprise then he sat up, grabbed Danny and touched chests together. A crackling sound could be heard and Matt tasted and smelled ozone in the air.

“Willpower, Danny,” yelled Matt.

“Oh, my God, they are both glowing,” said Ward.

For a short eternity, they remained embraced then, suddenly, Davos fell back and Danny stood up. Instead of one hand aglow both of Danny's hands glowed. He was now a fully powered Iron Fist, even if he was still learning about his powers. Davos was defeated by Danny's superior willpower.

“Gao,” shouted Danny, “I have won. I have defeated your Steel Serpent.”

Gao barked at her ninja. They ran and retrieved and unconscious Davos and left with him. Gao and Joy came forward, as Danny allowed his hands return to normal.

“You have won, Iron Fist. I will leave now and go off to somewhere far away to await death,” Gao told him.

“What will happen to Davos?” Danny asked.

“He will be unharmed, retrained, and give another chance at some point to kill you,” smiled Gao. “But that will be in her hands.”

Gao nodded to Joy.

“I'll get you one of these days, Danny. Eventually, I'll succeed in killing you and Ward for what you did to Harold,” she snapped then strode away following the ninja. Gao nodded towards Danny and walked away in a different directions. Danny took a moment to center himself then he took off his headgear and looked at Matt and Ward.

“I'm hungry. Up for some food?” asked Danny.

“How about we get delivery, pizza or Thai, at my place?” offered Matt.

“Sounds good. Ward?” asked Danny.

“Wow. Whatever? All I know is that I need a drink,” said Ward.

“I have MaCallan's at my place,” said Matt.

“Sure. Let's eat,” sighed Ward.

“Cool,” Danny smiled.

 


	28. Chapter 28

The Valdez Brothers were easy to spot when they visited their mother in her Hell's Kitchen apartment. Miguel, the oldest brother, was tall, over six feet, and muscular with face in a perpetual snarl, while his younger brother went by the name Teardrop because of the tattoo on his face. Of course, Teardrop was noticeable for more than the tattoo teardrop tattoo coming from his right eye. He was six foot tall, weighed well over three hundred pounds, most of it muscle, and looked like a man who spent time in prison for murder. While Miguel was known for his skill with knives, Teardrop ripped men apart with his sheer strength. Both men, though feared one person, their mother Andrea, who Wilson Fisk took good care of earning their undying loyalty.

Matt had received a phone call from Jessica telling him that she wouldn't be back until the next day. Trish wanted to spend an extra day Upstate taking the advantage to spend some sister time together. From her tone he knew that Jessica wasn't thrilled with this idea but she went along with it. He took advantage of Jessica not coming home. Now he stood on the roof across from Andrea Valdez's building. Andrea wanted to stay in her apartment on the fifth floor, the top floor. Her neighbors were her friends and with sons like Miguel and Teardrop she was treated like a queen.

Matt waited patiently. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, except maybe bait them into doing something they would regret. It might not get them put back in prison, but it would send a statement if Wilson Fisk's personal bodyguards got roughed up by Daredevil. Matt listened as the Valdez brothers said goodbye to their mother. Instead of taking the elevator down they headed to the stairs. As they approached the fourth floor, Matt decided that he was going to do and jumped from the building he was on and crashed through a window landing in the fourth floor hallway.

Out of protection for their mother Miguel and Teardrop stopped descending down the stairs and checked out the hallway. When they saw Daredevil standing in the hallway, they didn't think twice but went after him. Several residents stuck their heads our of their apartments. Matt growled, “Lock your doors and stay in your apartments.”

Miguel was the first to reach Matt. He had a switchblade and was ready to gut Matt. Instead of gutting him, though, Matt grabbed his wrist, twisted until he dropped the knife then kept twisting until he heard his wrist bone crack. With knife on the ground Matt brought his head back and with a great deal of his strength headbutted Miguel on the bridge of the nose causing him to bleed profusely from the nose and fall to the floor feeling dizzy. Matt assumed he just gave him a concussion.

Teardrop rushed him. Before he could grab Matt, he spun away from him, grabbed one of his Bully Clubs, and hit the man right on the base of the skull with great force. Teardrop went down hard. But unlike his brother, who still struggled to get up, Teardrop quickly got up on his feet. His breathing told him that he was angry and his heartbeat told him he was calm. Matt smiled his Daredevil smile because Teardrop was a worthy opponent, but this wasn't going to take long. He grabbed his other Billy Club and stood his ground waiting for Teardrop to charge. With an animal growl, Teardrop attacked Matt. Judging so many factors at once that Matt internalized into instincts, he dodged his punches then used his Billy Clubs to send the bull of a man into unconsciousness.

Finally, Miguel got to his knees. Matt walked over to him.

“Tell Fisk that I'm sending him back to prison and this time he's going to stay,” growled Matt.

“Fuck you,” mumbled Miguel.

Matt hit him with a right hook to the jaw while holding onto this Billy Club. Miguel joined his brother in unconsciousness. Quickly, Matt went through the window he crashed through. Firing the grappling device from one of his Billy Clubs, he swung across to the other building and started climbing up to the roof. It was then that his senses told him he was in great danger and that this might have been a trap. Listening and tasting the air, he counted three snipers now trained on him and ready to fire. He was going to have to deal with Blackthorn Security even though Frank Castle told him that they belonged to him and to leave them alone.

The snipers fired at the same time so that Matt did the only thing he thought he could do. He pressed the release on the grappling device and fell four stories hitting the edge of a dumpster as he landed then hitting the cement. The bullets pulverized a brick that was part of the building. Pain vibrated through Matt's body, but he didn't have time to take inventory. Immediately, he stood up. His left knee was already swelling from hitting the dumpster. His right shoulder was dislocated and his rib cage on the right side hurt from hitting the cement. There were more pains and aches taking over his body, but the hired snipers reloaded and Matt knew that he needed to get out of the killzone with as much speed as possible.

Ignoring the pain, he ran to the fence that turned the ally into a dead end. He used a well practiced move to get over the fence quickly. As he making his way over the top, three bullets were fired. Two bullets missed him completely, but the third hit him in the back of the head. The bullet made contact with the force of a mule kicking Matt in the back of the head cracking his helmet. He landed on his ass on the other side of the fence, sending an even more intense wave aches and pain through his body.

There was no time to dawdle or to worry about being hurt. Matt forced himself off the ground, just like his father used to force himself off the canvas. Murdocks all got up from the canvas to finish the fight. Once he was standing on wobbly legs Matt said to himself, “Come on, Murdock, you're a fighter. Fight through the pain.”

Matt headed towards another fence. Up and over it, he jumped grabbing a part of a fire escape then he started to climb. His head throbbed, which threw his senses off, but he kept climbing, kept getting away from the snipers and back to his place before the concussion screwed with his senses any further making him truly blind. As he ran across a roof, he stumbled over something. He hadn't sensed it or anticipated it. The concussion was starting to screw him up. He was a couple of blocks away from his apartment, which meant he had to will himself to safety.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Trish parked her car then turned to face the glaring face of Jessica Jones. For a few minutes they sat in angry silence.

“Okay, I was wrong. I didn't know that they'd be a wedding party at the best hotel in the small town we stopped in and I don't do motels. They have shit security and are unclean,” Trish said.

“We could have been home hours ago, but you had to spend time window shopping in that fucking town. Now I'm starved, angry and tired,” growled Jessica. “I wonder who is at fault for that.”

“Yeah, I don't understand why driving around is so fucking tiring but it is,” said Trish. “Do you think Matt will mind if I pee in his bathroom?”

“Just as long as you use the toilet bowl,” spat Jessica.

“Ha ha, very funny, Jess,” said Trish.

They got out of the car and rushed into Matt's building because of the cold. Once they got to his place, Jessica let them in then she called Matt's name. No answer. She gave Trish directions to the bathroom then while Trish went to the bathroom, she checked for signs of Matt. Jessica noticed the area he kept his Daredevil gear was open and exposed. She shut it then sat down on the couch. Matt was out playing hero. She knew he brought a burner phone with him. Once Trish was gone, she'd give him a call.

Trish came out of the bedroom and nodded her approval of the apartment.

“Nice place. It has potential, though it could use a few things,” she said. “You should move into here.”

Jessica snorted.

“Ever thought of helping him decorate it?” asked Trish. “I mean it kind of lacking in furniture, paintings, paint, and everything.”

“I like it like this. Austere works for me,” Jessica said.

“Matt's not here?” Trish asked

“Nope. Probably out having a drink and food with a friend. You know something normal instead of avoiding motels because of low security,” Jessica said then she glared at Trish.

“Alright, I'm going,” said Trish. “Have a nice evening.”

“Hmphf,” was Jessica's response. She waited unlike Trish was gone until she got up to get her bag and find that burner phone number.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt found that his sense of direction was way off from the round to the back of the head. He just wasn't sure of his right from his left. Everything seemed off so it went on instincts to take him home. Instead of going home, though, he now found himself hanging from the cross at the apex of his Catholic church. He wondered if it was irony or God just has a better sense of humor that he ended up at his local church. His body throbbed and his right shoulder still was dislocated. Matt knew he needed to get off the roof and into the church before too many people noticed a devil hanging from a cross with steam coming out of his mouth from the cold weather.

Slowly and carefully, he slid down the A frame roof until he hit a lower level then he meticulously made his way to a door that let people on the roof in order to repair it. By the time he found his way to the altar of the church, Matt felt nauseous and dizzy, signs of a serious concussion. Instead of genuflecting and making the sign of the cross, he took a few steps away from the altar towards the main aisle then he collapsed and drifted into unconsciousness.

Lying on the church floor in the dark along didn't last long for Matt. The devil hanging from the cross didn't go unnoticed by some in the neighborhood and calls were made to Father McManus. He rushed to the Sacred Heart and let himself into the church. Closing the door behind him and locking it, he turned on the lights to find Daredevil lying on the floor of his temporary church. In more than one confession and face to face talk Father Latham mentioned Daredevil to McManus. It was more than chit chat about a newsworthy item, but about someone his fellow priest knew and knew well. There was talk about how this vigilante protected the neighborhood and many of his parishioners had been saved by the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He even hinted at the man's identity. McManus never judged his friend about this. As a matter of fact, he wished he was the confessor for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

McManus rushed to Matt's side, knelt down, and found himself at a loss what to do. Taking off his mask would confirm to McManus who Daredevil was, but since he found himself not completely disagreeing with this local vigilante, he didn't want really to know Matt's identity. If the police asked him, he didn't want to lie. Better that Daredevil a mystery to him. This Daredevil protected the innocent and the poor. McManus liked that.

Suddenly, a cellphone began to ring. McManus searched Matt's torso until he found a hidden pocket, unzipped it and took out the burner phone and answered it.

“Hello,” he said in his deep baritone voice.

“Who are you?” Jessica asked him.

“Father McManus and I have Daredevil unconscious lying on my church's floor. I take it this isn't going to make you hang up,” he said.

“No,” replied jessica.

“Would you like to join us then? He needs medical aid and I think it's best that he not be found in this church. He sort of stands out like a smile on a nun's face,” said McManus.

“I'll be there with a couple of others in half hours to take him away,” Jessica said.

“Bring a change of clothes for him. I don't think that Daredevil being carried out of my church would go unnoticed. People don't need to talk about this, if you know what I mean,” McManus said.

“Take care of him,” growled Jessica then she hung up.

McManus laughed to himself then said to the unconscious Matt, “I guess I can tell you a story until our visitors come.”

Matt groaned, which made McManus laugh.

“I guess a story is out of the question. How about a prayer?” smiled McManus. “We all could use a prayer said for us now and again.”

 

RESURRECTON

 

“He'll be fine,” said Danny.

Jessica called Danny right away. The two them along with Colleen went to the church then Jessica got a moment of privacy and with Danny's help undressed him and put him in civilian clothes. They took hi out the back door of the church and brought him to his apartment.

Now he lay in his bed with just his boxer shorts on and covered by a sheet. Danny healed his ribs and then dealt with his concussion. The first thing Danny did was pop his shoulder back into the socket because that took no chi. Unfortunately, dealing with a severe concussion along with the fact that he had been training using his Iron Fist, or was it Iron Fists now, had depleted his chi. Danny was unable to heal his banged up knee or some of his other bruises and contusions on his body.

As Danny sat down in a chair that Colleen brought in for him, she then went to get four medium pizzas because Danny needed food, he waited for Matt to wake up along with Jessica. A groan told them he was waking up.

“Thanks, Danny,” moaned Matt then he added, “Jess, it seems you've saved me again.”

“Shut up, Murdock,” she replied but with a smile. She could finally relax. Matt was going to be okay.

“Where's Colleen gone?” he asked.

“Get us pizza,” said Danny. “My chi is depleted and I thought you might be hungry. What happened?”

“I visited the Valdez Brothers and sent a message to Fisk,” Matt started.

“I thought I was going to help you with that,” said Danny.

“Keep it in your pants you two,” snapped Jessica.

“I'm not wearing pants,” smirked Matt.

Danny laughed. Jessica didn't.

“The Valdez Brothers were easy to deal with. I wanted to deal with them alone. They didn't take me long to send my message. When I was done I grappled over to another building and found I was in the cross hairs of three snipers. I was a sitting duck so I released my line and feel four stories. Unfortunately, I hit a dumpster then the cement. I had to get up and run before they nailed me. I was half over a fence when two of the snipers missed me but the third one nailed me in the back of the head. The concussion screwed with my senses and I somehow ended up at my church instead of my apartment,” explained Matt.

“Your devil horn helmet is ruined,” said Jessica.

“I know,” sighed Matt. “I have to visit Melvin for a new one.”

“Snipers. Three snipers,”” said Danny. “Blackthorn Security?”

“I'd say so,” said Matt. “They seem to be the best bet.”

“I thought you said Frank Castle was going after them,” said Jessica.

“He is,” Matt said then he paused. “But they are all military trained and he told me he was going to have go avoided hurting the ones who just wanted a job after making little money in the military.”

“I checked and I'd say ninety percent of their business is legitimate. From bodyguard work to independent contractors in the Middle East,” said Jessica. “That ten percent, though, probably brings in fifty percent of its money.”

“Frank must be collecting intel, attacking weak spots, and trying to deal with the ten percent without hurting the ninety percent and all those men who served their countries and just want to work,” said Matt.

“I'm back,” called Colleen.

Without even asking Danny called for her to bring everything into the bedroom. Jessica sighed but said nothing. She decided to help Matt into a sitting position leaning his back against the wall then sat beside him. Colleen came in with four medium pizzas. She handed out one to everyone. Before opening the pizzas boxes to eat Jessica stopped them.

“Alright, Devil Boy, let's test your senses. What do each of us have?” Jessica asked Matt.

“Colleen has Canadian bacon and pineapple,” Matt sniffed. “Danny has green peppers, onions, and sweet Italian sausage.”

“You should be in a carnival, Murdock,” teased Jessica.

“Or Vegas,” chuckled Matt.

“You'd make money for a change,” snorted Jessica.

“You have garlic, onions, and pepperoni,” he said then he smiled and added, “My pizza has pepperoni and sausage. Are my senses back to normal?”

“Yeah, your senses are fine,” laughed Danny then he looked at Colleen. “Pineapple and Canadian bacon. I have to try that some day.”

“Eat your pizza, Iron Head,” said Jessica then she got up.

“Where are you going?” asked Matt.

“To get four cold beers,” she said. “What's better with pizza?”

“I can't answer that right now,” smirked Matt.

“I'll get an ice pack for your knee, Devil Boy,” Jessica said then left the room.

“You and Jessica. Two unique warriors,” smiled Danny then he shoved halve a slice of pizza in his mouth and started to eat.

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

When Matt woke he felt much better. Even his knee felt as if it would only give him minor trouble for the rest of the day. A few hours of meditating would help it along. He listened and smelled for Jessica. She was sitting at the dining table on her computer drinking coffee with three sugars and half and half instead of MaCallan's and eating toast with butter and the apricot jam he got from the monks. Since he was now dressed in tee shirt and sweat pants, he got up and walked over to her. He stood behind her a second then leaned down and kissed the top of head.

“I'm not a child, Murdock. If you want to kiss me there are better parts to kiss,” she teased.

“What are you reading so intently?” he asked

“News. It appears that last night some terrorist used an RPG on the twenty second floor of a Midtown building where one of their residents was Blackthorn Security. Three of Blackthorns executives and their bodyguards were killed,” she told him.

“Frank,” Matt said softly.

“It looks like the Punisher has started his war against Blackthorn in full,” she said. “I can't say that I'm sorry.”

Matt sat down in a chair. He didn't say a word as a combination of guilt and concern overcame him. Frank and he were somehow connected by their need for justice but they were opposites when it came to how to get that justice. Frank was Old Testament, an eye for an eye, and he was New Testament with some Old Testament thrown in for good measure. Should he be out there trying to stop Frank as well as Fisk?

“What's wrong, Devil Boy?” Jessica asked.

“Thinking about Frank and where my responsibility is when it comes to him. Frank and I are like sides of a coin. I feel I need to be the one to stop him again,” Matt answered.

“He belongs to the police and his enemies not you. You should stay out of it,” said Jessica.

“Why?” asked Matt.

“Because he's saved your life and he seems to think of you as a friend,” snapped Jessica. “You should leave him be. He has his reasons for what he does and you have yours. Let him be, Murdock. The man isn't going after innocent citizens.”

Matt wanted to argue with Jessica but she had a more pragmatic moral compass than he did. For Matt he was sinning by letting Frank do his work without trying to stop him. He needed to hear a moral voice he trusted but that man was in a coma because of... him.

“I have some work to do for Hogarth's today and then I'm going to start stalking Finney to see if I can find something or someone we can exploit,” Jessica said. “I won't be around for a few days.”

“I have to do some client work today and then I was going to Fogwell's to get a new helmet made,” said Matt. “That sniper shattered my helmet. It's useless.”

“If you have the urge to go all Devil Boy, take Danny with you. Right now you need someone covering your back. There seems to be a lot of people wanting you dead. Please, for my sake, call Danny,” she said.

Matt smiled then said, “You better stay out of trouble, too. If Fisk starts going after you and hurts you, I might join Frank in his methods.”

“Please, you're Saint Matthew,” she chuckled. “You're not a killer. It's not in you. I should know. I am.”

He heard the hurt in her voice. Jessica killed for Kilgrave and then she finally killed Kilgrave to keep him from hurting anyone else. She wasn't a killer in his opinion.

“Jessica, you aren't a killer. You are someone who protects people,” Matt said.

“Ask Luke's wife if I'm a killer. Or ask Kilgrave,” she said.

“One you couldn't stop yourself because of Kilgrave when it came to Luke's wife and when you killed Kilgrave, you were protecting people,” he said. “You're not a killer.”

“Feels like it, Devil Boy,” she said softly.

Her pulse was starting to race, so Matt reached over and grabbed her right hand. He gently held it until her pulse went back to normal.

“I love you,” he said.

“You're sentimental,” she snorted.

“It's the Irish in me,” he smiled.

“I have some time before I leave. Care to put the Irish in me?” she smiled.

“I'd love to,” he growled.

 

RESURRECTION

 

By three in the afternoon Jessica was done with her work for Hogarth, Benowitz, and Chao's and decided to find Stewart Finney. He had an office he was keeping in Midtown in one of the skyscrapers. It was a small office just him and an administrative secretary. They took up a few offices in a large Law Firm. She checked to see if he was there and found him leaving the building. He got in a limo. Since she had borrowed Trish's car, Jessica followed him.

Her hope was that if Finney didn't have any weak spots himself that someone he was close to had one. If she could find such a person, she could keep a watch on them until she had something on them. If this person meant anything of importance to Finney then they might have leverage finally to force Finney into exposing Fisk's business to a federal prosecutor. Finney and whoever she found would end up in WITSEC and Fisk would end up back in prison. Maybe even the new governor would be in trouble, considering Fisk bought his way out of prison.

Jessica liked this idea better than some kind of confrontation that might lead to Matt and Fisk facing each other and nearly beating each other to death. She was fairly sure that Matt could defeat Fisk, he'd done it once before, but at what cost. Fisk was a feral animal when backed in a corner and feral animals did more damage than you anticipated. She wanted to keep Matt in one piece. Actually, she wanted to keep all of them in one piece. The hero business was nice for some, but the PI business was less dangerous and what she preferred to do.

Finney appeared to be headed to Brooklyn. Jessica followed him onto the Brooklyn Bridge. So far it seemed like he kept everything in Manhattan, so this trip to Brooklyn was interesting. It was against his norm, which might mean it was a trip to see someone he cared for more than he cared for himself. At least that was what she was hoping. His mother was safe in Connecticut, so who was it that he visited in Brooklyn. Jessica's PI juices were starting to flow.

 

RESURRECTION

 

It was a long fairly profitable day. Matt preferred pro bono work, but pro bono work didn't pay for cotton shirts that didn't irritate his skin or organic foods that didn't overwhelm his taste buds. This was the compromise he needed to make. Some of his work would be satisfying and some of it would keep him, his practice, and his nighttime duties going. With work done, he dressed and headed off to see Melvin. He arrived in time at Fogwell's to be to stand outside to hear Melvin promising Betsy he'd be good on his own tonight, as she went out with friends.

Matt knocked on the widow getting their attention they let him into the soon to be opened gym. Betsy said hello then goodbye and left Melvin and Matt alone.

“Why you here, boss?” asked Melvin.

“I need a new helmet, Melvin. I bullet shattered the back of mine,” he told him.

“You okay?” Melvin asked with great concern.

“I had a concussion but I'm fine now,” said Matt.

“Follow me,” smiled Melvin.

Matt followed him down into his basement work area. Besides things Matt didn't even want to think about, Melvin escorted him to his Daredevil section of the workroom. Unlocking a metal locker he exposed the Daredevil backup suits and gear he was working on. There were two helmets hanging up already done. He handed one of them to Matt.

“I like to work on your stuff, you know, making it better and stronger and stuff. was able to strengthen this helmet with a thin lining of adamantium. I was hoping to save you from concussions,” Melvin said.

“Melvin, you are a genius,” said Matt.

“Thanks, boss,” said Melvin.

Matt could tell by his skin heating up that he was blushing. Suddenly, Matt's phone went off. Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny. He got it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Danny,” he said.

“Matt. I was hoping you'd be free tonight for some work,” Danny said.

“What kind of work?” he asked.

“You know the kind where you wear red,” said Danny. “Luke has information that Shades is selling a substantial amount of drugs to a local Harlem drug pushers sells most of his stuff to teenagers. He wants to take the drugs away from them.”

“I'm at Fogwell's. Pick me up,” he said.

“I'll be there in twenty minutes,” said Danny.

Matt hung up then he looked in Melvin's direction.

“I need everything, Melvin, boots, gloves, Billy Clubs, and suit,” he said.

“I got a duffel bag you can put it in,” said Melvin.

“Melvin, you are a lifesaver,” said Matt.

“You help me, Boss, so I help you. It makes us, you know, friends,” said Melvin.

“We are friends, Melvin,” said Matt. “Good friends.”

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny picked Matt up in a green and yellow sweat suit that bore a resemblance to Iron Fist's traditional garb. He carried his mask in his pocket. This was his way of developing a way to hide his identity.

“Hey,” he said to Matt. “Luke said he has a van that you can change into your gear.”

“Good,” smiled Matt then he tossed his duffel bag in the back and got into the passenger seat.

“Sounds like this will upset Mariah Dillard and Wilson Fisk,” said Danny.

“Good,” replied Matt. “We need to start taking the fight to them.”

“I agree,” grinned Danny.

Good to his word Luke was waiting for them with an old beat up van at the apartment he now shared with Claire. Matt and Danny got in the back. After Matt changed into his Daredevil gear, Luke told them were exactly they were headed.

“162nd Street and Riverside Drive there is a park, two Riverside Drive Park. The park has plenty of trees and coverage. A lot of people like to use to for illegal deals. Shade and some of his boys are going to sell smack and ice to a local Harlem pushers named Mo 'Da Dawg” Johnson. Let's say Mo is buying a good load of drugs. I want the drugs so I can destroy them. As for the money, if we can destroy that or give it to charity, I'd be happy,” said Luke.

“Won't you be putting a target on your back?” asked Matt.

“Yeah, but it's time that everyone knows that I'm here to stay and I mean business. I want people to feel that they can come to me to get help,” said Luke.

“Heroes for Hires,” Danny added.

“Enough of that, Danny, okay. I'm not starting a business with you called Heroes for Hire,” said Luke.

“We'll get business,” smiled Danny.

Luke shook his head.

“When we get to the park, so down so I can slip out the door and head into the trees,” said Matt.

“I'll go with you, Luke,” said Danny.

“You wearing that silly mask?” asked Luke.

“You know that I want to start hiding my identity,” said Danny.

“I know,” chuckled Luke.

Luke slowed the van as they got to the park. Matt opened the side door, slipped out, went over a fence, and into the trees. Swinging from branch to branch then jumping to the next tree, Matt felt like Tarzan for a moment. His senses led him exactly to where Shade and his six men were waiting for Mo and his men. They had driven their cars on the only paved area of the park and now waited in cold for Mo.

Matt senses that Luke and Danny parked the van and were on foot in the park headed towards Shade and his men. In two SUVs Mo and his seven men made an appearance. Shade got out of the backseat of his black Lexus with three of his men. Out of other Lexus three more men got out. Shade carried to metal briefcases. Mo, who carried a duffel bag of cash, and his men got out.

“I have the product, you got the cheddar?” Shade asked.

“Two hundred and fifty Benjamins,” answered Mo. “Just like you told me.”

“This is going to up your profile, Mo, and make you richer,” said Shades.

“I'll be Da Big Dawg then,” smiled Mo.

“Or you'll be just another disease destroying my neighborhood,” Luke stated as he and Danny came out of the tree line.

“Shit,” said Shades. “Luke Cage, ex-con, freak and wanna be hero. Stick to small time street thugs, Luke.”

“Shades, tell Mariah that I'm going to bankrupt her,” smiled Luke.

Matt heard one of Mo's men cock his weapon and readied it to fire. He reached for one of his Billy Clubs, threw it from his vantage point in the tree, hit the man in the jaw then the club ricocheted and took the weapon out of another man's hands. Just then Danny got behind Luke for cover as everyone with a weapon opened fire. The bullets did a job on Luke's thick hoodie, but didn't hurt him.

Matt exited the trees to land on one of Shade's men then he attacked two of the other men. Once the men stopped to reload, Danny came from behind Luke and unleashed his chi on them. Between Matt, Danny, and Luke, the fight didn't last long. Shades and Mo's men went down and went down hard. Shades tried to shoot Danny in the back, but Luke grabbed his hand and broke it. The gun fell to the ground then Luke gave Shades a backhand that knocked him out cold. Mo begged for his life, so Danny merely slapped him with one of his Iron Fists knocking him out. Luke grabbed the cash, while Matt grabbed the briefcases.

“Looks like we have everything,” said Danny.

“I'll dumped the drugs in an incinerator I have access to and give the cash to a Harlem charity that helps local kids,” said Luke.

“I guess we can leave then,” said Matt.

“That was a start,” smiled Danny.

“Just a start,” said Matt.

“I know, but I feel better taking the battle to the enemy then letting them take it to us,” said Danny.

“Agreed,” said Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Stewart Finney visited a young woman in Brooklyn Heights, who had a two three old child that he brought gifts for. Jessica had someone to investigate and appeared to be someone with a great deal of potential for their purposes. She assumed that the young woman was his girlfriend and the child was his. She was a Latina and the child was definitely mixed race and Finney seemed enthralled with the young boy. The young woman's name was Maria Sandoval. She got that from the brownstone's mailboxes.

A name, a child, a residence, she had enough to start digging into the life of Maria Sandoval. From the look of the Brownstone in Brooklyn Heights that the young woman and child lived in, Jessica guessed that Steward Finney paid the bills. Brooklyn Heights' rents were almost in the same ballpark as Manhattan prices. This was showing more and more potential all the time. She wrote everything she needed about the woman and area then she took off. She had to check in with Trish to make sure she could have her car for another day. She wanted to check out Maria tomorrow and get as much information as she could about her, her finances, and her son.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt arranged to meet Danny the next afternoon at Fogwell's in order to spar. This way he stayed out of Colleen's classes way and Matt sharpened his skills against the Immortal Iron Fist. Putting his newest suit beside his older version and locking them up for the evening, he took a hot shower, meditated, then grabbed some food before going to sleep. Tomorrow he had some papers that needed signing for clients so that they got their settlements then he could get his fee from them. He wanted to call Jessica and check up on her, but she told him that she was going to be busy for a few days. That was her way of saying don't bother me unless you are dying.

Yet, he missed her. Jessica was growing more and more important to his life. Even when she was being standoffish and abrasive, he understood her. She made sense to him in a way that Elektra and Karen didn't make. It was odd to admit that. He sort of understood the enigma that was Jessica Jones. What did that say about him? Probably said that he was in love.

 

RESURRECTION

 

With the help of Ali K's computer skills, Jessica found out everything she needed to know about Maria Sandoval, Marcus Sandoval, and Stewart Finney. Maria was illegal from the Dominican Republic. Marcus was her son with Stewart. It appeared that he met her when she was working for a cleaning company. For reasons, Jessica didn't understand Stewart didn't want anyone to know that he had a relationship with her. He paid her bills, even in prison he arranged to pay for her bills. Marcus had a trust fund set up for him by Finney that would give him a monthly income from the age twenty-one on.

This was what they were looking for. Maria and Marcus Sandoval were a weak spot for Finney. This was something they could exploit, something that might lead to putting Fisk away without anymore pain being caused. Jessica grabbed all the information that Ali K printed up for her, put it in her messenger bag, and left his place. She was headed to see Matt.

Striding down the street, Jessica's instincts started to bother her. Something was wrong. Suddenly, she stopped in order to check her surroundings. Just as she did a bullet exploded the window of the boutique store she was standing in front of. Jessica reacted immediately. She dove behind a parked car. Unfortunately, as she did this two more sniper shots went off and one of them hit her shoulder area on the left side. Jessica had been in plenty of fights, even hit by a car, but she had never been shot. She thought how it was as painful as she thought it would be just before she passed out.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Trish was Jessica's next of kin. When she got the call that her sister had been shot, she rushed to the hospital without thinking of calling anyone else. As she sat in the waiting room, she remembered Malcolm and called him. He rushed to the hospital. They sat together for an hour when Malcolm asked if she called Matt and her other friends. Trish looked at him and remembered suddenly that Jessica was in love with Matt Murdock and close with Luke Cage and Claire and the rest. She made a few calls then sat waiting.

She was used to Jess getting hurt, but her enhanced system healed her quicker than a normal person. What should be a broken arm on a normal person was a bruise to Jess. She had once been hit by a van and only limped around for a week. Jessica Jones was tough, but getting shot, getting shot like this, was new. Not only did Jess need to have the bullet removed but it was loss of blood that bothered the doctors the most.

Oddly enough it was Luke Cage, Claire Tempe, Danny Rand, and Colleen Wing, who showed up before Matt. They were all concerned, especially, Luke. She asked if they knew where Matt was. It was in the middle of the night, so where could a blind lawyer be in the middle of the night. Trish wanted to know. Danny knew, but he couldn't tell her that when he dropped off Matt, he had the feeling that the man was going to go out as Daredevil at some point. He knew when Matt couldn't sleep that he patrolled, and if Matt was anything like him, his warrior blood was hot from the take down of Shades and Mo Johnson and sleep was impossible.

What Danny did have was the number to Matt's burner cellphone that he carried when he was Daredevil. He excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom and took off to make a call.

“Yes,” rasped Matt, as he answered the burner phone.

“It's me Danny. Jessica been shot. Where at Bellevue? She still being operated on,” said Danny.

“I'll be there as soon as I can,” he said then hung up.

When Matt did arrive he looked feral. He was wearing jeans and a sweater along with his overcoat. His grip was so tight on his cane that his knuckles were white. Everyone seemed to give him room, except Trish. She got into his personal space quickly.

“Where have you been and why haven't you answered your cellphone?” she demanded.

“Battery was dead and I couldn't find the plug to recharge it,” he stated without feeling.

“That's not good enough an excuse,” she said. “Jessica needs you. You should have been here earlier. What good are you if you're not there for her?”

“Excuse me for being blind,” he growled.

Danny grabbed his elbow and walked him away from Trish. He knew Matt well enough by now that Matt's temper might get him into trouble if his pushed to hard. They walked down the hallway.

“Blackthorn Security is going to pay for this and then Fisk,” Matt stated.

“I'll do whatever you need,” said Danny.

Matt paused and listened then said, “Misty is here and she's with Detective Mahoney and his newest partner. They should put a guard on her. I wouldn't put it past Fisk to try and kill her in the hospital.”

“I'll guard her,” said Danny. “I know Luke will help, too. He's close to Jessica.”

“That's because they had sex once and he has a sense of obligation with women he's slept with. It's why he treats Misty the way he does,” said Matt.

“Jessica, Misty, and Claire. How do you know about Jessica and Misty?” Danny asked.

“Breathing, pulse, pheromones and other things,” he said. “People react even when they don't think they do. Once you can read the signs you know why.”

“Wow,” was Danny's response then he said, “But she loves you.”

Matt's anger dissipated a bit then he said, “I know. Thanks, Danny, for reminding me.”

“I know that you are going to try and do something to deal with this, Matt. All I ask is that you don't do this alone,” said Matt.

“I won't,” Matt said more to end the conversation than he meant it. He cocked his head to the right and said, “The doctor is coming.”

According to Dr. M'Bumba Jessica was in post op. She's be placed in a room in two hours. Blood loss was their main concern. She'd need rehab for her shoulder once it healed. The sniper barely missed arteries that would have made this a much more difficult operation and recovery. Trish asked when she could take Jessica to her place to heal. Matt didn't open his mouth. He was starting to think that Jessica was better off without him.

Luke looked over at Matt when Trish asked her question. He saw the man physically shrink, but not open his mouth. The man was in pain and Trish didn't understand who Matt really was and how this was killing him. As the doctor left, Matt slipped away from everyone. He did it so quietly and well that no one noticed. Danny swore to himself.

“What's wrong?” asked Colleen.

“He's going to do something stupid,” said Danny.

“Do you blame him?” asked Colleen.

“No. But he should have backup,” said Danny.

“Where's Murdock gone?” snapped Trish.

“Miss, I don't know you well. I know that you love Jessica and you know that everyone here cares for her. We are willing to put our lives on the line for her,” Luke spoke. “But Matt Murdock is willing to sacrifice himself for her. Don't be fooled. But you pushed every one of his Catholic guilt buttons so only God knows where he is now.”

“He should be here waiting to see Jessica,” said Trish.

“Believe me, you don't want to know where he is now,” said Claire, who then walked away to get a cup off coffee.

Matt was almost out of the hospital when he stopped because he recognized the heartbeat and scent of a man coming towards him. With a hoodie up to protect his identity, Frank Castle walked up to Matt and said, “Follow me, Red, we have work to do.”

Matt didn't argue, but followed Frank. They exited the hospital then a beat up black van pulled up. Frank slid he side door open and Matt got into it. After getting into the van himself, Frank shut the door hard.

“Micro, drive around,” Frank said to the driver.

“Sure, Frank,” said David 'Microchip' Lieberman.

Matt took in the interior of the van. One side had weapons mounted and the other side have hi-tech. From surveillance equipment to stuff that Matt wouldn't even guess at.

“The tech is Micro's. He's a genius hacker, who worked for the CIA until they tried to get rid of him,” said Frank.

“Frank saved my life,” yelled Micro.

“Why am I here?” asked Matt.

“Tonight at 1900 hours Blackthorn is having a special meeting of executives and special operatives. I have a way into the building. I thought you might want to join me,” said Frank.

“I'm not ready to kill yet,” said Matt.

“Kick the shit out of them like you did the bikers I set you up against. That's fine with me. I'll do what I have to do,” said Frank.

“My Daredevil gear?” asked Matt.

“You won't be able to get in wearing that shit, but I have a black cloth for her face, Red, and combat boots and tactical gloves. We can pick up your other gear later. Going with me then you'll be able to send a message,” said Frank. “How about it?”

“We have time to waste. What do we do until then?” asked Matt.

“I thought we'd check up on that fat man, Fisk, so you know where to find him when you want to find him. Daredevil can deal with Fisk later,” said Frank.

“Thanks, Frank,” said Matt.

“I understand when someone attacks someone you love,” was all Frank said. Matt didn't push it.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny managed to get Jessica a private room. It took money and influence but he did it. Trish was the first allowed in to see her when Trish exited the room she looked at Danny and Luke and told them she demanded to see them. Both of them noted that Trish looked as if she had her ass chewed off. They walked into the room.

Jessica was forcing herself to sit up in her bed. She looked paler than normal and angrier than normal.

“Do you have any idea where Murdock is?” she growled.

“Nope,” said Luke.

Danny shook his head no.

“Damn it,” she snapped. “ I know that Trish pushed his fucking guilt buttons, which means he's out there waiting to bring the hurt to Fisk and those who hurt me. He doesn't have to do that. In my bag I've got shit that can lead to Finney talking to fed prosecutors.”

“What do you have?” asked Luke.

“A girlfriend who is illegally in this country and her son, who is his son,” said Jessica. “They make Finney vulnerable.”

“You really are a good PI,” said Danny.

“No shit. Now we need to stop my boyfriend from doing anything stupid,” said Jessica.

“Boyfriend?” smiled Luke.

“Yeah, boyfriend,” she snapped. “Get me those papers you can sign to get released without doctor's orders.”

“I think they are called against medical advice,” said Danny.

“Jess, you need to rest and heal,” said Luke.

“I heal quick and I'll heal quicker when I'm with Matt,” she said.

“I'll talk to a nurse,” said Luke.

“And you Iron Head?” she asked.

“I'll start looking for Matt,” said Danny.

 

RESURRECTION

 

The van pulled into the loading dock area for the building. Matt and Frank zipped up their hoodies then they put on coveralls that had Ted's Cleaners on the back and clipped ID's that Micro worked on on their breasts. They both put up the hoodies, got out of the van, and headed past security. Frank did the talking.

“Busy night?” he asked the guard.

“Dead,” the guard answered.

Frank laughed at this. Once they were in the building Matt put on the bandanna mask and tactical gloves then check the two batons that Micro gave him and frank unzipped the coveralls and hoodie and checked his weapons. He carried two Glock 24 and a tactical knife. He pressed the up button for the freight elevator.

“Getting in is easy. Getting out is the bitch, Red,” said Frank.

“We'll get out,” growled Matt.

The elevator opened and they got on it. Frank pressed 23 for the 23rd floor. Both men stood in silence on the ride up. Matt controlled his breathing and his anger and Frank visualized what needed to be done. The elevator stopped and doors opened. Both of them stepped out onto the 23rd floor. Immediately, a guard noticed them. Matt reached into his coverall, took out one of the batons and threw it with marksmanship hitting the man in the forehead.

Matt retrieved his baton, took out the other one and was ready for action. Frank took out his Glocks and was now ready. They headed towards the conference room. As they walked Frank looked over to Matt.

“How many?” he asked.

“Guards – eight,” answered Matt. “In the conference room, twelve men seated and five standing with weapons.”

“Plenty for both of us,” growled Frank.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Gingerly, and against Trish's wishes, Jessica got dressed. They had her right arm in a sling. The doctor prescribed painkillers and antibiotics for her that they could pick up in the pharmacy before they left. Jessica sat on the bed and glared at Trish to put her boots on her and tie them. Trish bent down and got started.

“We are going to my place,” Trish said.

“No, we are not. We are going to Matt's place. Once there I have something to tell you,” she said.

“Jesus, Jess, you are the one hurt not Murdock. If you ask me he is acting like a child,” said Trish.

“No, he's acting like a man who carries too much guilt and loves me,” Jessica corrected her.

Trish sighed then said, “I know you are going to be fine because of your abilities, but I'd feel better if you stayed in the hospital a couple of days.”

“Because of you I can't do that,” Jessica said. “When we get to Matt's I need to order food. I'm hungry.”

“Healthy food,” said Trish.

“I want pizza,” growled Jessica. “And beer. Cold beer.”

Trish sighed.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt kicked the finally guard through the conference room doors. Frank dropped one of his Glocks and came into the room firing. He took out three of the five guards before his clip was empty. Matt threw his batons taking out the last two then he attacked the seated men. Frank took out his tactical knife and started to due his own damage. Everyone in the room was ex-military, mainly special forces, except Matt.

Yet, Matt was the most active and most violent in the more. He battered everyone who was within his reach with punches, kicks, elbows, and headbutts. For a good ten minute period their was an onslaught of violence and movement. When it was over Matt stood over the CEO of Blackthorn.

“You have taken Wilson Fisk's money to use snipers to kill certain people. I recommend that you tear up the contract and give him back his money. Fisk is going down and I'll gladly take you with him,” rasped Matt.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” said Colonel Maurice Hall, US Army retired.

Instead of using words, Matt used his fists to make his point. A right then a left then a right then a left, over and over again, he punched Hall in the face unto the man was unconscious. Matt then turned and looked at who was left and awake.

“Stop doing business with Fisk,” he demanded.

“I heard you,” said Major Charles Green, US Marines retired.

Frank spoke up and said, “He made his point. Here's my point. You are bringing drugs into this country from Afghanistan. Stop or you will all be dead and I will personally bury you.”

Matt started walking towards the door. Frank covered his six.

 

RESURRECTION

 

There were six boxes of pizza on the dining table. Jessica sat on the couch nibbling on a slice of pepperoni and peppers and drinking a cold beer. Everyone was there except Danny, who took off to find Matt. Misty was on her cellphone with her contacts in the department. She hung up.

“Frank Castle and a guy in a mask, who moved like Daredevil, took out twenty-five people at Blackthorn Security,” she told the group.

“How many dead?” asked Luke.

“None. Castle kneecapped people or shot them with non-fatal wounds. Mainly, they kicked ass,” said Misty.

“So?” remarked Trish.

Jessica rolled her eyes then turned to her sister and friend and said, “Matt is Daredevil.”

Trish opened her mouth then closed it. Malcolm, who was sitting on the floor each ====his pizza, laughed then said, “I knew it.”

Jessica looked over at him and asked, “How?”

“There were a couple times I saw Matt with knuckles that looked like he had beaten up a wall. Plus, Jessica likes men who, you know, aren't pussies,” said Malcolm.

“Daredevil,” stated Trish. “He probably was out being Daredevil when I gave him a hard time for not being there with you.”

“You think,” sighed Jessica.

“Well, there goes my crush on Daredevil,” said Trish.

“Yeah, now that you know he's a handsome, blind lawyer, it's a full blown love,” laughed Claire.

Trish looked at her and said, “Yeah.”

“Watch it,” said Jessica. “He's mine.”

“And now we know where he's been, but we still don't know where he is,” said Luke.

“Danny will find him,” said Colleen.

“Let's hope so,” said Luke.

 

RESURRECTION

 

“Fisk made a deal with Caribbean Cruise Line that he rents Pier 90 from them. He docks his luxury yacht there, which is a converted Avenger-class minesweeper, named Vanessa,” Frank told Matt.

“That's 12th Avenue and 50th Street,” growled Matt, who was changing into his Daredevil gear. They had picked up his Daredevil during their afternoon research. “He had to dock it in Hell's Kitchen. He's thumbing his nose at me.”

“We are talking about fifteen men and the Valdez Brothers on board with him and his now wife,” said Frank. “The dock itself has at least armed guards. You want help.”

“No, this is all mine,” growled Matt.

“Micro, we drop him off at the gate then we go,” Frank said to his driver.

“Sounds good, Frank,” said Micro. “We'll be there in ten.”

Matt's burner phone rang again. Not wanting to answer it, Matt pulled it out and growled, “What?”

“Matt,” Danny said, “where are you? Just me. No one else. I want to protect your back. Please, Matt, don't go in alone, especially if it's Fisk you are going after.”

“Pier 90. 50th Street and 12th Avenue. Fisk has a yacht docked there,” growled Matt. “I'll be there in ten.”

“I'll meet you,” said Danny.

Matt hung up and put the burner away. He looked at Frank.

“Who was that, Red?” asked Frank.

“Danny Rand. He has grudge against Fisk, too,” said Matt.

“I'm glad you're not going it alone. I'd hate to see you go down and stay down,” said Frank.

“Fisk is going down,” said Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny pulled up at the parking lot for Pier 89 and parked his SUV. He took his cellphone and called Colleen.

“Danny,” she said.

“Listen, Matt and I are going after Fisk at Pier 90 in his yacht. My SUV is at the parking lot at Pier 89. By the time you get to the Pier 90 the place will be in chaos. Make sure that Jessica stays out of it,” he said.

“Danny, I love you,” said Colleen.

“I love you, too,” he said then hung up.

Danny put on his Iron Fist mask and ran full speed to Pier 90 in time to see Matt get dropped off then the two of them made their move.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Colleen hung up. Everyone was staring at her. She took a deep breath then spoke, “Matt and Danny are attacking Fisk at his yacht at Pier 90.”

“Sweet Christmas,” snapped Luke. “Even with your car and my van, we won't get there for fifteen or twenty minutes because of highway traffic. They'll be deep in shit by then.”

Jessica stood up and looked at him and said, “What are we waiting for?”

“I guess nothing.”

 

RESURRECTION

 

Danny and Matt went through the dock guards as if they were untrained amateurs. They made their way onto the minesweeper and split up. Matt told Danny to get below the water line and put a hole in the ship with his Iron Fist. He'd find Fisk.

As Danny made his way below deck, Matt made his way to where he assumed Fisk, Vanessa, and a shitload of guards were waiting for him. His first encounter with the ship's guards was six well armed men that he rip through showing no mercy. He could hear gunfire below the deck, but it didn't last long. Next, he found the door that lead to Fisk's entertainment area. He opened it knowing that the Valdez Brothers, three guards, Fisk and Vanessa were waiting for him there.

“Finally, you come to me,” Fisk said.

“You bastard,” growled Daredevil.

“I hope Miss Jones is recovering,” smiled Fisk.

Matt senses one of the guards going for his weapon, so he threw one of his Billy Clubs at him and hit him in the throat. He fell to his knees chocking. Another one started to aim his assault rifle at Matt, so he let lose the other Billy Club doing a ricochet shot and hitting him in the temple knocking him out cold. The last one Matt kicked a coffee table into the air, the man shot it, but Matt grabbed an ash tray in midair and threw it hitting him in the forehead. The guards were all day.

“Kill him,” yelled Fisk to the Valdez Brothers.

As they started to attack the ship groaned, moved slightly and started to list. Fisk looked panicked because Vanessa was there.

“What was that?” he growled.

“Iron Fist putting a hole in your ship so it sinks,” said Matt calmly.

“Miguel, Teardrop, leave him to me. Get Vanessa out of here now!” ordered Fisk.

They grabbed Vanessa and left. Fisk looked with hatred at Matt.

“A blind lawyer with delusions of grandeur,” he said.

“A fat sociopath who thinks he can be king,” said Matt.

“I want you dead, and I want to do it with my own hands,” said Fisk.

“Try it,” growled Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Luke pulled up in the van and saw Danny with his Iron Fist mask dragging men off the ship, a ship that now appeared to be sinking. He ran to Danny.

“Get the men off the ship before it sinks,” Danny said. “I got everyone from below deck.”

“Where's Matt?” asked Luke

“Fighting Fisk,” he said.

“I'll get the men on deck,” said Luke.

He ran up the gangplank with Danny behind him. Jessica got out of Trish's car and watched. She knew that there was nothing she could do at the moment. Looking over at Vanessa Fisk, she saw a woman who felt the same things she was feeling.

Luke came down the gangplank carrying three men, while Danny dragged two men with him. They got to the bottom and Luke turned to Danny.

“Get out of here before the police come,” he suggested.

“Okay,” said Danny.

He took off knowing that he was headed to his car. In the back seat he had a change of clothes.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Fisk was brute strength combined with pure hatred. He battered Matt, as much as he could, though Matt kept that to a minimum by using his superior agility and speed. Matt used a series of punches and kicks to knock Fisk down then he made the mistake of getting too close to the fallen Fisk, who grabbed his leg, twisted it as much as he could then used both hands to throw Matt across the room.

Fisk got up, so did Matt. Both Men were hurting, but neither one of them intended to give up the fight.

“You think if you win here you win. You don't win, though. I will win in the end. This is just childish revenge,” spat Fisk. “I am the superior man. I will defeat you in the end because you just don't have the ability to beat. Influence, wealth, power, I have it all. You are nothing but a man in a suit.”

“Shut the fuck up and fight,” growled Matt.

Ignoring the pain he felt in his leg and body, he attacked Fisk. The man swung at him, but Matt dodged it and started a series of punches, elbows, and kicks that ended with Fisk bleeding from the lip and nose and down for the count. Trying to catch his breath, Matt retrieved his Billy Clubs then he grabbed one of Fisk's legs and started to drag him.

Five patrol cars arrived and one unmarked police car. Jessica hoped that Matt had a way of this. She looked at the gangplank to see Matt dragging Fisk. Once he got to the bottom of the gangplank the let go of Fisk's leg. The police pulled their sidearms and yelled for Matt to not move. Instead of listening to them he turned and started running. The police fired at him, so Matt kept running then he dove into the water. The police ran to the spot he dove into the water and with their flashlights searched for Daredevil but there was no sign.

A police officer walked over to the detectives, who were standing with Jessica, Claire, Misty, Colleen, and Luke.

“Can't see him. He's either drowned or pulled away by the current. Plus, the water is freezing, so he's going to be dead in a few minutes,” he said.

“We'll see,” said one of the detectives.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Matt swam to the other pier and managed to climb up on onto it. With great effort he took his burner phone out of a waterproof area and called Danny. Shivering and stuttering from the cold he said, “Danny, I need your help.”

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Matt and Jessica along with Danny and Colleen sat in the courtroom and listened to the judge lecturing Wilson Fisk on his greed and wanton ways. With a little arming twisting and threats, Finney was convinced by Jessica Jones and Daredevil to turn over Wilson Fisk's real books, money laundering, and where he hid his profits from illegal activities to the Assistant US Attorney General in New York. He was offered WITSEC along with his girlfriend and son, a chance at a new life somewhere in US. Matt hoped that a city boy like Finney would be placed in Wyoming or Montana. Joy Meachum took off for Canada then from there to somewhere in Europe. Danny had hoped to convince Joy to get clean and testify against Fisk, but she chose a different route.

The gavel came down and Fisk turned to kiss his wife goodbye then he caught a glimpse of Matt, Jessica, Danny, and Colleen and glared at them. He was a man who believe in revenge.

“Fisk is making mean faces at us,” Jessica whispered Matt.

“I can tell. His heart beat is elevated and his skin is hot. He's either very angry or sexually excited,” Matt smirked.

“I am that attractive,” chuckled Jessica.

Matt leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I know.”

Fisk was escorted out of court. Because of the last time he was sent to prison, arrangements were being made to make sure he made it to a federal prison and stayed there. Vanessa Fisk and her bodyguards started down the aisle. She stopped when she got to where Jessica, Matt, Danny, and Colleen sat.

“Mr. Murdock, my husband told me that this isn't over,” said Vanessa.

“He knows where to find me, Mrs. Fisk,” said Matt.

“Yes, he does,” she said then left.

Once she was gone, Jessica chuckled then said, “She's scary.”

“I agree,” added Danny.

“Well, I have a lunch date with Foggy,” Matt said then he leaned over and kissed Jessica's cheek. “I'll see you at my place tonight.”

“No red PJ's tonight. I want sex, sex, and more sex,” said Jessica.

“Wow,” said Danny.

“I like her style,” Colleen commented.

“Oh, Matt, don't forget we are sparing at four before you have sex, sex, and more sex,” smirked Danny.

“I'll try to remember,” smiled Matt.

 

RESURRECTION

 

Foggy chose the Upper Eastside location on 1st Avenue and 75th Street for Second Avenue Deli because it was the least busy and would let them linger for awhile in conversation. When Matt arrived by taxi. Foggy left their table to escort him to it. It was a bit a unnecessary drama that Foggy was now used to so that Matt Murdock's blindness remained his prime characteristic. They sat.

“I ordered us pastrami sandwiches and French fries along with a couple of beers, which should be here... and here they are,” Foggy said as the waitress set the two bottles and two glasses in front of them.

“Sandwiches will be five minutes,” she said.

“Take your time,” smiled Foggy.

Once she was gone, Foggy poured his beer and took a sip, while Matt poured his carefully acting as a blind man would.

“Congrats about Fisk Matt. That's a big win,” smiled Foggy. “Jeri told me that you ask her to send me out of the country.”

“It was for your safety, Foggy,” said Matt.

“I know. I'm not angry. You got Karen out of the city, too, and she is actually thriving in LA. I talked to her and she misses New York, but she has an afternoon radio show that is doing well,” Foggy said.

“Good. I'm glad things worked out for her,” smiled Matt. “How's Marci?”

“She thinks I walk on water, which is an accomplishment considering she's Jewish,” grinned Foggy. “Hogarth, Benowitz, and Chao loved what I did. I'm a hero to everyone.”

“I'm glad,” smiled Matt.

The waitress returned with the sandwiches, set them down, and left. Foggy grabbed the deli mustard and lathered it on his sandwich. Matt put less on his.

“So, you and Jessica Jones are still an item I hear,” said Foggy.

Matt nodded as he bit in his sandwich.

“Jeri Hogarth thinks you are good for her,” said Foggy.

“She still gets into trouble, but now I get her out of it,” said Matt.

“I know, Buddy,” said Foggy. “Jeri told me to tell you if you are ever interested in joining a law firm that there is an opening at Hogarth, Benowitz, and Chao.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” said Matt.

“You'll come in at a position just under mine, Buddy,” said Foggy.

“I like my clients, Foggy,” said Matt. “I may never get rich as a lawyer but I like defending who I defend and giving away my talent for free when I think it's best. It suits me.”

“I know it does, Matt. I kind of miss it, too,” said Foggy.

“We would have been great avocados together,” smiled Matt.

“Yeah, we would have,” said Foggy. “At least, we are still friends and when the day comes that I marry, you will be my best man.”

“Is that day coming soon?” asked Matt.

“Not if I can help it, Buddy, but I only have so much say in the matter,” grinned Foggy.

Matt chuckled. He missed this, missed spending time with his friend. But if he had to plan things, they worked out the right way. Father Latham was now rehabbing in a monastery upstate. Father McManus said that he'd be back in a couple of months. Fogwell's was up and running and doing great. Betsy and Malcolm got along well and Melvin kept everything running smoothly. Mariah Dillard was now a target of a Federal Grand Jury because of Finney, as was Anthony Bont, and the newspapers had started calling a small group of vigilantes, two of whom wore masks and the other two were a known secret, the Defenders. Matt was sure that this lucky streak wouldn't last, but he was enjoying it for now.

“We should double date some night,” offered Foggy.

“Jessica, you, me, and Marci?” asked Matt.

“Jessica and Marci,” laughed Matt. Foggy joined him.

 

Prologue

 

Mariah Dillard didn't want to be bothered, as she sat in office and contemplated her next few steps, but the man who asked to see her had money and influence. Her bodyguard let the man in. He was in thirties, handsome, and well dressed.

“Miss Dillard, I'm Lee Owlsey and I'd like to help you destroy the Defenders,” he smiled then he sat down in the leather chair in front of her desk.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because my father was destroyed and killed because of them and Wilson Fisk turned out to be a fool,” Lee stated and Mariah smiled.

 


End file.
